Big Hero 6: Rose From Space
by AuthorETH
Summary: Hiro and Baymax are adjusting to their new lives of being super hero's when a girl from another planet named Summer Rose with the power of silver eyes crash's into the city. What new adventurers does this girl bring with her when she meets Hiro? Lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

**BH6 The Rose from space: Episode 1**

 **By ETH**

 **Hi my name is ETH and I love Fanfics! This is my first one on this site and I hope you like it. It is a replacement series for the series for big hero 6, I don't like that TV series! This will be better and you are allowed to picture yourself as the characters. I put RWBY names and categories in this story, just a heads up. Please tell me what you think, kindness is approved, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It had been three months since Big Hero 6 was formed, and on the this particular night Hiro was working late in his garage on Baymax's thrusters that were badly damaged and needed repairs.

"Seriously, how do you always manage to break these when we're on duty? asked the boy genius.

"I suppose it just happens unintentionally" answered Baymax. Suddenly Hiro's computer buzzed, signaling danger within the city limits. Hiro rolled his chair over to the computer and was shocked at what he saw.

"Whoa!" he said. There was a meteor hurtling towards the city! "Baymax, we better call the gang, this is serious!" Hiro stated firmly.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

Within the next half hour Hiro, Baymax, and the rest of Big Hero 6 were at the San Fransokyo docks, where the small meteor had landed.

"Ok the meteor landed somewhere around here, we'll search in groups of two. Honey lemon, you go with Wasabi to the right part of the area, Gogo and Fred, you two search the left part. Me and Baymax will look underwater with the new scuba system I added to our suits, and keep everyone posted through your helmets" said Hiro.

"Oh, wouldn't it be cool if this was the work of aliens?" asked Fred and everyone else shook their heads in annoyance.

"Ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves Fred it could just be a small meteor" stated Honey lemon trying to keep her friend calm.

"With an alien in it!" prompted Fred.

"Dude, aliens don't exist" replied Wasabi.

"And you call yourself a man of science?!" asked Fred, offended.

"Guys, can we focus please? There's a dangerous meteor somewhere around here" stated Gogo patently smacking her gum.

"Right sorry, but if there is an alien-

"Fred!" everyone shouted, clearly annoyied.

"Ok so… let's move out!" said Hiro as the group scattered out.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Hiro and Baymax prepared their suits for the water and plunged in from a nearby dock.

"Ok let's look around first, if we don't find anything you should scan the area" said Hiro looking at Baymax, who turned on a flashlight so he and Hiro could see through the murky water. After about thirty minutes of searching, Hiro contacted the rest of the team.

"Hey, did you guys find anything?" he asked.

"Sorry man, nothing" said Wasabi.

"Nothing" replied Honey.

"Zip" stated Gogo.

"Nothing here either" said Fred.

"Ok take one more look, me and Baymax will meet you up by the docks in a few minutes" said Hiro as he turned to Baymax.

"Baymax can you please scan the area?" asked Hiro. Baymax did so with a surprising discovery.

"My scanner is picking up signs of a complex life form half a mile to the right" said Baymax pointing farther out of the bay.

"What? There's a person out here?" asked Hiro.

"The life signs are female, but her DNA is not human, nor animal, or plant" said Baymax.

"What? That doesn't make any sense if its not human or anything like that than what is it?" asked Hiro as he and Baymax swam in the direction of where the female life form was said to be.

"You found a living thing that's not human, animal, or plant how is that even possible?" asked Gogo talking to Hiro and the rest of the team on her helmet.

"I don't know, but I do know who or whatever this is needs help. You guys get to the edge of the docks me and Baymax will meet you there with what we find" Hiro told the gang as he and Baymax continued through the murky water and soon came across what Baymax's scanner had picked up… a silver pod.

"This is definitely not from NASA" stated Hiro as he looked at the markings on the ship.

"But it definitely came from space, these thrusters in the back were blown out from entering the atmosphere, but I don't recognize this symbol" said Hiro looking at what appeared to be a white flaming rose, on the wings. Hiro looked in front of the pod to see that the windshield was covered in sand from landing in the bay. He wiped some of it off to see a beautiful, young, unconscious girl about his age. She wore a black bodysuit, black shredded palm like gloves, a sword was attached to her side, a black bow and arrows were on her back, she had long silky wavy brown hair and bangs, laced up black boots, and there was an object on her side that was the white flaming rose symbol Hiro had seen on the wings of the pod, and finally the girl wore a pure white cloak and hood.

"Oh my God" said Hiro breathlessly.

Baymax scanned the girl.

"She is not human from what my data indicates, despite her appearance and my scanner is not damaged so she really is not human" proclaimed Baymax.

"It doesn't matter now, we have to get this girl out of the water!" said Hiro as he helped Baymax get the girl's pod out of the bay and onto the docks, and when the rest of Big Hero 6 saw what was inside the pod they were loaded with questions.

"Where did she come from?" asked Honey lemon.

"Who is she" wondered Wasabi.

"Why did she crash here?" questioned Gogo.

"Is she an alien?" asked Fred.

Hiro took a breath. "I don't know, I just hope she's ok"

"Should we call the cops or the hospital?" questioned Wasabi.

"No, are you crazy? Baymax said she's not human and I can't believe I'm saying this but Fred could be right she might be an alien" said Hiro.

"Yes!" shouted Fred pumping his fist.

"But that's not the point, the point is if anyone finds out about this girl she could get locked up in a science lab as an experiment" said Hiro.

"Than what do we do? asked Honey.

"Right now I think we should get this pod opened so this girl can get some fresh air" said Hiro as he helped Baymax take the top of the pod off, but the girl still didn't wake up.

"So what do we do with her?" asked Wasabi.

"Let's keep her in my garage for now, I'll see if I can find out who she is and where she came from" said Hiro as Gogo raised her brow.

"Won't you aunt freak out when she finds some strange girl in your house?" she asked.

"Oh no worries aunt Cass hasn't gone in there since the "phosphorus incident" said Hiro.

"What?" asked Wasabi.

"Don't ask" Hiro stated flatly.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Once Hiro and his friends were able to get the pod inside his garage, Baymax placed a blanket on the unconscious girl to keep her warm.

"Are you sure you can keep her here? asked Fred.

"Yeah it's fine, I'll call you guys when she wakes up." said Hiro as his friends headed home.

(^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)((^)(^

After a few hours of research, Hiro had nothing to show. "There's nothing online about launching teenagers into space and there's nothing about that flaming rose symbol. It's like this girl came out of nowhere!" shouted Hiro, exasperated.

Suddenly the girl's eyes flashed open! Hiro turned to see the girl fully awake and then found himself staring at the most beautiful silver pair of eyes he had ever seen, it made him breathless. The girl shouted something in a foreign language Hiro had never heard before.

" _Beakiro, yima solenita_!" the girl shouted angrily.

"Ok, calm down we're not gonna hurt- Hiro started but before he could finish the girl zoom off in a fleet of white rose petals, that disappeared within seconds.

"She has super speed, great!" said Hiro sarcastically, but also shocked. the boy genius quickly called the gang, telling them what happened.

"She has super powers?!" yelled Fred over the phone making Hiro roll his eyes and cover his ear.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like, but I need you all to each take one part of the city. Me and Baymax will track this girl down, I just want the rest of you to be on your guard and remember, she's most likely doing this out of fear so if you do find her try to be calm, over and out" said Hiro hanging up. He turned to Bamax when suddenly his eyes fell upon the white flaming rose object the girl owned, that was now on the floor,

"It must have fallen off when she ran" Hiro thought as he picked up the small object and put it in his pocket, then got onto Baymax's back and flew off to find the girl.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

"Any sign of her Baymax?" asked Hiro as they flew over the city.

Baymax scanned the area.

"She is in an alley two miles from us" the robot replied. The duo then heard people talking about a girl in a white hood running around the area.

"We better hurry and find her" said Hiro.

The duo found the girl in an alley, sword in hand and looking scared out of her mind.

"Ok Baymax lets just approach her easy" said Hiro as they landed just outside of the alley and gently started to approach the girl, and once she saw Hiro and Baymax she became angry again.

" _Gota, mioe mana_!" the girl shouted pointing her sword at the two.

Hiro slowly took off his helmet showing the girl his face, and she then looked breathless herself, but only for a moment.

"It's ok we're not gonna hurt you, I thought you might want this back, you dropped it back in my garage" said Hiro taking out the small white flaming rose symbol form his pocket and holding it out to the girl who snatched the object back. She then looked at Hiro in a strange way and then began to speak in her foreign language again frantically.

" _Bio, mie wies, Ruby Rose?"_ asked the girl still pointing her sword at Hiro who only shrugged and repeated the only words he understood.

"Ruby Rose?" he asked. The girl then looked hopeful. but Hiro shrugged.

"I don't know who that is, but we want to help you and we can if you let us" said Hiro but the girl's expression was unchanged, she clearly had no idea what he was saying either.

"Look I'm Hiro ok "Hiro" stated Hiro pointing to himself.

The girl then lowered her sword a little.

"Hi-ro?" prompted the girl unsteadily.

"Good, Baymax "Baymax" said Hiro pointing to Baymax.

"Bay-max" stated the girl. Hiro nodded and repeated his and Baymax's names and then pointed to the girl asking what her name was.

"Hiro" the girl said pointing to Hiro.

"Baymax" she stated pointing to Baymax.

"Summer Rose" said the girl pointing to herself as Hiro raised his eyebrow.

"Summer Rose?" he asked as the girl nodded and pulled up a holographic image of a girl that was being shown above the white flaming rose object, the girl in the image wore a red hood and cloak that looked somewhat like Summer's, who showed the image to Hiro.

"Ruby Rose?" asked Summer but Hiro only shook his head.

"I don't know who that is, I'm sorry but whatever's wrong we want to help" replied Hiro holding out his hand to the girl and gave her a gentle smile. To his surprise Summer dropped her sword and the flaming rose object and hugged Hiro and started to cry. the teen awkwardly hugged her back and turned to Baymax.

"Call the rest of the team."

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Back at the garage Summer was sitting in a chair and fiddling with the white flaming rose object while Hiro looked at her pod, but found nothing. "How are we gonna teach her English when we don't even know what she's saying?" asked Hiro. Summer then tapped him lightly on the shoulder, Hiro turned to see Summer's small device was now showing a hologram of an old man with a white beard. Summer tapped the side of her device and the man spoke.

"Hello, my name is Ozpin, if you are seeing this then you must have met my students fourteen year old Summer Rose and her little sister twelve year old Ruby Rose. I have sent them to your planet from our now dead plant Atlas, from there these two girls have learned to become huntresses and they have super speed is how you would say it. They are trained to defend and save others from the creatures of Grimm, which are monsters with no souls that are now on your planet. I have sent Summer and Ruby to you to keep the life on your planet safe, take care of them as if they were your own children, they each have a scroll, which is what you're seeing me on now, this will teach them all of your languages, and I leave you with this one command… take care of them"

And with that the message on Summers device ended and she had tears running down her face, and Hiro suddenly understood some questions he had. "Ruby Rose, you were trying to tell me you were looking for your sister!" he exclaimed. Summer then used her scroll to scan her head and then looked at Hiro.

"Please help me, my name is Summer Rose, I need to find my sister Her name is Ruby" said Summer in perfect English.

"You- you can speak English?" asked Hiro as Summer nodded.

"I was able to put a scanning signature in where I stored earth's languages, so I could easily just scan them into my brain instead of taking forever to learn them" replied Summer. Hiro was about to respond when the girls stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" asked Hiro. Summer nodded, in an almost embarrassed way.

"I was asleep in orbit for the past three days so yes"

Hiro then rushed into the house and got a box of cheese pizza and gave two slices to Summer who eyed the food curiously.

"What is this?"

"Hiro almost fainted at that.

"They didn't have pizza on your planet?" he asked Summer only shook her head.

Hiro smiled as he handed her the pizza. "Try it, you'll be amazed"

Summer took a small cautious bite of the pizza and then her eyes widened as she devoured the two pieces within seconds.

"Told you so" said Hiro.

Within five minutes the pizza box was empty. Hiro looked at Summer who looked very content and then looked at her scroll.

"So the language thing on your scroll, that's cool your into robotics?" he asked. Summer looked at Hiro and smiled gently.

"Yes, I invented when I wasn't on huntress missions. My sister is more into physics though" said Summer looking sad after she brought up her sister. Hiro was confused about this whole thing.

"I don't understand, from what that guy Ozpin said weren't you and your sister supposed to land in the same place?" asked Hiro.

"I don't know, our pods had the exact same coordinates" said Summer confused as well.

"Your ship was hit with a shock wave, not very powerful but it did change your coordinates a little" said Baymax scanning Summer's pod. The white cloaked girls eyes widened.

"Oh no, then that means my sister's nowhere near here!" shouted Summer, looking at her pod in panic as Hiro tried to calm her down.

"Where were you and your sister supposed to land?" he asked.

"I don't know Ozpin didn't have time to tell us" said Summer.

Can't you call your sister on your scroll?" Hiro questioned.

"I already tried, but she didn't answer and that has to mean she's in her pod" proclaimed Summer.

"So she's out there still asleep in her pod?" asked Hiro.

"Yes, I have to find her!" said Summer frantically.

"And we will my friends are on their way, they can help us" proclaimed Hiro as he then turned to find the rest of his team standing in the doorway of his garage, eyeing Summer, surly full of questions.

"Hi" said Honey waved shyly.

Hiro put his hand through his hair and laughed nervously.

"You guys might want to sit down for this"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

After everyone introduced themselves and Hiro and Summer explained the situation, the group was loaded with questions, but Hiro got to the point. "Summer, I know this is most likely too soon but can you tell us how you and your sister got separated?" he asked.

Summer sighed."No one believed Ozpin when he said the Grimm were eating at the planet's core, saying it would become unstable and… explode. The Grimm's evil source attached itself to the planet's core when it formed millions of years ago. The Atlas council made Ozpin promise to stay on the planet, but he secretly built two pods to take the daughters of his best pupils to earth to be safe and to fight the creatures of Grimm, that's species would be blasted to earth. My sister left first, I looked at my former teacher and hugged him telling him I was scared, but he told me to be brave and that earth would be a better place once me and Ruby where there. With that I flew out into orbit. I was just about out when… I saw that light, that horrible blinding light and then I saw where Atlas used to be was nothing more than dust and rock. Then I felt a bump, it must have been the shock wave Baymax told you about, and after that all I remember is darkness" After Summer had finished her tale tears were streaming down her cheeks. Honey lemon handed Summer a tissue.

"Are you ok?" she asked as Summer took the tissue.

"Yes, I'm sorry… it's just..." she sniffed.

"If I lose my sister, I'll never forgive myself… I need to go to the bathroom" Summer sniffed again as she rushed to the bathroom leaving Big Hero 6 alone.

"Ok this might not be a good time, but do you think she'd go out with me?" Fred asked. Everyone looked at him with a stern face. "What just asking"

"Fred, we have to focus Summer really needs to find her sister" said Hiro sternly as the lizard man nodded knowingly.

"Gotcha, you saw her first, you have dibs" he stated with asly smile, making Hiro sweat.

"No, no, no! That not even close to the reason we just have to help reunite her with the last bit of family!" Hiro said frantically waving his arms.

"Um, on another topic, have you even stopped to consider what this girl can do?" asked Gogo.

"So she has a sword and speed, she's not that dangerous" proclaimed Hiro when suddenly Summer came speeding into the garage, stopping in front of the group with her bow and an arrow ready.

"Run! Look out it's attacking!" she yelled. Hiro and the group stood up grabbing any heavy tool they could find.

"What? What's attacking, are we being robbed?!" asked Hiro holding up a hammer. That's we Hiro's fat cat Mochi came running into the garage hissing at Summer.

"Mochi? No, bad cat Summer's a friend leave her alone!" said Hiro sternly, pushing the fat thing out of the garage and turned to Summer who put her weapon away.

"Sorry, I guess he's just not used to seeing people with swords" stated the boy genius as the rest of the team looked at Summer perplexed.

"They didn't have cats on your planet?" asked Wasabi.

"Well, yeah we did but they hardly attacked like that!" said Summer still a little shaken up from what happened.

Suddenly Hiro's computer beeped, and when he looked at it he was stunned.

"Um, Summer what do the creatures of Grimm look like?" asked Hiro still starting at the computer.

"We'll they all took the form of animals but there always black, with red eyes, sharp claws, have white and red armor, and their literally soulless why?" asked Summer as Hiro gulped.

"Because, there's a giant bear of your description attacking the city!" said Hiro in fear as Summer looked at the monster on the screen.

"Oh that's definitely a giant bear Grimm and those are rare of size" excliamed Summer as she took out her sword and started to head out of the garage.

"Everyone stay hidden, I know how to handle this thing and it's kind" said Summer looking at Big hero 6 and then started to leave again, but Hiro stopped her.

"Oh no, we're going with you, this is our city we have to protect it" he stated but Summer sighed and shook her head.

"You haven't been trained to fight these things, their like nothing you've ever seen!" she said.

"That's why you're going with us" proclaimed Hiro making Summer sigh in defeat.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

When Big Hero 6, and Summer, who had her hood up to hide her face, found the giant Grimm bear the human team couldn't believe their eyes, the Grimm and for sure the rest of its species were creatures of destruction and fear. Just looking at it scared Hiro.

"Make sure it doesn't hurt the people I'll fight and destroy it!" shouted Summer leaping into action. Hiro could only watch in awe while Summer thrust, jabbed, and blocked with her sword, and used her speed to attack quickly with her bow and arrows, and she even did an uppercut on the monsters chin with her leg, all while keeping her hood up.

"Whoa…" was all he could say. Suddenly the monster smacked Summer against a building, which knocked her out. Hiro and Baymax flew to her rescue and caught her just before she could hit the ground.

"I told you to stay out of this" said Summer weakly waking up.

"Like it or not this is our fight too!" Hiro arugued as he and Summer watched Honey lemon throw chem balls at the monster to keep it on the ground, which worked. Wasabi used His laser hands to cut off the monsters arms and legs, and to everyone's surprise they turned into smoke and disappeared and there was no blood.

"This thing doesn't have blood?" asked Gogo blinding the creature with her discs.

"The Grimm are not truly living things" said Summer as everyone watched Fred climb onto the monsters back.

"I don't care I just want a picture with this bad boy!" He shouted taking a selfie with the caught creature.

"Summer how do we get rid of this thing?" asked Hiro as he, Summer, and Baymax landed beside the monster.

"I have to get close enough to kill it!" yelled Summer as Hiro nodded.

"We'll keep it down!" he shouted as He and the rest of Big Hero 6 all held the Grimm down.

"I don't need your help, this creature is mine to fight let me have this!" yelled Summer raising her sword above the Grimm's head and was about to strike but Hiro held her arm back.

"What are you doing?" asked Summer angrily trying to get her arm out of Hiro's grip, but the boy kept a firm grip on Summer's arm.

"Your right about all this, all of it! But now you have a team of friends that has your back and always will! I've been where you are I've made the same mistake you're making, fighting alone can only get you so far but working together will help you go to infinity and beyond!" shouted Hiro. Summer looked at Hiro holding her arm back and the rest of Big Hero 6 holding down the Grimm.

"I know that I just don't want to lose anyone else!" screamed Summer, tears forming in her eyes.

"You can't control the future, but you can control your choices" said Hiro letting go of Summer's arm who gave a brief hesitation before slicing of the giant Grimm bears head which both its body and head turned into smoke and faded away.

"I choose to be a team of my friends who love and accept me" stated Summer softly as she helped the team up and looked at Hiro."Your right I can't control the future, but the same can't be said for my choices. All I can do is fight for what's right and hope for the best" said Summer.

"Welcome to the team" stated Hiro with a smile shaking Summers hand.

"So are we gonna be called Big hero "7" now…?" asked Wasabi but was interrupted by a crowd of reporters who were asking Summer who she was since they couldn't see her face under the white hood.

"She's a friend" said Hiro simply.

"You may call me the White Rose, I fight alongside Big Hero 6 as a friend" stated Summer as Hiro leaned over to her.

"White Rose… I like it" he said making Summer smile.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

The next day in the Hamada garage, Hiro and Baymax found Summer looking at a hologram photo on her scroll of her and her sister as young children with their parents. The man with a long black ponytail and green coat was holding a two year old Summer, who was still in her white cloak, and the woman with long dark brown hair, dark blue cloak and hood and silver eyes was holding a small baby in a red bundle.

"I probably shouldn't ask but what happens to your parents? You've never mentioned them" said Hiro. Summer looked at him in a funny way.

"Sorry I should've- Hiro started but Summer cut him off.

"No it's fine, I think talking about them will ease my pain" she said.

"Really you don't' have to" stated Hiro.

"Talking about a dead loved one usually is a good way to get through grief" said Baymax, making Hiro scowl at him.

"He's right" stated Summer simply.

"Ok, if you want to talk about them you can "said Hiro as Summer started to speak.

"Well, as you know both of my parents were huntsmen and their names were Lye Ren and Midnight Rose. And Before you ask On my planet you normally take your wife's last name and anyway, like our mother, me and Ruby had speed for our semblance which is a special power everyone on my planet had it was just a matter of finding it and mastering it, anyway our father's power was could make a shadow copy of himself to take the hit of an opponent while he would run. Everything was perfect until I was around two, it had been a few months since Ruby was born and Dad was out on a mission on the other side of the planet, but he never came back… the men that went with him saw him killed by a bear Grimm and all they were able to get back was this" said Summer taking out her sword and letting Hiro hold it.

"Whoa, this was your dad's?" he asked in wonder.

"Yeah, he had it made with the only material that could be made into a sword that could kill a Grimm" said Summer putting the sword back next onto its holder on the side as she continued the story.

"I was torn, even though I might've been too young to understand remember him I still can see bits and pieces of being with him, I even remember his nickname for me, which was "Rosebud" but the point was I grew up pretty fast to make sure Ruby didn't have to, even before my dad died I knew what I wanted to be, I always dreamed of being like the heroes in the books, so I started to train to become a huntress at the age of three. At first my mom taught me since you had to be six to start training to be a huntress and when I was the proper age I started at Ozpin's school, as you might have guessed. It seemed like things were finally looking up for me and my family… until I was seven and Ruby was five are mother was murdered on a mission and our aunt that went with her had gone missing, Ozpin wouldn't tell us who killed our mother, only that he would take care of us and train us how to use our powers" said Summer leaving Hiro a bit confused.

"Well I don't think speed is a very hard power to learn"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about my speed I was talking about...our silver eyed powers" Summer replied leaving Hiro shocked.

"You and your sister's eyes have powers?!" he asked.

"Yes, but only silver eyes have powers, we're special like our mom was we were born with silver eyes which is an extremely rare trait for my people. It is said those born with silver eyes are destined to lead the life of a warrior. I haven't really been able to use all of the power's I possess and neither has my sister, most of the silvered powers are unknown, but that doesn't matter know I'm just chatting your ear off, I'm sorry" said Summer looking down and blushing.

"No, no Its ok I know how you feel I lost my parents too" said Hiro.

"Really" asked Summer surprised.

"Yeah it was in a car accident, I was just three so I don't remember much, but I wasn't alone, my older brother Tadashi practically raised me, despite our aunt Cass being our guardian" Hiro replied.

"You have an older brother? That's cool when can I meet him?" asked Summer excitedly. But Hiro suddenly looked sad.

"He actually died three months ago in a fire" said Hiro uneasily.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to- Summer started but Hiro cut her off.

"No, it's ok I took it real hard and I'll always miss him but he's the reason me and the others protect the city, we do it in his honor he actually made Baymax and he made him to help people and that's what we're gonna do" said Hiro putting his fist to his chest. Summer smiled.

"Was he overprotective of you?" she asked.

Hiro gave a shrug.

"Yeah it was kinda annoying but after he died I realized he was like that because he loved me and I loved him… but I never got to tell him that, which is still up to today one of my biggest regrets" said Hiro sadly.

"I'm sorry" prompted Summer.

"It's ok are you overprotective of your sister?" asked Hiro.

"No she's just as skilled as I am, so I like to think she doesn't need my protection, but it's hard to see she's not so little anymore…" said Summer sadly as she looked at her sister on her family photo. Hiro put a hand on the silver eyed girls shoulder.

"We'll find her Summer, I promise, I least you still have a chance of having your sibling back" said Hiro choking back tears as Summer looked up at him.

"Why did you do it?" she questioned.

"Sorry, what?" asked Hiro.

"I was a stranger, a girl, who came from a another planet, had powers, and spoke a completely different language, why did you help me?" asked Summer.

Hiro looked her perplexed. "My brother taught me that no matter who you are or where you came from whenever you see a chance to help a person, never hesitate" said Hiro.

"Thank you for everything, I really don't know how to truly thank you" stated Summer hugging Hiro with gratitude who hugged back happily.

"Hiro's heart rate has increased with nervous energy" procliamed Baymax suddenly.

"Shut up!" Hiro whisper yelled. Suddenly Summer gasped.

Hiro pushed out of the hug to see Summer, who was in a state of shock and her eyes were glowing white.

"Summer? Are you ok, Summer!" shouted Hiro, but Summer didn't answer.

"Baymax scan her, she gave you a chip for her kind, help her!" yelled Hiro as Baymax scanned Summer and reported.

"Summer is experiencing a vision which is something only the silver eyed of her people can do" Baymax replied simply.

"How do you stop it?"" asked Hiro in panic never taking his eyes off of Summer.

"It is like puberty it cannot be stopped. It will be over in three… two...one…" said Baymax counting down and when he got to zero Summer's eyes instantly stopped glowing.

"Are you ok?" asked Hiro. Summer suddenly took Hiro by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Do you have a picture of your brother?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, here" said Hiro holding up his phone after pulling up a picture of Tadashi.

"I don't believe it" proclaimed Summer pulling out her sword.

"What is it?" asked Hiro.

"...Your brother is alive" said Summer.

"How do you know" asked Hiro befuddled.

"I saw your brother on a island shaped like… sushi from the looks of it" said Summer.

"That's impossible he died in the fire"

Summer looked at Hiro seriously.

"Visions never lie Hiro, your brother is alive!" said Summer. Hiro tried to figure this out.

"Then how did you figure this out just now?" he asked.

"Visions can only be triggered when the time is right and when the one getting the vision is in range of who or what the vision is for" Summer replied.

"So when you hugged me a vision triggered?" asked Hiro.

"That's part of it, the other part is when I hugged you all that was on my mind was how much I wanted to repay you for helping me try to find my sister, so you get what I'm saying here?" asked Summer as Hiro nodded slowly.

"Yeah… my brother's alive" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, and we better get going if we want to bring him home" said Summer searching up the island she saw in her vision on one of Hiro's computers.

"That's the island" proclimed Summer pulling up a picture of an island shaped like sushi.

"Coy island? That place was sealed off years ago for the fact that it had so many sharks and rocks around it" said Hiro.

"We'll fly on Baymax" stated Summer while Hiro sighed.

"That'd be awesome, but his thrusters go blown out during the Grimm fight and they'll take forever to fix" he said as Summer gave a sly smile.

"Not if we fix them together…

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Within the next half hour, thanks to Summer and Hiro's teamwork, Baymax's thrusters were fully repaired.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but your almost as good as I am with robotics!"" said Hiro. Summer rolled her eyes with a smile.

"The thrusters will be able to go twice as fast with the extra booster I put in it and I also straightened up the carbon fiber so they won't break as easily" stated Summer as Hiro just smiled.

"Did I mention I really like you?" he asked but blushed when Summer looked at him a funny way.

"I mean you're a great friend and a lot like me and… you know we should really get a move on!" said Hiro changing the subject as he, Summer, and Baymax started to fly off to Coy island.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Once over Coy island Summer could see Hiro looked anxious.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah it's just… my brother's really down there" said Hiro looking at the island just below them .

"We'll find him, I promise" said Summer as Baymax landed on the beach of coy island.

"Ok we have to stay sharp, my scroll is picking up some Grimm actively" stated Summer looking at her scroll.

"How close are they?" asked Hiro. Suddenly a Grimm the shape of a wolf jumped in front of them from the trees.

"Stay back for this one I mean it!" Summer yelled getting out her sword But Hiro and Baymax ran towards the creature in hot pursuit. Baymax used his rocket fist to hold the monster down and Hiro stabbed it in the cheat with a knife made from the same material as Summer's sword. within seconds the Grimm faded into smoke.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Summer looking at the small knife in Hiro's hand.

"It was in your pod, sorry I took it without asking I meant to ask but we were in a hurry" Hiro apoligized holding out the knife to Summer, who only closed Hiro's hand around it.

"You keep it, I have my sword I don't need a knife, besides you'll need it more than me anyway" said Summer as Hiro smiled.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^(()(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(

The trio stayed sharp while searching the island, for all they knew a Grimm nest could be right under their feet.

"So where exactly did you see my brother?" asked Hiro but before Summer could answer they heard a shuffle in the bushes. Summer got her bow and an arrow ready, but when she turned around she came face to face with someone in a tree bark made mask covering their whole head. Before Summer could react the being in the mask held a chloroformed cloth to her mouth, knocking her out instantly. Hiro turned just in time to see the stranger hoisting an unconscious Summer onto his back and making a getaway.

"Hey let her go!" yelled Hiro trying to run over and save Summer but the masked figure threw down a smoke bomb and when it finally cleared up Hiro and Baymax couldn't find the kidnapper or Summer anywhere."SUMMER?!" yelled Hiro, there was no answer."Baymax scan the area we have to find Summer, whoever kidnapped her is most likely gonna do something bad" said Hiro. Baymax did so and reported.

"Summer is in a shack two miles south" stated Baymax.

"Then we better get going" said Hiro.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Summer woke up to find herself strapped to a table with her arms and legs spread out.

"What the, where am I?" asked Summer also noticing that there were wires attached to her head, left arm, and right leg. She tried to get her sword but soon realized that both of her weapons were gone along with her arrow pack.

"Help! Hiro?!, Baymax?!" yelled Summer trying to break free even though she knew it was useless.

"Don't bother, those cuffs are made from steel" said the Man in the tree bark mask coming up to Summer, he was holding her bow, sword, and arrow pack.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Summer as the man put her weapons down beside the table.

"I want to know how you escaped Atlas" said the man simply.

"Why do you care about how I escaped?" asked Summer.

"As far as I know everyone and everything died when the planet exploded, except for the Grimm that came here"

"Why would I tell you how I escaped?" asked Summer.

"because if you don't, I supposed you wouldn't care if I killed this poor, weak, little human." said the man, holding up Hiro's older brother Tadashi, who was beaten, bruised, and dirty. Summer looked at Hiro's brother in shock.

"What did you do to him?" asked Summer.

"Don't tell me you care for these useless creatures? They have no special power like us" said the stranger.

"Well, they're better than what you are! A monster!" yelled Summer, still trying to break free, even though it was useless.

"Well, what will it be, huntress?" asked the stranger, starting to squeeze Tadashi's arm, making the man grunt in pain.

Summer bit her lip.

"Ozpin Vale sent me and my sister to earth, in two separate pods, to keep us safe, and to fight the Grimm that came here from Atlas. He told us to help the people of earth anyway we could, and anyway we did, we'd prove to be a treasure to this world" said Summer.

"Good, but you really are stupid" said the man, picking up beaten Tadashi by the shirt, and took out Summer's sword.

"Please! I told you everything! Don't kill that man, Please!" begged Summer.

"I do what I want, Miss Rose, and no one stops me "said the stranger.

suddenly, Hiro and Baymax come bursting into the shack.

"Summer, are you okay?"asked Hiro.

"I'm fine, but the man in the mask has your brother!" shouted Summer.

Hiro turned to see the masked man holding Summer's sword over his brother, he then took out his knife, stabbing the man's back. But instead of blood, there was an electric spark.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed the masked man, letting go of Tadashi, and Summer's weapon, which Summer herself picked up after Baymax set her free from the table.

"Tadashi, are you ok?" asked Hiro, helping his brother up.

"H-Hiro?" asked Tadashi, dryly, once he saw his baby brother's face.

"Yeah, yeah it's me" replied Hiro with tears of joy in his eyes, hugging his brother, who hugged back, before cupping Hiro's face in one of his hands.

"You haven't changed a bit…" said Tadashi squeezing Hiro again.

"Wait, who's that? " asked Hiro, helping his brother to his feet while looking at the man he had stabbed in the back.

"Were about to find out" replied Summer, shooting an arrow at the masked man's face. The arrow stuck to the mask for a minute, then it let off a mini explosion, which burned the mask off.

"Cool! What else can those arrows do?" asked Hiro, keeping his brother standing.

"Melt steel, they have gas bombs, built in ice shooter, sleep darts, and my bow can do this" said Summer, braking her bow into two halves, which were guns.

"That is so cool!" shouted Hiro, as Summer shot the stranger's legs, which had no blood either. The stranger fell, covering his face. Summer pointed her sword at him.

"Show us your face, dark one. There's no escape" said Summer firmly. The stranger got up, revealing his face. He had black hair, and pink eyes.

"Qrow…?" asked Summer shocked.

"You know this guy?" asked Hiro.

"He's my aunt Lavender Rose's lover, she's my mom's big sister, but Qrow's not a robot" said Summer.

"I'm not Qrow, he dead in Haven at least seven months ago and Lavender built me in a mouth there with her mans memories, I'm Qrow 2.0" the man stated.

"What but what did my aunt do to deserve to be in Haven?" asked Summer stunted by this information.

"What is Haven?" asked Baymax.

"It was an Atlas space prison for the worst criminals and impossible to escape from… just how and why?" Summer asked.

"I broke into the network when Lavender finished building me and she took care of the guards if you know what I mean…" said Qrow with a snicker. Summer gasped.

"My aunt would never kill anyone!" Summer stated angrily.

"Oh but the reason she was in Haven in the first place was because she was the one who killed your mother, the lovely Midnight Rose!"

Summer was stunned.

"You're- you're lying! They were sisters!" she yelled.

"Deny it all you want you know it's true, when we found out about Atlas we directed Haven's space station here" said Qrow

"We?" asked Hiro.

"Me, Lavender, and the prisoners of Haven, that are now part of our army" Qrow procliamed.

"What do you want with earth?" asked Summer firmly.

"We want this planet and everyone on it to bow down to our queen… Salem" stated Qrow darkly leaving Summer speechless.

"No… how?" she asked still not believing what she was hearing.

"She had a pod of her own and came here when Atlas died, she's here on earth" said Qrow.

"Who's Salem?" asked Hiro.

"The mother of all Grimm" said Summer not even looking a Hiro.

"I suggest we leave, now" offered Baymax as Hiro and Summer quickly put Tadashi on his back.

"Good call, buddy" stated Hiro as he and Summer held onto Tadashi while getting on Baymax themselves.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave…" said Qrow as his arms turned into guns.

"Funny, I don't see you stopping us" Summer spat as she shot Qrow with an electric arrow which knocked him out. "Let's get out of here" she said as Baymax flew off.

Qrow got up watching the four get away and smiled looking at the data he had got of Summer when she was strapped to the table.

"I'll get you all later I have what I need…"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Back in the garage Tadashi got himself cleaned up as Hiro intruded Summer and explained everything. and to Hiro and Summer's surprise the eightteen year old was missing his right arm up to his elbow!

"How did this happen?" asked Hiro as Summer tightened her fist in rage.

"If Qrow did it I'll make sure he goes straight to- she started but Tadashi cut her off.

"it wasn't him, I lost it in the fire, some sharp blade fell and… you know what happens next" he said as Baymax banged up were his arm used to be.

"Why didn't you come home?" asked Hiro.

"I was kidnapped by that guy you fought in the fire he made me build that scanning table you were on… but he wouldn't tell me anything else about his plans" said Tadashi looking at Summer who put her hand on his shoulder, feeling sorry for her new friend.

"He'll pay I promise" she stated.

"So… about this queen… Salem, you said that she's the mother of all Grimm what did you mean by that?" asked Hiro as Summer looked down almost in a scared way.

"Salem is almost as old as time and as far as I know as long as she lives so does the species of Grimm, I can't believe I thought even for a minute that she wouldn't escape from Atlas" said Summer slamming her fist on a nearby desk.

"So she came here the same way you did" said Hiro.

"Well yeah, but that not important right know what is important is that your brother's safe, now go, bring him to your aunt, I need to be alone for a while" Summer sighed turning away from the brothers and Baymax.

"Are you sure my aunt would really want to thank you for this" said Hiro as he and Tadashi started into the house.

"I'll meet her I promise… just not today" procliamed Summer.

"Hiro, she needs a minute" prompted Tadashi beckoning for both Hiro and Baymax to leave the garage.

"I'll be ok said Summer as the three left the garage.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Aunt Cass was an emotional wreck when the brothers walked through the door.

"How did you find him?" Cass asked Hiro while hugging Tadashi.

"I didn't, my friend Summer Rose did, Tadashi was in coma in a ditched building by where the fire happened anda week ago she took him to the hospital and when he woke up and said who he was, she called me" said Hiro trying to make up a believable story.

"Well than call your friends over along with that Summer girl, we're having a party to celebrate the return of family!" shouted Cass hugging Tadashi again as Hiro flinched.

"Um, about that Summer's busy she kinda just moved here from… the USA and all so she can't come but you'll meet her I promise" prompted Hiro nervously putting his hand in his hair.

"Well ok tell her I can't wait to meet her!" said Cass excitedly as Hiro sighed in relief.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^

The welcome home party for Tadashi was a surprise for the rest of Big Hero 6. Everyone was overjoyed to hear that Tadashi was back but they were all considered that Summer wasn't attending the party.

"Hiro, is Summer alright?" asked Honey lemon at one point at the party. Hiro looked down, concerned as well.

"I'll go check on her, she said she'd be on the roof" said Hiro as he made his way up to the roof. He found Summer fighting the night air with her sword. "Hey, Summer are you ok?" he asked as Summer looked at him, put away her sword and sat down, drinking some water.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said breathlessly as Hiro sat beside her.

"Then come down to the party, this is a time to celebrate!" exclaimed Hiro.

"No, it's not that there are now more unanswered questions, we haven't found Ruby, and I have possibly been lied to since I was seven about my mom's murder!" she yelled. Hiro signed, understanding his friends frustration.

"Your right but it'll all work out I promise starting tomorrow, I'll show you what it means to be an earthling teenager!" said Hiro determinedly.

"I don't know if I'm ready" exclaimed Summer glumly.

"Come on I'll be with you the whole time, and your more than ready I've seen you fight monsters!" proclaimed Hiro. Summer sighed then smiled.

"I guess I'll try"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Meanwhile back on coy island, Qrow was fixing himself after the incident with Summer and Hiro.

"Do you have it?" asked a woman in a lavender cloak and hood coming into the shack.

"Yes it's on my scroll, Lavender" Qrow said to the woman as she looked a a hologram of little Summer on her lavender flaming rose scroll.

"Good… my darling little niece, you look so much like your mother, and you'll be just as foolish, be prepared I will find you…"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

The following day, Tadashi found Hiro in the garage working on an orange robot arm for him

"Hey, baby bro how's it going?" he asked sitting next to Hiro.

"Pretty good and just for a heads up it was Summer's idea to have a mini machine gun in the wrist" said Hiro as Tadashi chuckled.

"What?" asked Hiro.

"Well, a lots changed since I was gone, I mean you and our friends are superheroes, you go to 'SIFT', and now you have a girlfriend" said Tadashi with another chuckle.

"First off Summer is not my girlfriend, I've only known her for a few days, second I don't like her that way, I mean sure, she's cool, she fights so gracefully with her white cloak flowing in the wind, and how her silver eyes sparkle more than usually when she smiles, and not to mention she's amazing with robotics…" said Hiro dreamily losing himself in the moment.

"She's a keeper" said Tadashi.

"Shut up!" Hiro snapped throwing a dirty rag that he was using at Tadashi's face.

"But seriously, you should really ask her out" said the older brother.

"I told you I don't like her like that!" stated Hiro getting back to work on Tadashi's arm.

"Ok, so you'd be ok if I asked her out?" asked Tadashi with a sly tone.

"Don't you dare!" Hiro gritted through his teeth.

"See, you do like her, so what's holding you back?" questioned Tadashi as Hiro blushed and sighed.

"I don't know, I mean Summer is this amazing warrior from another galaxy, and I'm just a nerd in carbon fiber underpants" said Hiro sadly, making Tadashi roll his eyes.

"If that's how Summer sees you she would've been long gone by now but she's not and you know why?" asked the older Hamada.

"Because she has nowhere else to go?" wondered Hiro.

"No bonehead, it's because she sees you as her hero. You helped her when she was scared and alone" said Tadashi gently.

"I just did what anyone would have done" stated Hiro.

"No you didn't, if someone else found Summer they most likely would've put her in a science lab where'd they do experiments on her. You took her in without question and accepted her" said Tadashi.

"I guess, but they did things differently on her planet, what if asking her out is an insult?!" asked Hiro in a panicking way.

"Ok now you're just overreacting, I'd asked her out if I were you, girls like her don't stick around forever" said Tadashi as Hiro sighed.

"Here, just stick this where your arm used to be" he said handing Tadashi his new carbon fiber arm, which he put on.

"I'll admit part of me was expecting this big weight; like when you were born, but this feels natural. More or less like you" Tadashi laughed as Hiro playfully punched him in the new arm but pulled back in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" said Hiro shaking his hand out as Tadashi laughed again.

"Oh, I love this new arm already" a voice then broke the brother moment the two were having.

"Hiro I'm ready" It was Summer who was wearing a blue top, star leggings, and red converse.

"Wow, you look like a normal teen" Hiro proclaimed.

"Well, that's what I was going for" Summer replied as the two started to head out with Baymax waddling behind them.

"You two kids have fun, and Hiro take my advice" said Tadashi.

"Shut up!" Hiro whisper yelled.

"Oh, Summer can I borrow your scroll so I can work on finding your sister?" Tadashi then asked.

"Ok, just please be careful with it" said Summer tossing her scroll to Tadashi, who nodded.

"Ok, then we'll see you later come on Baymax" Hiro called as he, Summer and the fluffy robot left the garage.

"Ok so where do we start?" asked Summer.

"Well teenage girls like clothes" said Hiro leading Summer to the mall, but to his surprise Summer was confused.

"So wait teenage girls are into clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah normally" said Hiro as Summer just laughed.

"With all due respect, your earth ways in this case are stupid" said Summer.

"Well then what did girls like on your planet?" asked Hiro crossing his arms while hiding his smile

"We trained, we upgraded our weapons, we read, I would invent" said Summer.

"I think we could live up to those standards..." procliamed Hiro.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

After two hours of getting ice cream and new robot parts it all ended up at a scary movie.

"So, they had movies on your planet, right?" whispered Hiro to Summer who was sitting next to him.

"Ugh, yes we did, but is this a date?" asked Summer

Hiro nearly choked on his popcorn. "What?" he asked.

"First of all before you ask, we had dates on my planet. Second, is it?" questioned Summer

Hiro blushed. "Well, I don't know it could be" he said then wanting to punch himself.

"Do you want it to be?" asked Summer

"Well, do you know what dating on this planet means?" asked Hiro feeling the sweat going down his back.

"it means when two people like each other they go out and do fun activities together, which eventually leads to kissing." stated Summer. Hiro blushed.

"Well yes, that is how a date is defined here" said Hiro.

"Is this a date then?" asked Summer.

"Well… dates don't normally have third wheels" Hiro stated ushering to Baymax.

"Oh then it is not a date?" asked Summer, sadly.

"No, but I mean maybe next time we could go on a real date. I am not saying you have to, I mean, well.." Hiro trailed off running his hands through his hair, quite embarrassed.

"Hiro?" asked Summer scooting closer to him.

"What?" wondered Hiro.

"Stop talking" she said as she gently leaned forward, as did Hiro but before the kids could do anything, Summer stopped.

"What? is it my breath?" asked Hiro, face reddening with worry.

"Take my hand and hold on to Baymax" Summer said not looking at Hiro.

"Why?" asked Hiro.

"Just do it, and no sudden movements" stated Summer firmly.

Hiro took hold of Summer's hand and held on to Baymax's arm. Then all at once Summer speed of with Baymax and Hiro holding onto her.

"WHOA!" shouted Hiro as they came to a stop in front of the lucky cat cafe.

"I'm impressed, when someone first holds onto me when I used my speed they vomit" said Summer patting Hiro on the back.

"What was that about?" asked Hiro. Summer looked down.

"I saw Qrow"

"What where?" asked Hiro.

"He was in the row in front of us" replied Summer.

"Did he see us?" asked Baymax.

"He was looking at us and I saw him getting up so we had to leave" said Summer.

"How do you think he found us?" asked Hiro.

"It might have something to do with the body scan he took of me when I was strapped to that table, he's using it to track us down" said Summer.

"Let's get to the garage and tell Tadashi" Hiro suggested.

As the three fiends started towards the garage they stopped short.

"Wait in the theater were we about to…?" Summer asked making Hiro look frantic.

"Oh, no, no, no! We weren't thinking straight the big screen maybe did a number on our minds, let's not talk about it!" Hiro proclaimed nervously.

"Yeah, agreed!" said Summer with a hit of sadness in her voice, which Hiro didn't pick up. As the three friends entered the garage they found the rest of their friends with Tadashi.

"Oh, Summer we have great news!" exclaimed Honey lemon.

"What is it?" asked Summer.

"Yeah what?" questioned Hiro as Tadashi spoke up.

"We found your sister!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

"What? where is she?!" asked Summer barely being able to contain herself.

"The Australian outback, we were able to track her scroll from your combining earth tech with Atlas tech, and from what the data tells us she's still asleep in her pod, and she's nowhere near civilization" said Tadashi.

"Then I'll leave right away!" excliamed Summer zooming into the bathroom using her speed a coming back out in her cloak and suit with her weapons. "Tadashi, can you transfer my sisters location onto my scroll?" asked Summer.

"Um, sure" said Tadashi as he did so and handed Summer back her scroll.

"Thanks for your help but this is where I draw the line" stated Summer as she started to leave but was stopped by her friends.

"You're going alone?" asked Gogo.

"I have to, Qrow can track me, so as long as I'm around, you guys are in danger and if my aunt really did kill my mother and is with Qrow, than may are best strengths be with us" said Summer putting her scroll on her side.

"So? we're superheroes, we're always in danger" proclaimed Hiro.

"Yeah, pulse how'd you even get there, Australia's all the way across the ocean" Fred stated.

"I'll take my pod and make some adjustments, I have to do this alone I won't let Qrow use me to find all of you" said Summer.

"That's not the point, we're your friends and friends help each other" prompted Honey lemon putting her hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Honey lemon is correct, if one of us happens to get hurt we will all be there to help" said Baymax as Wasabi pumped his fist but then looked scared.

"Yeah, but just to be clear we aren't going across the ocean by flight are we…"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

But in less than half an hour the group found themselves on the road to Australia on Fred's family private jet.

"Remind me to keep my mouth shut" said Wasabi looking sick in his seat.

"Your right, I don't see why could've just taken Baymax" said Gogo as Summer answered.

"Well Baymax would have to carry and keep track of seven people going over miles of water and his thrusters would most likely be over stimulated and we all drown in the middle of the ocean" she stated as Gogo and Honey lemon looked at her strangely.

"I was being sarcastic" Gogo clarified sitting behind the silver eyed girl.

"I know, I'm trying to be more like an earthling teen, am I not doing it right?" asked Summer suddenly embarrassed.

"No there's really no such thing as an average teen the best thing you can do is be yourself" answered Honey lemon sitting next to Summer.

"But Hiro said that I- Summer started but Gogo cut her off.

"Just forget everything that nerd told you about being a girl, boys don't know anything about being girls" she stated smacking her gum.

"Than what do I do that's not showing that I'm from another planet?" asked Summer.

"Don't mention it and don't give any signs" said Honey.

"Ok, I can do that but I just don't know if I can only show my true self when being hero" replied Summer.

"What if there was a way you could be yourself just cause?" asked Gogo.

"Is that possible?" wondered Summer as Honey and Gogo smiled at each other.

"Yes, yes it is" they avowed.

"How?" asked Summer in wonder as the two other girls smiled with excitement as Honey spoke up.

"Have you ever heard of a girls night…?"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

That night in the girl's bedroom Gogo and Honey lemon showed Summer how to make popcorn, paint nails, and sing karaoke.

"Whoa you have such a great voice Summer, did they have music on your planet?" asked Honey after Summer finished singing a song. Honey was wearing a pink bunny onesie.

"Well, duh! Of course we did we even had a holiday to celebrate it it was called 'Simone' which was a day of singing and dancing" Summer replied. She was wearing a dark blue long t-shirt with green shorts that Gogo let her barrow, along with her white hood and cloak

"That's so cool" said Gogo who was wearing a purple PJ top and navy shorts.

"Well, are next step to girl's night is, talking about guys we like, do either of you like anybody?" asked Honey.

"Of course not guys are a waste of time!" snorted Gogo smacking her gum.

"Then how come you looked jealous when Fred said he wanted to ask me out?" asked Summer mischievously making Gogo blush.

"Shut up before I start a pillow fight"

"Ok, ok just saying" claimed Summer putting her hands up.

"Whatever forget about me and Fred. Honey you seemed pretty happy when you found out Tadashi was alive almost more excited than Hiro and that's saying something…" said Gogo in a sly voice.

"Oh yeah and when we told you about how Qrow kidnapped him and made him build his twisted machines…" Summer trailed off with a smile as Honey blushed.

"Well I see the way you look at Hiro so… that means something!" shouted Honey lemon as Summer covered her friends mouth.

"Shhh! is the door closed?" she hissed.

"Yeah, but why don't you want Hiro to know how you feel?" asked Gogo.

"Oh be quiet! I don't like Hiro… that way and even if I did I know he wouldn't feel the same way" said Summer taking her hand off of Honey's mouth.

"What makes you say that?" asked Honey as Summer looked down.

"Well, I'm a strange girl from another planet, and he's a sweet boy genius who has the cutest smile and have you ever noticed he has a slight gap between his two from teeth, and has dreamy brown eyes that are so easy to get lost in?" asked Summer in a dreamy state as she then noticed Honey lemon and Gogo smiling at her knowingly.

"Oh, shut up!" said Summer pulling her white hood over her face, while blushing a deep red.

"Hey, liking someone is nothing to be ashamed of, it normal" said Honey.

"I know but what if he doesn't feel the same way?" asked Summer, playing with her hair.

"Please, we not only see how you look at Hiro but also the way that he looks at you" said Gogo as Summer pulled her hood down.

"What do you mean how does he look at me?" asked Summer with hope in her eyes.

"Like he's witnessed the sight of an angle" said Honey.

"Ok now you're just trying to make me feel better" Summer blushed.

"Oh, no it's' true, Hiro only used to get that dumbstruck look on his face when he saw great tech, but know he only gets it when he looks at you" said Gogo smacking her gum.

"Really…?" asked Summer.

"Ok, ok girls, I think we should call it a night" said Honey trying to calm things down as she turned off the lights and got into bed.

"Yeah right, sure" said the other two girls as they went to bed themselves calling it a night.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Late that night, Hiro woke up to soft singing coming from the back of the plane. curious, he followed the singing to see it was Summer staring off into the sky singing a song, a lullaby that went like this:

" _ **Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass a soft green pillow, lye down you head and close your sleepy eyes and when again they open the sun will rise. Here it's safe and here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from all harm here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow makes true, here is the place where I love you…**_

Hiro gave a small cough by accident, which caused Summer to notice he was there. Hiro froze when she looked at him.

"Sorry, I heard you singing and- he started but Summer held up her hand.

"No it's my fault, I'll stop, sorry I woke you" she said.

"No, I liked it, you really have a great voice, what were you singing?" asked Hiro as Summer patted the seat across from her, ushering for Hiro to sit with her and once she did she looked back to the starry night sky.

"I was singing my mother's lullaby, she wrote it for me when I was a baby and sang it to me and Ruby all the time before she died, so I guess after everything that happened you'd expect me to be doing this" said Summer staring off into the sky. Hiro didn't know what to say, so he tried to think of something clever when he heard Summer giggle.

"What?" asked Hiro.

"Well it's just you could see more stars on Atlas at night than you can here" Summer giggled again still looking at the sky.

"Sorry there aren't as many here" said Hiro not know what else to say.

"It's alright it's still lovely and I can see Atlas's galaxy form here it's the small star on the right" said Summer pointing to a very small star, Hiro could just barely make it out.

"It sounds like you planet was a pretty great place" he proclaimed.

"It had its ups and downs, but if you want to know about the best part of Atlas you should've seen Ozpin's astronomy tower, there you could see the planet's moon. and the only difference of the one here and the one on Atlas was that our moon was always out at night and had only one phase and it always looked shattered, but it was still beautiful all the same" said Summer. Hiro sighed and looked at the stars with Summer who had worry in her eyes, which were shining brighter than any of the stars.

"We'll find Ruby I promise, and when we do we'll find a way to stop Salem and Qrow" Hiro declared. Summer looked at him and smiled.

"You'd make a great huntsmen you know, you would only need the training, which I can teach you if you're interested" said Summer.

"I'd like that, maybe you can train all of us" said Hiro as Summer laughed lightly.

"I think I'd need help to train six people and a robot to fight the most deadliest creatures in the universe" she giggled.

"Well maybe when your back with your sister that won't be a problem" said Hiro softly yawning.

It wasn't long before both teens fell asleep, but little did they know that there was someone on the jet working with Qrow, who was calling him near the front of the jet.

"Have you found Ruby Rose yet?" asked Qrow over the phone of the accomplice.

"No, we'll find her by tomorrow I promise" said the accomplice unsteadily.

"Is there a problem?" asked Qrow.

"I don't feel right doing this" said the trader.

"May I remind you if you don't do what I say, our deals off, and you know what I'll do" said Qrow.

"I know but you promise you'll keep your word?" asked the accomplice.

"You have my word, bring Summer and Ruby Rose to me alive and and that will be the end of it" said Qrow hanging up on the call, leaving the trader in silence.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

The next morning, Honey lemon found Baymax, Tadashi, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred by the back of the jet by a doorway.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Just look" said Tadashi with a snicker pointing to the back of the jet. Honey look to see Summer had fallen asleep onto Hiro's shoulder, and Hiro's head rested peacefully on Summer's, both teens looked so peaceful.

"Oh you five are terrible!" Honey exclaimed still looking at the sleeping teens.

"You're the one still looking" said Tadashi with a laugh as Honey lemon blushed and stopped looking.

"Honey lemon is right, invading a teens personal moment can lead to a very bad situation" Baymax proclaimed.

"That'll only happen if they wake up" said Fred how all of a sudden sneeze causing the sleeping teens to stir and once the two woke up and noticed how close they were, they immediately got up and pretend like it never happened.

"Hi what are you guys doing here?" asked Hiro whose face was turning red as a tomato.

"Well we were on our way to breakfast when I saw how cute you two looked and then I told everybody and- Tadashi started but Hiro cut him off.

"Big brother, a word please?" asked Hiro trying to fake out a smile the best he could. Tadashi followed Hiro to another room and once the brothers were alone everyone else heard Hiro shouting.

"I can't believe you!" they heard Hiro yell.

"Sorry I looked by accident, then I couldn't stop" Tadashi yelled back.

"Can you do one thing without ruining something for me?!" asked Hiro angrily.

"Look I said I'm sorry what else do I have to say and do?! asked Tadashi.

"You can say that you'll never do this again, oh wait than that would be lying, so you can leave me alone and I mean it this time!" shouted Hiro as he stormed out of the room face still red from anger.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

At breakfast, Hiro sat next to Summer and Baymax from across from Tadashi who was frowning at his little brother.

"Come on talk to him" whispered Summer nudging Hiro who only looked down frowning.

"Sure what he did was wrong but he's your brother" said Summer.

"I think we just need some space, I'm still mad at him" said Hiro as Gogo suddenly got up.

"Ok I have officially lost my appetite because of you two talking and also because of Fred's gas!" she said Leaving the room.

"Hey, I had sausage and pig meat gives me gas!" Fred yelled out to her as Honey lemon got up too.

"I just remembered i have to go brush my teeth!" she said quickly leaving the room as Wasabi got up too.

"I have to, I have this thing where I need to… Oh forget it!" he shouted running out of the room but came back for a second only to get his muffin.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Later after getting to the Australian outback, Baymax found Hiro getting into his super suit.

"I believe you should make up with Tadashi" he said In his red super suit.

"I don't want anything to do with that good for nothing- Hiro started but baymax cut him off.

"You are brothers and Tadashi loves you and you love him, but you are letting a small thing divide you" proclaimed Baymax.

"I wasn't a small thing I really like Summer and he embarrassed me in front of her, and that'll make her think- Hiro started again but Baymax interrupted again.

"Make her think that your weird? she already thinks that, but she likes you anyway, and still does and always will, but now the urge you have to impress Summer has caused you and Tadashi to hurt each other and it can only be fixed by the two of you" said Baymax as Hiro sighed.

"Your right Baymax, I'll go talk to him" stated Hiro putting on his purple helmet and went off to find Tadashi who was adjusting his arm.

"How's the new arm treating you?" Hiro chuckled nervously. Tadashi looked at him in a funny way.

"Finally he speaks to me!" then older brother exclaimed as Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Look I want to apologize for yelling at you and giving you the silent treatment this morning… and for putting the leftover oatmeal in your underwear" Hiro admitted.

"That was you!?" asked Tadashi as Hiro shrugged

"Point is I'm sorry I should be happy that your back and I should've let my feelings for Summer get in the way of that happiness, I'm sorry." said Hiro apologetically.

"I'm sorry to I should've been spying on you and Summer, I guess it's just hard to believe that my baby brother's in love" Tadashi cooed at the end.

"Shut up, distant relationships never work anyway" said Hiro glumly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tadashi.

"Summer only stayed with us because she needed help finding her sister, and now that that's about to happen, she'll have no reason to stay" said Hiro.

"Well I don't see her in a big hurry to leave, I think she's grown quite attached to San Fransokyo and the fourteen year old boy who saved her life, and taught her what it meant to be an a team again" Tadashi softened.

"I guess, I'm just happy your back and that we've made up big brother" said Hiro.

"Me too..." Tadashi trailed off when Hiro noticed there was a hint of guilt in Tadashi's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hiro.

"Oh, I'm fine just a bit frazzled from having a new arm is all" said Tadashi.

"Ok, I'm gonna check on the others" sated Hiro leaving the room as Tadashi sighed once he was gone.

"I'm doing this to keep you safe" Tadashi proclaimed as he called Qrow to Tell him he almost had both Rose sister's in his reach…

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

After walking in the Australian outback for a few hours Big Hero 6, the White Rose and Tadashi were starting to get tired.

"How long have we been walking?" asked Wasabi.

"Approximately five hours" said Baymax.

"We're almost there Summer, Ruby's pod is… open?" asked Hiro looking at the data on Summer's scroll.

"What, she's awake!?" asked Summer snatching the scroll from Hiro franticly.

"Looks like her pod is just a few miles ahead" said Tadashi looking at the scroll when suddenly a bullet shot Baymax's rocket fist, setting it on fire.

"Oh, no" said Baymax.

"What was that?" asked Fred.

"Ruby…?" asked Summer trying to shield her eye's from the sun the group then turned to see where the bullet had come from, they looked to see a twelve year old girl in a red cloak and hood covering her face, she wore a black and red skirt and top with long sleeves, with long black stockings, and red and black boots, and she had a scroll on her side that looked exactly like Summer's only red her cape was flowing in the breeze and in her hand was a red scythe with a built in sniper rifle…

The team knew at that moment they were indeed looking at Ruby Rose.

"I'm gonna go on a lime here and say that's Summer's sister… and she's kinda cute" said Wasabi whispering the last part to himself.

Ruby's scythe folded into a sniper rifle and she shouted at the group in the language of Atlas.

" _Ikia, momo caia!"_ Ruby shouted shooting a the group.

"She doesn't seem to know where here to help her" said Honey lemon putting out the fire on Baymax rocket fist with one of her chem balls.

"No worries I got this" said Fred stepping forward and clearing his throat. "Welcome to our planet, we come in peace, please don't kill us!"

Ruby only kept shooting more and more.

"Way to go Fred you made it worse!" said Wasabi stopping most of the bullets with his laser hands.

" _Ruby, Ruby! Seo con, seo con!"_ yelled Summer pulling down her hood and stepping in front of the group, talking to her sister in the language of Atlas.

" _Summer?"_ asked Ruby pulling her hood off revealing her shoulder lenth brown hair with dyed red ends, her face resembled Summer's in away, and finally she had silver eyes that were almost as bright as Summer's.

"Ruby!" Hiro you guys found her!" Summer shouted with glee.

"Yeah, I guess we did and- Hiro started but stopped when Summer ripped off his helmet and kissed his forehead, then happily used her speed to get to Ruby and hug her.

"Did she just…?" Hiro trailed off as Tadashi smiled and put his arm around his brother.

"Yeah, she did, but I wouldn't think about it too much, just look at what you did" said the older brother ushering to Summer and Ruby hugging and talking in their planet's language to each other. Hiro smiled sweetly and sighed, he had never seen Summer so happy before.

Tadashi pulled Hiro close to him.

"This somewhat reminds me of the day you were born" he said.

"You were this happy to see me?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, and I would do all the same thing's Summer did if it meant I could get back to you" Tadashi exclaimed as Hiro elbowed him and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't get cheesy on me"

Summer then pointed to Hiro and the gang and explained everything in the language of Atlas, then the older sister took out her scroll and scanned English into Ruby's head.

"I'm so glad I found you Summer, how long was I out?" asked Ruby in perfect English.

"A little less than a week but it doesn't matter, the two of us are back together!" exclaimed Summer.

"Your right but I brought someone else with me in my pod" said Ruby almost looking ashamed.

"Who?" asked Summer as Ruby smiled, turned around and whistled. And at that moment a small black and white Cori dog came into view and jumped in to Summer's arms with excitement as the white hooded girl squealed in delight.

"ZWEI!" Summer squealed as the small dog licked her face.

"I couldn't leave him, and he's not that big so I- Ruby started but was cut off when Summer hugged her and Zwei together.

"I don't care how I'm just so glad that you're both here!" she exclaimed. Zwei licked both girl's faces until he noticed Hiro and then other's he jumped out of Summer's arms and started growling at the humans.

"Zwei, down boy!" Summer said as she scanned English into the dog's brain.

"These are my friends they helped me when I crashed on earth" she said as Ruby went up to the human group and held out her hand, but before Hiro could shake it Fred did it instead.

"Thank you, for helping my big sister she probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you" The red hooded girl proclaimed.

"Oh, well it takes a strong man to do what I did, I guess I'm an awesome hero" Fred bragged flexing his arm muscle in his dragon suit.

"As I recall Hiro was the one who saved Summer" said Baymax.

"Ok… yeah that's true but I'm still an awesome hero hot stuff" stated Fred as he raised His eyebrows up and down at Ruby who gave him dull look.

"I have a scythe, with a built in customized sniper rifle dude" she said dully.

"Oh, I like her already" said Gogo.

After everyone introduce themselves, Ruby lead the way to her pod, which looked exactly like Summer's pod only the flaming rose symbol on the side was red.

"So how are we gonna carry this, thing?" asked Wasabi.

"I have got it" exclaimed Baymax, putting Ruby's pod on his back.

"Problem solved" proclaimed Hiro as Summer cautiously went up to him, twirling her fingers nervously.

"Um… Hiro about what happened earlier… I uh- she started but Hiro cut her off, realizing she was talking about the kiss.

"Oh yeah, that well… it- Hiro started but was cut off by Gogo.

"Oh my Gosh, can you two get a room please?" she huffed as Hiro and Summer blushed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tadashi?" asked Honey lemon. but little did everyone know that Tadashi was behind a bolder calling Qrow.

"I found Ruby Rose, both sisters are together now" he said to Qrow through his phone.

"Good, you have proven yourself quite well" said Qrow as Tadashi slumped.

"Why can't you just take them yourself ?" asked Tadashi as Qrow was silent for a moment.

"Let's just say I've been busy with the data I have from the body scan of Summer rose when she was on the island, and you can get closer to them than me since you stupid little brother believes you can be trusted" Qrow mocked as Tadashi cringed.

"Don't ever talk about my family like that especially my brother!" said Tadashi in anger.

"Watch your mouth the deal was that you do what I say and your brother stays alive. when you get back to San Fransokyo take the two sisters to the old warehouse on 4th street at precisely 10:00 PM that night. Don't. Be. Late." threatened Qrow hanging up and leaving Tadashi in silence.

"Hey bro, there you are, come on we got to go. What were you doing behind this bolder any way?" asked Hiro finding his brother behind the rock.

"Oh, I was just… using the bathroom" said Tadashi after hesitating for a moment.

"If that's it then let's go!" proclaimed Hiro as he and Tadashi ran to catch up with the other's.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

That night Summer, Honey lemon, and Gogo should Ruby what a girls night was.

"So you can have a party whenever you want not just to celebrate the defeat of a giant Grimm?" asked Ruby who was wearing a green PJ top with her red hood and cloak and light blue short's she had borrowed from Gogo while the other 3 girls wore the same Pj's as the did last night.

"Sis how many times do I have to say it, this planet is not as deadly as Atlas" Summer stated for the fifth time that night while playing with her white cloak.

"Not yet you mean" Ruby proclaimed tossing some of her popcorn to Zwei.

"Ruby, don't talk like that this planet with never end up like Atlas, not as long as we're here" said Summer looking at Gogo and Honey lemon who smiled at the white cloaked girl's comment.

"So Ruby I know haven't know us for very long but are you thinking about becoming a superhero like what Summer told you about?" asked Honey lemon as Ruby thought for a minute.

"Well I guess it could be cool and I already thought of my superhero name: the Red rose" said Ruby making an arc with her hand.

"That's cool since Summer is the White Rose, like sister, like sister" stated Gogo.

"Thanks but Summer about the boy you kissed earlier… are you- Ruby started but Summer cut her off.

"Oh no me and Hiro are just friends!" said Summer frantically flailing her arms around.

"Then why did you kiss 'em?" asked Gogo smacking her gum and resting her feet on Zwei's back.

"Well, oh I don't know it's just, I would've been able to find you Ruby if it weren't for him and I was so excited and grateful for his help, I just acted I, oh he probably hates me now!" exclaimed Summer covering up her face with her hood, pulling it completely over her head.

"Ok now you're just being dramatic" prompted Gogo rolling her eyes.

"You should talk you like Fred!" Summer exclaimed.

"Better than what you're going through" said Gogo who suddenly blushed, realizing what she just said.

"So you do like Fred!" stated Honey.

"Well you like Tadashi" exclaimed Gogo pointing to the blond girl, who was blushing a deep red.

"Ok, we get it you all like someone!" said Ruby in exasperation.

"Oh so you don't like someone?" asked Summer with a sly smile.

"Of course not" said Ruby with her chin held high.

"So did you know that Wasabi is a physics genius like you?" asked Gogo.

"Um…" Ruby trailed off blushing and turning around so no one could she her blush.

"Ok I think we should talk about something else um… Summer Ruby are you planning on going to go to 'SFIT'?" questioned Honey.

"I guess that would be a great way to get more earth experience" said Summer.

"I guess it could, but where are we gonna live we can't just live in Hiro a Tadashi's garage forever" Ruby proclaimed.

"Oh my Grimm, you're right, I didn't even think about that!" Summer exclaimed anxiously.

"Oh no worries we got that all figured out, you can just move in with us" said Gogo.

"You really mean it?" asked Summer.

"Oh yeah we were looking for two other roommates any way, and before you ask yes they do allow dogs" said Honey lemon giving Zwei a cuddle

"It's all settled then" stated Ruby.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Later that night, Hiro woke up to feeling a dog's tongue on his face.

"I love you most of all waffle wizard" he said still half asleep. once he woke up completely he saw the source of what woke him up just inches from his face, Zwei.

"Hey, bud how'd you get in here?" asked Hiro groggily sitting up as Zwei jumped off of him and looked to the door of the kitchen that was partly opened. Hiro picked up Zwei and went into the kitchen to see Summer getting out some hot sauce and crackers.

"Hey Summer" said Hiro. Summer jumped in shock as she turned to face Hiro.

"By the stars of Atlas don't do that!" shouted Summer leaning on the counter to catch her breath.

"Sorry I just wanted to return Zwei, he wandered into the boys room" said Hiro holding out Zwei, who gave a small bark.

"Oh, thanks sorry he woke you" Summer apologized, taking Zwei and putting him down.

"So what are you doing up?"asked Hiro.

"Oh Zwei likes to have night snacks and Ruby got tired of doing it so I do it now and I'm kind of hungry myself" said Summer putting hot sauce on a cracker and then at it happily as if it were a cupcake.

"You do know that was hot sauce right?" asked Hiro.

"Oh I know it goes great on so many things especially cupcakes!" said Summer thosing a hot sauce cracker into the air, which Zwei caught and ate. Hiro gave Summer a strange look for her comment and then took a breather.

"Summer about… the kiss I- he started running his hand through his hair but Summer cut him off.

"I'm sorry I did it, I was just so excited that we found Ruby, knowing I never would've been able to find her on my own and… oh" Summer huffed, sitting on the floor against the counter as Hiro joined her.

"You don't have to apologize, get it you were really excited and grateful, so it's ok" the raven haired boy replied placing a hand on Summer's shoulder who smiled and was about to respond when the two felt a bump.

"What was that?" asked Hiro, trying not to sound worried as Summer stood up.

"Grimm" she said getting out her sword from a nearby bag. then there was a loud shriek, a crow from the sound of it mixed with the cry of a banshee.

"Get everyone up and ready for battle. We're in for a bumpy ride" said Summer as Hiro nodded and ran to the boys room to wake them up as Summer did with the girls room.

Hiro tried to shake Tadashi awake, but his brother was truly a heavy sleeper, it wasn't enough.

"Tadashi, Tadashi wake up we're being attacked by a Grimm!" he shouted, as his brother then sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Tadashi groggily.

"We're being attacked by a Grimm! Wake up Fred and Wasabi and tell them to suit up for battle, I'll get Baymax!" said Hiro starting to hurry out of the room. With that Tadashi sprang out of bed and grabbed Hiro by the back of the shirt.

"No you don't, you find a safe place to hide and I'll tell you when this is over!" shouted the older Hamada, making Hiro argue back.

"No, I'm the leader of Big Hero 6, and I also won't standby when I can help, and as I recall your the one who taught me that, big brother!" Hiro frowned.

"But you could get- Tadashi started but Hiro cut him off.

"Hurt? I know, so can our friends but I don't see you stopping them!" shouted Hiro as Tadashi was about to argue with his little brother again when someone called out to them.

"Will you two knock it off all of us need to be out of there!" yelled Summer, who was now fully dressed in her body suit, cloak, and had her weapons.

Tadashi sighed. "Fine, but you stay behind me at all times and don't step foot off of Baymax, ok?" said Tadashi as Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

It wasn't long before Big Hero 6, The White Rose, The Red Rose, Tadashi, and Zwei where on the top of the jet face to face with a giant crow Grimm., everyone was frozen with fear.

"Can we fly fast enough to get this thing off?!" yelled Gogo, throwing her discs at the monster's feet, trying to get it's claws off of the back of the jet, but failed.

"This kind of Grimm is really strong and looks for fights, it could those this thing around like a chew toy if we're not careful!" shouted Ruby shooting at the giant crows wings with her scythe sniper rifle as Fred called his butler, who was flying the jet.

"Heathcliff, you might want to go faster!" Fred shouted through his phone.

"Right away, master Frederick" said Heathcliff as if nothing big was happening, but started to fly faster.

"How do we take this thing down?!" asked Tadashi, using the machine gun in his robot arm wrist to shot at the Grimm's wings.

"We have to wear it down so it'll be weak enough to kill!" shouted Summer splitting her bow into two guns and started shooting at the monster's stomach. Hiro then brightened with an idea.

"Guys, I got a plan but it might sound crazy!" he yelled.

"Isn't a plan always crazy when it comes to you?" asked Tadashi, still shooting at

the Grimm's wings. Hiro rolled his eyes and looked at the Grimm's white and red armor, that was helping it blow off the team's attacks.

"Summer, where does that thing not have armor?" he asked.

"The stomach that's why I'm shooting at it!" yelled Summer doughing the Grimm's leg that tried to hit her.

"Then let's kill it from there!" shouted Hiro.

"If the monster goes down, than it will take us with it" said Baymax. Hiro put a hand on his helmet, realizing the robot was right.

"We have to get this thing off before we do it than!" the boy yelled.

"How do we do that? It's claws are strongly attached to the roof!" shouted Honey lemon as she closed the giant crow Grimm's beak with one of her chem balls. Hiro looked at the monster's beak caught in orange chemical goo, this would work perfectly for his plan.

"I've got it! Honey lemon, can you toss me a chem ball that's sticky and stretchy?" asked Hiro as Baymax flew above the giant crow's head. Honey nodded and grabbed a blue chem ball from her purse and tossed it to Hiro, who splattered it onto the Grimm's eye's, while holding one end of the goo in his hand

"Baymax here, take this end of the goo and fly down to Summer" said Hiro giving the goop rope to Baymax, who held it with great strength and flew down to the white cloaked girl.

"Summer jump on we need you to take the final strike when we get the Grimm off the jet" yelled Hiro.

"Got it!" shouted Summer, using her speed to get up to Hiro on Baymax.

"Ok as for the rest of you shot for its claws!" Hiro yelled as the rest of the team nodded and used their weapons to make the Grimm's claws weaker so Baymax could drag it off of the jet, and it sound much more easier than it really was. despite their efforts the team could not get the talons of the monster loose.

"That thing's not giving up what do we do?!" shouted Wasabi, dodging one of the Grimm's flapping wings. Ruby thought for a minute and then had an idea.

"Summer, remember that move I was working back at home?!" Ruby yelled up to her sister who thought hesitatingly.

"... Ok but make it count!" Summer shouted from above with Hiro and Baymax.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hiro as Summer smiled.

"Just watch…" she said getting her sword ready to strike. Everyone watched as Ruby called Zwei over, who rolled up into a ball like a rollypolly, and just like that Ruby swung her scythe and shot Zwei across the roof. The dog went as fast as lightning at the Grimm's feet. With that final shot, the Grimm's feet let go.

"Ok Baymax, up!" yelled Hiro as Baymax pulled on the goo rope, getting the monster away from the jet.

"Summer, now!" Hiro shouted, and with that Summer used her speed to get to the Grimm's stomach, which she stabbed with her sword, and like the other Grimm the crow faded into smoke. Baymax and Hiro pulled Summer back up to them with the goo rope.

"That was awesome, you were awesome. You have got to teach me how to use that sword!" Hiro gushed, helping Summer back onto Baymax.

"Well after a warm shower and a good night's sleep I'll think about it!" Summer laughed as the trio in the sky landed next to their friends on the roof of the jet to see Fred and Wasabi holding and inspecting Zwei.

"How did an adorable tiny dog, turn into a fireball and walk off without a scratch?!" asked Fred holding Zwei close to his face, which the dog only sniffed and licked.

"Zwei's semblance is that he can roll himself up into a ball and with the amount of energy he's hit with he's able to combined himself with, he can turn into a more effective bullet" said Ruby leaving Big Hero 6 and Tadashi confused.

"Wait even animals have a semblance on your planet?" asked Wasabi.

"Yep, every animal, and remnant had a semblance, accept for the plants and the Grimm of course" said Summer, happily taking Zwei into her arms, leaving the rest of her friends speechless as they went back inside the jet.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Closer to San Fransokyo on coy island, Qrow was making some adjustments to a machine that would hopefully be the downfall of the Rose sister's.

"Qrow, is it finished?" asked Lavender, bursting into the old shack.

"Almost" Qrow replied as Lavender paced impatiently around the room.

"We need Ruby in order to finish this task, we need a body scan of both sister's" she prompted.

"I know, I was there when the order's were given, remember? I'm only curious as to why we need the white one, we have her body scan all we need to get is the red ones, which should be easier now, my scroll can just scan her. So if you ask me if we capture the white one we'd only be asking for a fight, and she's friends with the one armed nerd's little brother, or maybe more…" said Qrow. Lavender slapped him across the face and then sighed.

"Her majesty's orders were to capture both daughters of my sister, get a body scan of each of them for the robot and make sure to keep a hold of them… alive. and that we would have had Summer if you had just been able to hold on to her!" Lavender yelled.

"I told you the nerd we're working with has a little brother and robot friend that are allies with your oldest niece, and their tougher than they look. I tracked them the other day and the boy and the robot were still with her, that stupid kid has both girls under protection" Qrow replied.

"It matters not how many allies my nieces have in anyway, most of the ones they have are weak humans, soon enough everyone on this planet will bow to Salem, including Summer and Ruby, and if not they'll die, get back to work, we have an important meeting tonight" said Lavender, pulling her lavender hood over her head, leaving the shed.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Once back in San Fransokyo, Honey lemon and Gogo along with the rest of the gang took Summer and Ruby to their apartment to show them where they were going to be living.

"So, no one other than the people in this room are gonna care that there's a fourteen year old and a twelve year old living here right?" asked Ruby carrying her small backpack from her pod.

"Oh, me and Tadashi covered that as far as anyone at 'SIFT' knows your just late register's who hang out here a lot" replied Hiro.

"Hiro, is there nothing you can't do?' asked Summer with a smile.

"Well, he sucks at making dinner if that's what you mean" laughed Tadashi as Hiro blushed.

"So Ruby, you can crash in my room and Summer you can crash with Honey Lemon" said Gogo.

"Ok, I should go get my backpack out of my pod then" said Summer.

"Alright Baymax has both of our pods, bring um in big guy" said Ruby as Baymax carried two silver pods into the apartment.

"Thanks Baymax, we can make these are beds since they were built for lying down in for travel" said Ruby as Zwei jumped into Summer's pod and whimpered.

"Guess we're not the only ones who feel homesick" said Summer giving Zwei a hug as Hiro put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I know that this place doesn't feel like home yet, but it will, I promise" he smiled as Summer smiled back sadly.

"Well we'll leave you two to get settled, it's your first day of class tomorrow" said Tadashi.

"And your first day back we should add, all the professors and students are gonna be psyched that your back more than they already are I mean" said Fred.

"Yeah, that's great…" replied Tadashi.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

As Hiro, Tadashi, and Baymax were on their way back home Hiro could see his brother looked restless and was walking slowing behind him and their robot

"Baymax, have you noticed that Tadashi's been acting strange ever since we got back from Australia?" asked Hiro.

"He is having difficulty making eye contact and his heart rate has increased speed, this indicates that Tadashi is nervous and stressed" Baymax replied.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" said Hiro walking back to his brother.

"Alright dude, enough's enough what's wrong?" questioned Hiro, nudging Tadashi in his robotic arm.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tadashi.

"Hey, don't play it off like nothing's wrong, that might've worked on me when I was seven, but not anymore. Now spill, you've been acting weird ever since we got back, you know if you have a problem you can tell me I'm here for you bro," said Hiro as Tadashi sighed as they came up to the cafe.

"I can't tell you wouldn't understand" Tadashi replied as he hurried into the lucky cat, with Hiro and Baymax rushing after him.

"Tadashi please come on let me try to understand. Look if this is about me and Summer we're just friends, she could never replace you your my brother" said Hiro stopping once he, Tadashi, and Baymax were all standing in the brother's bedroom. Tadashi couldn't hide it anymore, and looked at Hiro, guilt clouding his eyes.

"It's not that Hiro I… I'm working with Qrow and he asked me to take Summer and Ruby to him at an old abandoned warehouse on 4th street at 10:00 tonight! I'm sorry I have to do this to them but once those two girls are gone and given to Qrow he said he'd leave us alone for good!" said Tadashi letting everything out. Hiro stood in front of his brother in complete shock.

"... Your lying! You'd never work with someone like Qrow under your own steam, you wouldn't!" he shouted, sounding less certain than he wanted to.

"I'm sorry Hiro but I promise, once Summer and Ruby are gone, Qrow said he'd let me go and leave us alone for good, we can get our normal lives back! We just need to give up Summer and Ruby!" yelled Tadashi. Tears formed in Hiro's eyes, this was not the Tadashi he remembered, and with a broken heart the younger brother blocked the door.

"If you want to hurt them you'll have to get through me first!" he stated in anger as tears streamed down his face.

"I had a feeling you might say that, which makes me sorry that I have to do this" said Tadashi as he took out a small white cloth and held it to Hiro's face, knocking out the young boy instantly. Tadashi carried Hiro to bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for this either" said Tadashi, about to leave the bedroom but stopped when he noticed Baymax blocking the exit.

"Baymax, out of my way" said Tadashi firmly.

"My purpose is to heal the sick and injured, even prevent such events if I can and I cannot let you leave if you are going to hurt Summer and Ruby" the Robot replied.

"I have to do it, Qrow said He'd kill Hiro if I didn't do this, and I'm not losing my little brother" said Tadashi, glancing at Hiro passed out on the bed.

"Will getting Summer and Ruby hurt make Hiro happy?" questioned Baymax making Tadashi feel conflicked.

"It doesn't matter I just want him safe!" yelled Tadashi knocking Baymax over onto his back so he couldn't get back up.

"I'm sorry" said Tadashi rushing out of the bedroom, stopping once he was safe on the first floor so he could call Summer.

"Come on pick up pick up, pick up!" said Tadashi running out of patience. Suddenly he heard a response.

"Tadashi are you ok? You sound nervous" asked Summer on the other end, who was seeing a holographic image of Tadashi on her scroll when talking to him.

"Um, yeah look I know It's late but I was wondering if you and Ruby could meet me on 4th street, there's this scanner I made to detect Grimm so you won't have to use your scroll, I was hoping you two could check it out since you have the most Grimm experience" said Tadashi.

"Oh sure, I'll get Ruby, Honey, and Gogo" replied Summer as Tadashi bite his bottom lip.

"Actually maybe you could just bring Ruby? I already feel bad about needing you two out here, I don't want to bother anyone else" said Tadashi. there was a hesitation on the other end of the young man's phone before Summer spoke up.

"Ok if you say so we'll see you there" replied Summer hanging up and leaving Tadashi in silence and guilt.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

It was 9:55 PM when Summer and Ruby showed up with Tadashi on 4th street with their cape's flowing in the breeze and rose petals of each capes color were gracefully falling off and vanishing within seconds. with their hoods over their heads the Rose sisters looked at Tadashi.

"So where's this Grimm scanner?" asked Ruby. Tadashi could feel the sweat running down his back.

"Um… it's in this warehouse" replied Tadashi as he and the two girls entered the building to find… Big hero 6, including Hiro and Baymax fight Qrow, Lavender, and a dozen soldiers dressed in black wearing white masks with red marks.

"What's going on?!" yelled Tadashi as Ruby pointed her scythe at him.

"Baymax contacted us and told us what you were up to" stated Ruby flatly as Baymax flew over and Hiro handcuffed Tadashi's real arm to a nearby pole.

"Hiro, please you have to understand, I didn't want any of this" said Tadashi, grabbing his little brother by the shoulder with his free robot arm. But Hiro refused to look at His older brother.

"Then why did you do it?" asked the younger brother bitterly.

"Qrow threatened to kill you if I didn't do what he said, I was protecting you and- Tadashi started trying to pull Hiro into a hug, but the young boy pulled himself away from his big brother harshly.

"I don't need you to protect me anymore! I'm a superhero leader, I don't bot fight any more, and I go to college at fourteen! I can take care of myself!" yelled Hiro harshly as he got onto Baymax's back.

"Ruby make sure he doesn't try anything…" said Hiro as he and Baymax flew of to help the others in battle. Ruby nodded towards Hiro and continued to point her scythe at Tadashi. Meanwhile in the fight Summer took down the guard she was fighting easily when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well you haven't changed a bit" Summer knew instantly who it was.

"Hello aunt Lavender" Summer greeted as she used her speed to turn around fast and stop Lavender's light purple severe from striking her with her sword and came face to face with her aunt's golden eyes.

"I suspect Qrow told you everything?" asked Lavender as her severe turned into a rifle that she started shooting at Summer, who dough every blast.

"Yes he told me you killed my mother, your little sister!" shouted Summer who received a stern look from Lavender.

"Yes I did kill her and you know why? Because she thought Salem could be defeated when truly there is no way to stop her, I joined her majesty because I was being smart I gave your mother a choice, she could've used her silver eyes to stop all wars and bring order to the universe, but instead she chose to continue in Ozpin's impossible mission to stop Salem!" shouted Lavender blocking off Summer's electric bullet that she shot at her."And now you have a choice, come join me, your family and you can have all you want" said Lavender with a smile.

"And hurt my friends? never!" yelled Summer in fury but at this point Lavender was able to knock the young huntress off her feet.

"I had a feeling you'd say that" said Lavender as she waved her arm and a purple force field formed instantly around Summer, keeping the alien teen contained.

"Wait was is that?" asked Wasabi, trying to fight off some of the soldiers, who only had laser guns for weapons, when Qrow had his arms that could turn into guns.

"Our aunts semblance is that she can create a force field that can contain nearly anything and anyone, it takes intense concentration, our Aunt Lavender's been trained for years to keep up a force field and fight at the same time!" said Ruby as she fought off some of Qrow and Lavender's goons. Hiro looked at the fight that surrounded them, he knew that they didn't stand a chance against Salem's followers without Summer. They had to get her out of that force field.

"Summer, how do we break the field?" asked Hiro trying to break the containment Summer was in with a metal pipe, which didn't seem to be doing anything.

"You have to break my aunt's concentration, but like Ruby said she's had years of training it'll be hard to break her" said Summer. Hiro looked at Lavender who was fighting off the rest of Big Hero 6 with ease.

"Wait I've got it! Guys spread out attack her different sides!" yelled Hiro.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Wasabi, starting to attack Lavender from the right.

"You'll see" said Hiro as Gogo started to attack Lavender from the left, Honey Lemon started to attack from the front, and Fred started to attack from the back.

"Ok, Baymax, launch!" yelled Hiro and at that Baymax threw Hiro forward, behind Lavender, and with one swing Hiro knocked her out with the metal pipe in his hand.

"Way to go Big Hero 6!" yelled Ruby punching one of the soldiers in the face behind her, knocking them out without even looking. With Lavender knocked out the force field went down and Summer was free! the white hooded girl ran to her unconscious aunt and felt the pulse on her neck to make sure she was ok.

"Summer are you good?" asked Hiro placing a hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Yes just… wait where's Qrow?" questioneded Summer looking among the knocked out soldiers and then looked in Ruby's direction to see the evil robot coming up behind her little sister with his scroll, which was a black yang, and his arm was folded into a gun.

"Ruby look out!" Summer screeched. Ruby turned around to see Qrow scan her with his scroll and was about to shoot her but was then suddenly shot by his main circuits by his head. everyone turned to see Tadashi had used the machine gun in his robot arm to take Qrow out while his real arm was still handcuffed to the pole.

"Never come near me or the people I love again" Tadashi demanded lowering his robot arm down slowly frowning at a knocked out Qrow who's circuits were glitching.

"What do we do now? The cops will be here soon and I don't think they can hold Lavender, Qrow, and their small fleet locked up" said Gogo as Summer nodded after making sure Ruby was safe.

"It'd be stupid to let the cops take them but it'd also be stupid to take them ourselves" proclaimed Summer.

"So what do we do?" asked Hiro as Tadashi pulled on his handcuffs.

"You guys can't do anything to stop them right now, you all have to leave while their out, they'll get away before the cops get here!" said Tadashi. The group considered Tadashi's words and realized he was right.

"Then we have to leave now!" said Hiro getting onto Baymax's bed with Summer.

"Wait, what about him?" asked Fred pointing to Tadashi, who looked away from his friends and brother in shame.

"I'll be happy to whoop his butt and drag him to the slammer… that last part I will do literally" said Ruby pointing her scythe at Tadashi in a threatening way as Hiro looked at his brother and shook his head.

"No we'll take him with us"

Tadashi looked at his brother and smiled.

"Thank you Hiro I- he started but Hiro cut him off.

"So we can make sure he doesn't try contacted Qrow or anyone else" said Hiro bitterly. Tadashi's face feel, he knew he had lost Hiro's trust in trying to protect him and just when it all worked out Hiro didn't even want to make eye contact with Tadashi.

"Move it traiter!" said Ruby as poking Tadashi with her scythe, while Honey handcuffed him with chem ball gew. there was certainly going to be a long talk later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Big Hero 6, the White Rose, and the Red Rose decided the best place to keep Tadashi was in the safety of his own home, where Baymax would watch him at all times until Qrow and Lavender were defeated. Once everything was discussed on what would happen, Summer went up to the roof to check on Hiro, who had gone up to get some alone time once they all came back to the house.

"Hey, we're all about to talk to Tadashi about what really happened I wanted to come get you… are you ok?" asked Summer, pulling her hood of her head and sat next to Hiro.

"Define ok, my older brother, my idol and hero is a trader who thinks I can't handle myself or anything else!" shouted Hiro slamming his fist to the ground next to his helmet through tears. Summer then noticed Hiro was crying and put her arm around him.

"It's alright to cry you know we all do it" Summer stated in a comforting tone while pulling him into a hug.

"I'm a little embarrassed now" he wept through his tears.

"Don't be I cried in front of you when we first met and hugged you, it can't get more embarrassing than that" Summer laughed lightly, which made Hiro smiled a bit.

"It's just I mean, he practically raised me after our parents died, I just can't believe he- Hiro started but Summer cut him off.

"You don't know what happened yet, we're getting ready to talk to him now" said Summer turning the raven haired boy so he would look her in the eye.

"I don't want to talk to him, in fact I don't want to be in the same room as him!" yelled Hiro. Summer looked at him in shock but then sighed.

"I know how you feel my Aunt back stabbed me, like Tadashi did to you, but you what the difference is between my aunt is and your brother is?" asked Summer.

"That my brother is still saying he can be trusted?" Hiro guessed, turning his back on Summer who sighed.

"My aunt really is dark and trader for her own benefit, but Tadashi is light and only betrayed you to protect you, Hiro. Tadashi wasn't kidding when he said that Qrow would kill you if he didn't do what he said, people who work for Salem are just as broken and dark as she is, they don't care if you working with them or against them. If you don't do what they say they'll kill you, they'll kill anyone. Hiro looked up at Summer with a sad and shocked expression."There mindless killer's Hiro, I admit your brother didn't do it in the best way but he was trying to protect you- Summer started but Hiro cut her off.

"Why does no one here think I can handle this I'm- he started but Summer shot back.

"NO ONE CAN HANDLE THIS!" she yelled making Hiro jump at that Summer lowered her voice.

"Three months before Atlas feel there was a war against the Grimm that even huntsmen and huntresses in training had to fight in, and in that war me and Ruby lost two of our friends who were also our team mates, their names were Yang Xiao Long and Ilia Cameo. I didn't know them for too long but that doesn't change the fact that they were two of the most kindest people I had ever met. I the war the four of us messed up on a stupid sneak attack that got a whole village killed and we all blamed each other for it, and we didn't want to talk to each other and make up, and when we were willing to apologize was in their final moments, when I held their hand when they died. Ruby didn't even get to say goodbye to Ilia…" said Summer pausing as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" said Hiro.

"The point is me, Ruby, Yang, and Ilia we had to witness and experience death end up willing to forgive each other, you and Tadashi don't have to, you still have a chance don't waste it, you never know when it could be your last hour" said Summer giving Hiro a small smile before starting to head back down stairs. Hiro thought for a minute and then look up.

"Hey wait up I'm coming too!" he said.

"Really, I thought you didn't want to hear what Tadashi had to say" said Summer playfully.

"Shut up" snapped Hiro flatly with a smirk in his voice as He and Summer headed down stairs.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Back at the warehouse, Lavender, Qrow and their army where coming to from hearing sirens outside.

"Qrow, the portal must get back to her highness now!" said Lavender steadying herself with her sphere.

"Of course" said Qrow as his wires sparked while he picked up his scroll, pressed a button and a portal instantly opened up in front of them. Some of the soldiers were either covered in goo, bruised, cut, or still knocked out, however able to get all of them through the portal and once they were where they needed to be they closed it. They looked around they were in Haven's space station, their former prison. Lavender and Qrow ordered all of their goons to get themselves to the medic and to be ready for the next battle.

"Stupid fake armed Nerd! When I get my hands on him, he will see my torture worse than death!" yelled Qrow covering up where his circuits had been shot.

"Forget him, his little brother nearly gave me a concoction, we're killing him first!" yelled Lavender. Qrow was about to argue back when a female voice boomed

"ENOUGH!"

Lavender and Qrow stood straight as the owner of the voice came into the room.

"Forgive us my queen, Qrow and I were having a disagreement on which foe we want to kill first" said Lavender as she bowed to the woman… Salem. The Grimm queen had glowing red eyes, where her eyes should've been white were black, she had pure white skin and hair that was as was tangled like a spider's web with black thorns sticking out of it, she wore a black dress and cape that had a face of a Grimm on the back, her hands where pitch black all the way up to her elbows that had cracked black veins at the end, and her voice was calm and silky.

"Did you get what I requested?" Salem asked above whisper. Qrow nodded and took out his scroll showing a hologram of the body scan he had taken of Ruby.

"Good" said Salem, petting a giant bear Grimm with her black fingers in a gently but sickening way, even Lavender and Qrow flinched .

"Get both Body scans to sector B, I expect this project to be done as soon as possible" ordered Salem sitting in a throne in front of the corridor made of dead branches. Qrow went up to the evil queen covering where his circuits had been shot.

Forgive me my lady but Lavender and I were injured by Big Hero 6 and Midnight Rose's Daughters" said Qrow.

"Don't forget the one armed man, some help you hired…" trailed Lavender before Salem suddenly slammed her fist on her throne.

"Big Hero 6?!" the queen asked.

"Yes my ladyship, the young man Qrow hired is the older brother of the leader of this human hero team" said Lavender.

"Shall I kill them all, my queen" asked Qrow with a deep bow as Salem stood up and walked to her two loyal followers.

"You let those two silver eyed girls get away, when I specifically asked you to hold

on to them?" asked Salem in a cruel soft voice as Lavender spoke up.

"Qrow practically had Summer for dead when that one armed young man's little brother and robot saved her and the one armed man saved Ruby by shooting Qrow by one of his main circuit regains" said Lavender as Qrow moved his hand from his neck to show how badly he had been shot. Salem looked at Qrow then at Lavender.

"Qrow, run your tests on the body scans you got of the Rose sister's and get yourself fixed and after…" Salem started Qrow looked excited.

"You will stay away from our enemies until further notice" said the Grimm queen as Qrow face fell. Salem noticed Qrow's disappointment.

"Don't worry you'll watch them all die soon enough" she said as Qrow then smiled evilly as he left the room to fix himself and go through the data he had gotten on Summer and Ruby. Lavender watched Qrow leave.

"Lavender!" yelled Salem who was staring out the window at San Fransokyo. Lavender walked toward Salem, bowing deeply.

"Yes my lead?" she asked as Salem continued to look out the window as did Lavender.

"Do you remember all you were told about silver eyes?" asked Salem as Lavender nodded slowly.

"Yes, most of it anyway, the high council, which Ozpin was a part of only told people who it mattered to, like if there was a silver eyed warrior in your family. Only the most powerful people and the best of huntsmen and huntresses on Atlas knew about the silver eyes, like Ozpin." said Lavender almost gleefully.

"Tell me Lavender what exactly does the high council do when a silver eyed is born?" asked Salem.

"Well, they go to the family and scan the newborn's silver eyes and the screen attached to the scanner shows the rate of the power, that silver eyed has… It happens so rarely" Lavender finished.

"Yes, I'm aware of how rare the silver eyes are, they are the most powerful thing in the universe, you have to have remnant blood and of course silver eyes to have the power they possess, but what powers do the silver eyes have!? Your little sister had them and both of your nieces have them, you must know" said Salem impatiently. Lavender paused for a moment then spoke.

"Many of the silver eyed powers are unknown, only a few have been cleared, their kid can get visions with time and place matter, silver light can come from their eyes and can harm but not kill enemies like turning them to stone on blinding them, but the light spares the silver eyed warriors allies, and the final power that is known is that these warriors can enter someone's dreams through emotion while the one they're using their power on is asleep" said Lavender, who was secretly starting to sweat.

"Of course the silver eyed warriors still have many unknown powers that even Ozpin didn't know of" said Lavender nervously as Salem stopped in front of her.

"What were the test results of your sister when her eyes were tested?" asked Salem still standing in front of Lavender.

"It was 95.8, very powerful for a silver eyed warrior. Ruby's was 96.9 also very powerful for a silver eyed" said Lavender as Salem made her way to her throne.

"And Summer's test?" the queen asked as Lavender looked down. Salem walked closer to the throne and spoke.

"Lavender, when you joined me you said you had envy of your sister's power, and I could feel that envy, which made me and some of my creations stronger, and now so does you hate for the leader of Big Hero 6, you are one of my best follower's Lavender and if your getting cold feet, I suggest you warm them" said Salem. Lavender shook her head.

"Forgive me my lady it's only I fear the answer to that question will shock you, and give you doubt and worry" said Lavender with concern in her voice.

"Tell me" said Salem firmly. Lavender heisted then spoke.

"Summer's test results for her silver eyes ended up being nowhere near her mother's or sister's, her result was far beyond theirs, in fact her results were far off the charts. No silver eyed in history has ever been that powerful, not even in legends… Summer Rose is the most powerful being in the universe" said Lavender steadily. Salem pondered this for a moment and spoke.

"Lavender I want you to test your eldest nieces power" she said as Lavender stood up.

"Yes, my queen and how do you want me to do that?" asked Lavender as Salem sat down on the dead branch throne.

"The boy you say that is the leader of Big Hero 6, I want you to kidnap him, he will stay alive, and you will take him to one of our bases take a dozen soldiers and Adam Tarsus with you, and let Summer know of what happened to her friend if she does show up to rescue him… alone" said Salem.

"Why the boy? Forgive me for asking" asked Lavender as the Grimm queen gave her an annoyed look.

"Qrow mentioned that this boy fancies you eldest niece, and if she truly loves him and 'thinks' she sees him dying than her power will knowingly release and broadcast its strength" replied Salem. Lavender shuttered at the word 'think'.

"You want me to use Grimm gas on her to make it look like I'm killing the boy, when really I'm just hurting him?" she asked.

"Precisely" said Salem simply.

"Why not actually kill the raven haired boy?" asked Lavender as Salem turned to her.

"The same reason I want you niece's alive, will find their powers and skills in the boy's case, useful for our plans. But fret not Lavender, you will see these foes die, all good comes to those who wait.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Back at the lucky cat cafe, Tadashi was still cuffed in Honey lemon's chem goo and sitting by Baymax while they whole group was waiting for Summer to bring Hiro down from the roof.

"What's taking so long?" grounded Ruby, polishing her scythe.

"Ruby, chill this is the part where our two main protagonists are having another one of those heart to heart talks, and if I know my romance comics, those two are making out by now" said Fred who held his chin high while crossing his arms.

"Or their right behind you and heard everything you said" replied Wasabi with a snicker as Fred blushed and turned to see Summer and Hiro behind holding in laughs.

"Heart to heart talk, sure" stated Summer holding up her pointing finger.

"But making out, no" said Hiro shaking his head.

"Not yet you mean, cause that is what leads to making out!" said Fred pointing to the two teens hands that were joined together. Hiro and Summer looked at their joined hands and blushed as they let go.

"Ok, Tadashi we're waiting, why did you work with Lavender and Qrow, and why didn't you come to us?" asked Honey lemon taking off her pink helmet while the other's sat down and Tadashi sighed.

"It started after the fire after I lost my arm, I saw Qrow and Lavender in one of Lavender's force fields coming towards me and they told me to go with them if i wanted to live, I told them that there was another man in the fire, Callahan, but they showed me he had made it out. Which reminds me how is Callahan?" asked Tadashi.

"In prison" Hiro replied flatting crossing his arms.

"What, why?!" asked Tadashi.

"Who's Callahan?" questioned Ruby.

"To answer both of your questions, long story tell you later" said Gogo smacking her gum.

"Yes and don't change the subject" Honey replied very firmly as Tadashi sighed and continued.

"They took me to Coy Island, where you found me, they told me all about there plans to take over the world, about how Atlas was going to explode three months from that time, about the Grimm and Salem and how they would come here, about Haven, and when Summer and Ruby came how they would need them for a first move project!" exclaimed Tadashi as he put his face in his hands for a moment then looked back up.

"I didn't want any part of their plan, but they had already figured that, see they came to earth on Haven three months before they kidnapped me and Qrow was good with robotics since he was a robot but he wasn't good enough for their project, so they looked at all the robotics majors going to 'SIFT' and they liked my description the best so the spent their first three months spying on me and installed camera's all around the lucky cat and the apartment, which I took out when you first brought me home, by the time they kidnapped me they knew all about me, my friends, and my family. They showed me a picture of Hiro and they said they would kill my baby brother if I didn't do what they said, and with all they knew about me and everyone I loved, I knew that wasn't an empty threat I didn't have choice. So I built what they wanted me to build and when they told me about Summer and Ruby coming to earth I built the scanning table so Qrow could copy their speed and strength for the giant robot they made me build that if you copied someone's aura power, as in semblance and body strength the robot could be just as powerful. I thought it was all over until you rescued me but then the night I came home Qrow called me and told me to get both sisters to him for classified reasons, and he said when I did he'd leave me and everyone I love alone, but if I didn't he'd kill you Hiro, so there you have it, that's why I did it" said Tadashi finishing his story and looking relieved once he got it all out. Big Hero 6, the White and Red Rose were stunned and let all the info they got sink in.

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Honey lemon raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah you could be just trying to earn our trust so you can give our foes our secret identity, and the location of our headquarters!" prompted Fred. some of the other's sighed.

"First off we don't have a headquarters Fred" said Wasabi.

"And Lavender and Qrow already know who we are and- Gogo started but Summer cut her off.

"And he's not lying" she stated. Everyone looked at Summer strangely, including Tadashi.

"I thought you out of everyone here would trust me the least, why do you believe me?" asked Tadashi. as Summer gave a gentle look.

"He's not lying because he's right first off Haven's space station went mission six months before Atlas exploded, most of the huntsmen missions were to find it since no one could seem to track it, must have been Qrow's handy work, and in doing so Lavender and Qrow knew they would have 6 months to get ready for Salem to come top earth, so they hacked into 'SIFT's' system and found Tadashi, found out where he lived and spied on him for three months to know his weak spot… his sweet little brother, then they kidnapped you from the fire and for the last three months you worked for them to keep Hiro safe" said Summer making the story sound more logical leaving everyone else unsure what to say.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up yeah" replied Tadashi.

"I also believe you because as a fellow older sibling myself who like you practically raised my younger sibling, I understand you didn't want to hurt anyone, and you weren't thinking of yourself when you helping Salem's followers, you were only thinking of Hiro and his safety. I admit you should've told us, but you were only trying to keep Hiro safe, so I forgive you, if you promise to trust us, we're your friends, including me and Ruby" said Summer putting her hand on Tadashi's shoulder.

"Totally even though you did try to turn us over to our evil aunt who wants to kill us" stated Ruby.

"RUBY!" Summer scolded.

"What, I said I forgive him, and I don't normally forgive people" said Ruby rolling her eyes. Tadashi looked around the room at his brother and friends.

"You guys really forgive me?" he asked with that Wasabi got up and stood next to Summer.

"Well I forgive you " he said.

"I forgive you, and so does Gogo" prompted Fred pulling Gogo next to him.

"Yeah, I do too" she said as Honey lemon stood up and took the goo off of Tadashi's wrists.

"I forgive you too, but do something like this again, and I will not stop Ruby from kicking your butt!" snapped the blond chemist.

"Yes!" Ruby mouthed while pumping her fist.

"I as well forgive you, even though I am a robot and cannot be offended" said Baymax patting Tadashi on the back. everyone then looked at Hiro who had his arms crossed along with his legs and was frowning slightly in another direction.

"Hiro?" asked Summer as Tadashi sighed sadly.

"He doesn't have to forgive me Summer" he said and with that Hiro got up.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't forgive you"

Tadashi looked up.

"You forgive me?" he asked. Hiro looked at his brother.

"Under one condition, If we're going to keep risking our lives, fight Lavender, Qrow, Salem, and maybe this robot, then no more lies from now on this team and my big liar over here tell each other everything, because we're not just friends, we're a team, so no more lying we tell each other everything" proclaimed Hiro as the others looked at him and nodded.

"Agreed" replied Gogo.

"I second that" said Wasabi holding up one finger.

"Ditto" stated Fred and Ruby at the same time.

"I agree" prompted Summer.

"Me too" exclaimed Honey Lemon.

"As do I even though I am a robot and cannot be offended anyway" stated Baymax as Tadashi nodded.

"Deal I'll be completely honest with you guys from now on… does this mean you forgive- Tadashi started but stopped when Hiro hugged him.

"I love you" was all the young leader said as Tadashi hugged back.

"I love you too" said the older brother with tears forming in his eyes. Their friends smiled at the sight of the two brothers hugging and Summer then started to guild everyone but Baymax out of the room so the two siblings could be alone.

"Well nice to get thing clear, me and Ruby should probably get back to bed since it's our first day tomorrow" said Summer pushing the others out.

"I believe what Summer is trying to say is that it has been far too long since Tadashi and Hiro have hugged" replied Baymax helping Summer clear out the room.

"Oh yeah, well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow" said Hiro breaking up his and his brother's hug. Summer smiled, walked over to Hiro and kissed his cheek.

"I'm proud of you for making up with your brother" she said as she tried to make her way out the door, but backed up in to the side of the doorway, hard.

"Ow…" Tadashi whispered to himself as Summer tried to pretend nothing had just happened.

"Well, um I'll see you tomorrow" she said with as she blushed, which Hiro did as well.

"Yeah see you tomorrow, heh" he replied nervously laughing. Summer smiled and looked back at Hiro one last time before leaving with the rest of the group. Once the girl of his dreams was gone, Hiro made a goofy smile and touched the spot on his cheek that Summer had kissed. He turned around to see Tadashi smiling mischievously at him…

"Meh, what are you look-in at?" asked Hiro looking the opposite direction, blushing a deep scarlet as Tadashi laughed.

"Oh, nothing Bonehead, just the way you and Summer look at each other holding hands and the way you looked when she kissed you" said the older Hamada.

"What do you think me and Summer are gonna end up together?" asked Hiro.

"Mmhmm…" said Tadashi raising his eyebrows while smiling making Hiro cringed.

"Oh come on we're not even- the little brother started but Tadashi cut him off.

"She kissed you twice now and you liked it!" said Tadashi, Hiro blushed even harder.

"Well first time it was out of being grateful and just now it was out of being proud that I made up with you, I don't know if she really likes, likes me" said Hiro running his hands through his hair, knowing he was lying to himself.

"Please bonehead, you know she has a thing for you, and you know you have a thing for her. What's holding you back, and this time be honest about it" said Tadashi. Hiro hesitated for a moment.

"At first it was what I said before, about Summer being a powerful trained Huntress, but now it's because of how much she's lost" he said sitting next to Tadashi.

"What do you mean? She seems like a happily little camper for someone who just lost her planet" said the older brother as Hiro sighed sadly.

"She didn't just lose her planet, her race, and her friends. She lost a lot even before she jumped into that pod" he said as Tadashi looked at him and then realized what his little brother meant.

"... Her parents?" the older one asked. Hiro nodded.

"She and Ruby were just two and a few months old when they lost their dad to a Grimm attack on a mission" said Hiro.

"And their mom, what happened to her?" asked Tadashi unsteadily. Hiro clenched his fists.

"Your heart rate has elevated, you appear to be angry and distressed" said Baymax scanning Hiro.

"Hiro?" asked Tadashi considered as he watched his little brother get up and put his fist on the counter lightly.

"Summer and Ruby's mom was murdered… BY LAVENDER!" Hiro shouted slamming his fist on the counter as Tadashi's eyes widened.

"Lavender Rose killed her own little sister?" asked Tadashi being glad aunt Cass was out so she couldn't see or hear any of this.

"You knew?" asked Hiro as Tadashi shrugged lightly.

"I knew Lavender was Summer and Ruby's aunt on their mom's side and that she was their mom's older sister, but I didn't know that she killed her, I honestly thought Lavender was in Haven because she got caught doing something for Salem" said Tadashi as Hiro turned to him.

"Point is after losing her parents at young age, practically raising her little sister, fighting in a war, watching two of her best friends die, losing her planet, and finally finding out that her aunt is a demented murder who works for the enemy, do you really think she'd want to go out with someone who she met a few days ago, found her in a pod in the bay, and scared her half to death when she woke up in an unfamiliar place?" asked Hiro as Tadashi sighed.

"Hiro, I'm gonna be serious about this, all the stuff you said is true" said the older brother.

"And this is supposed to make me feel better?" asked Hiro as he sat next to Tadashi once more.

"I wasn't done, not only did you, Hiro Hamada find Summer Rose, you saved her life, you saved her from drowning in the bay, you also knew she wasn't human and you could've easily turned her into the cops, who would mostly put her in a science lab, but you took her in without question and gave her a safe place to call home, reunited her with her little sister, heck you even willing to stop 'me' from trying to lower her into a real death trap. So after hearing all this and seeing her kiss you twice, I know Summer would totally want to go out with you" Tadashi proclaimed contentedly as Hiro sighed again.

"But I've never really like, liked anyone before, what if I mess up and scare her away?" asked Hiro putting both hands in his hair while lowering his head. Tadashi laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't scare her away when you two almost kissed in the movie theater"

Hiro's eyes widened.

"How'd you know about that?!" he asked turning to Tadashi fast who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please, I created Baymax partly because I knew I couldn't watch you 24\7, don't act so surprised"

Hiro's face became red with both embarrassment and anger as he looked at Baymax who was holding Mochi.

"Baymax…" Hiro gritted through his teeth.

"Oh no" said Baymax as Hiro tried to tackle him, but Tadashi held his fidgety little brother back.

"Whoa, whoa there, easy Summer lover!" the older brother proclaimed as Hiro tried to get out of Tadashi's grip.

"Why does no one here have respect for my privacy?!" asked Hiro, quitting his efforts to get out of Tadashi's arms.

"Well one, your my little brother it's my job to know all about your relationships with girls, second before you attack, I asked Baymax to tell me all about any serious private moment's between you and Summer" said Tadashi, placing Hiro on the floor and patting the younger ones head affectionately.

"And by any serious private moments you mean all our private moments don't you?" asked Hiro dully.

"Yep" replied Tadashi simply as Hiro shook his head, clearly annoyed.

"First off, to be clear we didn't kiss, we almost did because we most likely weren't thinking strait, and second we should get some sleep, aunt Cass won't be here till morning and it's yours and Summer and Ruby's first day tomorrow" Hiro prompted.

"Yeah right you wanted to kiss her" said Tadashi sarcastically.

"Oh and third for spying on me and betraying me and our friends, I'm changing your computer password" replied Hiro with a smile and a snicker as he went upstairs. Tadashi turned to Baymax smiling.

"Yeah, I had that coming" he said pointing his real thumb towards the stairs behind him.

Meanwhile outside, peering through the Hamada's window from a tree, Lavender was getting restless.

"I can't kidnap the boy now he has that oversized marshmallow and his one armed brother protecting him, I need to do it when that little spiky haired brat is alone. I'll watch them for the rest of the night, then I'll see what my luck is tomorrow" she said talking with her lavender flaming rose scrolling, it looked like Summer's and Ruby's scrolls only lavender.

"It doesn't matter how you do it just nap the rat when the time is right!" said a young man's voice on the other end of the scroll.

"Watch your tongue 'Taurus' don't forget who has a higher seat in the queen's court" said Lavender with a warning tone.

"I'm aware of that miss Rose, thank you" spit the male.

"Stop your sass we do nothing fighting amongest ourselves" Lavender remarked she could hear the young man sighing on the other end of the scroll, clearly annoyed.

"Forgive my outburst Lavender, you know what happened between me and your oldest niece, and just the mere thought of her with another sends my blood boiling!" shouted the male voice.

"Oh move on already" Lavender scoffed.

"Just kidnap the worm, so we can deal with him!" cried the male voice through the scroll as Lavender roller her eyes.

"Just meet me at the college our enemies are going to tomorrow, that's where we'll make our move!"

The male on the other end of the call smiled cruelly.

"I'll be there, ready" said the male hanging up on Lavender who looked through Tadashi and Hiro's window watching them sleep.

"Sleep well boys for tomorrow there will be no peace whatsoever…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

The following morning, Tadashi woke up to soft mumbling on the other side of the room. He walked over to the source of the sound and he found Hiro in bed cuddling with Mochi the cat, who looked freaked out.

"Oh, Summer lets run away together to the giant gummy bear planet" Hiro muttered in his sleep, when his grip around Mochi tighten when the sleeping boy gave the cat a kiss on the mouth. Tadashi cringed and laughed a little under his breath.

"I can't decide if this is funny or disturbing" he thought as Mochi looked at him with a helpless glare, trying to get out of Hiro's embrace.

"One second" replied Tadashi as he took a selfie of himself pointing awkwardly towards Hiro, who was still kissing Mochi.

"Ok, I'm good" Tadashi snickered as he began to nudge Hiro.

"Hey, Romeo, time to get out of fantasy world, you can make out with the cat some other time"

Hiro only shuffled, still unaware he was kissing Mochi.

"Come on you'll thank me once you wake up and realize what you're doing…" Tadashi as he trailed off turning his back on his brother. the older ones smile grew wider when he heard his little brother scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! Oh gross!" Hiro yelled running into the bathroom as Mochi shot like a bullet down stairs. Tadashi stood in the doorway of the bathroom as Hiro washed his mouth under the faucet.

"You know now that I'm thinking about it, you and Mochi would make a cute couple" the oldest brother laughed. Hiro looked up from the sink, with an annoyed expiration.

"Shut up that wasn't funny!" Hiro gritted. Tadashi sighed.

"I'm sorry but I woke you up instead of not doing anything, didn't I?" asked Tadashi as Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" replied the younger brother as he looked through his drawer to find a new shirt.

"Well other than Mochi, it sounds like you slept pretty well…" said Tadashi, trying to make Hiro laugh.

"I'm sorry I'm just embarrass" prompted Hiro as Tadashi deleted the picture he took of himself in front of Hiro a few minutes ago.

"You know I'd put a smile on that grumpy little face if I were you, Honey Lemon says its one of Summer's favorite things about you" said Tadashi but Hiro just ignored him as he continued to look through his drawer for a new shirt. The older brother gave a sly smile as an idea occurred to him.

"Well if you don't smile on your own I'll just have to make you smile…"

Hiro froze in place when he felt Tadashi's shadow drape over him. With a swift move Tadashi picked Hiro up and dropped him on his bed and started running his fingers up and down his younger brother's sides in a wide way.

"TTT-Tadashi y-you kn-know I h-hate it when y-you d-do th-that!" Hiro managed to say through laughing and trying to squirm out of Tadashi's grip, but his brother held strong and only tickled harder and faster.

"All the more reason to do it" said Tadashi as he worked his way up to Hiro's armpits, making the little brother squirm even more.

"OH GOD NOT THERE! NOT THERE!" Hiro yelled laughing even harder, trying to swat Tadashi's hands away but failed as Tadashi dug his tickling fingers deeper into Hiro's sides.

"St- stop it your gonna m-making pee!" Hiro yelled. At this point Baymax had inflated and was standing beside the brothers.

"B-Baymax, h-help mm-me, Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Hiro laughed but the robot only blinked and scanned Hiro.

"You are not in any pain and you have no injury, finally you are feeling unhappy and laughter is the best treatment, so I must insist that Tadashi should keep tickling you and as a healthcare companion I must assist in the process" said Baymax as he started tickling Hiro's feet.

"NOOOO!"Hiro laughed, the tickling was unbearable.

"STOPPPP!" He yelled.

"Not yet" replied Tadashi running his fingers through Hiro's sides and armpits one last time then he picked Hiro up from the bed, hugged his little brother and nuzzled his face into his spiky hair, as Hiro himself just tried to catch his breath.

"Feeling better lover boy?" asked Tadashi giving Hiro another squeeze before putting him down.

"Yeah, thanks, I also have an idea for a new robot" said Hiro.

"Really what's it gonna do?" asked Tadashi.

"Tickle the crap out of you" replied Hiro as his brother smiled.

"Well good luck with that I'm hard to catch" Said Tadashi as he too started to get ready for the day.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Down stairs at breakfast aunt Cass was a nervous wreck, telling the two brothers what to do.

"Ok you two so here are the ground rules; 'No' playing with explosives, stay together, and 'don't' run into any burning areas, Tadashi!" said Cass looking directly at her oldest nephew. Tadashi swallowed his toast down hard.

"Got it" he said nervously.

"Oh, don't worry aunt Cass, I'll keep an eye on him" said Hiro patting his brother on the back.

"Good other than that how are Summer and Ruby adjusting to the new town, and when can I meet them?" asked Cass pouring herself some coffee. The boys were silent for a moment.

"Um… well they're gonna be ok, I just think it'll take some time for them to get used to things, but Summer and Ruby are strong, I know we've only known them for a few days, but we already know they'll do great from here" said Hiro, knees shaking under the table.

"Yeah, and you'll meet them soon" Tadashi added as he and Hiro grabbed their backpacks and started to head out the door.

"Ok well tell them I said good luck, and you two have a nice day!" Cass hollered after the boys as Baymax followed them close behind.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

The two brothers and Baymax met Wasabi and Fred by the girls apartment complex, where they would wait for their four girls.

"Hey, guys" said Tadashi, giving a small wave with his robot arm.

"Hey, glad you came it's been awhile since we've all walked to school together" said Wasabi.

"Yeah, and even longer since we had some new additions to the group!" Fred piped.

"Will be on our way as soon as the girls get out here they said something about Ruby being to attached to her hood so we might be here for awhile" Wasabi replied.

"What do mean by- Hiro started but was cut off when Honey lemon and Gogo came outside pulling Ruby with them while Summer was pushing her out.

"No, no, no, I want my hood!" cried Ruby, she was wearing green converse, blue jeans, and a purple top. Summer was wearing what she wore the day Hiro tried to teach her how to be normal.

"Ruby, we went over this, if we wear our hoods while were not being heroes people will know who we are!" Summer huffed as she continued to push Ruby out the door.

"Pleeeeease!" Ruby begged pouting at Summer who only sighed.

"Ok fine but you can only wear it in the bathroom, at home, and while on duty and that's it!" said Summer speeding back up to the apartment in a fleet of white rose petals and came back in an instant wearing her white cloak and carrying Ruby's red one.

"Yes!" said Ruby speeding onto her sister's back in a fleet of red rose petals, reaching for her hood.

"Remember we can only wear these in the places and times I mentioned and 'no' speed" prompted Summer carefully giving Ruby her hood who stuffed it into her backpack, as did Summer with her own hood.

"Wait, but I need my speed. How else am i gonna stay in shape?" asked Ruby swinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

"When we're being superheroes you can use it all you want, and don't forget to keep your weapon hidden no one can see our weapons" said Summer. Both sisters then saw their friends all looked confused.

"Ask any question you want" Ruby said flatly.

"So you're not allowing your selves to wear your cloaks but you can bring your weapons, why?" asked Tadashi as Summer spoke up.

"Where we're from, if you're on a planet full of monsters, like what earth is now, it would be a death wish not to always have a weapon on you even if you're not a huntsmen, next question?" asked Summer.

"How can you use your speed with the same color of rose petals even without your hoods?" asked Wasabi raising his hand.

"Our speed is our semblance, which everyone on our planet has but there are different sometimes, it's a power connected to our soul, and our aura which has a color that is the color of our rose petals, and our symbols which is the shape of our scroll are on our stomach for the first ten minutes of our life after where born, that how we got our symbols and our cloaks, but not everyone on our planet wore cloaks. Our mom did and that why we wear them, and their aerodynamic. In other words our speed comes from our souls along with our rose petals, so do our silver eyes and when a silver eyed warrior dies their silver pupils leave their body unlike other people's eyes on our planet" said Ruby.

"Oh I have a question, why does everyone on your planet have an English name? and speak another language?" asked Fred.

"A very long time ago our people had no way of talking, but they were already masters of tech and they used their tech to spy on the earth and other planets, they picked up a little bit of earth's languages and used them and they stopped their research on the planet when they saw how cruel earth's life forms were to each other, so using only the little we learned of earth's language our early remnants, our species in case no one picked that up, developed their our language using a little bit of earth's, it was the only language on our planet and it was called 'Heckabo' and everyone who wasn't with Salem worked together, even the animals to survive our planet, everyone on other planet thought we were crazy for staying on a planet with the most destructive creatures in the universe but it was our job to make sure the Grimm didn't spread. we also stay away from studying earth, but Ozpin secretly studied the planet, maybe because so he could get all the info we would need for when we came here, But even so we thought he was crazy to study the planet… but now that we're here and know all of you i don't think our people we're that different after all and would have gotten along well" said Summer with a glum sigh. Hiro walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's new day, don't waste it being sad, you're gonna love 'SIFT' you will too Ruby" he prompted.

"Thanks for… everything oh I almost forgot I have a surprise for all of you" said Summer reaching into her backpack and pulling out a plate with a tinfoil cover.

"What is it?" asked Honey lemon as Summer smiled and took of the covering to revel a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes! You rock sis, but where's everyone else's?" asked Ruby running towards the plate, reaching for the cookies, flailing her arms wildly as Summer held her back by her face.

"Oh Summer you didn't have to" said Wasabi grabbing a cookie as did everyone else. Hiro took a bite out of his cookie and once the taste reached his tongue he stopped, this was the best cookie he had ever had, and judging by the looked on everyone else's face they thought the same thing.

"Summer, you made these?" asked Hiro as Summer nodded.

"From scratch"

Hiro smiled as he got another cookie.

"Awesome these are even better than my mom's and that's saying something!" said Fred stuffing his face with more cookies.

"I have to say girl, you have the hands of a goddess" said Gogo eating another cookie.

"You said it she did this all the time back a home and it's a good thing we remnants are incapable of getting fat and most of the food we eat goes to energy, otherwise I'd be as fat as a whale" said Ruby as everyone but Summer looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well it's true"

On the walk to 'SIFT' Hiro noticed Summer was playing with a small blue gem stone in a tiny cage around her neck.

"You know I'd keep your eyes in front of you so you don't run into something" He stated. Summer looked up.

"Oh right" she said letting the gemstone down on her chest.

"So what is that?" asked Hiro looking at the gemstone around Summer's neck.

"It was my mother's she gave it to me the last time I ever saw her" said Summer touching the gem once more. Hiro then spoke up.

"What happened that day?"

Summer looked down and then spoke.

"It was another day like any other, I was in the parlor playing with Ruby who was five at the moment I was seven, mom told us the night before that she was going on a mission with aunt Lavender, so we were waiting for her to say goodbye, but when she came into the room she looked sad, almost as if she knew that this would be her last mission. She called me over and we sat down in my room and she looked me in the eyes and told me "My sweet little Summer I want you to promise me something, that you will watch and protect your little sister and fight for what's right in the way that suits you, and not let anything stop you, do you promise me that?" she said to me and I told her I would. With that she hugged me and took this very gem stone from her neck and put it around mine, it was originally a gift from my father to her. She then told me my father and her loved me and Ruby more than anything in the world, and with that she left with my aunt. A day later Ozpin told us our mother was murdered and that our aunt went missing, I guess I understand why he lied. He said that he would take us to the funeral and take care of us from now on… I still remember Ruby looking up at me and saying "Summer, where's mommy?" I didn't have an answer so I just ran to my room crying. After the funeral I promised I would live up to the promises I made my mother" Summer finished the Story and then bite her lip to keep herself from crying. Hiro sighed and walked beside Summer.

"Well you definitely lived up to those promises, I'm sorry I asked" he said.

"It alright, I didn't really understand why my mom was tell me all that back then but after she died it made sense, and now I know the truth, she knew she couldn't fight her own sister, my mom must have tried to get my aunt to come back to the light but she knew that it wouldn't work… so she surrendered and let Lavender kill her!" said Summer clenching her fists in discouragement.

"Hey it'll all work out we'll find Lavender and stop her, along with Qrow, and Salem. But for now let's look at the fact that you and your sister are gonna embrace your big brains, and after the tour of the place we have surprise for you two… actually it's mostly for you but a little of it's for Ruby as well, and after school we can all go to the cafe and eat" said Hiro making Summer smile.

"Well I can't wait"

"No need to wait, miss Rose number one miss Rose number two welcome to… San Francisokyo institute of technology!" Fred announced opening his arms to the large campus in front of him.

"Wow I knew it would be amazing but… wow just wow" said Summer taking in all that surrounded her as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah it's cool but it could be more… OH MY GRIMM! Sis, sis that guys got a plasma radiator! Oooo! And that girls got solar powered roller skates! And AHHHH! and that person has a self operative hover board!" Ruby squealed as she made her way to look at all she saw. Summer rolled her eyes and pulled Ruby back by her backpack.

"Ow, ow ow ow!" Ruby squeaked.

"Easy there little sister you don't want to draw so much attention to yourself on the first day, there just inventions, why can't you swoon over the one I made you aren't you happy with your scythe?" asked Summer. Ruby looked shocked for a moment and then peeked into her backpack a her scythe.

"Well of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, and for the record I only need you to make it because I'm not strong in robotics" prompted Ruby closing her backpack.

"Wait Summer you made Ruby's scythe?" asked Honey lemon as the oldest of the Rose sisters nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, but Ruby was the one who told me what she wanted it, I also made my bow and I make my arrows, when you make a weapon you think about who it's for and what there like and then make it into the weapon. Our weapons are an extension of ourselves, their part of us, does that make sense?" asked Summer.

"Oh that makes sense it's like Megatron and his team's weapons!" replied Fred pumping his fist as Gogo gave him a blank stare.

"If you name your fire shooter in your suit, I will lose my mind" she stated flatly as Fred smiled nervously.

"Are you crazy I'm not gonna name my weapon…" he said as he then looked at the rest of the group.

"Tell Flaming Frederick Jr. I didn't mean that!" Fred whispered as Summer gave a small chuckle.

"for the record naming your weapon is not an Atlas thing, it's a Ruby thing,

"and apparently it's also a Fred thing" added Wasabi as the whole group turned to see Ruby kissing the side of her scythe, that was still in her backpack.

"Ok so here are the classrooms" said Honey lemon leading the group though two double doors into a building with large college classrooms.

"Whoa, there almost as big as beacons academic classrooms, and I know I graduated that part of school a 13 but I still, just… wow" said Summer.

"Graduated at thirteen that sounds familiar…" said Tadashi elbowing Hiro with his real arm.

"You graduated at thirteen too?" asked Summer as Hiro ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, yeah" he blushed.

"Glad to know I'm not the only prodigy like that" said Summer as she started to stroke a small strand of her hair blushing as well"

Oh, she has a hair habit too, you guys are definitely meant to be" Tadashi whispered to Hiro, who elbowed the one armed man in the gut.

"Do not make me hide your screwdrivers!" Hiro whispered yelled to his brother.

"Ok this is my favorite place on the planet!" said Fred as everyone entered the cafeteria.

"I thought you weren't a student nacho lover" said Ruby as She smiled giving Gogo a high five as Fred glared at her.

"I'm not but I have access to go anywhere I want around here, since I'm the mascot, and its nacho 'cheese' lover to you, Red, Ha! see what I did there I call you red since your hood is…" Fred stopped short after seeing the dull look on everyone's faces.

"In other word here you can hang out during your free period or just chill" said Wasabi.

"It's also the best place to see Fred pig out" Gogo added as she pointed to Fred stuffing his face with any snack he could get his hands on. Tadashi snickered.

"Well nothing seems to have changed much since I was gone" he said as Honey lemon spoke up.

"Yeah we all still have our unique personalities and… we all missed you" said the blond chemist with a blush. as Hiro looked to see his brother blushing as well.

"Oh… so you were teasing me about me liking someone hu?" said the younger brother elbowing Tadashi who grabbed Hiro's wrist and with is robot arm and a dull look, he began to squeeze.

"Ow, ok, ok I get it sorry" said Hiro annoyed. Tadashi smiled and let go of his brother's wrist.

"Oh so it's ok for you to mess with me but the other way around?" asked Hiro rubbing his wrist after Honey lemon went to catch up with the other's.

"Yeah, because you like Summer but I'm not like that with Honey lemon… shouldn't we catch up with our friends?" asked Tadashi changing the subject.

"Oooo I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this" Hiro whispered to himself.

"So here are then labs, you'll have your own workstation here" said Hiro leading everyone into the nerd lab.

"Holy Glorpnorp" said Ruby in amazement.

"Ruby, language!"Summer scolded. as Honey raised her eyebrow.

"What's a Glorpnorp?" she asked as Summer flinched.

"In our language it means…" Summer trailed off and whispered something into Honey's ear.

"Oh! Sorry I asked" cried Honey lemon as she tried to change the subject and showed her work space to the sisters.

"whoa, that a whole lot of tungsten carbide, and chemical compounds" said Summer in awe of the workstation.

"Oh well I've been working on a lot of stuff!" Honey lemon gushed. Gogo then lead the way to her workstation, which had her yellow bike with wheels practically floating between their forks.

"So this is my space and my bike" said Gogo ushering her part of the lab, while smacking his gum. Summer's and Ruby's jaws dropped.

"Eletro-mag-suspenstion?!" said Summer putting her hands between one of the wheels and the forks.

"Yeah, zero resistance, and fast" said Gogo.

"How much does it weigh?" asked Ruby, making one of the wheels spin.

"Five to seven pounds, and it was super quiet" said Gogo"

"Awesome!" prompted Ruby.

After the Rose sisters were finished swooning over Gogo's bike Wasabi lead the two to his work area and Ruby almost screamed.

"A laser induced plasma panel?!" she asked.

"Yeah, with- Wasabi started but Ruby interrupted.

"With a little magnetic confinement for ultra-precision, did machine your my new bestie? figuratively speaking of course" said Ruby blushing at what she had said.

"Oh by the way about that surprise, Ruby you and Wasabi are gonna be work space buddies! Yay…" said Hiro making a jester with his hands nervously. Ruby's eyes widened as Wasabi looked from side to side smiling nervously.

"Ha ha, surprise…" said the physics student. Ruby sighed.

"Well were both physics majors so I guess that makes sense to put us both the same workspace" said the younger of the Rose sisters. Wasabi was shocked.

"So you're really ok with this?" he asked. Ruby shrugged.

"I guess it won't be that bad…" the girl then turned around and pumped her fist.

"Yes…!"

"So who am I sharing a workspace with?" asked Summer as Hiro then smiled.

"Oh yeah you didn't tell any of us where Summers gonna be working what's the big surprise?"asked Tadashi. Hiro looked like he was going to burst from excitement.

"Your gonna be- he started but Baymax cut him off.

"Summer will be working in Hiro's and Tadashi's lab" the robot said.

"Baymax! That was my line, spoiler alert!" Hiro snapped while crossing his arms, shocking both Summer and Tadashi.

"What?!"the two in question asked in shock.

"Surprise…?" said Hiro nervously.

"You, but how?" asked Summer stumbling over her words.

"I spoke with some of the professors and they agreed that since I know Summer and have the same major we should all share the same lab" said Hiro as Summer smiled and chuckled.

"You really know how to surprise people, so where's the lab?" asked Summer taking a box that Baymax was carrying for her. Hiro smiled again.

"Right this way miss Rose" he replied leading Summer out to the hall with Baymax and Tadashi following behind. Ruby looked to where four had left.

"If I catch that spiky haired Glorpnorp doing 'anything' with my sister, I'll break his legs!" said Ruby putting her fist to her palm as Wasabi put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"First off wouldn't say that word because it's a swear one and people will think you crazy if you say it, second Tadashi and Baymax are with them you have nothing to worry about" said Wasabi. Ruby then looked at Wasabi's hand on her shoulder then she looked at him. Wasabi then pulled his hand away and smiled shyly.

Across the hall from the nerd lab, Hiro, Tadashi, and Baymax lead Summer into their lab. Summer nearly dropped her box she had never seen such an amazing robotics lab.

"Holy Glorpnorp, Oh excuse my language!" said Summer using the tip of her 3 middle fingers to cover her mouth.

"It's cool more or less I was expecting that reaction" said Hiro as He and Tadashi lead against the wall. Summer smiled as she adjusted the box in her hands.

"Where can I set up?" she asked.

"Oh yeah this quarter of the room belongs to you" said Hiro leading Summer to the left quarter of the lab, where the silver eyed girl put the box she was carrying on the desk that was now hers.

"The right quarter of the lab is my space and the top one by the window is Tadashi's are you good with that?" asked Hiro as Baymax helped Summer unpack her box.

"I love it" said Summer as she stopped short when she saw Baymax taking out a picture frame from the box.

"Oh thank you Baymax, but I'll take care of that I got it copied from my scroll" said Summer taking the frame from Baymax, she was about to put it on the front part of the desk when she stopped to just stare at it.

"Is she ok?" Tadashi whispered to Hiro.

"I don't know" said the younger brother as he approached Summer.

"Summer your heart rate has gone down and your brow is frowned, you appear to be sad, treatment includes confront, both physically and emotionally" said Baymax as he hugged Summer with his big arms. But the young Huntress took hardly a notice of it.

"Baymax I'll take it from here" said Hiro as he motivated for the robot to let Summer go. Hiro looked over Summer's shoulder and finally got a good view of the picture in the frame

The setting was a partly cloudy sky, and in the picture four young girls where posing, two were Summer, and Ruby who was on a tan girl's back who had a black suit that was black shorts, boots and sleeveless, her eyes were a dark blue, she had shoulder length dark hair, she had a silver mechanical whip attached to her side and was laughing with Ruby on her back.

The girl on the end of the photo had long flowing yellow hair, lavender eyes, machine gun gauntlets, she was tall, wore a short brown leather jacket, black leggings covering up brown boots, and black finger less gloves, she was smiling with one hand on her side and the other just hung down. and beside the blond girl was Summer, who had her arm around the blond girl's shoulder, and she was smiling and waving next to the tan girl with Ruby on her back.

"Are these… the friends that you told me about?" asked Hiro still looking at the picture. Summer nodded. Tadashi came over and looked close at Summer to see her eyes were glistening.

"What were their names?" asked Tadashi.

"Ilia is the dark haired one and Yang is the one with blonde hiar" Summer stated at the edge of her voice as Baymax gentle pushed her down into the chair behind her.

"Talking about the one you have lost will ease the pain of grieving, I suggest you start talking about Yang and Ilia" said Baymax.

"Baymax, now might not be a good- Hiro started but Summer cut him off.

"No Baymax I right, this will help me heal" she said.

"Ok if it'll make you feel better than let a rip" said Tadashi sitting back on a nearby table. Summer gave a sigh and started to tell the story of her two dead friends…

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Summer looked at the picture in her hand and began to speak.

"Yang, Ilia, Ruby, and me weren't just all friends we were teammates, together we formed team "SIRY" and yes that does sound like the annoying voice on your phone but it was the first letter of our names in to one, we all went to beacon academy to learn to become huntresses, but it also had an academic part so you could learn basic stuff. As you know I graduated early for that part of school but you couldn't graduate early from huntress training. Anyway Yang and Ilia weren't prodigies but we became friends all the same both were my age and when it came the time for our huntsmen class to divide into four person teams we all ended up on the same team together. The process was the whole class would be put in a forest full of Grimm and the very first person you make eye contact with would be your team partner for the rest of the time you were at the school, which we would all graduated at eighteen. The three of use were twelve and Ruby was ten when our team formed Ruby would've graduated as a solo when she turned eighteen" said Summer stopping when Tadashi raised his hand.

"Sorry question, so all of the huntsmen classes are different ages?" he asked as Summer nodded.

"Yes, if you wanted to be a huntsman or a huntress, they'd put you in a random class it didn't really matter where you were put we just divided into classes because it was easier, you usually start training at the age of 6 to become a huntsman but mom trained me at 3 until I was the right age" she said.

"Ok just asking continue" said Tadashi as Summer smiled and did so.

"Yang was my partner and best friend, her semblance was with each hit she took the stronger she would be come, she was always pushing me to do better and was very supportive. after we became partners we found Ruby and Ilia, who were obviously partners and they were also best friends, Ilia's semblance was camouflage, she was sweet and gentle, I prove to have the best leadership skills so Ozpin made me the leader and gave us the team name "SIRY" after we became a team we were all the best of friends, but three months age before Atlas died around the same time Tadashi here lost his arm there was a war against Grimm that even those training to be huntsman and huntresses had to fight in as much as the professionals, and my team all messed up on a stupid sneak attack that got whole village killed. We were all so mad and we blamed each other for it, the team broke apart but two days after that we all found ourselves standing side by side on the front of the battlefield… and Yang got shot in the stomach, by one of Salem's remnant followers while saving a little girl" At this point a tear had made its way down Summer's cheek, as slow as a fall leaf coming from its tree as she continued with the story.

"I remember turning around only to witness Yang… my best friend, who I had blamed for a stupid failure that we really all messed up on, being killed… I screamed her name at the top my lungs and me , Ruby, Ilia ran to her I lifted her head and was holding her hand we begged her to stay strong bet we knew there was nothing we could do even if help was nearby. Yang said that she was sorry to all of us we told her it was ok. Her last words were… "Stop Salem" and then she was gone" at this point tears were streaming down her face and Tadashi handed her a tissue with his robot arm.

"You know you don't have to go on" said Tadashi giving summer a pat on the back.

"Bursting into tears about a lost loved one is part to the process of healing from grief. If Summer is to truly heal then she must keep talking about her friends" said Baymax. Hiro was about to protest when summer continued on with the story.

"We buried Yang on her favorite hill, we her teammates each gave her body a flower to hold mean and Ruby gave her a red and a white rose and Ilia gave her a tiger lily. despite all of use forgiving Yang we still were mad at each other not just of the sneak attack but now we were all blaming each other for Yang's death, the team was still divided, in the time where we need each other most… after two more day we were still mad at each other but then one of our head huntsmen of our army told me and Ilia to search the forest a few hillsides away for our next campsite and to see if there were any more of Salem's followers to be caught and turned in. Ilia and I didn't like it and Ruby didn't even wish us luck or say goodbye for that matter. when we got to the forest out of nowhere we started arguing about everything that had happened, we kept going until we finally decided to go our own ways on our mission. The next morning I woke up to hearing screaming, it was Ilia, I used my speed to get to her, with my bow and an arrow ready and I called out to her and she screamed my name pleading for help, Ilia was trapped underneath a net, and I know that doesn't sound too bad but Ilia was very claustrophobic it was because of an airship accident when she was little she was trapped in a very crapped closet area for hour and Grimm scratched at the door trying to get in, so whenever Ilia was trapped in a cramped space she would have a panic attack. Anyway I gently told her it was ok as I used my sword to cut her lose I helped her up and she hugged me as if I was the source of life, we hugged for only a brief moment until we heard a twig snap. I turned to see one of Salem's followers, they threw a sphere at us at the same time I tranquilized them with an arrow and knocked them out. I turned around to see that what became of the severe and… it had pierced Ilia's stomach" Summer sniffed and blew her nose as she continued with the story.

"Ilia took the severe from her stomach, dropped her mechanical wipe and fell. I caught her before she hit the ground, I knew there was nothing that could be done, there I was again holding a dying friend for the second time that week! I remember trying not to cry but failed, Ilia knew she was dying but she seemed to be peaceful in the process. I kept telling her she'd be ok even though we both knew that wasn't true. I held her hand as she told me she was sorry for everything, as did I she told me to give her wipe to Ruby and to tell her she was sorry and that she was the best friend anyone could ask for. I said I would and that I was sorry I couldn't save her but she looked at me and smiled and said "Don't be I'll have Yang with me and I'll get to meet your parents" she then asked if I would sing, I sang my mother's lullaby that you heard on the jet, Hiro, I did it in a silent sad voice I tried to be cheerful but how could I? I was holding another dying friend, but I tried anyway. Ilia's last words to me were, "Stay strong…" and she was gone. I remember looking at her lifeless eyes and closing them, feeling like I had failed as a friends and as a team leader- Summer said but stopped when Hiro slammed his fist on the desk.

"That wasn't your fault! Yang and Ilia were killed by heartless people, you did all you could!" Hiro shouted in anger, he then looked to see Tadashi and Summer staring at him a little shocked. Baymax scanned Hiro.

"Your blood pressure has elevated you appear to be angry" said the robot as Hiro sighed.

"I just… don't like when people blame themselves for things that were not their fault" he said clenching his fists.

"What Hiro means is don't be so hard on yourself" stated Tadashi turning to Summer who nodded and continued the story.

"I closed her dead eyes and then I looked at Salem's knocked out follower. I wanted to kill him and I almost did! I took out my sword and was about to strike when… I looked into the blade and saw myself, not as a huntress who carried honor and mercy, but a vengeful little girl. I stopped and then I tied the follower up with the remains of the net that had trapped Ilia who I put my cloak on backward and put the hood over her face so I wouldn't have to look at her dead face. I put Ilia's wipe on my side next to my scroll, carried Ilia herself in one hand and Salem's follower in the other, crying In used my speed to get back to the army's camp, Salem's follower was taken away and I stood there, holding my dead friend in my arms. Ruby came over to me but when she saw Ilia's wipe on my side I think she had a good idea of what I was carrying. She ran over and took of the hood and I didn't stop her and when she saw Ilia's lifeless face she fell to her knees sobbing saying she never got to apologize for everything that had happened. I slowly put Ilia's body down, took the wipe from my side and offered it to Ruby and told her everything that had happened and what Ilia wanted me to tell her. I was about to start crying to, thinking Ruby would blame me for what had happened… but she hugged me and was saying how happy she was that I was safe and how mad she would be if I was the next one to go. we said we were sorry to each other for everything that had happened. We buried Ilia next to Yang with a white rose from me and red one form Ruby and put a sunflower for Yang. me and Ruby continue your training as huntresses as a due but nothing was ever really the same…" said Summer finishing the story, she had tears running down her face from her silver eyes that stood out from her crying.

"Oh look at me I'm just going on and on sorry" exclaimed Summer wiping her eyes.

"No it's ok, this is how you heal, and we want to know all about you planet, I mean until a few days ago are kind wasn't even sure that aliens were real!" said Tadashi. Summer cringed.

"Your face is blushing and you are getting goose bumps on your legs and arms, these signs indicate that you are uncomfortable" said Baymax scanning Summer.

"Can we not use that 'A' word please? It makes me feel like a bigger freak than I already am" said Summer putting the picture of team "SIRY" on her desk, along with a few other work materials.

"Sorry, won't say alien while you're around" said Tadashi putting up his robot hand.

"You're not a freak Summer, just so you know" said Hiro. Summer just sighed.

"That makes one of us who thinks so" said the silver eyed girl. Hiro looked for a way to change the subject.

"So does Ruby have that mechanical wipe?" asked Hiro.

"Yes, it's her back up weapon why?" asked Summer starting to unpack her box.

"Cause if she won't mind I'd love to check that thing out!" prompted the young prodigy. Summer finally laughed.

"You'd have to ask her" she said.

"I'll make a note of that" said Hiro as he and Summer laughed.

"Oh I have to show you this!" said Summer as she started to dig through her box, leaving Hiro and Tadashi both excited and confused, what was the young huntress going to show them?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

"Oh where did I put you?" asked Summer digging through her box, she was very eager to show the two Hamada brother's something.

"Ah ha! Here it is" proclaimed Summer pulling out a small yellow and black round object that looked like a yin and a yang.

"What is it?" asked Tadashi, rubbing the back of his neck with his real arm after getting out from picking up a wrench.

"Oh it's motorcycle in a way" Summer stated. the two brother's looked at each other and then looked at Summer like she was crazy.

"...No it's not" said Hiro cautiously. Summer looked confused when realization hit her.

"Oh right sorry I forget you don't really have the same tech" she said as she used the yellow and black object to scan and empty space in front of her, and in an instant a yellow and black motorcycle appeared.

"Oh, safety first" said Summer scanning out a yellow motorcycle helmet into her hand, leaving Tadashi and Hiro jaw dropped.

"What the actual- Hiro started but before he could finish Tadashi put his real hand on Hiro's mouth.

"How in the name of Newton's law did that happen, and what the heck is that?" asked Tadashi, pointing to Summer's small device.

"Oh it's a storage drive, literally" replied Summer.

"How does it work?" asked Hiro taking Tadashi's hand off his mouth and touching the handles of the motorcycle.

"Oh well it's much like the dives you have here on earth on this one stores object's I have all my belongings in here but the stuff we needed we carried in a backpack. It takes up all the matter in the object and scans the object and makes the molecules smaller and then it all goes into the drive" said Summer looking at the object in her hands.

"This storage drive and Bumblebee here belonged to Yang" said Summer pointing to the motorcycle.

"Bumblebee?" asked Tadashi kneeing do to look at the bikes motor.

"That's what Yang call it, she left most of her stuff to me" said Summer getting sad again. Hiro noticed and tried to lighten the mood.

"So you ride this bad boy?" he asked.

"Well Yang was always showing me how" said Summer sigh. Tadashi looked at the time on his phone and then got up.

"Oh man look at the time, let's get to class!" said Tadashi rushing out of the room after waving to the two teens and Baymax.

"Well I'll work on you later Bumblebee" said Summer giving the motorcycle a pat on the handle as she turned to look out the window to see that there was someone staring back up at her,

It was a young woman with a low dark green ponytail, with a circle of daisies on her head, she had a dark light green dress that had two white straps that tied around her neck to keep the front part of the dress up, she was barefooted with a daisy around her right ankle along with one around her left wrist, she had light blush on her shoulders and cheeks, dark green eyes, and her skin was the color of a granny smith apple.

The green woman smiled and waved at Summer who waved back.

"Hello Spring" Summer said softly.

"Who are you waving to?" asked Hiro coming up to Summer who caught herself when the green woman faded into spring air and blew away.

"No one just lost myself for a moment" said Summer as she stepped away from the window, which Hiro looked out of but saw nothing.

"I can deactivate, if you say you are satisfied with your care" said Baymax.

"Oh yeah, I'm satisfied with my care" said Hiro as Baymax deflated into his little red suitcase.

"He's amazing, Baymax, truly some of your best work" said Summer as she and Hiro started walk down the hall.

"Well Tadashi really made him, but I rebuilt him" said Hiro blushing.

"When can I hear about that adventure" asked Summer.

"Oh Fred might beat me to it but he tells it better than any of us, if you like going overboard with stuff and I told Tadashi last night" said Hiro.

"But I want to hear you tell it, the leader of the team always has a better view of the adventure, Ozpin told me that, I also know from experience" said Summer. Hiro then tried to think of something cool to say but failed.

"Well I'll maybe tell you tonight when we all have dinner, but at twists in the story try not to choke on your food" said Hiro with a smile. Summer giggled soft, which reminded Hiro of a coo of a dove.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" said Summer. Hiro could feel himself smiling like a dork but covered it up with a fake cough.

"Well I'm gonna… use the bathroom I'll meet you and Gogo in class 201" said Hiro blushing when he backed into the wall beside the men's room" he smiled shyly and ran into the men's room and Summer walked on to class.

"Sweet boy…"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Meanwhile outside the window Adam saw the whole talk between Summer and Hiro and he was raging mad.

"Summer belongs… TO ME!" he shouted as he noticed Hiro coming out of the bathroom, Adam broke through the window with hid red blade and pounced on Hiro. Before the raven haired teen could respond he was knocked out by Lavender who had just disabled the security cameras.

"I wanted to do that" said Adam bitterly.

"Shut up and take care of them" said Lavender pointing to two students in the hall who saw everything and were frozen with fear.

"With pleasure…" said Adam slashing his red blade as it folded into a rifle…

Meanwhile in class 201 Gogo and Summer and the other students heard and announcement on the speaker.

"All students are dismissed for the day there has been a ,murder and a possible kidnapping, dismissed" said the male speaker. Gogo got up like the other concerened students but then turned to see Summer's eyes were wide with worry and shock.

"Summer, what is it?"asked Gogo feeling like she already knew.

"We have to ask what happened, my aunt might, no is behind this!" said Summer getting up and hurrying out of the room as Gogo call the rest of the gang, who all met at the crime scene that was surrounded by police, and Hiro was nowhere to be found…

"Have you guys seen Hiro? I really don't want him alone when there's a murder around" Tadashi stated.

"Oh I'm sure his fine Tadashi" said Honey Lemon with a comforting smile.

"Funny he wasn't answering his phone when I called everyone" said Gogo.

"And we didn't see him in the hall's on our way here" replied Wasabi as Fred and Ruby nodded in agreement. Summer then stiffened hoping with all her heart that she was wrong.

"Officer can you tell us who was kidnapped please, where worried about our friend Hiro Hamada" said Summer most of the officer's went silent.

"Please, please, please" Summer thought.

"Your his brother right?" asked of the officers looking at Tadashi who nodded nervously.

"Well before the cameras went out it was seen that two were people knocking your brother out before a mini bomb went off and took down the system, your little brother was possibly kidnapped, or the killers would have left him dead like the other two students we found" said the officer. Summer cringed and wanted to scream.

"If you don't mind me asking was one of the killers in a black bodysuit, and wearing a lavender cloak that covered most of her stomach and her head, because I think I saw someone like that jumping from roof to roof last night" said Summer.

"Yeah, actually have you seen that person any other times?" asked the officer. Summer lightly shook her head as the gang left the scene but not before Summer got a glance of the two corpse of the two students that were killed, and were covered with a white sheet.

Tadashi started to breath fast as he put a hand through his hair.

"My baby brother's been kidnapped, we have to save him, Summer any idea where your aunts hiding so I can break her neck?!" asked Tadashi, but the young huntress stayed in place clutching her fists.

"I should've known that my aunt would have done something like this. We will find Hiro, Tadashi, I promise you that. Now, let's go to our lab and get Baymax" said Summer wiping her eyes as she and the other's entered the lab. Only they found that Hiro and Tadashi's parts of the lab had been destroyed, even Baymax's suitcase was knocked over, but Summer's area had been untouched.

"No way they messed up your lab too!" cried Fred, shockly. Summer went to desk to find and white rose with little drops of blood on the petals with a note tucked under it.

"No…" said Summer as she read the note.

"From Lavender?" asked Gogo. Summer didn't reply as she handed the note to Tadashi who read it out loud;

" _My dearest flower, I have only seen your beauty in my dreams since the day you left me, your moonlight pale skin, your starlit eyes, your cherry wood dark hair flowing in the crisp autumn air, your partly opened lips like a blooming blossom in the spring… I as well as your devilish aunt have your ruffed raven haired lover, if thou wish to see him alive again you, my fair white flower must come alone to the abandoned building on cannibal drive and I'd hurry if I were you, the weak rat is crying by the time you are reading this_

 _,your dearest love Adam"_

Tadashi finished reading the letter and everyone was speechless except for Ruby.

"Adam… that stupid son of a Glorpnorp!" she shouted.

"Who's Adam?" asked Wasabi.

"Summer's ex" said Ruby simply.

"Who's a Glorpnorp indeed, Adam… was my first and previous boyfriend on Atlas, he came to beacon as a new student and he was there to get info for Salem and that's why he dated me at first, but then he fell madly in love with me but he only loved my looks and skills, I was heartbroken when I found out the truth and had to turn him into Haven… I also felt stupid for opening up to him so recklessly, thinking that cruel dark poet was my 'true love' and now he's kidnapped one of my best friends" said Summer as tears streamed down her face. At this point Baymax had inflated and scanned the rose with blood on it.

"the blood on the rose is Hiro's" said Baymax. Summer then looked at Tadashi.

"Tadashi I'm so sorry this is all my- Summer started but was cut off when Tadashi hugged her.

"Shut up this was not your fault" said the older Hamada hugging the young huntress tighter.

"But if I'd stayed with him none of this would've happened!" Summer cried.

"Well you said he went to the bathroom so you couldn't stay with him- ow!" said Fred when Ruby elbowed him hard.

"Summer I don't blame you for what happened, but we don't have time for moping. Now you're crazy aunt and jealous ex have my baby brother and they might kill him if we don't do something, so let's get our suits and hoods on and go get him!" said Tadashi pulling Summer out of the hug by the shoulders. She nodded in agreement.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

At the old building on cannibal drive, Hiro woke up feeling sore all over, he was lying on the stomach both wrists and ankles were tied together, he also noticed his hoodie sleeve and arm where cute.

"Pathetic little worm look how weak you are" said nasty voice to be Lavender's.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" asked Hiro shaking in weak voice.

"Oh not much from you, you just bait for my oldest niece, that's really all I can tell you, Adam do whatever you want to him but don't kill him, you know the orders, you men be ready for a fight" said Lavender leaving Hiro with a dozen soldiers and Adam, who had bright red hair, was wearing all black, had a red and white mask covering his face, he had a skinny red blade that could fold into a skinny gun.

"Finally I get to look the one who took my Summer away in the eye!" shouted Adam in disgust.

"Who are you?" asked Hiro earning a hard kick in the side from the strange boy his age.

"I'm Adam Tarsus, and the only worthy one of Summer Rose" he said dramatically. Adam told Hiro of how he and Summer and him used to be a couple but she dumped him and turned him in when she found out she worked for Salem.

"Sounds to me like you only like Summer for her looks and fighting skills you don't deserve her!" yelled Hiro earning a slap across the face.

"You know nothing of what me and Summer had, if anyone here is unworthy of her it's you!" yelled Adam. Hiro looked up at him bruised scared and bloody.

"I know" I know I don't deserve Summer, after all she's been through losing everything but at least I know that she deserves better than me and consider what she wants!" shouted Hiro, earning a kick in the stomach this time.

"You lucky my orders were to keep you alive otherwise you'd be as dead as a gutted fish" said Adam in bitter voice, kicking Hiro again this time in his cut arm, which made him yelp in pain.

"Hurts? I use the blood of your arm to put a on a white rose that I left for my sweet Summer with a poem telling her where to find you clever?" asked Adam sarcastically. Hiro tried to left his head up but failed.

"I don't care what you do to me, but just so you know when my brother and Summer get their hands on you you'll be more than sorry" he said as Adam then took Hiro by the shirt and slapped across the face multiple times and then kicked them to the side.

"You'd be in more pain if it was me who designed your fate" Adam spat as if he had something gross on his lips. Hiro had tears running down his cheeks and he was hyperventilating" Adam snickered cruelly.

"Aww, did I make you cry?"he asked, Hiro didn't answer.

"Your weak worthless… and Summer will never like you" Adam whispered the last part to Hiro, who whimpered even more.

"That's enough we want him in one piece for the plan remember?" said Lavender coming back into the room with a small jar that had what looked like a stink bug, but as a Grimm. Lavender looked at Hiro all beaten up, the poor thing couldn't even lift up his head. Lavender lifted Hiro's chin up.

"You should be thanking me, I'm keeping you alive and just saved you from Adam's rage" stated Lavender as Hiro ripped his face from Lavender's hand.

"I said I don't care what you do to me but Summer will stop you and so will the rest of us, she has a bigger team here" said Hiro weakly. Lavender stood up.

"Your hope will get you killed, like Summer and Ruby's mother" said Lavender. Hiro scowled.

"you killed her, took her away from Summer and Ruby when they were just kids, they trusted you even loved you and you killed their mother your sister, all because you were ordered to" said Hiro bitterly.

"You don't know me and you didn't know her, Midnight wasn't cut for life she refused to fight me because I was her sister!" shouted Lavender.

"Say what you want what you did to her was- Hiro started but Lavender cut him off.

"IT WAS MERCY!" she yelled. Hiro was stunned at how heartless this woman was as Lavender herself took a breath.

"Midnight Rose was never a huntress but a naive little girl, guess you see that in Summer don't you? The same trusting nature, and hopeful heart? Now you know where she gets it" said Lavender coolly as she left Hiro with Adam.

"Hurry Summer, hurry Dashi… I'm scared" Hiro said in a whisper only he could hear.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

The gang got into their suits and hurried to get Hiro back, Tadashi stayed in the shadows so no one could see him.

"Ok they set Grimm into the city to try and distract us so most of us will fight while some of us get Hiro, Ruby keep your hood up, Baymax and Tadashi come with me to find Hiro, everyone else… kick some Grimm butt!" said Summer as she and Tadashi got on Baymax and everyone else went out to fight. Ruby saved a few people after slicing a bear Grimm with her scythe.

"Who are you?" asked a reporter. Ruby turned slightly with her hood covering her face

"I am the Red Rose" she said as she speed away to help the rest of Big Hero 6. Wasabi could only watch in wonder as Ruby took any Grimm that took her on, down with her scythe.

"Whoa…" was all Wasabi could say not noticing the wolf Grimm coming up behind him.

"Wasabi!" yelled Honey lemon after killing a few Grimm with her chem balls wasabi turned around to see a wolf Grimm rearing up behind him ready to pounce when Ruby came up and sliced it in half with her scythe.

"Dude, never turn your back on an opponent, that thing could've killed you!" shouted Ruby not noticing a hog Grimm charging at her.

"Look out!" Wasabi shouted as he jumped over Ruby and used his laser hands to decapitate the monster. Ruby looked at Wasabi in shock.

"You were saying" prompted Wasabi.

"Um…" Ruby trailed off.

"Oh for the love of God, will you two stop swooning over each other, especially you Wasabi!" shouted Gogo through her ear piece while zooming around and taking out Grimm with her discs while Fred used his fire shooter in his suit. Ruby and Wasabi only blushed at each other and continued to fight the Grimm.

Once in the building on cannibal drive Summer Tadashi, and Baymax got ready for attack if necessary, Baymax put up his rocket fist, Summer got her bow and an arrow ready and Tadashi got the gun in his arm ready.

"Stay sharp my scroll says there could be some Grimm around here. Poor Hiro I can't possibly imagine how scared he must be, fear and negative emotion only attract the Grimm" said Summer using her scroll as a flashlight so the 3 could see their way.

"When I get my hands on your ex he's dead!" said Tadashi putting his robot fist to his real palm.

"I would not recommend violence" said Baymax pushing Tadashi's fist down.

"Shh! Will you both shut up?" we can't be caught, Baymax scan the area for Hiro" said Summer sternly. Baymax did so a reported.

"Hiro is on the top floor in the room 307" Replied Baymax pointing up.

"Then that's where we're going" said Summer starting to walk faster. Tadashi sighed and looked at Summer's determined face that also had anger.

"You still blame yourself for this don't you?" he asked. Summer started to walk even faster.

"It's not- Tadashi started but Summer cut him off.

"It all my fault if I had just landed in the same place as Ruby no none of this would have happened!" said Summer almost crying. "Tadashi, I think I'm in love with Hiro, I thought I'd never feel this way about another boy after what happened with Adam but then Hiro came along with his kind accepting nature and adorable face… and I feel and because of that he was kidnapped I'm just telling you in case we don't make it" said Summer sadly as she looked almost ashamed. Tadashi sighed and shook his head he want to tell Summer that Hiro felt the same way, but then again it was wrong and Hiro would never forgive him, and they had to hurry time was running out.

"It's ok I get it but now we have to hurry we want to get Hiro back alive don't we?" asked Tadashi rushing forward as Summer got over the moment and followed with Baymax trailing behind to the a door that had the number 307 on it where Hiro was said to be.

"Ok Baymax take it down" said Summer as she and Tadashi stood back and watch the robot use his rocket fist to break through the door. The trio ran in weapons ready, to see Hiro lying on the ground on his stomach, he had a tear in his hoodie, his arm was bleeding, he was covered in bruises and blood, his and ankles and wrists were tied and the poor boy was whimpering in pain and fear making his rescue team speechless.

"HIRO!" yelled Summer and Tadashi at the same time as they rushed to the teens side. Tadashi took Hiro in his arms and hugged him tight as Summer cut him lose with her sword. But then to Summer and Tadashi's surprise Hiro started screaming and fighting to get away from Tadashi's grip.

"NO! Please Adam stay away from me!" Hiro screamed trying to squirm away from Tadashi who tried to keep Hiro calm.

"Hiro, shhhh, it's me, little brother it's Dashi" said Tadashi trying to keep his brother calm but failed.

"Baymax scan Hiro!" Yelled Summer trying to help Tadashi keep the young teen calm. Baymax did as told and reported.

"Hiro has many scars and bruises and his left leg is broken, and he has breathed in Grimm gas a gas that comes from a stink bug Grimm that makes the victim see terrifying thing that aren't there.

"How long does this stuff normally last?" asked Tadashi shocked from receiving this info. Summer looked at Hiro flailing around.

"About a few hours" she said with a sigh of pity for Hiro.

"Is there a way we can make it wear off faster!?" asked Tadashi. Summer thought for a moment then her face lit up in shock and determination Tadashi noticed and looked a the girl in front of him in a questionable way.

"What?" asked Tadashi.

"Ozpin has studied silver eyes for years trying to find out all of their powers and one was that silver eyes can clear Grimm gas from one's system, but it only happened one or two times, I don't know of this will work.

"What might work, spit it out already!" shouted Tadashi still trying to calm Hiro, as Summer blushed.

"If I kiss him, my power might clear out the gas, silver eyes are the opposite and weakness of Grimm" said Summer still blushing. Tadashi had a serious look on his face then looked at his freaked out brother, he could only imagine how scared Hiro must be then he looked back at Summer, she was just as worried as he was for Hiro…

"Do it" Tadashi replied simply Summer gave and nod and placed both of her hands on Hiro's face and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose and the second she did Hiro stopped squirming and relaxed in Tadashi's arms and blinked to finally see his big brother, Summer and Baymax staring down at him.

"Guys you found me!" Hiro said excitedly as he hugged Tadashi who hugged back and sighed in relief.

"You scared me!" proclaimed Tadashi hugging his little brother in relief as Summer smiled at the scene. Hiro then winced in pain.

"It's ok we're gonna get you out of here" said Tadashi as he tried to pick up Hiro but stopped when a voice said.

"Oh your leaving before we get what we want" It was Lavender and part of Salem's army, bear and wolf Grimm, and Adam. Tadashi could see fear in Hiro's eyes and tried to pick him up again only to be punched in the gut and pulled away from Hiro by at least five of Lavender's soldiers, who made sure to keep him away from his little brother.

"Hiro I'm coming, Baymax don't leave Hiro's- Tadashi started but stopped when he saw Baymax was also being pulled away from Hiro by bear Grimm.

"-side" Tadashi finished lamely as he stated to fight the soldiers with karate that he had learned over the years and his robot arm packed an even bigger punch. Summer tried to stay by Hiro as she pulled out her sword.

"You really are like your mother, she didn't know when to quit either" Summer turned around to only to breathe in something that smelled like rotting flesh; Grimm gas.

With her nice temporary distracted Lavender kicked Summer to the side and closed the jar that held the Grimm stink bug. Adam then looked at Summer and stated to fence with her. Summer, because of the Grimm gas saw not only Adam but dozens of Grimm that weren't really there.

"You left me and took my heart with you!" yelled Adam as he kept fencing with Summer, who despite being under Grimm gas was focused more than ever but when she tried to strike at the Grimm wolf that wasn't really there, nothing happened and she had no time to dwell on it because Adam started to attack again.

Hiro was then getting kicked in the waist by Lavender.

"Come on, come on over here" said Lavender to herself looking at Summer fighting Adam. The all of a sudden the rest of Big hero 6 and the Red Rose burst through the wall, ready to fight.

"Guys we're here, holy mother of Megazon, Hiro looks awful" said Fred catching sight of Hiro getting kicked by Lavender.

"Shut up and fight!" shouted Ruby taking on some of the wolf Grimm, with the rest of the team helping Baymax and Tadashi. Lavender saw Adam nod and she nodded back as she picked up a beaten up Hiro by his shirt and reared back her fist. Summer turned around to not see Lavender 's fist, the Grimm gas made her see Lavender about to kill Hiro with her sphere! Summer's eyes widened as she saw Lavender pierce Hiro's chest with her sphere! When really he just got punched in the face. Summer saw Ilia's and Yang's death flash before her eyes as she looked at what she saw to be Hiro's lifeless body

"HIRO!" Summer screamed at the top of her lungs and when she did two waterfalls of light came pouring from her eyes, which caused Lavender to gasp, she expect Summer to have this outburst but never thought it would be this powerful.

"What!" yelled Lavender letting Hiro go the punch had not knocked him out but it still hurt. The Grimm saw the light coming from Summer's eyes and it tore away the roof of the building showing the night sky and they ran and howled in fear and pain as did Adam who was right by Summer. After the light finally stopped Adam, Lavender and the men they brought were gone and all the Grimm they brought were frozen into stone and silver fire was everywhere… and Summer was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my God…" said Gogo as she and everyone else were in awe of what happened. Tadashi ran passed his friends to Hiro who was healed of his injuries, even his broken leg was healed. Tadashi went up and hugged Hiro.

"Are you ok?" asked the older brother.

"Yeah I'm ok after I touched the silver fire and Summer- wait Summer!" yelled Hiro as he tried to run to Summer, who was in a circle of silver fire but Tadashi held him back.

"I'll get Summer you stay here" he said as he tried to douse the flames to get to Summer. Hiro noticed his brother and stopped him.

"Tadashi it's ok the fire doesn't burn it healed me" said Hiro. Tadashi touched the silver fire and it didn't even burn, it held his cut he had gotten from fighting the soldiers, Hiro was right the fire didn't burn it felt blissful.

"Tadashi stop acting like you're in a Hawaiian spa and get my sister out of there!" yelled Ruby almost in tears. Tadashi cautiously stepped into the circle of fire. He looked at Summer, she was lying on the ground sword in hand her eyes were opened but Silverlight was in them so he couldn't see her pupils, but then the light stopped and Summer's eyes close, she was as beautiful as a fallen flower.

"Holy crap, I can't imagine the headach you're gonna have when you wake up" said Tadashi as he gently picked up the girl, her right arm draped over her stomach and her left dropped down with her sword. when He carried Summer back over to the other's they looked at Her with worry.

"What happened back there?" asked Hiro as Baymax scanned Summer.

"Summer has been under Grimm gas as she has experienced the tears of a silver eye the outburst only happens when she sees something emotionally terrifying" said the robot.

"She must have seen something terrifying" said Honey.

"let's take her home and put her on the couch we should be with her when she wakes up" said Ruby.

"Agreed, she needs to rest after that" said Tadashi still carrying an unconscious Summer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

Summer groggily woke up and found herself on the blue futon in her and the other girls apartment, she was still in her black body suit, but her boots, sword, bow, and arrow and bullet pack were at the foot of the futon. Summer had a warm green blanket covering her. Summer was confused until she saw all of her friends but Hiro, still in their suits, beside her.

"Guys…?" she asked sitting up.

"Oh Summer thank the stars your ok!" exclaimed Ruby wrapping her arms around her sister, who was still confused, everyone looked worried about her.

"We were so worried, how do you feel?" asked Wasabi. Summer thought for a moment.

"I hurt everywhere, especially my head, but happened to Lavender, Adam, the soldiers, the Grimm, what happened?" asked Summer. Honey lemon was the first to speak.

"Adam, Lavender and their men retreated after what you did" she said. Summer was then at a loss.

"And the Grimm turned to stone after what you did, well their frozen actually" replied Tadashi.

"Yeah, thanks to your awesome power!" said Fred making Summer even more confused.

"What do you mean- Summer started but Baymax cut her off.

"You will need to rest for the rest of the day and drink some water after what happened" said the robot. By now Summer was getting annoyed.

"You guys keep saying that, that I did something, what did I do?!" asked Summer as Zwei jumped into her lap and everyone looked at each other in a strange scared way.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Gogo. Summer thought for a minute.

"I was fencing with Adam I turned around and saw- OH MY GOD HIRO! I saw Lavender take her severe and… kill him! and then everything went white when I screamed Hiro's name and I blacked out until know!" said Summer starting to sob. Everyone else tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"Summer you had Grimm gas in your system and Hiro's find your silver fire healed him and Lavender didn't stab him that was an illusion, Hiro's ok!" exclaimed Tadashi as he put a hand on Summer's shoulder.

"What?" asked Summer. that's when Hiro entered the apartment with a box of pizza.

"Summer your awake!" shouted Hiro.

"HIRO!" yelled Summer jumping up from the futon and hugging Hiro with all her strength.

"Summer you are in need of rest I suggest you lye back down" said Baymax.

"Oh I thought for sure that I had lost another friend!" Summer wept. After everyone usurped Summer no one in the room was dead the girl herself sat back down.

"So are you guys gonna finally explain what I did back at the fight?" asked Summer now a little more calm. Ruby spoke up.

"You were out for the last two hours because of what happened and to end all confused Summer you experienced a power of the silver eyed warrior known as the "tears of silver" which is one of the known powers we silver eyes have, what we saw from Summer happens mostly when a silver eyed experiences an out of control emotion, in this case Summer thought she saw Hiro being killed and the power reacted the light can turn Grimm into stone, blind enemies but spare the allies and that's why all of us were unharmed by the silver fire but healed. another known power is something both me and Summer have experienced; visions that are never wrong, and the final know power of the silver eyed is that when they touch someone unconscious they can enter their dreams, of course there are a lot of unidentified powers of the silver eyed little clearing the Grimm gas and all, me and Summer are keeping a journal and writing every power we discover that a silver eyed possesses and what it does" Ruby explained. everyone was speechless.

"So the Grimm know about the silver eyed and that's why they ran when they saw Summer's power?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah pretty much" Ruby replied.

"Lavender knew too she was testing me to see how powerful I was, that's why they took you Hiro and made me breath in Grimm gas… guys they test a silver eyed warriors power to see how powerful they are, when their born. My mom and Ruby were powerful but may test results were off the chart powerful, no silver eyed in history has ever been that powerful not even in legends…" said Summer pausing.

"So that means…" Wasabi trailed off.

"I am the most powerful being in the universe" said Summer softly. everyone other than Ruby was amazed and shocked.

"So that all means that you're the only one who can stop Salem" said Honey. as Fred pumped his fist.

"Awesome! we know someone who's gonna save the universe!" he prompted.

"Ok Fred take it down a notch" said Gogo putting her hand on Fred's shoulder. Tadashi's eyes then widened in realization.

"Oh my gosh aunt Cass! She has no idea your ok!"

"We'll all go" said Summer getting up but Baymax pushed her back to sitting down.

"You still need to rest" said the robot.

"I'll be fine and it's only for a short time then I'll go straight to bed, I promise" said Summer.

"Are you sure?" asked Hiro.

"Of course I want to finally meet your aunt" replied Summer.

"Alright" said Hiro and everyone took turns in the bathroom to change out of their suits.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

At the lucky cat cafe after Cass was finished hugging both the Hamada brothers and recovering from Hiro being kidnapped, she was happy to meet Summer and Ruby, and Zwei of course, but she was still a little emotional whenever she looked at Hiro.

"Oh my lord, I was just so worried!" said Cass hugging Hiro again tightly.

"I'm ok aunt Cass can I breath please?" asked Hiro breathless from the hug.

"Well we should certainly thank Big Hero 6 and the two new heroes, and Summer, Ruby it's so great to finally meet you, and Summer I can't thank you enough for finding Tadashi, Thank you!" Cass exclaimed hugging Summer who awkwardly hugged back.

"Well it's my pleasure, I owe Hiro a lot he's done some much for me" said Summer smiling at Hiro who smiled back.

"I like her…" Cass whispered to Hiro.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro snapped giving her a quick glance.

After a quick dinner with Cass's chicken wings and great pastries everyone who went to "SIFT" got a notice on their phones.

"O,m,g, there gonna be a dance this Friday!" Honey lemon gushed while looking at her phone.

"And we can bring dates…" Tadashi added on as he elbowed Hiro.

"What?" asked Hiro as Tadashi sighed in annoyance.

"This is your chance little bro ask Summer to the dance!" said the older brother as the younger one blushed.

"It'll be so romance!" Fred encouraged Hiro. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Dances are just a stupid excuse to play dress up" she exclaimed as Honey, Gogo, and Summer looked at her.

"Ok 'Rubes' I'm not into the dance thing either but it could be fun just chilling for one night" said Gogo smacking her gum as Zwei hopped into her lap.

"Yeah we could all go shopping just us girls!" squealed honey lemon.

"I guess it could be fun" replied Summer softly.

"Then it's official we're going to the dance" exclaimed Wasabi.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

The next day after classes Hiro, Tadashi, Wasabi, and Baymax noticed Summer pulling her motorcycle Bumblebee into the road.

"Hiro now is your chance ask Summer out to the dance its two days from tonight! exclaimed Tadashi. Hiro blushed and looked at summer.

"A date would help you get to know Summer better, and I have a date as well." proclaimed Baymax. The three boys' eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought robots couldn't love" said Wasabi.

"They cannot. But I want to be a third wheel" said Baymax. Hiro and the others tried to act normal about this.

"So, who is your date buddy?" Hiro asked

"Bumble Bee" replied Baymax simply as he pointed to Summer's motorcycle.

"Summer's bike?" asked Tadashi, with a surprised.

"Bumble Bee is a fine piece of Tech" said Baymax as Hiro sighed.

"Even Baymax has a date!" exclaimed Hiro almost angrily.

"So, who are you going with Tadashi?" said Wasabi trying to change the subject.

"Oh, me and Honey Lemon are going together" replied Tadashi blushing.

Hiro smiled mischievously.

"I knew it would happen it was just-" Hiro started but Hiro cut him off.

"Do you want me to wedgie you in front of summer?" Tadashi asked playfully holding up his robot arm, making Hiro flinch back.

"Well, I have a date too" said Wasabi nervously.

"You!" Tadashi and Hiro shouted in disbelif.

"Hey! Don't act so surprised. I didn't think she would say yes." said Wasabi, crossing his arms. Tadashi and Hiro looked at their friend apologetically.

"Sorry, we didn't mean it like that. Who is the lucky girl?" Hiro asked. Wasabi mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" asked Hiro. Wasabi mumbled again.

"Didn't catch that" said Tadashi. Wasabi frowned, clearly annoyed.

"Its Ruby!" he yelled. Hiro and Tadashi's eyes were wider now.

"Rudy.. as in Ruby Rose?" asked Tadashi.

"Yep, physics major and little sister of Summer Rose." said Wasabi as Hiro's jaw dropped.

"But she's a scary butt kicker just… how?" asked Tadashi as Wasabi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well we were studying and out of the blue I went; "Hey do you want to go to the dance with me?" and she looked at me and asked if she would have to wear heals and I said no and then she said; "I'd love to" It was crazy I'm terrified of messing up!" exclaimed Wasabi. Tadashi placed his real hand on Wasabi's shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Just get her a red rose corsage and be yourself" he replied as he then noticed Hiro was looking back at Summer, who was about to get on Bumblebee.

"Ok Hiro go!" said Tadashi pushing his little brother forward.

"Wait what?!" asked Hiro as Tadashi gave him a serious look.

"You know what. Girl's like Summer are rare" he said.

"Well she is like the last of her kind" Hiro mumbled to himself.

"Oh for crying out loud just go!" shouted Tadashi, Hiro took a breath made himself smile, chest out and walked over to Summer.

"Hey, sup Summer?" asked Hiro confidently.

"Oh hey Hiro, good how are you?" asked Summer turning from her motorcycle to the boy her age. Hiro then felt himself getting nervous but talked to cover it up.

"So are you thinking about dating?" He asked even though he knew the question was stupid.

"Um well I told you about Adam and what happened with him, and the dating thing makes me feel cautious" replied Summer blushing, she had a feeling she knew what Hiro was gonna ask.

"Yeah, I get it I beat there were a lot of freaks on your planet like Adam" said Hiro not realizing he had just insulted Atlas.

"I- I have to go" said Summer making Hiro realize what he just said.

"Oh gosh! Summer I didn't mean- Hiro started but Summer stopped him.

"It's fine I have to go, see you later Hiro" said Summer as she put on her yellow motorcycle helmet and drove away on bumble bee. Hiro slapped himself in the face.

"Stupid! Idiot! What were you thinking?!" he asked himself.

"You just insulted her planet…."

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

On the night of the dance it had been at least two days since Hiro had a real conversation with Summer, even as superheroes, since Tadashi was the groups HQ in the Hamada garage, so he was always asking what was wrong, but Hiro always said He was tired, but on the night of the dance Tadashi wasn't having it.

"Come on you should've asked Summer out by now!" Tadashi exclaimed fixing Hiro's bow tie.

"I tried to the other day…" said Hiro. Tadashi's eyes widened.

"What did she say?!" asked the older brother. Hiro sighed and told Tadashi everything about how he accidentally insulted Summer's planet while trying to act cool.

"Bro… just what?" asked Tadashi.

"What am I gonna do?"asked Hiro as Baymax waddled over wearing a black bow tie as well.

"Apologizing to those you have hurt in anyway, is a good way to heal a broken friendship" said the robot as Hiro as he sat on his bed.

"But I like Summer more than a friend she's… like the most amazing girl I know smart, graceful, slayer of monsters, beautiful, and kind, I'm completely head over heels for her and look what I did… I don't know how to fix it" said Hiro looking down.

"Tell her" replied Tadashi simply.

"What?" asked Hiro confused.

"Tell her exactly what you just said, no pick up lines, or suave moves, be yourself it works from what I've seen and heard, Summer likes you for you" said Tadashi. Hiro thought for moment and smiled.

"I'll do it, I just wish I had a corsage for her though" replied Hiro glumly. Tadashi then toasted a white rose corsage in a plastic container, Hiro looked at it.

"How did you…?" He trailed off.

"I knew you'd need one" replied Tadashi with a wink as Hiro smiled and took the container in his hands and was about to leave the room when he went past a mirror and looked at his ruffled hair, thought and then took a breath.

"This is for you Summer…" he said to himself as he went into the bathroom to find Tadashi still fixing his tie. Hiro took another breath.

"Tadashi I want you to do my hair!" Hiro then cringed. Tadashi froze and turned to his brother.

"Please for Summer's sake, but just this once!" Hiro exclaimed as Tadashi smiled wildly.

"I knew it would happen one day, I knew it!" shouted Tadashi as he pulled out some hair gel and a comb and beckoned Hiro to come into the bathroom. The younger brother sighed.

"This better be worth it…."

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Within the next few minutes Tadashi had smoothed Hiro's hair down, it was pushed back and not a single hair was out of place.

"Baby bro, you look good" said Tadashi admiring his work. Hiro had a grumpy expression on his face.

"I will kill you in your sleep if this does not work" said Hiro in an annoyed way.

"Oh shut up I happily helped you and you look great. Now come on aunt Cass wants to take our picture" said Tadashi as he headed down stairs, as Hiro looked in the mirror and took a breath.

"Ok, Hi Summer I'm sorry for what I said I really like you, do you want to be my girlfriend… Oh what am I saying!" Hiro exclaimed about to run a hand through his hair but stopped when he remembered he had to keep it nice looking.

"Hiro, Baymax, time for pictures!" yelled aunt Cass from down stairs.

"Coming!" yelled Hiro as he looked back at the mirror one last time.

"You got this!" he said to himself as he rushed down stairs.

"Oh you guys look so cute!" Cass squealed snapping photos of Hiro, Baymax, and Tadashi in their tuxes.

"It's a shame your dates couldn't be here to take pictures, be sure to take some for me!" said Cass putting up her phone.

"Sure thing the girls are meeting us there" replied Tadashi as a car horn honked outside it was Wasabi and Fred ready to pick up their friends in Wasabi's car.

"Well we gotta go, bye aunt Cass, love you!" shouted Hiro as he, Tadashi, and Baymax headed out the door and got in the car to meet Fred and Wasabi who were also dressed formally for the dance.

"Alright you guys psyched for this?" asked Fred from the Back seat with Hiro and a squished Baymax.

"Yeah who's your date?" asked Tadashi from the front where Wasabi was driving.

"Oh, it's Gogo" Fred replied simply. the two brothers wanted to be shocked but after all the surprises they had so far they decided to let it slide.

"I'm still confused as to how that happened" said Wasabi as Fred shrugged.

"She says it's a friend date, but I think Gogo's secretly falling for me…." said Fred as his eyebrows made a strange movement. Hiro rolled his eyes and looked at the white rose corsage in his hands, and thought of Summer.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Just outside the cafeteria at "SIFT" Honey lemon, Gogo, and Ruby, who was holding onto Bumblebee waited for their dates.

"I hope the boys get here on time" exclaimed Honey who was wearing a light pink strapless dress with a short train in the back, and was wearing matching heels with her hair in a loose braid.

"Believe me they'll be here, it's Summer I'm worried about" proclaimed Gogo, who was wearing a dark purple strapless dress with a black belt and flats.

"Yeah she hasn't come out of the bathroom, didn't she tell you what happened with Hiro?" asked Ruby who was wearing a black dress with two straps around her neck keeping the dress up, and she wore crimson converse.

"Yes she did" said Honey sadly.

"Boys can be jerks asking girls out to things like these" stated Gogo flatly as she smacked her gum. That's when Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, Tadashi, and Hiro entered the hall and walked up to the girls.

"Hey guys, where's Summer?" asked Tadashi.

"Oh man maybe she didn't come" thought Hiro.

"She's in the bathroom, said something about being nervous" replied Ruby as Wasabi approached her.

"Well, um, Ready to go in?" asked Wasabi as he handed Ruby the red rose corsage.

"Sure, but I have to warn you I can't dance, so I might accidentally step on you" Ruby replied as she let Wasabi put the corsage on her wrist. the two physics majors then linked arms and went into the cafeteria. Fred then approached Gogo.

"So my lady- he started but Gogo cut him off.

"No, just no, let's just go in" replied Gogo as she took the violet corsage out of Fred's hand and pulled him into the dance with her. As they went in Fred turned around to look at the others and pumped his fists.

"Yesssss!" Fred whispered as Tadashi sighed.

"I hope he doesn't get carried away" Honey lemon smiled at her dates comment.

"Are you ready" she asked as Tadashi smiled and gave Honey the pink flower corsage.

"If you are" Tadashi replied holding out his arm, which Honey gladly linked hers with. Tadashi looked back at Hiro.

"The nights young, talk to Summer, little bro, and be yourself" said Tadashi as he then went into the dance with Honey lemon. Hiro was left with Baymax, who was putting a sunflower corsage on Bumble bee's handle.

"Tadashi is correct if you say you are sorry and talk to Summer your bond will surly mend" said the robot as he took Bumblebee into the dance with him. Hiro sighed.

"I might as well wait for her inside" said Hiro entering the cafeteria, to see there was a DJ in front of the dance floor, a few tables on the side holding food and a punch bowl.

"Ok you got this" Hiro told himself as he started to walk into the crowded room. Suddenly everyone including his friends started to stare at the main door. Hiro turned around and was suddenly breathless. It was Summer and she was wearing a strapless pure white dress that had a layered side train with a line of silver gemstones going towards it around her waist, her brown hair was half pulled back with a small braid and the ends of her hair and bangs were slightly curled and she had short white heels.

Hiro felt his throat getting dry, he wanted to go up and talk to Summer, but before he could the girl in question saw him and rushed off past the dance floor.

After ten minutes Hiro finally walked up to Summer who was standing at the punch bowl alone.

"Ok…" he breathed as he walked up to Summer, neither one of the teens looked at each other.

"Hi Summer" said Hiro, still not looking at the silver eyed girl.

"Hello, Hiro" replied Summer softly, not looking at Hiro either.

"...You look really nice" Hiro replied finally looking back at Summer.

"Thank you and you look very… distinguished" said Summer now fully aware of Hiro's non messy hair.

"Thanks" said Hiro. There was an awkward silence between the teens before Hiro broke it.

"Well um, see you around" he said as he pushed on to the dance floor to find Tadashi and Honey couple dancing. Hiro tapped Honey.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Oh not at all go ahead" replied Honey who pushed Hiro into Tadashi, and the two were soon couple waltzing.

"This… is awkward" said Tadashi.

"Yeah, yeah, forget about this, I tried to talk to Summer" said Hiro. Tadashi' eyes then widened.

"Then why are you dancing with me and not her?" asked Tadashi, still waltzing with Hiro who felt embarrassed.

"Because I got nervous and she barely paid attention to me" said Hiro. Tadashi sighed.

"Ok first off stop dancing with me it looks wrong and second… be yourself and talk to her, cause from what I'm hearing that's not what you did, just talk to her I guarantee it'll make her night" said Tadashi with a smile. Hiro sighed and looked at the white corsage in his hand.

"I'm gonna do it, for real this time, thanks bro" Hiro replied, rushing the dance floor, leaving Tadashi and Honey lemon.

"I'm glad you came back, Hiro needs you" said Honey lemon.

"I know, I'm glad I came back too" Tadashi replied as he watched Hiro walk over to Summer, who was sitting in a chair in a corner. Hiro then walked up to her.

"Hi" he said. Summer looked up at Hiro.

"Hi" she said gently as Hiro took a breath.

"Summer I'm sorry" he said after a moment of silence. Summer looked up at him as he continued.

"I was a jerk, and all I wanted to do was ask you to this dance and instead I insulted your planet, I never meant or wanted to do that, but I did, I'm sorry… and if you're not here with anyone else, would you like to be my date for this dance?" asked Hiro holding out the white rose corsage to Summer, who smiled and stood up.

"No" she replied. Hiro's smile faded.

"Oh, ok I- Hiro started but Summer cut him off.

"Not with your hair like that" said Summer as she mess Hiro's hair up back to its original messiness.

"Hey! Ok I get it! Don't tell Tadashi" laughed Hiro as Summer took her hands away from his head.

"I'd love to be your date and _"Goblian mero"_ said Summer

"What?" asked Hiro as Summer put on the corsage.

"That means you are forgiven in Heckabo, I forgive you" she replied. Hiro smiled and held out his arm as Summer too smiled and link her arm with Hiro's as they went to the dance floor and started to slow waltz as did everyone else, even Gogo and Fred, and Ruby barely stepped on Wasabi's feet and Baymax was doing the robot next to bumble bee. Tadashi and Honey smiled at Hiro and Summer who smiled back.

"Never took you as the dancing tip" Hiro chuckled as Summer playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well if you think about dancing and hand to hand combat aren't so different, two partners interlocked and focusing on each other's movement, but one wrong move could lead to a swollen foot" said Summer.

"Or a twisted ankle" Hiro added. Both teens laughed but they were starting to get bored with all the dancing since neither of them really liked the subject, they really only came to see each other. Hiro noticed Summer felt the same way about the topic and spoke up.

"Hey you wanna maybe go for a walk around campus?" he asked. Summer smiled.

"I'd like that, and will you tell me the origin of Big Hero 6?" asked Summer as Hiro smiled back.

"Sure"

The two teens left the room which caught Tadashi's attention.

"If they do anything serious I will- he started but Honey cut him off.

"Tadashi! They're not that irresponsible" she replied.

"Still…" said Tadashi crossing his arms.

"Lavender and her goons are still out there….

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

At Salem's hideout Lavender, Adam, and their men from the previous attack, were still recovering from their injuries they had gotten from Summer's power. Lavender only need a few stitches as did the men since they weren't too close to Summer's power, Adam on the other hand, who was right next to Summer when the power sprang, lost both of his arms and his left leg.

"I'll kill her!" yelled Adam laying down in one of the infirmary beds.

"Oh hush up!" cried Lavender fixing a bandage around her arm.

"And you want to know what the craziest part is?" asked Adam.

"No" replied Lavender flatly.

"I still love her" said Adam pretending like he hadn't heard Lavender who then rolled her eyes"

"Your pathetic you know that?"

"Adam looked down in shame. The door then opened with Salem and Qrow coming in and everyone in the room who could bow did. Salem went straight to Lavender.

"Your nieces power?" she asked Lavender lowered her hood.

"She's more powerful than we thought, her actions prove that she loves the human boy" said Lavender as Salem nodded.

"Good… the robots ready Qrow?" asked Salem looking a Qrow who was all patched up from his previous encounter with the city's heroes, nodded.

"Wonderful, Lavender you Qrow, find your niece with our robot and take care of her and the boy but don't kill them, make sure the city fears us, once everyone in it has surrendered to me we will move on to the world, then the universe" replied Salem.

"As you wish, come Qrow it's time we pluck this rose from her stem for a while" said Lavender as she and Qrow went to the hideouts lab to see a giant half white half red robot with iron claws.

"You and I sit in the head to control it" said Qrow as he and Lavender made their way inside the robot's head seeing through its large eyes and used the giant object to leave the hideout and find Summer.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at "SIFT" on a nearby bridge, Hiro had just finished telling Summer how Big Hero 6 came to be.

"All I can say is you were so brave, it must have been awful when you thought you lost Baymax and Tadashi" said Summer leaning against the railing with Hiro.

"Were you disappointed when you found out I wanted to kill Callahan with Baymax?" asked Hiro. Summer looked at him.

"In a way yes but at the same time I understand, keep in mind I did the same thing with Ilia's killer but like you I caught myself and didn't do it" replied Summer. Hiro sighed and smiled.

"It really is a nice night" he said.

"Yes it is" replied Summer peeking behind her to see the green woman from the window, she was making the wind calm.

"Can you give us a minute?" Summer whispered almost laughing.

"What was that?" asked Hiro turning to Summer who blushed.

"Oh just a tickle in my throat" said Summer giving a fake cough. that's when the teens felt the ground shake.

"Oh no I think we're having an earthquake!" yelled Hiro as he and Summer tried to keep balance.

"What's an earthquake?" asked Summer. That's when Lavender and Qrow inside of the giant half white half red robot's head, the two teens backed up in fear.

"Oh crap, we forgot about the robot that has a sample of yours and Ruby's semblance!" said Hiro slapping himself in the face.

"Well a lot of other stuff was going on so not our faults, now shut up and fight!" yelled Summer as she pulled out her sword from behind her dress. Hiro looked at her in shock.

"That was behind your dress the whole time?!" Summer smiled as she pulled out her storage drive from her pocket and scanned out her bow and arrow pack and put them on her back while she used her sword.

"I told you leaving the house without your weapon is a death wish" Summer yelled ask she stroked a the robots legs than shot the robots legs with a mini bomb arrow to throw it off balance but failed.

"It's tougher than it looks!" shouted Summer as the robot came closer.

"Then let's hit it with all we've got!" yelled Hiro and without thinking he took out his knife that Summer gave him and ran towards the robot.

Lavender chuckled."Really Summer, sending your boyfriend to stop us?" she gave a nod and Qrow used the speed he copied onto the robot from the sisters to use one of the arms to pin Hiro against the side of a nearby building. The other arm then struck. Hiro braced himself for the worst when he heard a crash. He opened his eyes to see Summer dangling by her sword above him because she had thrown the robot's arm off course that now held the tip of her sword against the side of the same building Hiro was up against. Summer grunted. Hiro looked up at her in shock and disbelief. Summer looked down at Hiro then back at herself.

"Stop looking!" she scolded crossing her legs and pulling them up in a sitting position.

"Gah!" exclaimed Hiro covering his eyes and blushing, realizing he accidentally looked up Summer's skirt.

"Two against a giant, seems fair" said Qrow as he started to work the controls to let the teens fall to their death into a slicer that came from the robots chest.

"What are you doing?" asked Lavender as Qrow let the teens go to fall into the refilling blade.

"AAAHHH!" the two screamed, thinking they were done for when a soft shrub grew fast over the slicing blade, catching Hiro and Summer right before they could indoor a cutting death.

"How did- Hiro started but was cut off when the shrubs carried Summer and Hiro to the safety of the ground.

"What the heck?" asked Hiro when he and Summer saw the source of the fast growing shrubs, the green woman Summer had been secretly talking to by the window the other day and just now.

"Who's that?" asked Hiro.

"Spring" Summer replied simply as she and Hiro watched the green woman wave her hands to control the spring wind knocking the robot off balance.

"You Glorpnorp! The queen told us to keep those two alive!" shouted Lavender nearly strangling Qrow.

"Do you know what they did to me? Especially your fool of a niece- Qrow started but was cut off by Lavender using her rifle to shoot him in the chest.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. About my niece. Again" said Lavender grimly, Qrow 2.0 was permanently gone. Lavender then noticed the robot was tied up in springtime weeds, that then crushed the giant object into a bunch of debris and out tumbled Lavender. Summer and Hiro prepared for a fight but Lavender only put away her severe rifle and opened a portal behind her.

"Just this once Summer and this is not out of mercy" said Lavender as she went through the portal that closed in her wake. The rest of the gang then rushed outside to meet Summer and Hiro who were both standing next to Spring

"Oh my God are you two ok?" asked Honey lemon.

"We're good" replied Summer as Ruby hugged her.

"We saw what happened out the window, lucky you the security cameras are still out. Qrow locked the door and… I'm just glad you're ok, when saw you over that slicer, holy crap!" exclaimed Tadashi as he hugged Hiro close.

"Hey where are Lavender and Qrow?" asked Fred.

"Well Lavender left and we don't know what happened to- Summer started but Spring cut her off and her voice was rich and sweet.

"Lavender destroyed that heartless robot" said Spring picking up what was left of Qrow. Everyone was silent not just of the news of Qrow's death but at the sight of Spring, Who smiled shyly.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

"Well I think you'll all be fine for now goodbye" said Spring as she once again faded into spring air and flew away leaving everyone confused.

"Ok what just happened and who was that green lady?" asked Wasabi as Ruby looked at Summer.

"Was that the spring maiden, for real?" asked Ruby as Summer nodded slowly.

"Spring maiden?" asked Gogo.

"You know her, Summer?" asked Hiro as everyone looked at Summer who gave a guilty nod.

'How… what?" asked Tadashi still confused as Baymax scanned everyone.

"Most of you are confused and Summer is feeling guilty" said the Robot as Summer sighed.

"I'm sorry I owe you all an explanation" replied the oldest Rose sister.

"Yeah ya think?" asked Fred crossing his arms.

"Wait Ruby, did you know about this too?" asked Honey lemon as Ruby shrugged.

"I heard the legend of the maidens but I never believed it!" the 12 year old replied.

"Legend?" asked Hiro, as Summer then beckoned everyone to come and sit with her by a bench.

"On Atlas there was a fairy tale known as the four maidens. The story is that an old wizard living deep in the forest is visited by four traveling sister's. the first sister, Winter understands the man's isolated nature and asks him to use that time to reflect and meditate. the second sister Spring brings the wizard fruit and flowers and tends to his crops, the third sister Summer warms the man's heart and gets him to step outside, and the four and final sister Fall asks the wizard to look all around him and be thankful. in return for the sisters kindness the wizard gives the maidens the power of the seasons they were named after and when the sisters leave they promise to continue to aid others till the end of time. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall, the four maidens, I was named after the first Summer maiden" said Summer finishing the story.

"Great story that explains a few things but what do you mean by the first summer maiden?" asked Tadashi.

"Well Ozpin was the lots of great descendants of the wizard in the story and what I mean by the first maids in much like in nature the seasons change, when a maiden dies her power looks for another host, whoever is in the previous maidens final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit that power" replied Summer.

"Unless it's a dude or an old hag, than it goes to someone random" said Ruby.

"Ruby…" Summer warned"

"Hey don't get mad cause I'm right!" replied Ruby as her sister sighed.

"Yes it was discovered that the maidens power can only be pasted onto young women, but there is one maiden that can never be replaced, she keeps most of the universe in balance..." said Summer trailing off.

"The woman we saw, Spring?"asked Hiro as Summer nodded.

"Yes, who saved us was the first spring maiden, her power adapted to having to keep existence in balance and became immoral spring can never truly die" said Summer.

"but how do you know her, sis?" asked Ruby crossing her arms. Summer sighed.

"When Ozpin told us about how our planet was going to die he told us all about the maidens, me and Ruby, and how unless you were a huntsmen you didn't know about Salem, but despite all the secrets he told us and despite how many Ruby choose to believe, I have experienced Something much more amazing than anything Ozpin could describe, I was two and Ruby had just been born and my family was having a picnic outside of town in a beautiful meadow, my parents were busy with Ruby so I went exploring. I went over the hill and picked some daisies and that's when i saw it, a big bear Grimm behind me, I was too scared to scream or call for help, I braced myself for the worst when I heard a noise and when I looked to see the monster in front of me dead. I looked in the trees behind the dead monster and I saw her, Spring lovely and blissful she came out with a cheerful expression, I knew she was the one that had saved me, so I held out my daisies to her as a thank you and she… cried but they were tears of joy spring rain tears, she took my daisies I gave her and she held out her hand to me. I was about to touch her hand with mine when My dad called out to me, Spring then faded into air and blew away but not before she was able to tell me one important thing and that was; "I will always protect you" and from what we all saw tonight she wasn't exaggerating" said Summer finishing her tale.

"But how did she come here when your planet died?"asked Gogo. Summer looked up.

"She was in my pod she told me she was there in my dreams on my way to earth, I see Spring and talk to her in my dreams, sometimes I see her in real life. and after my and Ruby's parents died she was always comforting me in my dreams… I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about her sooner but I never told anyone about Spring, not even Ruby or Ozpin" said Summer making everyone looked at her in shock of what they had just learned.

"So there are three other maidens somewhere in the universe? One for Fall, one for Winter and one for Summer?" asked Hiro.

"Yes" replied Summer.

"Is Salem after them?" asked Tadashi?"

"I don't know but I do know Is Salem will start by taking earth and then the rest of the universe, that's why there have been Grimm attacks world wide" said Summer everyone then looked at each other then smiled.

"What?" asked Ruby.

"Well we were thinking if you could train us to be huntsmen and huntresses we could stop these worldwide attacks, not just stop the ones in the city! Honey gushed.

"What?" asked Summer in disbelief

"You and Ruby could train us to be huntsmen!" shouted Fred doing a karate move.

"And I can tell you where the attacks happen" said Tadashi raising his robot arm.

"Yeah, so what do you think?" asked Hiro. Summer and Ruby looked at each other uncertainly.

"You guys sure you want to do this?" asked Ruby. Baymax scanned the sister's.

"You two are worried for the safety of your friends who you think of as family" exclaimed Baymax making Summer and Ruby blush.

"I hate to say it but he's right this is dangerous stuff, are you sure?" asked Ruby. everyone else looked at the sisters'

"Yes!" they all shouted at the same time. Summer and Ruby smiled.

"Alright, let's do it!" said Ruby pumping her fist. Summer then pulled Hiro aside while everyone was talking about the next step, training , and the world wide missions.

"What is it?" asked Hiro. Summer said nothing as she gently hugged Hiro, who hugged back.

"I just wanted to say thank you for giving me new friends- I mean a new family, I thought when me and Ruby came to earth we'd be freaks among the humans but you accepted us without question, despite what we were, I just wanted to say thanks" said Summer. Hiro smiled as they looked at their friends talking and laughing.

"I should be thanking you, you brought my brother back, who I thought was gone forever, and you and Ruby coming here to help us keep our planet safe was great, but you two and Zwei of course completed our family in so many ways… not to sound cheesy" said Hiro blushing as Summer smiled.

"I don't know how this will end but I know we'll have better shot if we all work together" said Summer.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Hiro replied.

"What?" asked Summer a little confused.

"Never mind" Hiro chuckled as they went back to the group, their greatest adventure had only just begun.

In the distance in a tree Spring watched Summer and her friends with a smile upon her lips but with worry in her eyes.

"Be careful little Summer, Salem doesn't play, she conquers, I wish you luck as I continue to protect thee" said Spring in a cheery whisper.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(

In Salem's hideout Lavender had explained the whole story of what happened with the robot and how Qrow had try to disobey orders, and finally how she destroyed him.

"You were right to kill Qrow, Lavender he would have ruined everything he wasn't as good as the real Qrow anyway" said Salem looking at Lavender who was on her knees bowing.

"Forgive me my queen but may I ask what we are to do know? Qrow is gone and the robot is rubble, what is our next approach?" asked Lavender. Salem turned to the window to look at San Fransokyo in the dead of night.

"We continue with our Grimm attacks around this planet and be sure to keep an eye on the heroes of the city" Salem replied. Lavender stood up and gave nod.

"as you with you highness" said the lavender cloaked woman. Salem gave an evil grin to herself.

"This is the beginning of the end silver eyed warriors and I can't wait to watch you burn…

 **Hi, Eth here, I loved writing this tell me what you think, the next episode is coming soon name is above let this story tell you: you'll always have a friend who will accept you somewhere no matter how different you may seem….**


	8. Chapter8

**Hi ya fellow readers! Sorry it took so long to update I'm making it my mission to post on this story "every other week" this one came a little late sorry, so keep that in mind if you love this, posting days are every other Sunday at the earliest. please review! Love ETH.**

It had been three days since the dance, a week since Big hero six found Summer and Ruby Rose from the destroyed planet Atlas. The creatures of Grimm, soulless monsters who also came from Atlas had come to earth to destroy all life on it, and big hero 6, Summer; the White Rose, Ruby; the Red Rose, and Tadashi who was the groups "HQ" in the Hamada's garage were working on a way to stop the Grimm's leader: Salem, a Grimm being who by stopping her they'd stop the Grimm attacks that were happening world wide. The group of heroes were receiving training four times a week from Summer and Ruby to become huntsmen; people who professionally killed Grimm, which is what the two Rose sister's did, the training worked quite well for the earthling heroes, who at this every moment were in Dublin, Ireland fighting a herd of bear Grimm, while Tadashi was back in San Fransokyo in his and Hiro's garage, keeping the group posted on danger and the Grimm attacks whereabouts around the world. Big Hero 6, the white rose, and the red rose had stopped two out of three bear Grimm attacks in Dublin and were currently stopping the third.

"When I said I wanted to see Ireland this is not how I pictured it!" Wasabi yelled, slicing one bear Grimm with his lazer hands in a frantic motion.

"Well it's not like we came here to sight see!" shouted Gogo striking multiple Grimm bears with her yellow discs while Honey Lemon was capturing them in chem goo. The White Rose, otherwise known as Summer was slicing up the monsters with her sword. She wore a white cloak and hood that covered up her face as her long brown hair hung from it. Summer's sister, the red rose, otherwise known as Ruby had the same cloak and hood covering her face only red. Her brown hair with dyed red ends also hung out while she used her scythe with a built in customized sniper rifle to sly every Grimm that came across her path with Fred beside her using his fire breath to assist.

While on Baymax's back, Hiro found himself unable to stop staring at Summer. It was clear to everyone in the group that he liked Summer Rose, from the second he found her asleep in her pod in the San Fransokyo bay the young teen was smitten and it was clear that Summer felt the same way. The only problem that was driving everyone crazy was that the two robotics nerds refused to admit that they liked each other.

Hiro sighed happily as he continued to stare at Summer, even though Baymax was punching and kicking Grimm and he was on his back he could see the white hooded girl clearly, she fought with such grace and beauty that Hiro found himself drooling. The boy in the purple suit flinched and wiped the spit off his face and turned to see another Grimm behind him and Baymax. Hiro gasped, took out his knife that Summer had given him and stabbed the monster in the chest, killing it.

Great job Hiro, there's only one more Grimm bear left and Dublin will be saved" Tadashi told the group thought their ear pieces. Big hero 6, the white rose, and the red rose turned to see the last Grimm bear by a clothing store cornering a mother and her small daughter. Summer gasped and leaped into action, slaying the monster bear just before it could strike the mother and child.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the mother in an Irish accent while holding her daughter close.

Summer smiled "just doing our job miss"

(^)(^)(^)(^)()^))

After the mayor of Dublin gave the group a check in front of the whole town the hero's waved goodbye and flew back home on Fred private jet. When they arrived at Fred's mansion that night, Tadashi and Summer and Ruby's corgi Zwei were waiting for them by the front door.

"Hey guys how was the mission from your view?" asked Tadashi waving to the group with his orange robot arm as Zwei jumped into Summer's arms licking her face.

"It was great kinda like old times on our planet" said Ruby petting Zwei's head.

"We should get started" said Gogo referring to huntsmen training which they did in Fred's personal dojo.

"Oh yeah, Summer what are we gonna teach tonight?" asked Ruby. Summer looked up at her friends and shook her head. "Just teach them hand to hand combat, I won't be attending lessons tonight" she said leaving the group stunned.

"But you and Ruby are our teachers we need you" said Wasabi.

"Yeah and I suck at hand to hand combat" exclaimed Ruby with a nervous tone in her voice.

"That's why Baymax is going to be my substitute for tonight" said Summer pointing to the robot inn red armor. "Hello" replied Baymax with a wave while Hiro looked at the white hooded girl and raised his eyebrow.

"Summer are you ok? You never skip lessons, you love teaching us how to kill monsters, is something up?" asked Hiro taking off his helmet. "No I just need a break, that's all" replied Summer as she used her speed to to leave the mansion.

"Hm" thought Hiro as she watched Summer speed off in a fleet of white rose petals into the night.

"Hey guys, I've got a idea, instead of huntsman training tonight how about we see what Summer's hiding?" said Fred with a sly smile.

"Freddie no, as much as we all want to know what's going on with Summer, she might have a good reason for not telling us" replied Honey, straightening her chem purse.

"Come on Honey, what if she really needs us? We're her friends, and besides it could be a really cool thing that's she's hiding!" Fred prompted pumping his fist as his friends shook their heads.

"Fred come on we should really respect Summer's privacy and spying is not how you do it" replied Tadashi rubbing the back of his neck with robot arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't spy on Summer and just "ask" what's going on?" offered Ruby with an obvious tone.

"I agree, let's ask Summer what's going on and if she doesn't want to talk about it than that's that" said Hiro as the rest of the friends slowly nodded in agreement.

So with that said the group hoped onto Baymax and secretly followed Summer to the roof of her, Ruby, Gogo, and Honey's apartment and hide under the ledge.

Summer took out her white flaming rose scroll, put it on a wooden box in front of her and tapped the side making a small holographic picture of a tombstone come up. Summer then stood in silence with her white cape flowing in the breeze, with no idea that her friends were watching her.

"What's she doing?' asked Wasabi who was on Baymax's arm.

"I have a pretty good idea" said Ruby who was on one of Baymax's wings with Honey and Gogo while holding Zwei. "Can't we just ask?" wondered Tadashi who was on Baymax's back next to Hiro.

"Shh! We don't want Summer to hear us!" Fred whisper yelled, he was on Baymax's other arm.

Everyone stopped as Summer suddenly started to speak as she pulled off her hood, letting her tree bark hair blow in the night wind.

"Hi mom, sorry I'm not talking in "Heakabo" I think talking more in English will help me move on from all the things worth grieving over. Earth as bad as I thought it would be, despite losing everything other than Ruby and Zwei I've been happy. We've made a bunch of new friends who know what we are and accept us, which is more than we could hope for… I really miss you and dad, so does Ruby but don't worry Zwei will live for twenty eight more years and he protects us, so do our friends. It's funny do much life and tech is different here than it was on Atlas, like the dogs on earth only live for ten years or so while the dogs from Atlas live for thirty" Summer said to the holographic picture. Then all at once realization hit Ruby.

"I knew it she'd talking to our mom's grave, Summer did this once a week on our planet" the red hooded girl whispered to the others, Hiro was about to say something when Summer started talking again.

"I want to sing to you tonight, you said you always loved it when I singed so In wanted to do that to you tonight this song is called "My immortal" so far it's my favorite earth song, I hope you like it" and with that Summer started to sing "My immortal" and the group could only watch and listen in awe, Summer's voice was beautiful, rich, and clear:

" **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though**

 **you're still with me I've been alone all alone!"**

Summer sang, making everyone in her secret audience have tears in their eyes, some of them had heard Summer sing before but at this moment it was too much to try and stay in one piece. After Summer had finished the song Fred gave a small clap before he could stop himself and remember what was really going on. upon hearing the noise Summer flinched and quickly pulled up her white hood and turned around with her sword in hand to find her friends on just below the ledge of the roof. "Guys…?" she asked beginning to sweat. At first everyone was silent until Fred spoke up.

"Hey Summer what's up?" he asked nervously avoiding eye contact.

"You jerks!" Summer yelled as her friends tried to explain.

"We're sorry we only wanted to check on you and every time we wanted to talk to you we lost the chance!" shouted Hiro as Summer continued to frown.

"A girl can't get a moment to herself?!" she shouted, face reddening with anger.

"We're really sorry, we didn't know you were having a private moment with you mom, we do this again we're sorry" said Honey lemon in a clam voice as then group looked at Summer apologetically who sighed, feeling bad for yelling at her friends and sister.

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have yelled at you, I do this at least once a week and this is my first time doing it on earth I guess it's just not the same" said Summer bowing her head. Hiro approached Summer, trying to lighten the mode.

"We won't ever do this again, but did you hear yourself? You have such a great voice sure a few of us have heard you sing but that was just beautiful" said Hiro who blushed, realizing what he just said. Summer smiled shyly. "Do you guys really think so?" she asked.

"We "know" so" replied Gogo.

"You should enter a talent show or something" added Wasabi making Summer blush.

"You should've seen her on Atlas, Summer here sang all the time" Ruby prompted. "Sis!" Summer whined.

"Well it's true, you captured hearts when you sang, it's how you met Adam, but he was the only glorpnorp of an admirer" said Ruby. Fred then winced.

"Ew, you made out with a criminal psychopath?!" he asked very disgusted.

"I never let him kiss me!" Summer snapped. "Even when I wanted to at one point, but that's not the point I gave up singing in public because I got so busy with inventing and huntress missions and know I also have classes" said Summer.

"Oh come on, you could be like the next "Beyoncè" Tadashi pointed making Summer blush again. "I'm not that good" she prompted.

"Come on Summer don't be like that, you voice is great" exclaimed Honey happily. Summer looked down for a moment.

"Can we just not speak of this again?" she asked. Her friends looked at each other then Hiro spoke.

"We won't, I promise" he said. Summer then gave Hiro a grateful smile.

"Thank you"

(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^^)(^))

Far off the coast of the city, where the large space station known as Haven layed stranded, Summer's ex boyfriend Adam who had a metal left arm and legs because of Summer's silver eyed power, was bowing before Salem the Grimm queen in a dark throne room where Salem herself sat on a throne made of dead branches on a two step platform just above Adam.

"Adam, despite your injuries you and I both know that Lavender is in a worse condition than you" said Salem as Adam bowed deeper. "Yes your majesty"

"So I wish for you to take you to take her place for the next week, but keep your distance away from the foes and only spy, is that clear?" asked the dark queen. Adam cringed, he wanted nothing more than to kill Hiro for being in love with Summer. "Yes your highness" he replied with another bow as he left the throne room and closed the double doors behind him. Lavender Rose was waiting outside leaning against the wall in her lavender cloak and hood.

"So poet you think you can deal with seeing Summer with another boy?" asked Lavender with a devilish smirk on her lips.

"I will not let her get to me, the Rose name, your family name has brought me nothing but grief!" yelled Adam as he covered his masked face with his black gloved hand.

"You seem to be over her by now" Lavender pointed out. Adam put his hand down.

"Then tell me Lavender…" he trailed of.

"What" asked the purple cloaked woman.

"Summer, why do I see her dancing there, why do her silver eyes still scorch my soul?!" Adam shouted.

"Great, a new poem" Lavender groaned crossing her arms, she knew the only thing to do would be to let the lovesick mad man pour his heart out… or what was left of it

"I see her! The sunshine in her tree bark hair…." Adam trailed off as Lavender continued to try and ignore him even though it seemed useless.

"Shouldn't you be on you way to spy on my niece's and their friends?" asked Lavender as Adam looked up at her.

"You oldest one will pay for her betrayal of me" he said leaving the hall. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Sure why not?"

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^

The next day at the lucky cat, Summer was showing then group her latest invention. It was the shape of a round vacuum cleaner, the size of a cookie, it was and light blue, and had a green button and a red button on the side. The friends stared at it in awe and curiosity. "That's so cool what is it?" asked Tadashi leaning over the table to get a closer look at the strange looking bot. Summer smiled.

"I'll show you" she said as she put her bot on the table asking everyone to take their arms off the surface."Ok *Ahem* sisters and friends I present the ice bot!" Summer announced as she pressed the green button on the side of the bot and at that instant the object started moving like a vacuum cleaner without the noise and stopped in the middle of the table and with less than a second the whole table was covered in a thin layer of ice coming from the bot. Summer's friends gasped in wonder and surprise.

"No way that is so sick! Hiro exclaimed excitedly.

"And that's not all" said Summer as she pressed the red button on the side and in an instant the ice was sucked back up into the ice bot.

"That's awesome!" prompted Fred.

"Cool" stated Gogo.

"Wow" exclaimed Honey lemon.

"Great job sis" said Ruby.

"Amazing" Tadashi replied.

"Yeah, agreed" added Wasabi.

"Quite lovely" finished Baymax.

Summer blushed. "It'll be used for snow days when pounds aren't thick enough to skate on, or even in the summertime just to keep cool, and the best part is that ice bot can clean up after itself so there won't be a mess" said the silver eyed girl.

"Cool, I'm sold can you make me one?" asked Fred standing up and leaning over the table. Summer was about to repiled when Honey chimed in.

"Oh I'd like one too please" she gushed.

"Me too!" said Wasabi raising his hand. Gogo smacked her gum and sighed.

"Ok I admit it I want one too" she mumbled with a smile. Ruby looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

"Ok sister, you're gonna have to start a business with the ice bots cause I want one too!" she piped. Everyone other than Summer, Hiro, Tadashi, and Baymax started to get ecstatic about the ice bots until the Hamada brothers tried to calm everyone down so they wouldn't overwhelmed Summer.

"Ok, ok give the girl a chance to speak!" prompted Tadashi as Hiro nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you guys calm down, your acting like animals" replied Hiro.

"Tadashi and Hiro are correct, you are making Summer feel very warm and nervous, this indicates that she is overwhelmed" said Baymax after scanning Summer. The group looked back at Summer and took a step back nervously laughing.

"Sorry Summer, we got a little excited" said Honey apologetic.

"Yeah sorry, don't know what came over us" replied Wasabi rubbing the back of his neck and smiling nervously.

"Yeah but we're still getting those ice bots right?" asked Fred as Gogo then punched him in the arm. "OW! What?" the blond boy winced.

"Shut up" replied Gogo flatly. Summer smiled and rolled her eyes giving a small giggles at her friends antics.

"Don't worry Gogo it's fine, I'd be happy to make all of you your very own ice bots- Summer started but was cut off by her friends cheering for joy.

"Yes! I'm gonna us mine to ice skate in my room! shouted Fred.

"I'm gonna make an ice path to ride my bike on with mine" said Gogo. Summer was happy for her friends excitement but was getting impatient. "I was going to say that I'll need help building at least six ice bots, Hiro, Tadashi, you two wouldn't mind would you?" asked Summer. Hiro blushed.

"Sure we'd be happy to help you build more ice bots, aunt Cass could use one to keep the ice cream here frozen"he said running a hand through his hair while Tadashi only smiled slyly and put his arm around his brother.

"You just can't say no to Summer now can you?" the older Hamada whispered to his brother.

"Shut up!" Hiro whispered yelled.

"Well you guys I'd love to help but I'm gonna be busy with catching up on my classes after being gone for three months, so looks like you two will he working on the ice bots yourselves" said Tadashi with a hit of smirk in his voice.

"Oh well alright this'll be fun, Hiro we haven't worked on anything together since Baymax's thuster's… even though we've only done it once, I love inventing with you" said Summer in a shy voice while stroking a small stand of her hair; a habit similar to Hiro's.

"Yeah I can't wait to start we can meet the day after tomorrow after classes in the garage" said Hiro, still blushing.

"Can't wait till then" replied Summer as she and Hiro shared a sweet smile. Tadashi snickered.

"Just keep in mind I'm not ready to be an uncle yet ok little bro?" he whispered. Hiro cringed.

"I told you to shut up!" said Hiro this time in a normal voice.

Suddenly Aunt Cass came by with everyone's orders looking very glum.

"Miss Cass are you ok?" asked Honey grabbing the tea she had ordered.

Cass sighed.

"It's Musical Monday and the guy with the guitar that I hired quit before his first day! she exclaimed in frustration.

"Really? That's a bummer" said Hiro taking a bite out of the cookie he ordered.

"Can anyone else perform?" asked Tadashi he and Hiro both knew that their aunt liked to hold events in the cafe every week, first it was yoga, then it was poetry, and now it was Musical Monday.

"No, there's no one to preform I have to cancel and tell the customers" said Cass sounding very depressed. Everyone then looked at Summer with hope in their eyes. Summer looked up, realizing what her friends wanted her to do and she hated seeing Cass like this…

"Miss Cass I can sing… if you'd still want to have musical Monday" Summer offered. Cass turned to look at the girl with a shocked expiration.

"Y-you can sing?" she asked. the girl before her nodded and Cass smiled.

"Then musical Monday back on!" she shouted leading Summer to the front of the cafe where there was a mic on a stand and a guitar against the wall. Cass went up to the mic. "Hi everyone may I present our performer for musical Monday Summer Rose!" she announced as half of the cafe clapped politely. Cass then left Summer alone on the stage who went up to the mic and took a deep breath.

"Hello, I will be singing "I love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez" said Summer picking up the guitar and started to play and sing, and when she did everyone in the cafe stopped in total awe of the sweet, rich voice of Summer Rose, well everyone except for the assistant of Alistair Krei, who was recording Summer's performance and sending it to Krei himself who was very impressed and hurried to the lucky cat to speak to the girl with the angel voice.

" **I love you… like a love song…"**

Summer finished the song just as Krei had entered the Cafe but the video his assistant sent him of the show was enough for him to want to talk to Summer. Everyone in the cafe clapped and stood up, as did Cass and Summer's friends. Fred sniffed.

"Freddie, are you ok?" asked Honey handing her friend a tissue.

"It's fine it's just" Fred sniffed again. " she finally came out of her shell our little Summer!" Fred shouted blowing his nose with a loud honk.

"She gets her voice from our mother she could sing too" commented Ruby proudly.

"S-so beautiful you were wonderful!" exclaimed Cass happily with tears of joy as she threw her arms around Summer when she came back to her friends table.

"Yes you have quite a voice, I must say" said Krei walking up to Summer after Cass finally let go of her.

"It's an honor to meet you mister Krei, what can I do for you?" asked Summer. Krei smiled as Tadashi frowned the last time he had come in contact with this man was when he tried to rip Hiro off on one of his inventions, so he really didn't trust the man.

"Well miss Rose, Winter is it?"asked Krei. "Summer, sir" said Summer correcting the man.

"Actually I am here to offer to do something for you. You see, as you might have have been attacking our world and our fellow people worldwide are scared, and as we understand, fear and negativity attract these monsters closer" said Krei, leaving the group a little confused.

"Is he going somewhere with this?" whispered Wasabi to GoGo. Krei was about to glare at the male physics major but then took a short breath.

"I was getting to that. Thank you. What I mean is, people worldwide are scared, and need something to remind them that there is hope… like a singer" said Krei pausing for a moment. Summer and the group were shocked.

"Ex-excuse me" asked Summer. "Ok. What I mean is you could be our next Taylor Swift or Beyonce. However you put it. I believe you could be a shining beacan of hope… your payment would be high if you represented Krei Tech" Krei explained.

"I-" Summer started but was interrupted by Tadashi.

"Summer gave up singing in public, so I doubt she would take your offer" the elder Hamada shot. He had seen Krei try to rip off his younger brother. He was not going to see the billionaire try to do the same with one of his friends.

"Oh,The older Hamada brother. I heard you were back" said Krei with a hint of scoff in his voice. "I know how you feel about me, but it should not affect this young lady's opportunity to inspire others who need it" Krei argued

"This is your choice, Summer, but you should Mr. Krei here is not very trustworthy" Tadashi ignoring the fact that the man he was talking trash about was standing right in front of him. Krei took a patient breath and handed Summer his business card.

"Think about it, and give me a call when you have made your decision" said Krei as he spun a heel leaving the cafe with his assistant trailing behind him.

The group turned to Summer.

"O, M, Gosh! This is huge" Honey gushed grasping the oldest Rose sister's hand.

"Yeah for real I mean Krei Tech! I know the guy is not always honest about buying people's tech, but who knows what he could do for someone's music career!" prompted Fred. Summer looked at Krei's business card skeptically.

"I don't know. I gave up singing in public, and what if Tadashi is right. What if he is trying to rip me off?" said Summer. "While more importantly, what do you think about all this? What do you want to do?" asked Hiro. Summer sighed.

"I don't know"

"While I think we should all call it a night and all head to bed. We have classes tomorrow" said Gogo.

"Gogo is correct. Your eyelids look heavy and your body energies are decreasing. This indicates that you are all sleepy" said Baymax. "Alright. You heard the robot. I am going to bed" said Tadashi as he headed upstairs to his and Hiro's apartment. As everyone else started to leave, Hiro stopped Summer for a moment.

"I wanted to tell you that no matter what your choice is, you'll always have me as your number one fan" said the young prodigy. Summer blushed.

"Thank you. I'll remember that"


	9. Chapter 9

Late that night Hiro woke up to someone nudging him.

"Ugh, five more minutes aunt Cass" the raven haired boy mumbled, but instead of aunt Cass's voice telling him to get up it was Baymax's.

"Hiro, you and Tadashi got a call from Honey Lemon asking for the three of us to come over to the girl's apartment, something is wrong with Summer" said Baymax. Hiro shot up at that part. "what's wrong with her?'" he asked throwing his hoodie over his PJ's.

"Honey said that she couldn't explain" said Tadashi coming out of the bathroom with his cardigan over his PJ's. Hiro raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Tadashi looked at Hiro, clearly annoyed to be up this late.

"I don't know let's just go and see.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

The two brother's and robot had arrived at the Summer, Ruby, Gogo, and Honey's apartment to see Wasabi and Fred at the doorway in their PJ's as well. Wasabi was wearing a green bathrobe and Fred was wearing a Superman onesie with a red cape in the back.

"The girls called you too?"asked Tadashi as Wasabi and Fred nodded.

"Yeah they said something was up with Summer and that they couldn't explain it, and they sound worried so we came as fast as we could" said Wasabi with a yawn.

"I was watching Batman marathon and drinking caffeine, so I'm fine" replied Fred shaking with energy.

"I just hope Summer's ok" said Hiro as Baymax knocked on the door. a few seconds later Ruby appeared in the doorway wearing black silk PJ's.

"Oh thank the stars you guys came" she exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"We're sorry to have had to drag you out so late but we have no idea how to deal with the current situation" said Gogo appearing in the doorway in a purple top and blue shorts.

"It's fine what's going on with Summer?" asked Hiro. Ruby and Gogo paused and looked at eachother.

"You should see for yourself" replied Ruby as she and Gogo lead the boys to the door of Honey and Summer's room where Honey herself, who was in a pair of bright pink PJ's was looking through the slightly cracked door of her and Summer's room. She turned to the others with Zwei in her arms and had a worried look on her face.

"Just to warn you this will be a bit shocking" she said. The boys took a breath and entered the room with Ruby, Gogo, and Honey in front and once they entered the room their jaws dropped to the ground.

All around the room along the sides of walls were holographic white, red, Lavender, and royal blue roses with silver outlining on them. There were holographic silver butterflies flying all over the room with the same silver highlight, they were landing and flying around the roses. There was also a holographic small blue pond in the middle of the room with holographic pink lotuses that all had the same silver highlight that the butterflies flew above gracefully. Finally sleeping in her pod, which had a mattress in it as a makeshift bed was Summer, her eyes were wide opened glowing with white light and she was smiling happily.

"What's going on?" asked Tadashi in wonder as he reached out and touched one of the blue roses with his real hand but when he did he didn't feel the delicate flower at all, instead his fingers went right through it without messing up the rose and when they did Tadashi felt such bliss, similar to the feeling he had when he touched the fire Summer had made when she cried "tears of silver" after thinking she saw Hiro die.

"We don't know, I woke up to hearing water flowing and it turned out to be the pond here, and the weird thing was that when I tried to touch the water I didn't feel a thing, and when I turned to look at Summer I saw her like that. I tried to wake her up but it didn't work" replied Honey petting a very anxious Zwei in her arms.

Hiro looked at the beauty that surround them as he let one of the silver butterflies land on his finger, Summer's incredible abilities never ceased to amaze him but this new power left him concerned for Summer's safety.

"You think this is another silvered power?" he asked examining the butterfly on his hand.

"That's what it seems like, the silver lining around everything seems to give it away" stated Gogo as Fred pumped his fist.

"Awesome a new silver eyed power, we have to write this in the notebook! the blond boy exclaimed as Wasabi rolled his eyes.

"Ruby, has anything like this happened before? Maybe if it has we can find out how to wake her up" said the physics major. But Ruby's focus was on the holographic garden and pond, her face was painted with shock and understanding.

"Ruby are you ok?" asked Hiro as Ruby continued to be silent and approached the magical seen.

"This was… our mother's garden" she stated shockingly. Everyone's eyes widened. "What?" they all asked in unison.

"This was our mother's garden Summer used to come here all the time back on Atlas, mom grew it. When she started it she planted blue roses for her, Lavender ones for our aunt and when our mother married our father she put Lye rens in the small pond here" said Ruby pointing to the lotus filled pond and the blue and Lavender roses.

"And when Summer was born she added white roses and finally when I was born she added red roses" Ruby continued in a soft happy tone as if she was in a joyful memory. "Summer came to this place all the time to keep the garden alive, she would also work on her inventions, read, train you name it" exclaimed the younger Rose else in the group nodded, they understood how this holographic garden made Ruby feel but they still didn't get a few things about this predicament.

"Why though, why is Summer's power making this?" asked Tadashi as Baymax waddled closer to Summer's bed and scanned her.

"Summer is definitely experiencing another silver eyed power that appears to allow her to make holographic images from memory maybe even if it adapts, imagination" said the robot. Everyone then stopped and realized they were seeing something from Summer's memories.

"Baymax, what triggered this power?" asked. Baymax blinked and started to explain. "this incident has been caused by self questioning and homesickness" replied the robot. everyone looked at eachother.

"Homesickness, that means she misses Atlas, and the self questioning…." Hiro trailed off in thought.

"She could be thinking about singing in public, weather to do it or not" offered Honey.

Suddenly Summer started to toss and turn in her sleep, making the people around her freeze on the spot, but Summer didn't wake up. Instead the seen changed, now the rose garden was fading away and replaced with the seen of a baby's bedroom with a holographic purple cradle in the middle of the room with holographic toys, something that looked like a rocking chair, and a diaper changing area.

"What's it supposed to be now?" asked Wasabi. Suddenly they heard a noise that sounded like humming. Everyone turned to see a holographic young woman in a royal blue cloak and hood holding a small holographic bundle in her arms. The woman in the blue cloak had long brown hair like Summer's except not bangs, she wore a black long sleeve shirt, a black skirt with black stockings, she black laced up boots. But what stood out the most were her silver eyes.

"Oh my God is that…" GoGo trailed off as her gum fell out of her mouth.

"Yes. Me and Summer's mother, Midnight Rose" Ruby breathed as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Ruby she is beautiful" Hiro exclaimed softly.

"What's that in her arms?" asked Fred dumbly.

"It's Summer. This is when she was a baby" Ruby proclaimed still teary. Tadashi raised his eyebrow

"How is this a memory? I thought babies did not have memories until they were two or three" he said. "This was a video on Summer's scroll. Mom took it when she sang to Summer for the first time" said Ruby as the holographic version of Summer and Ruby's mother walked around the holographic version of baby Summer's room with a smile on her face and started to sing:

" **deep in the meadow under the willow a bed of grass a soft green pillow lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes and when again they open the sun will rise. Here it safe and here it is warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow makes them true. Here is the place where I love you"**

she sang happily. Hiro had heard Summer sing this song before. The voice of her mother was almost just as sweet and pure as Summer's. Ruby could see how breathless her friends were at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I told you Summer got her strong vocals from her mother" she replied.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Hiro saw a flash of light coming from the trees outside of Summer and Honey's window. He then turned to see Adam just outside on a tree branch taking pictures of Summer's holographic images with his red skull scroll.

"It's Adam!" yelled Hiro making everyone turn to look at the evildoer in the trees.

"Uh...What" said Summer groggily waking up and when she did the holographic forms faded away, but she still saw them. "What is this stuff? What are you guys doing here?" asked Summer seeing the four boys and Baymax.

"We will explain later. Adam has been spying on you!" yelled Gogo as Honey Lemon grabbed her chem purse and went after Adam with Tadashi in toe. "The rest of you stay with Summer and tell her what happened I'm going to help Honey" yelled Tadashi running out the window after Honey.

Adam jumped from tree to tree with Honey lemon and Tadashi on his tail. Honey kept throwing chem balls and missing the perp just by hair each time until she was finally able to to trap Adam's fake ankle in orange goo.

"Why are you spying on Summer?!" asked Tadashi getting the machine gun in his robot arm ready as did honey with a chem ball. Adam caught his breath and spoke.

"You don't ask the questions, I do now where is the Spring maiden?!" he asked harshly. Tadashi and Honey looked at each other and lowered their weapons a bit.

"You want the four maidens?" asked Honey.

"That's right and you will not stop her majesty Salem, she will kill all of you!" cried Adam, still trying to get his foot free.

"Tadashi and Honey looked at each other, the group had suspicious about Salem wanting the four maidens but they weren't certain until now.

"What does Salem want with them?" asked Tadashi sternly. Adam frowned at him.

"I'll never tell you!" he yelled taking out his red blade and setting himself free.

"Honey don't let him get away!" Tadashi shouted as Honey tried block Adam's way with a chem ball but failed. Tadashi shot at Adam with his robot arm but the evil dweller had vanished. "No he's gone!" the one armed prodigy exclaimed as he kicked a nearby tree.

"Hey, Hey!" Honey scolded as she put her hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "At least now we know for sure that Salem is after the maidens" she said with a sweet smile. Tadashi sighed and realized Honey was right.

"I guess you have a point, come on let's get back to the others there probably worried about us" said Tadashi. Honey nodded as they started to walk back. Just then a cold breeze blew by, Honey hugged herself to keep warm, she probably would've been warmer if she wasn't in her PJ's. Tadashi noticed Honey shivering and took of his cardigan and put on the blond girls shoulders.

"Thanks but you really don't have to" said Honey trying to hand the cardigan back to Tadashi who help up his hand.

"No you need it more than I do" he said.

"But your in your PJ's too" prompted Honey. Tadashi smiled sweetly. "I'll be fine we're almost there it's fine" he replied making Honey smile. "Ok thank you" she said making Tadashi blush as did Honey.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Once the duo got back to the apartment the group explained to Summer what had happened, how she activated a new power, how Adam appeared to have been spying on her, and how they now knew for sure that Salem was after the maidens.

Summer took all she had figured out in and sighed "I have a hunch of what Salem's planning to do with the maidens" she said.

"What is it?" asked Wasabi. Summer was silent for a minute and looked at Ruby who nodded.

"What is it?" asked Hiro. Summer took a breath

"Me and Ruby's father, Lye Ren, used to work for Salem" said Summer.

"WHAT!" everyone but Ruby shouted.

"Your father used to work for Salem!" Fred shouted.

"That's right. Our father was taken in by one of Salem's followers when he was an abandoned orphan on the streets. He worked for Salem, because he got food and shelter out of it. All he thought about was himself...until he met our mother. She brought him into the light and after that he told Ozpin about how she had plans to find the maidens and take their powers and give them to four of her most trusted followers and in doing so, she would have four great feats of magic on her side so she could destroy life. At least, that was her plan before. It could be different now, but I don't think so. Salem seemed to have stopped hunting for the maidens when war between Grimm and remnants started to come more often. At least, that is what Ozpin told us" said Summer.

Everyone was silent for a moment still shocked that Summer and Ruby's father had once worked for the most dangerous being in the universe.

"But wait. What do you mean by taking maiden's powers. I thought you could not do that because their power got passed down to the last one in their thoughts, and if it was not a young girl it would go to someone random" said Hiro. Summer and Ruby cringed.

"Well, Ozpin recently discovered that Salem can make black spider silk that can steal powers like the maidens. She would have to connect the maidens and the person that was getting the powers" said Summer.

"Our father gave Ozpin all the info he knew about Salem and her plans. Of course the wicked queen knew and tried to hunt down our father but she never found him. Our mother discovered a silver eyed power in her time and it was being able to put protection charms on locations and people" continued Ruby.

"And now that Atlas is gone and the next grim war is just on the horizon, Salem wants the maiden's powers to end life for good" said Gogo catching on. Everyone began to get antsy knowing that if Salem's plan worked, it would not end well.

"So what do we do? We have to warn Spring" stating a trembling Wasabi.

"Yeah, what if she is the first to go" cried Honey Lemon. Baymax scanned the group.

"Your worrying will only make the situation worse" said the robot.

"And I thought Spring was the maiden that couldn't die" Tadashi stated with his arms crossed. Summer looked down.

"That doesn't mean she has nothing that can kill her...Salem can't inherit the maiden's powers, because she has no aura which is what the maiden's powers are connected to, and that's why she wants four of her followers to have them. And about Spring's weakness. It is Salem's dark magic. And how Salem can steal magic with that black spider's silk can kill the maidens including Spring" Summer breathed. Everyone was silent. What could they say? They had just figured out the most likeliest reason to Salem wanting the maidens, but Hiro refused to let this get to him.

"We'll stop her. If there is one thing I have learned from Summer, it's that you should never give up, and you said Spring is always watching you. I'm sure she's on her guard, but what about your new silver eyed power. We saw your memories and Baymax said it is caused by homesickness, which was obviously from missing Atlas and self questioning. What's that from?" asked Hiro. Summer looked down.

"I want to sign in public again" she stated.

"Really? I can do your makeup-" Honey started but Summer held up her hand.

"I want to sing out in public but I am worried about missions, classes, and being there for all of it" said the silver-eyed girl. Her friends looked at each other.

"Well I can bring you our homework and tell you what you've missed" offered Hiro with a shrug.

"I can you mission info so you can help us analyze it" prompted Ruby. Summer quickly looked up.

"Really? You would be ok if I took Krei up on his offer?" she asked hopefully.

"Well if you really want to do this then we will stand behind it, even if you are taking a cheats offer" said Tadashi.

"Tadashi!" everyone shouted.

"What? It's true" the one armed prodigy snapped. Summer smiled.

"Ok I will do this for the people" said the girl in the white silk pajamas.

"Oh I can do your makeup" said Honey.

"I can do your hair" added Gogo.

"And I can pick out your outfit" stated Ruby. Summer smiled.

"I'll call Krei tomorrow."

"Wait. Hold on" said Wasabi holding up his hand. "What about the people getting suspicious of your name? Summer Rose and the White Rose. And what happens when they see you on stage and not slaying monsters. They'll surely figure out who you are" said the physics boy. Summer's face filled with concern.

"Oh. You are right, wait what if I use my holograms. I'm pretty sure I can use them to create a holographic version of myself killing a Grimm" she said.

"Are you sure you can do that? I mean you just uncovered this power" said Hiro. "Well you know learning comes very easy to me" replied Summer.

"Ok that's great, but what about the maidens!? Salem's after them we have to warn them!" exclaimed Tadashi.

"But they could be anywhere in the universe" Ruby pointed out.

"Oh hey a new adventure, let's find the other three maidens!" Fred cheered. Everyone looked at Summer who sighed.

"I guess we saw this coming I can build a pod that can carry four people, but I'll need help from everyone" said the silver eyed girl.

"Ok then everything's settled, we'll work on finding the maidens, Summer here gets to sing without her identity, classes, or missions getting in the way, *Whew* Ok I don't know about you guys but I've had enough for one night" stated Hiro breathlessly.

"Ditto, see you guys tomorrow" called Wasabi as he left the apartment with Fred in tow.

"Well Summer good luck with your call with Krei tomorrow, you're gonna need it" said Tadashi as he, Hiro, and Baymax headed home but not before Honey and Tadashi could share a secret smile.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Once Adam got back to Salem's hideout and went to the throne room, he told the evil queen everything about how Tadashi and Honey Lemon made him spill part of the plan to steal the maidens powers.

"Forgive me my lead, I was caught unitenchinoly by that stupid raven haired boy" Adam shouted in frustration as he bowed to Salem in the great hall. The Grimm queen paused for a moment.

"You are forgiven for this action Adam" replied the wicked queen leaving Adam surprised at that. "Your free to speak your mind" said Salem as if reading Adam's thoughts.

"I don't understand, I gave up part of the grand master plan, and why are we keeping Summer and her allies alive we're strong enough to take what we want by force!" Adam shouted as Salem put up her hand.

"That's enough, to answer your question, let these "children" know the plan and let them try and stop us. They'll never be able to, and don't ever underestimate the worth of others, Summer and her sister may be my only weakness but their brains and their friends skills could be of use to us. They know our plans for the maidens, and if Ozpin told the Rose sister's anything,which I'm positive he did than those two girls and their allies will surely look for the remaining maidens to warn them, thus leading us right to them" said Salem with a clever tone in her voice.

Adam paused and bowed again as Salem sat upon her throne. "What's our next move?" he asked. Salem smiled evilly.

"Like I said Summer Rose and her allies will most likely be looking for the maidens but we have to be certain, so I want you and Lavender to take the rest of the week to plan an attack on the Rose sisters and Big hero 6 that's absolutely perfect, make it "look" like you want to finish them but don't. And tell them our plan but make it look like an accident, when our foes know the plan we have to take the maidens powers they'll look for them and we'll simply follow and find a way to lower the maidens in to a trap, simple" replied Salem. Adam bowed deeper, forgive me for asking my queen, but why must lavender come what about her condition?" he asked. Salem frowned lightly.

"Because the last few missions I send you on including this one have left me somewhat concerned, your a worthy follower Adam but you mustn't let your rage against Summer Rose and Hiro Hamada ruin the plans we have to conquer and destroy which is why despite her condition Lavender will be fighting alongside you, in other words she's in line" replied the Grimm queen bitterly while petting a bear Grimm beside her in a gentle but sickening way. Adam frowned but then sighed.

"Yes your majesty, he said leaving the throne room to see Lavender waiting for him.

"Well Taurus should we start planning? she asked with a snicker, she had heard Adam's conversation with Salem.

"All I want is Hiro Hamada dead for falling in love with my Summer!" yelled Adam in pure rage. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get started Salem gets anger when orders are not followed…

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

The next day Summer called Krei and took up his offer and was stuffed into a limo half an hour later with Gogo, Honey, and Ruby to prepare for her first concert.

Summer had quickly mastered the power of holograms as did Ruby who helped make a holographic version of Summer fighting a Grimm as the white rose, which worked like a charm fro missions Summer could not attend, which was pretty much going to be every mission from how Summer saw it.

"Oh this will go good with your skin!" exclaimed Ruby as she pulled out a dark blue dress from the wardrobe in Summer's dressing room where Summer herself sat in front of a vanity in a green dress with Gogo putting her hair in a tight bun and Honey doing her makeup.

"Oh you are gonna be so great out there!" Honey squealed while putting blush on Summer's cheeks, who's smile faded when she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh no I was supposed to meet Hiro make the ice bots, I have to go!" Summer exclaimed as she tried to leave the dressing room but Ruby blocked her sister's exit.

"Sis you can't go, this is your first concert!" she replied as Gogo stood beside her.

"She's right this is important, Hiro will understand" the girl with the purple streak prompted. Summer looked at her friend in disbelief.

"But you ice bots will never get finished" she pushed.

"Oh don't worry about that we're gonna get a trip to Hawaii that's way better" said Honey putting a hand one Summer's shoulder for reasurece.

"And your still getting me a new bike, right?" asked Gogo.

"I- Summer started but was cut off by Ruby. "And don't forget to get me that new equipment for my plazma radiator" she reminded. Summer bit her lip starting to feel overwhelmed

"Yes of course but remember I'm doing this to inspire- Summer started but was cut off again, this time by Krei's assistant.

"Miss Rose it's time to go on stage!" she said as she left the dressing room in a flash. Summer sighed.

"Alright wish me luck she said to her friends and sister as she went up on stage.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the Hamada garage Hiro was waiting patiently for Summer with the plans and blueprints for the ice bots on his desk.

"Where are you?" he asked as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Hiro hurry up Summers concert is about to start!" shouted Tadashi coming into the garage.

"Concert?" asked Hiro raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you forgot? It's today, and sure we couldn't get tickets to see it live but we're gonna watch it on TV live, Fred and Wasab are here to watch with us come on!" said the older Hamada living the garage and headed for the living room. Hiro snapped.

"Right, Honey Lemon said there was gonna be a concert, I guess Summer was so busy she forgot to tell me and cancel this" he said to himself looking at the ice bots blueprints and sighed. "Oh well, we can do this another time"

Five minutes later Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, Cass, Wasabi, and Fred were sitting in front of the TV watching Summer sing on stage. She looked so beautiful and strong, she practically looked how her voice sounded.

"Beautiful, just beautiful" exclaimed Wasabi whipping a tear from his cheek.

"Shhh!" everyone on the couch scolded.

"Sorry" the physics genius whispered as he and the others resumed watching Summer sing.

Everything in the concert seemed to be going smoothly until Summer finished singing and the screen zoomed in on the silver eyed girls face, Hiro noticed there was something in Summer's eyes that he hated seeing; sadness, the only time he had seen that look on Summers face was when he first saw her asleep in her pod in the city's bay, and he hated it from the start.

"Hey guys does Summer look sad to you?" Hiro asked cautiously. Everyone looked at the young boy in a strange way.

"What do you mean honey? She's smiling" prompted Cass pointing to a smiling Summer on screen.

"Yeah why would you think that, Hiro?' asked Fred. Hiro looked back at Summer on screen and gave a shrug.

"I don't know, I guess it just looked like she wasn't smiling to me" he sighed.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

For the rest of the week the boys Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, Wasabi, and Fred barley saw Honey, Gogo, Ruby, and Summer. Especial Summer, being the newest favorite singer she had more and more concerts to sing in and worst yet Honey, Ruby, and Gogo were getting over excited about all the money Summer was earning and what they could get out of it.

"Don't forget to make an appointment at that highly expensive spa!" Honey reminded while fixing Summer's eyeshadow.

"I uh- Summer started but was cut off by her sister fixing the hem of her dress.

"And don't forget to get me that flat screen TV" she prompted.

"Well look I don't- Summer started but was cut off again, this time by Gogo, who was curling up Summer's hair with a curling iron.

"And don't forget my lifetime supply of gum" she said smacking the gum in her mouth.

"Of course!" Summer shot before anyone could interrupt her.

"Miss Rose it's time" said Krei's assistant coming into the dressing room and then quickly leaving with Summer in tow.

Summer took a breath and walked up to the stage in a skinny light blue strapless dress, in dark blue heels, slightly curled hair, and light blue eye shadow, starting to sing.

That night's concert was in front of all of San Fransokyo's rich people so Summer dressed extra fancy and sang extra purley.

" **I'm not you pet! Not another thing you own, I was not born**

 **guilty of your crimes! Your riches and your influence can't**

 **hold me anymore, I won't be possessed, burdened by your**

 **royal test, I will not surrender this life is mine!"**

Summer sang, as she finished the song. Everyone in the audience clapped as Summer left the stage and went back to her dressing room where Honey, Ruby, and Gogo were, and the minute Summer stepped in the room the three girls resumed talking about what Summer promised to get them. None of them told Summer how great she was on stage.

"So when do you think you can schedule my spa appointment?" asked Honey but before Summer could respond Ruby chimed in.

"When can you order my flat screen?" she asked.

"I- Summer started but Gogo cut her off.

"And what about my gum supply?"

Summer winced, she couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" she yelled, her three friends were silent for a moment.

"Sis what's- Ruby started but was cut off when Summer stormed out of the dressing room.

"Just leave me alone!" she snapped, slamming the door behind her, leaving the three girls behind her speechless.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

Back at the lucky cat cafe Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, Fred, and Wasabi had just finished watching Summer's concert and were now talking in the Hamada family room.

"Summer was so great tonight!" excliamed Wasabi with a can of soda in his hand.

"I know right, but if it was rich people only why didn't you go Fred?" asked Tadashi sitting on the couch next to Hiro and Baymax.

"Duh, because Heathcliff would've made me wear a suit and tie, and that's not gonna happen bro!" shouted Fred as everyone but Hiro and Baymax laughed. Hiro was lost in thought about why Summer had sadness in her eyes the other day when she was singing.

Suddenly the doer of the apartment slammed open with an angry Summer storming in.

"Err!" So infuriating!" she shouted as she ripped off her heels and threw them to the side accidentally hitting Baymax in the face with both shoes.

"Whoa, whoa! What's wrong?" asked Wasabi getting up from his seat.

"He's right Summer, calm down what's wrong?" asked Tadashi also getting up. Summer sat down and took a breath.

"Honey, Gogo, and even Ruby are being so demanding" said Summer with a sigh. The four boys and robot looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean" asked Hiro as Baymax scanned Summer.

"Your blood pressure is elevated and your eyes are teary. Diagnosis. Over stimulation" said Baymax. Summer then explained to the boys of how she felt that Honey, Gogo, and Ruby were only encouraging her to sing so they could get anything they wanted out of it

"I mean I did this to inspire. Now I can't go to classes, or go on missions, and I can't invent with Hiro, and those are the things I enjoy most in my life. Everything was fine when I was just up for Musical Mondays" said Summer sadly as she put her face in her hands as she started to cry softly. Hiro clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He understood now why he saw sadness in Summer's eyes the other day on TV.

Fred smiled and patted Summer on the back.

"Hey, do you know what this calls for? A Karaoke Party!" he prompted. Summer looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks but the last thing I feel like doing is singing" she replied. "Oh karaoke parties are not about singing good. It's about sounding bad together" said Fred. Summer continued to look down.

"I don't know"

Tadashi smiled. "Come on, Summer. Fred's right. Maybe a break is all you need, and after, you should talk to Honey, Gogo, and Ruby. Just come on. Aunt Cass is out tonight. Just one small party. Just with us" begged the older Hamada as everyone looked at each other with a hopeful expression. Summer looked up at her friend's faces and could not help but smile.

Within half and hour later, Summer, Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, Wasabi, and Fred were having a karaoke party. Just the six of them. Summer had her white cloak over her blue dress and was singing "Hanging on the Telephone" by Blondie.

" **It's good to hear your voice. You know it's been so long. If I don't get your calls and everything goes wrong, I want to tell you something you've known all along. Don't leave me hanging on the telephone!"**

Summer and Hiro sang. The two were way off key but no one cared. After all, karaoke parties are all about sounding terrible together.

Meanwhile just outside the Lucky Cat Cafe, Honey, Gogo, and Ruby were looking for Summer.

"You think she is in here" asked Ruby pointing to the cafe.

"Well I hear her singing, so she has got to be in there" replied Gogo. Honey Lemon hugged herself to keep herself warm from the night air.

"I hope she is not upset with us. She seemed pretty mad" said the blonde girl as she, Gogo, and Ruby entered the cafe and went up to the Hamada apartment to see Summer and Hiro singing together and Fred, Tadashi, Wasabi, and Baymax were dancing to the music and junking out with junk food.

At first, the three girls did not know what to make of what was in front of them. Summer sure looked happier than the last time they saw her.

"Ahem" Gogo cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her. Summer's face fell when she saw her sister and her two other friends.

"Oh...hello girls" she said turning her back on everyone. The three other girls looked at each other and took a breath.

"Summer we are sorry" they said together as if they had rehearsed. Summer refused to look at them until Hiro patted her shoulder and smiled. Summer crossed her arms and looked at her entourage but then sighed.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just all of those demands. You had come off so strong. I mean the reason that I took this offer was so I could sing to breathe fire into the hearts of the weary, but now it seems to become all about getting what you want" she stated looking down. Honey, Gogo, and Ruby looked at each other knowingly.

"We are sorry and we understand that this singing thing is for you and not for us. We should not have been so demanding. We are sorry" said Honey.

"Me too, sis. I don't need a flat screen anyways" replied Ruby.

"And I already have a lot of gum. I'm sorry too" said Gogo with a gentle smile. Summer looked at her three besties and smiled.

"I forgive you. Now come here all of you" she exclaimed hugging her little sister and two friends. "I love you guys" cried Honey from the hug.

"Aww nice! Group hug!" shouted Fred as he, Hiro, Baymax, Tadashi, and Wasabi joined the hug. Baymax scanned the group.

"Your emotional states have improved. I can deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care" said the robot still in the group hug.

"Oh wait! Don't do that Baymax. We have something to show everyone" replied Honey breaking the group hug.

"What is it?" asked Summer as Ruby, Gogo, and Honey looked at each other slyly

"Come with us to the apartment" said Gogo mischievously.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

Half an hour later, the group had Summer blindfolded into the girls' apartment.

"Ok! This way" said Honey taking Summer by the hand leading her into the apartment.

"Ok stop, Take off the blindfold" stated Ruby after they came to a stop. Gogo let go of Summer's arm and helped her take off the blindfold to see a small pot of rosebushes with partly opened white and red roses.

"Oh they are beautiful!" exclaimed Summer happily as she kneeled down gently in her dress and hood to touch the delicate bushes.

"Do you like it?" asked Honey hopefully.

"Are you kidding? I love it" prompted Summer.

"We would hope these would help you plant a new rose garden, and I bought seeds from Atlas for lavender roses and blue ones" said Ruby.

"Oh thank you" said Summer hugging the three girls with tears in her eyes.

"This is our way of saying we are sorry" replied Gogo giving Summer a pat on the back. "Well I forgive you gift or not" replied the oldest Rose sister. Hiro, Fred, Baymax, Tadashi, and Wasabi smiled at the scene.

"Well you can plant these in a secret area of my house's garden. It has a small pond. You can put Lye Rens in it and start your garden there" offered Fred.

"Yeah and we can help you plant it" added Wasabi.

"I would like to help as well" replied Baymax.

"We'll help too" said Hiro and Tadashi at the same time. Summer smiled and picked up Zwei who was wagging his tail at her feet.

"I'd love your help in remaking my mom's garden" Summer stated happily.

"Awesome! We can start tomorrow" Fred prompted while pumping his fists. Just when the gang was about to call it a night, there was a loud thump that came from the roof.

"Was that…?" Wasabi trailed off.

"Grimm" replied Ruby bitterly as she and Summer used their speed to change completely into their hoods and suits. The rest of the group did the same thing, but without speed of course.

Big Hero 6, the Red Rose, the White Rose, Zwei, and Tadashi hurried up to the roof to see five Grimm wolves, Lavender, Adam, and six of Salem's remnant soldiers

"Honey, Fred you take half of the soldiers. Red Rose, Wasabi you take the other half. Tadashi, you take Adam. Summer, you take Lavender. Me, Baymax, and Gogo will take on the Grim" said Hiro. Everyone gave a nod and did as instructed.

"Nice to see you again, my niece" said Lavender in a sweet, mocking type tone

"Shut up!" yelled Summer splitting her bow into two guns and shooting at her aunt who blocked off the bullets with her spear.

"Sorry, little one. Sometimes family disappoints you in this way" Lavender spat. Summer gritted her teeth as she continued to shoot at her aunt.

"We're not family anymore" she hissed. Lavender raised her eyebrow as her spear folded up into a riffle which she used to shoot at Summer.

"Were we ever?" she asked the white hooded girl.

"I thought so once, but I guess I was wrong" shouted Summer using her speed to dodge Lavender's bullets.

Meanwhile a few feet away, Hiro, Baymax, and Gogo took down the Grim wolves easily. Hiro used his knife to kill two wolves. Gogo sliced one in half with her discs. While Baymax karate chopped the last two.

Tadashi used his robot arm to fight Adam extra hard, but since Adam too had a robot arm and robot legs, Tadashi was evenly matched.

"You know you could still have all you desired if you still followed her majesty, Salem" Adam stated while sparring with Tadashi who was on the edge of his nerves.

"And leave my little brother and friends? Never" yelled Tadashi as Zwei rolled up into a ball in front of him. And he used the machine gun in his robotic wrist to shoot Zwei toward Adam turning Zwei into a fire bullet. Adam tried to get out of the way to avoid being hit, but Zwei managed to hit Adam's fake legs which sent them on fire. Tadashi kicked Adam to the ground with his foot, and got the machine gun in his wrist ready to kill Adam who just laughed cruelly.

"Go ahead kill me. It will do you so much good. Do it" Adam demanded. Tadashi hesitated and looked at Big Hero 6, the Red Rose, and the White Rose fighting Salem's soldiers and Lavender. He knew what his friends would do to him if he killed someone, so with that, Tadashi took a breath and kicked Adam in the face knocking him out. Then went to help the others.

As Summer continued to fight Lavender, tears ran down her cheeks, she wished with all her heart that this was not the case, that her aunt was not the enemy that killed her mother, but sadly it was.

"Why? Why did you sell your soul to the devil?!" Summer cried as she used her sword to fence with Lavender who gave a stern face.

"You're asking the wrong questions. It's not what I can gain. It is what I can't afford to lose!" Summer's expression softened a little.

"So you are afraid of Salem!" she started fighting harder. Lavender then kicked Summer off her feet.

"I'm not afraid. I'm smart. And you can be too, Come back with me and you will have all you desire and more. This is your last chance. Come to your senses. Help us find the maidens and take their powers. After the universe is fought and won, we can have a fresh start. You and me. What do you say?" asked Lavender withdrawing her riffle back into a spear putting it on her side and extending her hand to Summer who gave a small smile.

"You know, Lavender. It is funny. You think you have me cornered by kicking me down, but if you really were smart, then maybe you would remember to watch your back!" she shouted making Lavender turn around to see an enormous holographic scorpion Grim with six red eyes, white and blood red armour, and black legs and claws. It looked so real, Lavender yelped in surprise, turning all the way around. With her aunt distracted, Summer quickly got herself back up on her feet and punched Lavender in the back of the head, knocking her out. Summer smiled and waved her hand slightly making the holographic Grimm disappear.

Once all six soldiers, Adam and Lavender were tied up in Honey's chem goo the group sat down to discuss what to do next.

"So Lavender tried to recruit you to be another one of Salem's pawns again?" asked Wasabi, shaking in his green armor.

"Yes, and now we know for sure Salem is after the maidens powers so she can have an upper hand in the war she's planning against earth" said Summer putting the two halves of her bow back together.

Tadashi had his head in his hands. "I can't believe I considered killing Adam" he muttered loud enough for everyone in the group to hear. Ruby patted her friend on the back.

"It's ok dude, at least you stopped yourself" replied the red hooded girl.

"Yeah, and your not the first one to be in a jam like that, I mean Hiro and Summer were, and they did the same thing you did" replied Gogo.

"Yeah and look on the bright side now we know for sure of what Salem's after" added Honey cheerfully.

"So that means we're definitely going into space?!" asked Fred jumping up from his seat as Summer sighed.

"If that's were the other three maidens are then yes" she proclaimed.

"We can all pitch in and help build the ship" said Hiro.

"The upcoming airship with need a first aid kit for health care if I cannot be present" added Baymax.

"That's another thing I have to add, we have to get this ship done fast so with that being said the ship will only be able to sit four people, so basically it'll be like flying car that can only carry a few people" said Summer.

"Well as long as we can find the other maidens, I don't think the seating chart really matters" stated Gogo.

"fair point, I think we should get started on that ship right away" replied Tadashi when they group noticed Summer giving them a cautious look.

"Summer what's wrong?" asked Wasabi.

"Guys there's something Ozpin told me and me alone about my silver eyed power" said the white hooded girl.

"What? what is it?" asked Hiro.

Summer looked down before speaking. "There's a legend about my length of power, it is said that the most powerful silver eyed to ever exist is destined to permanently defeat Salem" said Summer breathed. Everyone in the group other than Baymax gasped.

"WHAT!" they all shouted in unison.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT YOU'D BE TIED SOMETHING LIKE THAT! EVER SINCE YOU TOLD US YOU WERE THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE I KNEW YOU'D BE THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO STOP SALEM!" shouted Fred exited as Honey approached the situation more gently.

"What Fred means is we all had theories but we didn't think it was really think it was your destiny to stop Salem" said the blond girl.

"Why didn't you tell us sis? And more importantly why didn't you tell me?!" asked Ruby as Summer cringed.

"I've always thought that I was destined to do something heroic, beyond anything anyone could imagine, and I guess I was right. Ozpin confirmed it, see like I said Ozpin is the lots of great's descendants of the wizard who gave the first maidens their powers, but just because Ozpin only had one magical power since the magic his lots of great's grandfather was given to the first maidens he only had one power that was inherited, which was "Destiny visions", somewhat like the visions me and Ruby get, Ozpin and all the males in his small family tree could get visions of some people's greatest achievements" said Summer

"That's a little confusing but I think I get it" said Hiro.

"Ok well the wizard who the maidens powers had a vision a long time ago about someone with the last name "Rose" defeating Salem for good and that they were the most powerful silver eyed to ever exist. This story was past down to every male in Ozpin's small family for generations until…" Summer trailed off letting the group catch on.

"...Until the last living relative of that family; Ozpin, met the most powerful silver eyed, you Summer" replied Ruby as her older sister nodded.

The group was silent for a moment until Gogo spoke up.

"So, you're destined to defeat Salem" she stated as Summer nodded

"Yes, that's what it seem like" said the white hooded girl.

"But you still didn't answer my question, why didn't you tell us any of this sooner?" asked Ruby in a more forceful tone.

"I was afraid you'd all look at me differently, and I don't like talking about this because it makes me feel separated from others. I don't want people to think I more special than they are" said Summer looking down. The group glanced at each other.

"But you are more special" replied Hiro simply making Summer blush.

"I hope you are not too upset with me. So much has been going on. I just didn't know how to-" Summer started but stopped when she noticed everyone smiling at her. "We're not mad. We get why you kept this to yourself until now" said Gogo taking Summer's hand in hers.

"Really?" asked Summer.

"Really" replied Tadashi. Summer smiled gratefully.

"But maybe next time, trust us and remember that we are here for you" offered Wasabi.

"I promise I will" stated Summer. That's when the group heard mumbling noises. They turned to see Lavender, Adam, and their soldiers had awoken from being knocked out and struggled to break free from Honey's chem goo. The hero's approached their foes, weapons ready.

"So, you think they heard our plans?" asked Ruby pointing her scythe at one of the soldiers.

"I don't it, but just in case, we have to find a place suitable enough to imprison them. We made the mistake of not doing that last time and look what happened" replied Summer getting an arrow ready to shoot from her bow.

"Maybe if you were clever enough you would have taken us prisoner soon" Adam spat.

"And you can't do that now anyway" said Lavender with a devilish smile. "Well sorry but that is exactly what we're gonna do" prompted Fred as he put his fist to his palm. "Maybe you should take some of your own advice and remember to watch your back" yelled Lavender ushering behind the group who turned to see dozens of Salem's remnant soldiers pointing high advanced laser guns at the group.

The hero's got ready to attack, but Hiro held up his hand.

"Wait. How did they get new weapons? That looks like Atlas tech mixed with earth tech" said the young prodigy. Tadashi cringed.

"I made those weapons when Qrow and Lavender had me as prisoner" he said. "So what do we do?" asked Honey Lemon taking two chem balls in her hand. Hiro and Summer looked at each other. They knew they were outnumbered and had no choice. "We'll let you escape" replied Hiro.

"What?" asked the rest of the gang in shock.

"If you promise to leave us alone...for good" added Summer.

Lavender considered this and smiled softly. "Deal, all crimes against our mistress are forgiven. For now. And if you have sanity you will keep it that way. Now release us and that will be the end of it" said Lavender.

"Go ahead, sis" replied Summer, giving Ruby a nudge who gave Summer a confused look and used her scythe to set Lavender, Adam, and their caught soldiers free. And as she did this, Lavender gave her a funny look.

"I know you are jealous of her, come back with us Ruby. Salem could use someone like you. Your in the same place I was once. I hated your mother just like you hate Summer-" Lavender started but Ruby cut her off.

"You're wrong on so many levels. Now shut up before I make you leave with a scar" the red hooded girl snapped as she used her scythe to cut through the chem goo that trapped their foes. Once they were free, Adam used his red skull scroll to open the portal to Salem's hideout which he, Lavender, and all of the soldiers went through, but before the portal closed, Lavender gave Summer and Ruby a cold stare saying;"I expected more from you" in a way.

"Why did you let them get away" exclaimed Wasabi in a frantic tone?!

"We were outnumbered and didn't stand a chance" said Hiro calmly.

"He is right. We didn't have a choice, unless you wanted us to lose and die" said Summer in a calm manner. Wasabi was about to say something else but then sighed.

"I guess you are right, so what do we do now? You really think they are going to leave us alone" he asked. Summer looked down.

"No" she stated. "They will never leave us alone. We just got lucky tonight." The rest of the team looked down.

"So now what?" asked Honey Lemon.

"We find the maidens. Our get started on the ship by tomorrow, but I will need everyone's help" said Summer. The group smiled and looked at her hopefully.

"That's great. Don't you have a concert tomorrow" asked Fred.

"Oh I was going to tell you guys...I quit being a public singer" said Summer in an embarrassed tone.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in illusion and shock.

"If you did it because of us then-" Gogo started but Summer cut her off.

"It's not because of anyone. The whole thing was getting out of hand. Krei wanted me to sign a contract but I refused. Because all of the publicity and concerts were keeping me away from being a huntress, from going to classes, and finally inventing with Hiro. And like I said, those are things I love most in the universe, and if singing and a popstar life is what is drawing me away from all of that, then I quit. I'll inspire by being a huntress" Summer stated determenly.

Everyone then sighed.

"Well if you wanted to give up singing, then we support your decision" replied Hiro. Summer laughed. "I'm not giving up singing at all…"


	11. Chapter 11

That next Monday Summer sang in the Lucky Cat Cafe for Mondays while her friends enjoyed the Ice bots that she and Hiro made for them

"I'm real glad that you and Summer made us our own Ice bots, Hiro" said Honey Lemon as she admired the Ice bot in her hands as did everyone else in the group other than Fred who is using his to freeze and unfreeze his smoothie

"I'm just glad so far everything is working out. We are working on that ship, Summer still gets to sing and do all the other things she loves, and everyone else got the Ice bots" stated Hiro. After Summer had finished singing, she went to sit with her friends

"So how did I do?" she asked.

"You were awesome" replied Gogo smacking her gum and putting her Ice bot on the table

"Yeah, I'm glad you are still going to sing for Musical Mondays" said Tadashi

"From what my scanner indicates, you make people very happy when you sing, Summer" stated Baymax.

"Well I am glad it does that, and if we keep up our hard work, that ship will be ready by the end of the month" said Summer sounding satisfied

"Good but what about the maidens. How are we going to find them? They could be anywhere in the universe" Wasabi pointed out.

"Oh, We've got that covered. We made a scanner that can pick up magical energy like the Maiden's. And it just might be enough to find the closest maiden, which is the Summer one. We don't know where she is exactly, but she is somewhere three galaxies over to the left of earth. Close enough. We'll get there in no time with our work drive engine" stated Ruby.

"Ok but what about Lavender and her crew? Won't they find a way to follow us?" asked Fred. Summer and Ruby then looked at each other mischievously.

"What?" asked Honey.

"Well we found another silver eyed power the other day" said Summer.

"Really? What is it?" asked Tadashi.

"Well we were sparring and a hog grim kind of snuck up on Summer and was about to hurt her off guard and I stretch my hand out and screamed her name and a silver light highlighted her and the grim couldn't touch her, see her, or hear here. Which means we can put protection charms on people and it took us these last two days to figure out the whole concept, but we did it" replied Ruby.

"That's so cool! Protection charms, so this means when Lavender and her crew come to spy on us they won't see us" said Hiro.

"Yeah! Ideally, but the protection charms only last 48 hours, so that's when we have to renew the protection charms that we put on you guys. We did it with our minds" said Summer.

"Ok so you'll do that on the ship too, right?" asked Wasabi. The two Rose sisters nodded. "We also figured out that we can't put a protection charm on ourselves. That's the rule that we figured out to the silver eyed protection charm spell" said Ruby

"Got it. Won't forget it… you wrote all this down in the notebook, right" asked Fred laughing nervously. Summer gave a small laughed

"Of course we did" she replied as the whole group laughed with each other. Their next adventure was just on the horzion.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Back at Salem's hideout, Lavender and Adam were back in the dark throne room bowing to the Queen herself.

"Lavender, does Summer Rose know our plans for the maidens?" asked Salem from her throne. "Yes, my queen. And she and her allies know of the legacy of her power that is set to stop you, as well" replied Lavender. Salem smiled.

"Good, those smart brats will save us a lot of time by leading us to the maidens. You will continue to spy on them...Lavender and when they find the second maiden wait until they leave and then abduct the maiden they find and bring her to me so I can perform the transfer of her powers" said Salem.

"That's another thing your majesty we've seen that the Rose sisters have mastered a silver eyed protection charm that doesn't allow danger or us in this case see, hear or touch them, so it makes it harder to spy on them cause they also put the protection charm on Big hero 6 as well as themselves" replied Adam as Salem frowned.

"You" won't have to worry about spying on our foes Adam. You have proven that your past relationship with Summer Rose is too much for you to handle" said the Queen almost as if she were talking to a little kid about a punishment. "So you will be training yourself to use your new arm and legs by my side till father notice. Lavender you will spy on the homes and known locations our foes are to be at, they can't keep that protection charm up forever. Even if you only get a few glimpses keep them watched" said Salem.

Lavender bowed deeper. "and the fact that we can't follow these brats to the maidens…?" she trailed off.

Salem looked out the throne room window in thought then looked back down at her followers. "Lavender" she said.

"Yes my lady?" asked Lavender.

"Spying can wait, I want you to take the pod that I came to earth in and make it into a small drive able ship that can carry at least three passengers, and finally make something that can track the maidens by their powers, find the closest ones other than Spring and bring her to me" said Salem.

Lavender bowed again. "I'll start right away" she replied leaving the throne room.

Salem then looked at Adam."Your free to go until I summon you" she said. Adam bowed and left the room in silence.

Salem looked back out the window towards the city of San Fransokyo.

"Enjoy your lives while you can Hero's, I like to play with things for a short time… before I kill them.. **..**

 **Hi, hope you enjoyed this episode next one's coming soon, Please review in the meantime, Love ETH!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ok so if we put the main circuit here… Summer trailed off rearranging three wires in a small circular device.

"Yeah, and we could easily put this part of solar powered carbon fiber here!" replied Hiro as he and Summer put a piece of dark blue carbon fiber on the device they were working on over its wires. They were at Summer's desk in their and Tadashi's lab at 'SIFT' enjoying their free period.

"So you're sure taking a break from the ship is ok?" asked Summer starting to stroke a small strand of her hair.

"I'm positive, we've all been working hard for the past week and a half, we need a break, and it's only gonna be for a couple of days so we can all get caught up on other things" said Hiro as he watched Summer screw on the last part of the device.

"Yeah, I guess you're right you can't work all the time" she prompted as Hiro smiled at their work. "So you excited to show this to the gang?" he asked making Summer smile.

"Yeah I mean this is an invention we made" she replied.

"Ok then bring on the cookie dough" Hiro commanded. Summer gave a nod and put tray with six small balls of cookie dough on top of the circular blue device she and Hiro made.

"Oven bot, heat up" said Hiro and with that the round bot heated up on the bottom of the cookie tray turning the six balls of cookie dough into six chocolate chip cookies within the span of five seconds.

"Bingo!" exclaimed Summer excitedly.

"Yes! It worked, we made a voice controlled stove!" shouted Hiro triumphantly.

"Well a small one, we'll make a bigger one later" Summer added holding up her index finger. Hiro nodded.

"Yeah, for sure and by the way I made something for you" prompted the young prodigy taking out a small light green square shaped object that was the size of a cookie,from his hoodie pocket and held it out to Summer, who beamed brightly. "What is it?"

Hiro smiled. "Just touch the top it'll only respond to your fingerprints"

Summer gave him a confused stare, and gentle put her three middle fingers on the top of the green object and the moment she did a holographic image of her and Hiro appeared above it . The picture was taken on the day Hiro was trying to show Summer how to be an earthing teen. The silver eyed girl was breathless.

"W-what is this?" asked Summer as she swiped the image with her fingers, sliding to another image, this time it showed the image on Summer's desk of team 'SIRY'.

"It's a holographic photo album, I looked at earth and Atlas tech; which is super easy by the way, and crafted this little thing. Now you can make new memories on earth and store them" said Hiro who then noticed Summer looking at the device in a strange way.

"If you don't like it you can always tell- he started but stopped when he saw a smile crawl over Summer's face when she looked at him.

"I love it, believe it or not we didn't have holographic photo albums on Atlas" replied the silver eyed girl with a small laugh making Hiro blush and smile himself.

While the two teens shared a touching moment they had no idea they were being watched by someone other than the spring maiden.

Outside the labs window, from the shadows of a trees branches was a figure wearing a hand me down navy blue hoodie over a lime green shirt with a black lotus on the chest, they wore black converse, beige cargo pants, he had a sword on his side, wore a helmet with a bad paint job of dark blue and black lenses, and finally the figure wore dark blue machine gun gauntlets on both wrists.

The mysterious male observed Summer and Hiro laughing with each other and smiled.

"I will not fail in my mission" he said, his voice filled with determination. He was about to his next location when Spring pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Who are you and why are you spying on Summer, do you work for Salem?!" Spring shot. The figure caught their breath and shot their fist forward, punching Spring in the face, knocking her back dazed.

"I'm sorry about this…" the male figure in the blue helmet trailed off as he knocked Spring out with a thick tree branch. "Please know that I hold no crap against you" he stated looking down upon Spring.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" shouted a distant voice, it was Wasabi walking a quarter of a mile away from knocked out Spring and the helmeted figure who gasped knowing he had to leave, and sped off… in a fleet of navy lotus petals!

"What the heck how…?" Wasabi trailed off when he then saw Spring knocked out he rushed over to her and felt her paluse.

"Oh thank God, she's alright I gotta tell Summer!" he said to himself.

And so within the next ten minutes in Summer, Hiro, and Tadashi's lab Spring awoke covered in a blue blanket on a small ratty sofa.

"Oh Spring thank the stars your ok!" exclaimed Summer rapping her arms around the immortal maiden, who looked behind the girl hugging her to see Hiro, Wasabi, and Baymax looking at her in a very conseriened way.

"Oh my head" Spring moaned softly as Baymax scanned her.

"You have a slight bruise on the back of your head, possibly from a thick object, treatments include and ice pack on the injury and plenty of rest" said the robot taking an ice pack out of a cooler in the corner of the room and pressed it on the back of Spring's head.

"Thank you Baymax" the young green woman replied taking hold of the ice pack.

"Spring, who did this to you?" Summer asked with concern in her voice filled with concern. Spring looked down.

"I don't know, we were in the shade and he was wearing a helmet with black lenses, but he was definitely spying on you" replied the maiden.

"I heard noises from the sidewalk a quarter of a mile away and looked over to see Spring here being knocked out, I couldn't see the dude very well but he had speed as a Semblance so pretty sure he was a remnant" added Wasabi.

"What? But hardly anyone who's not bloodline has the same Semblance" Summer commented sitting next to Spring. Wasabi gave her a concerned looked and rubbed the back of his neck."That's also another thing the perp sped off in a fleet of navy lotus petals"

Summer was silent for a moment, her beautiful face filled with concern. Hiro thought for a moment.

"Summer do you by any chance know anyone with the same Semblance as you and Ruby who uses it in a fleet of navy lotus petals?" he asked as the silver eyed girl before him shook her head slowly.

"No but this is definitely someone from Atlas" Summer replied.

"So how do we find them?" asked Wasabi but before Summer or Hiro could answer the lab door slammed open with Fred jumping in with Gogo walking behind him.

"Guys! There's another remnant in the city!" shouted the comic book lover.

"At least we think so, check this out" said Gogo holding up her phone that was showing a picture of a blurry figure speding of in a fleet of navy lotus petals. The headlines read; "NEW ALIEN CRIMINAL?" across the top.

"That's it! That's who knocked me out!" exclaimed Spring standing up from the coach and pointing to Gogo's phone.

"Spring what are you doing here?" asked the girl with the purple streak in her hair.

Summer, Hiro, Wasabi, and Baymax then explained what had happened between Spring and the mysterious figure in the dark blue helmet and how they had been spying on Hiro and Summer.

"So you think they work for Salem?" asked Fred making Hiro shrug.

"We don't know but look, the article here says this person's been stealing tech material from stores and labs" the young teen pointed out holding up his own phone.

"So what do you propose we do about this remnant criminal?" asked Wasabi.

Summer looked up. "We first tell the others about this guy, then we forge a plan on how to deal with him" she said.

"What would you like me to do?" asked Spring sitting back on the coach. Everyone looked at her.

"You stay with us till further notice so that guy doesn't hurt you again, but don't worry we'll make sure he won't touch you" said Summer. Spring then nodded.

"Fair enough"

Once Tadashi, Ruby, and Honey Lemon had joined the group Summer and Hiro explained what was going on with the new mysterious villain.

"So their from Atlas?" asked Ruby.

"It seems so, they had a Semblance and the same one as you and Summer's no less, the only difference is that the fleet of petals they sped off into were navy lotuses" said Honey looking at the article on her phone.

"Good point" replied Tadashi. "Are you sure you don't have a relative like this" the one armed teen asked. Summer and Ruby scowled at Tadashi.

"How many times do we have to say we don't?" asked Ruby annoyed.

"Sorry just checking" promoted Tadashi holding up his hands.

"Let's think about this, this guy here has stolen from nearly every tech store in the city but the "Apple store" said Hiro resting his hand on his chin in thought.

Summer's face lit up like a star. "So you think its their next target?" she asked.

"I don't know but I think it the best place to start" Hiro stated.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

And so with that being said, that night Big hero 6, the white rose, the red rose, and Spring waited on the rooftops by the "Apple store" for the criminal in the blue helmet.

"Ok, Wasabi, Ruby, Honey see anything?" asked Hiro through his helmet, contacting three of his teammates who were waiting in the alley behind the store.

"We're good other than the fact that this place smells like dead fish" said Wasabi in disgust.

"Just stay on guard" Summer requested firmly leading over to Hiro's helmet who blushed. Summer, Hiro, and Baymax were on the roof in front of the "Apple store"

"Got it over and out" replied Wasabi hanging up. Hiro then checked on Gogo and Fred who were on the roof of the "Apple store"

"Gogo, Fred anything?" he asked.

"Nope it's actually kinda nice up here" stated Fred breathing in the night air. Gogo sighed clearly annoyed. "There's nothing are you sure the perp didn't rob this joint already?" she asked through her helmet.

"Oh we're sure I double checked" replied Tadashi butting in through the helmets communications from his computer in the Hamada grague.

"Ok we'll stay where we are a few more hours, and if nothing happens then we'll leave ok, out" said Hiro as he, Baymax, and Summer continued to watch the front door of the "Apple store"

"Summer may I ask where Spring is?" asked Baymax turning to the white hooded girl.

"Oh she decided to watch me the way she always does for this mission, and when we catch this guy she'll come out and give him a piece of her mind!" prompted Summer harshly putting her fist to her palm.

"Shh! Look I see 'em!" Hiro whisper shouted pointing to the mysterious male who had knocked out Spring, who was coming out of the "Apple stores" air vent with plastic bag filled with ipads and he was still wearing the dark blue helmet with black lenses… and it was the same as Hiro's helmet only blue.

"Everyone move in... NOW!" yelled Hiro and with that the group jumped out from their positions and blocked the young male's way.

"Freeze!" shouted Ruby pointing her scythe at the figure who sped off in a fleet of navy lotus petals onto a nearby roof… which happens to be the one Hiro, Summer, and Baymax were on.

"Hey, you heard her, Freeze!" Hiro barked as Summer shot a tranquilizer arrow from her bow at the thief who blocked it off with the side of one of their gauntlets, which they used to shot at the three heros before him by punching the air in front of him to set his weapon off.

Hiro jumped behind Baymax to avoid being shot as Summer blocked of the bullets with her sword. The mysterious fighter aslo drew his sword and started to fence with Summer.

"Who are you?" demand the silver eyed girl also noticing how good the mysterious male was at swords play.

"Sorry I can't tell you that" said the thief with a smile in his voice, that's when Summer realized this guy was taking it easy on her and her and her teammates purposely!

"Why don't you fight like you mean it?" asked Summer as the two swords stopped for a moment.

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone" the helmeted figure simply replied.

"Than why are you stealing!?" Hiro demanded coming out from behind Baymax.

"Sorry I can't tell you that either" said the figure.

"We figured you'd say that, Honey Lemon now!" yelled Summer as she pushed the thief off the roof with a kick in the gut, the thief feel into a heap of blue goop hich he got his arms and legs stuck in. Hiro, Summer, and Baymax came down from the roof and closed around the trapped thief with their team.

"Great work guys, we got 'em!" Tadashi cheered from the helmets and earpieces.

The mysterious male struggled to break free and work his gauntlets. Spring than appeared from the spring air and smiled.

"Well done everyone" she stated as she walked up to the figure and punched him in the arm. "Oh it feels good to have my dignity after that" she sighed standing next to Summer again. The group of heros pointed their weapons at the thief.

"I'll ask you this one more time and I expect a clear answer; who are you?" asked Summer pointing her sword at the figure who only shook their head.

"I'm sorry but I really can't tell you that" he said in a sad regretful tone.

"Well we're sorry but that answer doesn't really work for us, now tell us who you are or they'll be serious consequences!" Ruby snapped as her scythe folded into a sniper rifle. Summer thought for a moment and sighed, lowering her sword a bit.

"We'll tell you what, if we release from this chemical compound trap, will you take off your helmet?" the white hooded girl asked. The blue helmeted figure thought for a moment and sighed.

"Ok you win, I guess I had no way of avoiding this, meeting all of you I mean. Let me go and I'll do what you asked" he replied. Summer smiled under her hood.

"Ok Wasabi cut him out, gently" she stated as everyone in the group gave her a questionable look.

"Ok…." Wasabi said cautiously as he used his lazer hands to cut through the chemical trap and set the young thief free.

Once he was free the mysterious male put his sword back in its holder on his side, but not before Summer was able to get to get a good look at it and realize that the thief's sword looked just like hers, the same black handle and silver blade.

"Where'd you get that sword?" asked Summer pointing her own sword at the helmeted male once more. The thief put their hands up after putting his sword back.

"It's a hand me down… from my mom" he replied hesitantly. Summer paused for a moment, that couldn't be true!

"Y-you lying there was only one sword like that made and it's the one in my hand. Now take off your helmet, we had a deal" said Summer sternly. The mysterious figure took a breath.

"Ok, just so you know what your about to see will shock you more than you think" he replied as he slowly took off his helmet and held it against his side and when the group saw his face they were more than shooked. Tadashi nearly fell out of his seat from seeing the thief's face through the camera on Hiro's helmet, Gogo almost choked on her gum, and Honey dropped her chem purse. The thief's face looked exactly like Hiro's! The same age, the same button nose, the same messy raven hair, then same gap between the front teeth, and the same bushy eyebrows. The only difference between the two boys was their eyes, Hiro's were a dark yet soft brown and the mysterious male had the same gleaming silver eyes as Summer.

The group and Spring were silent for a moment before Ruby spoke.

"Who the Glorpnorp are you?" she asked. The figure looked down biting his lip.

"I'm- he started but was cut off by Fred.

"Isn't it obvious? He's Hiro's clone" the man in the lizard suit shouted. "I knew this day would come, we're all gonna be replaced by clones!" he yelled in panic as everyone shook their heads.

"Ok I've gotten my revenge on this guy, I'm out, Summer I'll be watching from a distance" exclaimed Spring fading into spring air and blowing away.

"Fred I'm sure he's not a clone, It's just a coincidence that he looks like Hiro… right guys?" Wasabi gulped.

"Who are you?" asked Honey picking up her purse. The figure ran a hand through his hair (He even had the same habit as Hiro)

"M-my n-name is Lye Ren, but everyone calls me Ren" he said unsteadily. Summer suddenly lost her breath.

"T-that w-was my father's name" she shuttered lowering her sword.

"What's your full name? Hiro demanded. Ren took a deep breath and let it out.

"It's "Lye Ren Hamada Rose" I'm your son from the future, Hiro and Summer" he breathed biting his bottom lip. Everyone's jaws dropped including Spring's who was watching the seen from a distant roof. Hiro and Summer looked at eachother and snickered.

"Yeah right, we get it you're crazy aren't you?" asked Hiro with a small laugh.

"No it's true and if you don't believe me then how about you have Baymax scan me, I'll have both of your DNA" Ren prompted.

"That's won't… wait how do you about Baymax?" asked Summer as Ren gave a small smile.

"Oh I know more than just that, I know that the one in the yellow suit here is aunt Gogo, the one in green is uncle Wasabi, the lizard one is uncle Fred, the pink is aunt, and finally the scary one in red is aunt Ruby" said Ren pointing at everyone in the group and calling them by name which made the group feel even more shocked.

"Ok so what is you know our names? I still say your a clone here to replace Hiro!" shouted Fred pointing a finger at Ren accusingly.

"Ok ask me anything you want about you guys I'll be able to answer it" prompted Ren adjusting his helmet in his arms.

"Ok what's my favorite food and what's Summers?" asked Hiro lening on Baymax with his arms crossed and a sly smile on his face as Ren failed to hold in a laugh.

"That's easy your's is gummy bears dad, and your's is chocolate chip cookies and milk mom" said the silvered boy simply replied. Hiro nearly fell off of Baymax at that.

"What? But how….." he trailed off as Ren shrugged

"I'm your son from the future I'm supposed to know this stuff" he prompted. Gogo rolled her eyes, she like everyone else wanted to know the truth to who this boy was.

"Baymax can you just scan this weirdo so we can prove he's not Hiro and Summer's son from the future?" she asked. Baymax looked at her.

"I have already done that, He has both Hiro and Summer's DNA; he is their son. The hero's, Tadashi, and Spring's mouths fell open again this time wider. There was no denying it now other than having Summer's eyes and Hiro's face, Baymax's scanner had confirmed that Ren was indeed their son.

"Buddy are you sure your scanner's not broken?" asked Hiro feeling dizzy.

"My scanner is working properly" replied the robot.

"Your battery life than?" offered Honey still wide eyed. Baymax blinked.

"My battery life is at 79%" he answered. Everyone started back at Ren who just smiled sweetly.

"So… you time traveled here?" asked Fred in disbelief. The silver eyed boy chuckled.

"Well yeah but I only came here to see and talk to one person and you can see how that turned out" stated Ren giving the group a cold stare. Hiro, Summer and the rest of the group suddenly felt guilty, knowing they might've made a horrible mistake catching Ren and making him reveal himself.

"Oh then it looks like we owe you an apology" said Wasabi putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"So cool! You can time travel, and everyone here said it wasn't possible. Well guess who was right this time guys? ME!" shouted Fred pumping his fist and jumping into the air.

"Wait so he's totally our son?" asked Hiro pointing at Ren and looking at Summer who shrugged. "Well the evidence seems to be authentic"

"So wait you said you came here to only see one person, who is it?" asked Honey Lemon

Ren looked up at her. "I came here to see my uncle… Tadashi" he retaliated.


	13. Chapter 13

The hero's were taken aback, as was Tadashi who was listening and watching the whole conversation.

"Why do you need to talk to my brother?" asked Hiro who was still having a hard time believing any of this.

"I- I can't tell you anything about that or it'll mess up a lot of things" said Ren rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like the space time continuum?" asked Fred pulling Ren close to him and making an arc with his free hand.

"Yeah… That, look I really need to talk to uncle Tadashi so can you please take me him?" asked Ren with a serious tone in his voice.

The group looked at eachother, was that really a good idea?

"We'll do it if you answer an important question" stated Ruby.

Ren turned to look at her. "Ok shoot"

Ruby then walked up to Ren and took his hand to look at his gauntlets. "Did you make these?" asked the red hooded girl with a serious tone.

"...Yes" Ren replied steadily making Ruby stare at him in disbelief.

"NO WAY!" she shouted suddenly, startling Ren as she started to inspect his weapon more closely.

"Ruby give him some space?!" Summer scolded.

"No, mom its ok, you'd be surprised of how much aunt Ruby in the future does this" replied Ren as Fred clapped his hands excitedly next to him.

"Ok so do you have a time machine?" he asked with a big girly squeal.

"I-" Ren started but was cut off by Wasabi.

"Please don't tell me I end up alone and single!" he cried.

"Guys! You heard Summer, give the dude some space!" exclaimed Gogo pushing the two boys back a bit. Ren smiled at her.

"Thanks aunt Gogo" he said as the girl in the yellow suit elbowed him.

"First off don't call me that, it makes me feel old, second, back to Fred's question, how'd you get here if your from the future, "do" you have a time machine?" Gogo asked making everyone in the group look at Ren again who took a short breath.

"That's another thing I can't tell you, just please take me to uncle Tadashi" the silver eyed boy said frimley looking at Hiro and Summer who looked at eachother, feeling a bit awkward since they just figured out they had a son when they had only known each other for a little less than a month.

"Ok we'll take you to Tadashi but he'll be as shocked as we were, just to warn you" replied Summer as she turned from Hiro blushing.

Ren smiled. "Thank you" he said gently as he started to climb onto Baymax's back when Hiro stopped him.

"Do you need a hand? he asked offering his future son his hand.

"Oh thanks but I'm good, you taught me how to fly Baymax before I could walk, no matter how much mom here asked you not to" Ren replied looking at Summer and smiled.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Once back in the garage, the group of hero's and Ren found Tadashi sitting in the middle of the garage surrounded by dozens of empty sardine cans along with a half empty one in his hand, which the one armed teen was eating from like a pig.

"Tadashi are you alright?" asked Honey with a worried expiration.

"Define alright; my brother's son from the future is here and he needs to talk to me. I don't know if I'm excited or scared out of my mind so i'm stress eating sardines!" shouted the older Hamada brother stuffing his face with more sardines.

"And here I thought your aunt was the only one who stress ate" stated Wasabi running a hand through his dreadlocks.

"Oh Tadashi here only stress eats when something over the top crazy happened, the last time he did this was when we found out about my allergy to peanuts" replied Hiro.

Tadashi put the sardine can down and walked up to Ren. "So this is your son?" he asked eyeing the silver eyed boy curiously.

"...Yes he seems to be" Hiro answered taking of his helmet and running his hand through his hair.

"Uncle Tadashi it's so good to see you!" exclaimed Ren happily hugging the one armed teen who gave the silver eyed boy an awkward pat on the back. after the future boy himself broke from the hug he eyed Tadashi's orange robot arm. "So this is what the first version of the robot arm looked like?" he asked touching the arm itself making everyone look at him; confused.

"First version?" asked Ruby. Ren looked up from Tadashi's carbon fiber arm.

"Yeah, where i'm from, well "when" I'm from uncle Tadashi here has had at least twenty six arms. This one right here is just the beginning" the silver eyed boy smiled.

Fred bit his lip, there was so much he wanted to ask Ren.

"Are you sure you can't tell us how you got here?" asked the lizard man as the boy from the future shook his head.

"Sorry but there are certain things I can't tell you, I wasn't even supposed to meet anyone here other than Tadashi" Ren stated. "By the way the computers about to beep for a Grimm attack you guys need to stop in London" he added. before anyone could respond to that, the computer beeped which Tadashi cautiously checked and then looked back up at the group with a shocked expiration.

"There… is a Grimm attack happening in London" he said still shocked. everyone then looked at Ren with confused and shocked faces. The silver eyed boy looked back at them as he took a sardine from a nearby can and shrugged.

"I told you I'm from the future I'm supposed to know all this" he replied simply eating the sardine.

"We should probably stop that attack then" said Ruby cautiously backing out of the garage before she was stopped by Wasabi.

"Wait what about future boy here?" he asked.

"I think it'll be fine. Ren said he came to see Tadashi only so we should leave them alone, are you ok with that Tadashi?" asked Summer looking at her one armed friend.

"Um… yeah it's fine" replied Tadashi rubbing the back of his neck with his real hand.

"Ok then if that's the case, I may not see you guys again until I actually exist…." Ren trailed off sadly.

"Well Ren if it ever happens, we look forward to meeting you" said Hiro putting a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"And watching you grow up" added Summer with a smile as she took off her hood revealing her lovely face. Ren smiled and hugged his parents.

"I love you mother and father" he said almost in tears which surprised Hiro and Summer as they left the hug. The hero's then rushed out of the garage, starting the way to Fred's house so they could ride his jet to London.

Once the group was gone Ren wiped his eyes with his hoodie sleeve and turned to Tadashi, who pulled up two chairs by a nearby desk.

"Ok so before you tell me anything I have a few- wait is that Hiro's helmet and are you wearing his hoodie? asked Tadashi noticing Ren's hoodie and helmet, which the silver eyed boy held in his lap.

"Yeah I spray painted it dark blue, my favorite color other than navy" said Ren running his fingers over the helmets black lenses.

Tadashi eyed the helmet, it's paint job was awful. "Well it's not the best paint job I've ever seen, but I guess it's pretty good" replied the one armed teen.

"And yes, this hoodie is a hand me down from dad, it's kinda my trade mark. You know what they say; like father like son" continued Ren.

"What about your gauntlets, did you make them?" Tadashi questioned looking at Ren's wrists.

"Yeah I based them off of mom's old best friend's weapon, Yang Xiao Long, she had machine gun gauntlets too" replied the boy from the future as Tadashi gave a nod putting a hand on his chin.

"So you want to be a huntsmen?" he asked.

"Yeah mom and dad taught me everything I know, and since I'm a prodigy like them, all that learning wasn't so hard" Ren stated simply. Tadashi was taken aback at that last statement.

"You really are Hiro and Summer's son aren't you?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Yep" replied Ren with a smile.

"Ok I had one more, ok three more questions counting on how did you get here? and what do you need from me? but this one I really have to ask other than those two" Tadashi chuckled.

"Ok fire away" said Ren waving his hand.

"Are you a silver eyed warrior?" asked Tadashi cautiously. Ren stopped short in breath.

"I… yes I am, but look, I really need to tell you why I came here. Sorry its just my eyes are one of the reasons I've been through so much pain" He said. Tadashi then felt guilty.

"Sorry" said the one armed teen.

"It's fine, I came to tell you something important" said Ren. Tadashi prepared himself.

"What is it?" he asked as Ren took a breath.

"Hiro and Summer don't make it to the future"

Tadashi felt as if the world had just stopped. "What?" he croaked. Ren looked down.

"You heard me, Hiro and Summer Rose don't make it to the future" the silver eyed boy stated seriously as he clenched his fist.

"But… how?" asked Tadashi still shocked. Ren looked down.

"I can't give you the full details but mom was… murdered and dad died from grief two days later" he answered sadly. all Tadashi could do was stare at the ground in shock, fear, and sadness.

"Is that what you came to tell me? That my brother and his future wife die and there's nothing I can do about it?" the one armed Teen asked bitterly as Ren wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"That's where you're wrong. I came here to stop my parent's deaths, "I" can't stay here to stop them but I can tell someone who can. Someone living in this time" said Ren. Tadashi suddenly felt hope inside of him.

"So wait, you mean you came to when before their deaths happened to tell someone; me about it, so I can stop them from happening?" asked Tadashi catching on.

"Yeah that about sums it up" replied Ren. The one armed teen thought he would burst with tears of relief.

"That's great, what do I have to do?" asked Tadashi voice filled with determination.

"That's it you just have to know it'll happen and you'll know what to stop when the time comes" said Ren.

"It's really that simple?" asked Tadashi raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much" answered Ren as his uncle looked down still a little worried about the fate of his little brother and their friend. Ren noticed this and putt a hand on Tadashi's shoulder.

"I know your worried, I am too but don't think and don't worry when the time comes you'll know what to do. You're the one who taught me that uncle Tadashi" said Ren with a small chuckle, making the one armed teen smile.

"So what happens now do you go home?" Tadashi asked Ren who rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah about that, there's one last reason I needed to see you… I can't go home" stated Ren nervously. Tadashi tilted his head.

"What do you mean I thought you just had to talk to me and then it was back to the future, why can't you go back?" he asked.

Ren then took out a small navy circular storage drive like Summer's only a different color. The silver eyed boy scanned the empty space beside him and Tadashi and in an instant a black carbon fiber head to toe body suit appeared, neatly folded on the ground.

"Because of this" he said

"You have a storage drive too?" asked Tadashi. Ren then looked at his uncle in a strange way.

"I'm from twenty years into the future, everyone has a storage drive like this" the silver eyed boy replied flatly as he picked up the suit from the ground.

"So cool is this a time travel suit?" asked Tadashi picking up the left sleeve and examining it as Ren nodded.

"It can change size so it can fit anything and anyone, and it covers the whole body so it can time travel" he replied.

"Wow so you actually time traveled in this?" asked Tadashi.

"Yeah, sure did, but like I said it's the reason I can't go home. It broke on the way here and I can't fix it alone, and your the one who made this so your my best and last shot" proclaimed Ren as Tadashi's eyes widened.

"Wait, I created time travel!?" he exclaimed. Ren shrugged.

"Well you didn't do it alone. Mom, aunt Ruby, and the rest of the gang other than uncle Fred helped you build this thing. But it was originally yours and dad's idea" said the boy from the future. Tadashi didn't know what to say for a moment. He always knew he and Hiro would invent great things together but he didn't consider time travel to be one of them.

"So you think you can help me? I already promised you and aunt Honey Lemon that I'd be home for dinner" stated Ren accidently spilling a part of the future he should've mentioned.

"Wait I end up with Honey Lemon?! asked Tadashi feeling quite more than surprised. Ren gasped and covered his mouth blushing, realizing his mistake.

"You know what we should really get started on the suit, I have all the blueprints and formulas on my scroll" prompted the silver eyed boy with a nervous laugh, taking his scroll from his pocket, which was a flaming rose like Summer and Ruby's only navy. Ren tapped the side of the object and with in two seconds a holographic image of the time travel suits blueprints appeared above it.

"So these are the plans for the suit, my scroll contains all that we need to know" said Ren. Tadashi leaned in closer to look at the blue prints and thought hard.

"I think we'll need more circuits and the carbon fiber will have to be strengthened up" stated the one armed teen puting his robot hand under his chin.

"Oh, I think these ipads will have a little bit of what we need" replied Ren scanning out the bag of ipads he stole from the "apple store" from his storage drive into his hand. Tadashi's jaw dropped a bit.

"So that's why you were stealing form labs and tech stores?" he asked. Ren put the bag on the desk.

"Well it's not like I could pay for them, people would see my face since I wasn't allowed to wear my helmet in the stores" Ren protested. Tadashi put his real hand through his hair.

"I wish you could've talked me before you stole them" he mumble to himself.

"Ok so should we get started?" asked ren laying the time travel suit flatly on the desk him and Tadashi were at.

"Let's do it" replied Tadashi as he reached for a box of tools under the desk.

Once ready to work Ren took out a small, green, square object from his pocket; it was Summer's holographic photo album from Hiro, which Tadashi recognized.

"Where'd you get that? And please don't tell me you stole it" said the one armed teen.

"Relax it was something mom left to me when she died, it only responds to my fingerprint now" replied Ren as he put his three middle fingers on top of the green object which caused a holographic image of Hiro and Summer to appear above it within a second. Tadashi was then breathless, the Hiro and Summer in the holographic photo were older and maybe even happier than the way he usually saw them, but what really got the older Hamada's attention was the small navy bundle in both Summer and Hiro's arms; It was Ren as a baby.

"S-so this is my brother and Summer when there older and you when you were… younger?" Tadashi asked strangely looking at the holographic photo.

Ren nodded. "Yeah, mom used to say that out of all the gifts dad had ever given her, I was the best one" the silver eyed boy sighed. Tadashi could see the sadness and worry in Ren's face, which made him feel more determined than ever to stop Hiro and Summer's death's when the time came.

"I'll save them Ren, I promise. I may not know you very well yet, but I don't want you to suffer like this. I swear on my life I'll stop their deaths" said Tadashi raising his real hand up and putting his robot hand over his heart. Ren smiled and enveloped his uncle in a hug.

"Thank you, and " _Jar, gar siea sia Tadashi"_ sated the silver eyed boy with tears in his eyes.

"Uh, what?" asked Tadashi hugging Ren back.

"That's "Heckabo" for "I love you" replied the silver eyed boy wiping away his tears with his sleeve once again. Tadashi smiled, he may not have known a lot about this boy but what he did know was that he was his nephew and that was all that mattered.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^))^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)

After at least two hours of work with Ren on the time travel suit, Tadashi got a voicemail from Hiro;

 _Hey big bro Honey and Wasabi want to spend the night in London and sight see tomorrow, so that's what we're gonna do. We'll be back by noon tomorrow, hope your cool with this tell aunt Cass I love her, bye!"_

Said Hiro's voice as the voicemail message ended. Tadashi sighed with a chuckle as he put his phone down.

"Once again my brother makes a big decision without my say in the matter, I hope your not like that when you actually exist, Ren" Tadashi stated with another chuckle. Ren smiled and rolled his eyes as he put the last piece of carbon fiber on the black time travel suit.

"Alright the suits all fixed!" exclaimed the silver eyed boy as he held his fist up fro a fist bump, which Tadashi happily accepted and mocked an explosion sound with Ren their fists touched.

"Dad and Baymax taught me the fist bump" Ren prompted.

"Good to know, fist bumps are important to us Hamada's" replied Tadashi with a grin.

"Oh well my middle name is Hamada, actolly since on my mom's planet you take your wife's last name" Ren pointed out as Tadashi elbowed him lightly.

"Well your still half Hamada" the Uncle and nephew then shared a laugh, but it didn't last long because all of a sudden a bright blue light came from thin air in the middle of the garage!

"What is that?!" asked Tadashi covering his eyes from the blinding light.

"I don't know!" Ren shouted as he too covered his face from the light. The blue orb of light then got even brighter and this made it blinding. After at least a second the light died down completely and a tall slender being in a grey head to toe body suit was in the lights place.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the Glorpnorp!" said Ren taking his arms away from his face.

"Who's this?" asked Tadashi looking at the perp who had just appeared in his garage.

"I don't know" answered Ren. The figure then unzipped the body suit and stepped out of itn revealing their physical appearance; It was a girl who looked about 17, she had brown skin with freckles on her shoulders, legs, and face. She was wearing black cargo shorts, black running sneakers, a black sleeveless strap top, and black gloves. She had long brown hair in a high ponytail that curled at the end, she had a mechanical wipe on her side, and finally she had pink eyes.

"Ilia?" Ren questioned looking at the girl.

"You know her?" asked Tadashi looking from the girl to Ren.

"Uncle Tadashi this is Ilia, she's Ruby and Wasabi's kid, *aka* my cousin" Ren stated ushering the girl.

"Ren, we need to talk" said Ilia folding up her time travel suit, while Tadashi stayed seated with his jaw dropped.

"Ruby and Wasabi end up together?!" He asked stunned.

"Can we please get back to the fact that I'm here?" asked Ilia rolling her eyes.

"She's definitely Ruby's kid" stated Tadashi flatly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Ilia what are you doing here?" asked Ren standing up.

"Ren your uncle Tadashi sent me" said Ilia with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Wait, "me" as in me form the future sent you here?" asked Tadashi making Ren and Ilia look at him.

"You're the one who actually pointed me to go on this mission. You said you'd do anything to save your little brother even if it meant changing the past, but you couldn't do it yourself or there'd be two of you" prompted Ren. Tadashi sighed this all sounded like something he would do anything for Hiro, he loved him with all his heart.

"Yes, that sounds like me and the last part makes sense, but why are you here?" asked Tadashi looking at Ilia who looked down in sadness.

"I was given this prototype time travel suit to find you Ren and take you home, your uncle doesn't want you to change anything" she stated. Both Ren and Tadashi were speechless and for a moment, they didn't what to think.

"W-what?" Ren croaked feeling fear well up inside him.

"You heard me, your uncle told me changing the past the way you are can have bad side effects. So he gave me this scanning signicher in my scroll so I can scan the earth and erase every memory and proof of us being here" said Ilia taking out her scroll from her pocket which was a black lily blossom.

Tadashi looked down. "So… you have to erase mine, my brother's, my friend's, Baymax's, everyone's memories of you two ever being here?" he asked.

"Yes my scrolls even going to erase the reports on the internet about Ren" Ilia added.

"Wait so, uncle Tadashi here can't stop my parent's death from happening?" asked Ren bitterly. Ilia shook her head.

"I didn't say that, there's a chance your parents could be alive when we go back to our time" said Ilia. Ren's and Tadashi's eyes widened.

"What how?!" asked Ren grabbing his cousin's shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"I'm going to erase memories but I won't be able to erase the feeling's behind them, and with that being said your uncle here might just be able to stop your parent's death with those feelings" Ilia replied. Ren let go of his cousin's shoulders softly and looked down.

"I understand what your saying but what if… my parents…. what if…. nothing changes?" asked Ren sadly. Ilia hugged the silver eyed boy.

"If nothing changes, then that's that, you can't hold onto anyone forever no matter how much you may want to, but no matter what they'll always be with you" said Ilia gently. Ren looked at his cousin and then at her scroll.

"I'll go back with you, Your right and there's is a chance they'll be alive after all that's what matters is that there's a chance. All I ask is that can I say goodbye?" asked Ren. Ilia smiled. "Of course"

"Ok before anything else happens, Ilia can I ask you a few questions?" asked Tadashi.

"Depends on what they are" Ilia stated.

"Ok then, first question, were you named after Ruby's old best friend Ilia from Atlas?" asked the one armed teen as Ilia nodded her head.

"I sure am my middle name is Yang after her other friend my full name is; Ilia Yang Rose" said Ilia.

"Ok last question, was that the first Ilia's mechanical wipe?" asked Tadashi pointing to the mechanical wipe on Ilia's side.

"Yep, this was mom's old best friend's weapon and when I started training to become a huntress, she gave it to me" answered Ilia.

"Ok I have no more questions" stated Tadashi. Ren then stepped forward.

"Uncle Tadashi I know you might not ever remember meeting me here in this time but I want you to know that you've alway been like a second father to me and that no matter what happens I'll always be proud to be your nephew" said Ren with tears in his eyes. Tadashi tilted Ren's chin up and pulled his nephew into a hug.

"Ren, even if I don't remember you, I-if your my brother's son I already love you and I always will… goodbye Ren" replied Tadashi tightening his hug around Ren.

"We should leave now, we have to get to higher ground so we can scan the earth" Ilia stated giving a fake cough.

"Ok I'm ready" said Ren as he picked up his time travel suit and followed Ilia out of the garage and waved goodbye to Tadashi who waved back and watched his nephew until he and his cousin could no longer be seen.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^())(^)(^((^)(^)(^()(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Once on the top of the highest building in San Fransokyo Ren and Ilia put on their time travel suits.

"Ok you ready to do this?" asked Ren looking at then sun slowly rising behind the city.

"Yes are you?" asked Ilia taking out her scroll. Ren looked down.

"Yes, whether or not my parents are alive when we get home I'll be happy as long as I have my family by my side" he stated. Ilia smiled and put her hand on Ren's shoulder as she used her scroll to scan the planet around them in a instunt.

"It's done" said Ilia puting her scroll in the pocket of her suit.

"Let's go home… goodbye mother, goodbye father I hope your there when I get back" Ren whispered to himself as he and Ilia set the coordinates on their time travel suits, and in a flash of blue light zapped out of the present existence.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)^)(^)(^))(^))))(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Back in the Hamada garage Tadashi had suddenly lost his train of thought and suddenly couldn't remember what he had been working on the whole night.

"Weird I lost my train of thought, was I seriously up all night?" Tadashi thought to himself as he noticed the sun rising.

"I should get to bed Hiro and the others will be back soon" the one armed teen said to himself as he went upstairs to his room.

Once back in San Fransokyo Hiro, Summer, and the rest of the group couldn't rap their heads around what they had did in the city that previous night, but they kept that to themselves course, thinking they were just tired and they had more important things to worry about; like the ship that would take them to space to find the summer maiden….

 **Sorry If this whole thing has been bit sloppy it'll be better in the future keep reading! Love ETH**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi ETH here with the newest chapter to "Big Hero 6 Rose from Space" thanks for your patience, and to answer one of my favorite fans questions; the show they made for big hero 6 was just not very good they messed up with the new characters if you ask me. But that's not important here's the newest chapter of rose from space, injoy! and feel free to check out my other stories! Please review!**

Chapter 15

"It's finally ready!" shouted Fred enthusiastically pumping his fist, which had a dirty rag in it he was using to polish the windshield on the front of the small ship Hiro, Summer, and Wasabi were putting the finishing touches on.

"Your right Fred, and I think we did a pretty good job on it if I do say so myself" Summer stated, standing up from the thrusters of the ship with a wrench in her hand.

"So, you think it's officially ready for space?" asked Gogo who was looking at the ships plans in her notebook as well as leaning on a nearby desk.

"Well it certainly looks ready" Honey Lemon answered cheerfully as she took a picture of the small pod with her phone.

"Oh no worries, we finished all the tests; it's definitely ready" Wasabi proclaimed as he got out from underneath the pod with a screwdriver in his hand.

"He's right, everything's worked perfectly since we finished the test this morning" Ruby agreed while she was polishing the blade of her scythe. Tadashi nodded.

"Yeah and we finally got the autopilot working, I'd say it seems pretty ready" the one armed teen stated crossing his arms and admiring the ship before him which was in the Hamada garage at the present moment. The pod was silver with light blue wings and thrusters, inside of it were two seats in front of the pods controls and two seats in the back in front of the first aid compartment.

"Well we need to make sure it's ready and safe, just in case" said Hiro who stood next to Baymax and Summer.

"Hiro is correct, safety is an important thing to keep in check, especially during times of travel" stated Baymax.

"Well we have the first aid system if that's what you mean. Gogo replied pointing to the first aid compartment behind the ships two back seats.

"Guys, chill I have a way of guaranteeing that this ship is ready for orbit" Ruby ushered stepping forward as she took her red flaming rose scroll from the side of her red and black skirt and scanned the pod with it, leaving the rest of the team other than Summer confused.

"I don't get it what did you do?" asked Honey standing beside the red cloaked girl.

"Oh Summer here put a scanning signicher in our scrolls that can tell us if an aircraft is fully able to go into orbit, and from what the data I just got indicates; we're good to go" answered Ruby looking down at her scroll and nodding. Hiro was a little stund upon hearing this, Summer's work never cease to amaze him

"Whoa, Summer I'm impressed that advanced scanning signature must've hard to make" the raven haired boy stated, smiling at Summer who blushed and started to stroke a small strand of her hair.

"W-well it w-wasn't too hard t-to build, b-but thank you f-for the compliment" the silver eyed girl shuttered with a small smile. Hiro was about to say something else when the group heard a loud snore coming from the corner of the garage. Everyone turned to see Fred lying down on a couch, snoring loudly and obnochously.

"He's seriously taking a nap right now?!" asked Gogo exasperated, throwing her hands up.

"Well we've all been working very hard, and just look at him he looks so peaceful!" Honey said sweetly while observing sleeping Fred.

"Should we wake him up?" wondered Ruby crossing her arms as she looked at Fred who's snoring was getting louder by the minute.

"I'll wake him up" offered Summer softly as she walked over to Fred and started to poke his head.

"Fred? Fred wake- she started but stopped short as gasped as her silver eyes lit up with a white light as her hand was on Fred's head.

"Summer! Are you ok?" asked Tadashi reaching out to Summer with his robot arm.

"You think she's experiencing another silver eyed power?" asked Hiro in a bit of a worried tone.

"I think so, her eyes are glowing but what power is she using" wondered Ruby putting her hand on her chin and looking at her sister. After a few moments the light in Summer's eyes died down, as did the shocked look on her face. Fred then shot up from the couch, waking up from his nap.

"Holy crap, what just happened?!" asked the blond boy putting his hand to his forehead.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Honey Lemon with a worried expiration.

"I- I don't know I was trying to wake up Fred and then all of a sudden I was seeing superheroes of all kinds and…. nacho's with extra cheese?" said Summer awkwardly leaving the rest of the gang confused except for Fred who perked up at the silver eyed girl's statement.

"That's what I was dreaming about!" he exclaimed shockingly.

The rest of the group was stund at what they had just heard.

"Ok wait, Fred, Summer what exactly did you both see?" asked Wasabi, raising his eyebrow while leaning on a nearby desk.

Fred moved so Summer could sit next to him on the couch. "Well I was dreaming about my favorite comic heros, was watching them fly over the nacho mountains with extra cheese, and then suddenly I saw Summer next to me with her eyes glowing white" the blond boy explained.

"So wait you saw Summer here in your dream?" asked Gogo crossing her arms and sitting down in a nearby chair.

Fred nodded. "Yeah is this another silver eyed power?" he wondered.

"Well that's what we were thinking, what did you see Summer?" questioned Hiro walking over to the couch and sitting next to the white cloaked girl, who looked down in thought.

"I saw superheros flying over the nacho mountains in Fred's dream and- Summer started but was cut off by Fred.

"'Extra cheese nachos!" he corrected, making Summer and everyone else in the group give him a funny look.

"As I was saying, I was in Fred's dream after I touched his head and when I was in possession of this power I felt scared but blissful at the same time…. I think this is the power that lets a sliver eyed enter others dreams" said Summer.

"You might be right, it is one of the very few common powers every silver eyed posses, but why is this power appearing now when it's more common than the other powers you've been using?" asked Honey Lemon sitting on top of the ship with Tadashi and Ruby, who's face lit up at her friends question.

"Oh I can explain part of that, see the more me and Summer use our powers the stronger they'll become, thus giving us more of the silver eyed powers to access, but no one can really explain the order they're coming in" the red cloaked girl explained.

"I can explain it" stated Baymax standing next to the ship.

"Really?" asked Tadashi raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, Ruby and especially Summer are more powerful than most silver eyed warriors, so their power is trying to get the big energy out and then slowing down every once in awhile with letting out the smaller energy" said Baymax showing a picture on his chest of Summer and Ruby's power measurements.

Wasabi took a closer look at the chart. "Whoa Summer you weren't kidding when you said that your amount of power was off the chart powerful" he said looking at the scale of power on the robot's chest.

Ruby bit her lip.

"*Ahem* well mine's pretty powerful too" she defended.

"Oh of course it is Ruby, no one's saying your not powerful" Honey ushered.

Ruby was silent after that.

"Ok now if that that's taken care of, when should we leave for space now that the ship is ready?" asked Hiro.

Summer stood up from the couch and walked over to the ship. "I think the sooner we find the summer maiden the better. We'll leave tomorrow, I'll be driving since I know how Ruby can- the silver eyed girl started but was cut off by her younger sister.

"I won't be going" said Ruby.

"What but your combat skills- Gogo started but was interrupted by Ruby.

"-Will not be needed, as long as Summer goes everything will be fine" the younger Rose sister replied making the group look up at each other and shrug.

"Well in that case I'll go in your place 'Rubes'" offered Tadashi getting off of the ship.

"Alright than me, Hiro, and Tadashi are going to space, good" stated Summer.

"Wait, hold on I want to go too!" exclaimed Fred crossing his arms.

"Sorry but we only have an oxygen supply for four people, and though only the three of us and Spring, who doesn't need air to live, are going there's a solid chance we may have to bring the summer maiden back with us" Summer replied making half of the group sigh in disappointment.

"Yeah and Baymax can't come because he can't fit in the pod, no offence buddy" Hiro added as he turned to Baymax.

"I am a robot I cannot be offended" the healthcare companion replied

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

And so the next morning the group met in the Hamada garage after Big Hero 6 and the Rose sisters stopped another Grimm attack on the city, which was easy to stop since the silver eyed protection charm made it so the Grimm couldn't see, touch, or hear them.

"So you guys ready for this?" asked Hiro as he, Summer, and Tadashi stood in front of the pod, Spring was spring air at the moment and inside the pod already.

"Yes, I didn't think I'd be back in space so soon…. It'll bring back a lot of memories, but it'll be worth it if we can save the universe" replied Summer lowering her white hood from her head.

"Are you sure you should go Tadashi? I mean you are the main 'HQ' guy we might need you here if we're doing it ourselves" stated Honey Lemon.

"You will be fine, I showed you how to contact us through the system in the garage to the pod, and Honey with you in charge I know you'll be ok" said Tadashi giving Honey lemon a smile which was returned with a blush.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Once Tadashi, Hiro, and Summer got the pod outside of the city and in an opened field, they prepared to go into orbit.

Gogo and Wasabi were also in the field to make sure the launch went as planned.

"Ok let's go" said Hiro putting on his purple helmet, he was going to wear his superhero suit for this mission, Summer was going to wear her white cloak and hood, along with her black suit, and of course, she was going to bring her weapons and scroll. Tadashi was going to wear his cap, his dark green cardgine and of course his orange carbon fiber arm.

"Alright… let's go" stated Summer with a small shutter, which Hiro noticed.

"Hey it's gonna be ok, I for one am excited for this, I've never been to space before" replied the raven haired boy as he climbed onto the back seat next to Tadashi, who sat behind the driver's seat, which Summer got into.

"Ok are you two ready?" asked Summer as she and the two other passengers put on their seatbelts.

"Yep!" replied the two Hamada brothers, both giving the silver eyed girl a thumbs up.

"Alright top locked and sucur!" said Summer as she pressed a green button on the controls and a windshield went over the top of the pod, locking the aircraft tight so no air could escape.

"Ok pod is in position" said Gogo through her walkie talkie as she and Wasabi kept a safe distance from the pod, which was in front of a steel ramp, ready to launch.

"Ok, Summer you guys ready over there?" asked Honey Lemon over the ratio in the Hamada garage that was connected to the pod through communication.

"Yes, we're all set" replied the oldest Rose sister, starting the pod's engine. Fred crossed his arms, he was in the garage with Honey, Ruby, and Baymax by the ratio.

"I still say I should've gone on this mission!" the blond boy huffed.

"Oh, come on Fred you wouldn't survive in space" said Wasabi through his walkie talkie, contacting the garage group from the field.

"Well you're one to talk Wasabi, you're afraid of going into space, and you're a Physics major!" retaliated Fred through his walkie talkie.

"*Ahem* guys, the launch?" reminded Ruby, who was sharpening the blade of her scythe.

Honey approached the argument more gently. "Boys I think what Rubys trying to say is that we should focus on the fact that Summer, Hiro, and Tadashi are about to go into orbit" stated the blond chemist sweetly.

"Right the launch!" said Fred with more seniority in his voice as he sat up straighter.

"Before you leave did you remember to pack food and water?" asked Baymax asked the group in the pod through the ratio.

"I've got all that and more in my scroll Baymax, don't worry your boys are in good hands" Summer ushered through her end of the ratio.

"Ok thrusters and engine are on, are you ready pod group?" asked Honey over the ratio contacting Summer.

"Affirmative, we're all set, ready to launch" replied the white hooded girl, pressing more buttons on the controls of the ship, readying for orbit.

"We launch in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1, ignition!" yelled Honey Lemon as Summer drove the pod up the steel rap and up into the sky in a fire like blast.

"We did it! YEAH!" Gogo yelled giving Wasabi a tight hug, which she quickly retreated from while clearing her throat.

Wasabi gave her an awkward smile and contacted the group in the garage. "Hey guys we nailed the launch, their going to space!" the man with the dreadlocks exclaimed, making everyone in the garage cheer.

"We did it!" Honey squealed as she pulled Baymax, Fred, and Ruby into a group hug, which Ruby squirmed away from to look outside where she could just barely make out the pod her sister and friends were in, that was heading higher into the sky.

Honey, Fred and, Baymax looked at their red headed friend, they knew she was worried about Summer, and the fact that this was a dangerous mission her big sister was going on didn't make this any easier.

"Ruby, Summer will be ok, she's got Hiro and Tadashi with her" said Honey in a comforting tone.

Ruby continued to look up at the sky. "Thanks, I'm sorry its just you know what happened the last time me and Summer had to get into a pod…." the young girl trailed off looking down as she went back into the garage.

Fred sighed. "Poor kid"

Honey nodded. "I know I hope she'll be ok until they get back"

Baymax waddled over to Honey and Fred. "Ruby should talk the problem in order to recover from the negative emotions she's getting from it" the robot stated.

"Well give her a few minutes to herself and if she doesn't want to talk to us about this, we'll contact Summer and ask her to talk to Ruby" said Honey.

"Good plan, good, plan" replied Fred nodding.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^))(^()(^)(^)(^)

Once in space Hiro, Summer, and Tadashi looked back upon were they came from; the big blue and green earth.

"Whoa, just whoa I knew the view would be breathtaking but…. like this" stated Tadashi looking back at the earth with Hiro, who noticed Summer's hands were shaking on the ships wheel and she had sadness in her eyes. The raven haired boy took a breath and put one of his hands on Summer's shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The silver eyed girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, its just the last time I was in space…. my plant died" Summer stated as she used the back of her hand to wipe a tear from her eye.

Hiro's heart wiced, he hated seeing Summer sad, and the more he saw it the more he hated it. "It's gonna be ok we won't be in space for too long, we'll find the summer maiden and then head right back to earth" Hiro promised as he gave a small smile. Summer turned to look at the boy her age and smiled back.

"Thank you Hiro" she said with the lightest blush on her cheeks. Hiro blushed.

"Hey lovebirds, I hate to break up your moment but felt something move under my seat!" Tadashi whispered yelled, cringing in his seat with a fearful expression.

"You probley just felt the vibration of the engine" Summer offered as Tadashi shook his head.

"No I swear I felt something shuffle" stated the tall boy.

Suddenly Hiro finched too. "Oh crap I feel it too" he said looking around nervously. All three passengers aboard the pod were still as they heard a small whimper from under the back seat and out came…. Zwei the adorable corgi!

"Zwei?" questioned the three passengers.

Zwei barked and leaped into the front seat into Summer's arms and licked her face.

"How'd he get in here?" asked Tadashi reaching in front to scratch the dog between the ears.

"He must've followed us out into the field and jumped in when we weren't looking" said Hiro as Summer shook her head at his statement.

"No it wasn't that" stated the silver eyed girl as she gave her little dog a hug.

The Hamada brothers looked at each other; confused.

"What do mean Summer? I'm pretty sure Zwei came into the ship to follow you" proclaimed Tadashi as Summer shook her head.

"Zwei loves riding in airships, he also knows what they look like so that's why he followed us, Zwei loves the ship's speed and exploring new worlds" Summer explained sadly as she cuddled Zwei closer.

The Hamada's gave Summer two comforting smiles.

"Hey come on, it's ok we're gonna do this and it won't be long" Tadashi reminded.

Summer sighed and gave the boys the smallest of smiles. "Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you" the white hooded girl said as she turned back to the ship's controls and started driving away from earth.

"Do you think we'll run out of oxygen know that Zwei's here?" asked Hiro feeling a bit concerned as Summer shook her head again.

"Zwei has smaller lungs than us so he doesn't need as much air, we should be fine. Besides, we can restock the oxegen once we get to our destination"

"Which is….? Hiro trailed off as Zwei jumped into his lap and stared out the ship's window at the starry sky with his tail wagging.

"First we have to get to the galaxy the summer maiden is located in, then to the planet she's supposed to be on, and finally look around the area she's supposed to be in thus, hopefully finding her" replied Summer, getting the ship ready for light speed.

"And what do we do once we find her?" asked Tadashi fixing his cap a bit.

Summer paused. "I'm still trying to figure that part out but the closer we get to her, I think the better chance we'll have. We can't track the summer maiden down completely because we didn't have time to advance the tracker like that, but we can find her as far as from galaxy, to planet, to town. After that we're on our own until we can finish the tracking device so we can official find the summer maiden, but don't worry where we're heading we'll have all the tools and time we'll need to work on the tracker and I also have friends on the planet we're going to, and finally the best part is, is that the summer maiden is in the same city as my friends, so maybe they've seen something" said the silver eyed girl.

"Well that's lucky, but what about me and Tadashi? I don't think a species that doesn't believe in other worlds is exactly welcome on well…. other worlds" stated Hiro making Tadashi turn to him.

"Oh yeah, you've got a point, what if we get arrested or killed?" the older brother asked Summer who looked back at the brothers.

"Oh don't worry you two be fine as long as you're with me or Spring, who by the way is air right now above our heads, and don't draw too much attention to yourselves" replied Summer as she pressed a few more buttons on the controls. "Hold on guys, you too Spring, were off to the planet, "Hipio"!" exclaimed Summer as the pod shot from earth, jumping into light speed, making Tadashi a little sick and Spring a little nervous. The three friends, the Spring maiden, and their dog were now more determined than ever to succeed at their mission.


	16. Chapter 16

**HI yeah fans and readers I love you Lefty! keep reading my work and give me a link to yours so I can be your fan too. and any how here the new chapter enjoy! and look at my other stuff! REVIEW!**

Meanwhile back on earth outside of San Fransokyo, in Salem's hideout, Lavender had just put her finished airship in position, readying to go to space to find the summer maiden. Lavender herself was driving and there was a man in a brown cloak and hood in the back seat whose face was hidden beneath the hood of the cloak.

Salem herself and Adam stood a good distance from the pod as it got ready to take off.

"I still say we're strong enough to capture the spring maiden by force and we should look for the other maidens afterward!" Adam gritted through his teeth clenching his gloved fist.

Salem let out an annoyed sigh.

"I understand your getting impatient Adam, but we must keep our heads. Spring is too aware of what we want from her, the other maidens however…. well you understand the idea" said the Grimm queen.

Adam sighed in disappointment, which Salem noticed.

"You will have the revenge on Summer Rose that I promised you, but remember that you have to be patient for it. All will be as it should, in time but right now our primary focus is capturing the summer maiden" stated Salem.

"And if my nieces have learned to harness their gift- Lavender started to ask but was cut off by Salem.

"-If the Rose sisters have learned to harness their gift than Tyrian here will be careful when he takes Summer Rose and brings her to me, and make no mistake Lavender, you hold part of the key to our victory…. for now, and that will grow once we have all the maidens. But keep in mind of what your nieces can do, now go both of you find the summer maiden, bring her to me, then go find Summer Rose in the city and bring her to me as well" said Salem in a silky voice.

Lavender and the the cloaked man, now known as Tyrian both gave their queen a nod as Lavender herself started the pods engine as the ship faced upward. After a few moments the pod shot up from the ground through the dark skylight in the roof, heading for space. Salem and Adam stared at the pod until it disappeared into the night sky.

"Are you Lavender is right for the plan?" asked Adam making Salem sigh.

"Adam do you trust me?" she asked.

Adam turned to his queen. "Of course I do my lady, more than anything" replied the black hearted boy.

"Than start acting like it, you are a representative for most of my subjects Adam, and a worthy follower, so I suggest you warm your feet if their cold" said Salem.

Adam nodded. "Forgive me, I only despise Lavender, and her family" he stated.

"I see, that's good your hate makes me stronger and other than that, to get anything you desire you must earn it even, even if it means working with someone you hate" proclaimed Salem as she started walking out of the room but stopped at the door. "And just so you know, Lavender is worthy of this responsibility because of how much she's proved herself. You keep doing that and maybe you'll be as high as she is in my court one day" said the Grimm queen as she left the room.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Back in space, after two hours in lightspeed Summer, Hiro, Tadashi, Zwei, and Spring were finally above the planet "Hipio", it was twice as large as earth, was red and orange, and finally it had a ring of asteroids around it.

"My friends, welcome to the planet "Hipio"" stated Summer happily as she, Hiro, Tadashi, Zwei, and even Spring; who changed back into her physical form in the seat next to Summer, looked out the pods window to see the view of the world before them.

"Whoa, this. Is. AWESOME!" shouted Hiro pressing his hands against the window.

"It is pretty cool isn't it?" questioned Tadashi in wonder as he too admired the giant planet.

"Our first stop is a dance club on an asteroid, I have a friend there who typically knows everything going on, on this planet, so let's go" said Summer as she drove the pod to a nearby asteroid that was surprisingly large with a building on it.

"What about air?" asked Tadashi.

"Oh don't worry about that, some of the asteroids here including this one have air barriers that ships can go in and out of" replied Spring.

"You can't see them but they are there" added Summer as the ship landed on the asteroids rocky ground and opened, allowing the four passengers and their dog to step out onto the solid ground.

"Hey you were right we can breathe perfectly" stated Tadashi as he helped Zwei out of the ship.

"Told you so" proclaimed Summer as she closed the pods top, locking it tight.

"Quick question though, we know the town the summer maiden is in on this planet so why are we here?" asked Hiro feeling the back of his neck.

"Well it's true we know of the town the the summer maiden is in, but we don't know where she is exactly. And like I said my friend here typically knows everything going on around here so maybe, just maybe she can give us the exact location of the summer maiden" said Summer as she used her storage drive to contain the pod and then she put the small device back in her pocket.

"I'll be watching you all as air so I can keep my cover," proclaimed Spring as she faded into spring air.

Hiro, Summer, and Tadashi looked up at the building before them. It was a sphere shaped building that was dark and light blue, and it had a flashing neon light sign that read; "Hipio Gona"

"Hipio gona? What's that mean?" asked Tadashi turning to Summer.

"Hipio is for the planet's name and "Gona" means gem in english" replied Summer.

"So it's "The Hipio Gem?" asked Hiro as they started walking towards the building making Summer nodded.

"Yep, beings from all over this galaxy come here to dance, sing, but they mostly come for the drinks. And you can bet your tussy that Neon's inside, the girl's an awesome DJ" replied the silver eyed girl.

"Neon? Is that the friend we're seeing?" asked Tadashi.

"She certainly is, now come on" said Summer as she open the door to the loud, music, dancing filled night club. The place was full of aliens of all different shapes and sizes. Some were on the dance floor in front the highly advanced tech DJ table, while others were at tables and booths ordering food and drinks.

Zwei barked happily, as if he was happy to be in a more familiar place.

"Hey I was right there's Neon. Yo, NEON!" yelled Summer over the loud music as she pointed the female DJ, who was at the DJ table controlling the music.

Neon had orange hair in short pigtails that each had a turquoise highlighted strand in them, she wore a light blue spaghetti strap crop top, highlighted pink palm gloves, a short dark pink skirt, a pair of white tube socks with blue stripes, and Neon's final feacher left Hiro and Tadashi jaw dropped. Coming from the back of Neon's skirt was a orange cat tail!

"S-she has a t-tail" said Hiro pointing to Neon from across the room.

Summer glared at the youngest Hamada. "She's a Faunas, a second class citizen on this planet" she said bitterly while clenching her fist.

"What do you mean?" asked Tadashi.

Summer looked up at him. "Faunes are natives to Hipio, they are people who are part animal who can all see in the dark and have a certain scent to what part animal they are. Like if you're a Faunas who has an animal nose, you can smell really good, if you have a tail you're good with balance, and if you have animal ears your good with hearing" said Summer.

"So…. what happened, why are the Faunes treated like second class citizens?" asked Hiro.

Summer looked at Neon and then looked down. "The Gaola, is what happend" she replied.

"The what?" asked Tadashi.

"The Gaola or in english giants" said Summer.

"G-giants?" Hiro gulped.

"Yes, they are also natives on this planet and because of their size and thinking that made them better, they enslaved the Faunes, it's even a law that all Gaola have to have faunes slaves" Summer gritted through her teeth, but then took a deep breath and let it go. "I'm gonna go talk to Neon and see what she knows about anything strange going on, on this planet, be right back" she said as she literally dance her way across the dance floor all the way to the DJ table. The two Hamada's watched as Summer and Neon had a short chat. Afterwards Summer sped her way back over to the brothers in a fleet of white rose petals.

"Well?" asked Hiro in a hopeful tone as Summer gave a soft annoyed sigh.

"We have to wait until this place closes, Neon's Gaola master owns this place" said Summer as she, Hiro, and Tadashi, and Zwei went to sit at a nearby table to wait for Neon.

"So when does this place close?" asked Hiro.

"In our way of telling time it would be 3:00 AM" stated Summer.

"Great, just great" proclaimed Tadashi sarcastically while crossing his arms.

"Hey come on bro its not that bad, I mean look where we are, we're in a dance club on an asteroid!" exclaimed Hiro trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Tadashi sighed and gave a small smile. "I guess you're right, I mean we are in space after all and I've wanted to go since I was a kid" he said as he picked up Zwei and put him on his lap.

"Yeah, see? And where about to meet someone else like Summer and Ruby who's not trying to kill us" stated Hiro as Summer gave a light giggle.

"You sure are me and Ruby met Neon when we came here on a field trip with Ilia and Yang" said Summer with a happy exasperation that suddenly became sad.

Hiro and Tadashi glanced at each other and were going to say something when Summer's scroll buzzed. Summer took the object off her side and tapped its side making a holographic screen appear over the scroll with Ruby in it and the background showed she was still in the Hamada garage.

"Hi, sis" Ruby greeted in a glum tone.

"Oh hi Ruby are you doing ok?" asked Summer, happy to be hearing from her sister.

"Um, is Zwei with you? We can't find him here" said the red hooded girl.

"Yep he's right here, no worries Ruby" Tadashi answered for Summer as he held Zwei in front of the screen so Ruby could see him.

"Oh thank goodness" sighed Ruby in relief.

"Ruby wishes to speak to you of how negative she is feeling, Summer" said Baymax appearing next to Ruby, who cringed a bit at the robots statement.

"Ruby….?" Summer trailed off in a questioning tone.

"Well, I won't waste your time if- Ruby started but her sister cut her off.

"-Oh no, your fine you can talk to me any time" stated Summer as Ruby sighed.

"I wanted to say that I…." Ruby paused and thought for a moment. Should she really tell Summer what was on her mind? But in the end she decided to keep it to herself.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not going to space with you, I just don't think I'm ready to go back yet" said Ruby. Summer gave her sister a gentle smile.

"It's ok sis, I know you still need some time before I can expect you to come out here again but I want you to know that it's not rush. Take all the time you need" replied Summer in a soft tone.

"Ok thanks" said Ruby as she prepared to hang up, but Summer cleared her throat to get her little sister's attention.

"Ruby are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell me?" asked Summer.

Ruby paused. "No I'm ok now" the younger sister replied as she turned off her scroll making the holographic screen on Summer's scroll go black. The white hooded girl sighed softly and put her scroll back on her side.

"Ruby really didn't want to come huh?" asked Hiro.

"No" stated Summer softly as Zwei hoped into her lap and lightly licked her face.

"Poor kid, she must be grieving pretty bad" proclaimed Tadashi resting his robotic knuckles on his chin.

"Yes, she is, we both are, but let's not talk about that now" said Summer wanting to change the subject.

"Ok but if you two ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask" said Hiro putting his hand on Summer's, giving it a gentle squeeze. Summer smiled at Hiro, making him blush.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

After about four hours of ordering exotic alien food and drinks the "Hipio Gona" was finally closing for the night.

Once the place was empty Neon roller skated over to Hiro, Summer and Tadashi's table.

" _Beep bobo bane?"_ asked Neon. Hiro then tapped Summer, who had fallen asleep on the table.

"Summer, Summer wake up Neon can talk to us now" Hiro whispered nudging the brown haired girl's shoulder.

Summer stirred a bit.

"Ruby no more cookies" Summer mumbled with a yawn as she woke up.

"Summer, Neon is here" stated Tadashi pointing to the girl with the orange cat tail.

"Oh, Neon right!" exclaimed Summer once realization hit her. Summer got up from the table and used her scroll to scan english into Neon's head.

"Summer! Girlfriend it's so good to see you!" shouted Neon in a chipmunk like voice as she picked up Summer, hugging her.

"Neon it's nice to see you but can you put me down please?" asked Summer breathlessly.

"Oh right sorry, so who's the spiky haired boy and who's the tall cute one?" asked Neon as she put Summer down gently. Tadashi blushed at her comment and Hiro elbowed him with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up" Tadashi said.

"Oh, Neon this is Hiro and the one you're sniffing out to be boyfriend number twenty four is Tadashi" stated Summer pointing to both boys.

"Well actually it'd be boyfriend twenty five but whatever. Yo boys, the names Neon Katt, one of the super besties of the Rose sisters. What can I do for you?" asked Neon spinning in a circle on her roller skates and then giving the brothers a playful bow.

"Um, we had to ask you if you've seen anything strange on planet, like anything related to fire, or summer air?" asked Summer. Neon raised one of her eyebrows.

"Why…?" she questioned.

Hiro, Summer, and Tadashi looked at each other, wondering if they should tell Neon what was really going on, but was that really a good idea?

"Well I'm waiting" stated Neon crossing her arms.

Summer sighed. "Neon we need to tell you something important, can we trust you?" she asked. Neon then took Summer's hand in her's.

"Of course you can, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything, now what's this really about?" wondered Neon.

Hiro bit his lip. "You might want to sit down for this….

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()()(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^(^)(^)(

After at least half an hour of explaining the situation about Salem, silver eyes, the maidens, and Summer's destiny Neon took a breath.

"So the summer maiden is…. here?" asked the girl with the cat tail.

"Yep that's why we're here, to find her and to warn her," replied Tadashi.

"So what do you think?" asked Summer as Neon sighed again.

"I think this is all crazy I mean I was horrified when I heard about Atlas seeing you was a relief and I feel awful for poor Ruby, but all of this…. just wow" Neon exclaimed. "I'll tell you what I know, but I can't say for sure it's what you're looking for" she stated.

"Ok so what have you seen?" asked Hiro.

"Well…." Neon trailed off as she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I have heard and seen strange things going on in the town the summer maiden you say is to be in, and it all been going on in what you know as the "northern" part of the town "Kurko"" said Neon just above whisper.

"Then we'll go there, thanks Neon. Oh and next time we visit I promise we'll have Ruby with us" Summer promised as she, Hiro, Tadashi, and Zwei started out the door. But before they left Neon looked up.

"Spring I know we haven't officially met but please take care of Summer" she said as she could've swore she heard the air answer back in the softest response.

"I will"

(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))

Once back in the ship Summer go it ready to enter the planet's atmosphere.

"So what now?" asked Tadashi as the pod hovered just above Hipio.

"Once we get to the northern part of Kurko we have to get to a place were we can upgrade the tracker we've been using to get to the summer maiden. Fortunately the friends I was talking about live around the northern part of Kurko, so we'll fix our tracker there" said Summer.

"Good Plan Summer really, and with our big brains working together I'm sure upgrading that tracker we'll be easy as making pie" stated Hiro making Summer smile.

"It sure will be, I just have one question, what's pie?" asked the silver eyed girl, turning to Hiro who gave a small laugh.

"Nevermind" he said as he and Summer smiled at each other again for a few moments until Tadashi cleared his throat.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet, look it's touching when you two bond but shouldn't we be focusing on the fact that we're about to enter Hipio's atmosphere?" asked the tall one armed boy.

Summer and Hiro looked at each other again and blushed.

"T-Tadashi's right, I'll get back to it" said Summer blushing an even deeper scarlet as she went back to directing the ship.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(((^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)

Once in Hipio the Hamada brothers were stund. The planet's grass was orange and the ocean's were as red as blood.

"This place is way more different than earth" proclaimed HIro staring out the window with Tadashi and Zwei who gave a happy bark.

"Hm, yes Hipio is most popular for its airships and music. The airships are built by both the Faunes and Gaola, but as for music the Gaola really just do it since the Faunes are too busy being bossed around" said Summer landing the ship in front of two giants having a picnic and they were surrounded by large unknown foods to Hiro and Tadashi. One giants was skinny with grey hair, he wore a green shirt, brown pants and sandals. The other giant had a bold head, a red beard, and he wore black leather with iron armor. The two giants also had Faunes of all kind serving them in different ways and once the two saw Summer climb out of the small pod in front of them their smiles brightened.

"SUMMER!" they shouted excitedly.

"Gra! Brans!" yelled Summer enthusiastically as she took out her scroll and scanned english into the two Gaola's heads.

"Oh Summer, it's so good to see you!" said the giant with the red beard.

"And we see you've brought friends!" exclaimed the skinny Gaola looking at Hiro and Tadashi, but didn't know Spring was there since she was air.

"Yes Brans, I did. Hiro, Tadashi meet Brans and Gra" said Summer pointing to the skinny giant first and then to the one with the red beard. "And Brans, Gra, meet Hiro and Tadashi" stated the silver eyed girl pointing to Hiro and Tadashi.

"N-nice t-to m-meet y-you" greeted Tadashi the two giants while putting a protective hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"It's very nice to meet you too, any friends of Summer and Ruby are friends of ours" stated Gra happily.

"Can we offer you two anything to drink?" asked Brans snapping his fingers and asking a Faunas with cat ears to bring a tray with three glasses filled with blue liquid over to Summer, Hiro, and Tadashi.

Summer beamed brightly at the drinks.

"Ooo! Snockle doo, my favorite drink!" she squealed taking one of the glasses and gulping the blue liquid down. Hiro hesitated before grabbing one of the glasses himself and taking a sip and once he did his eyes widened and he started gulping the drink down like Summer.

"Holy crap, this drink is awesome, Tadashi you have to try this!" shouted Hiro handing his brother the last glass on the tray. Tadashi eyed the drink with a big sense of disgust.

"I'll pass" he said politely, putting the glass back on the tray. Hiro gave his brother a funny look.

"Oh, and you say I'm picky with- Ooo! There was something crunchy at the bottom!" Hiro exclaimed crunching on something that was at the bottom of his drink, making Tadashi almost throw up.

"That's the best part, the crunchiness is from the beetle legs they use to make this stuff" replied Summer happily as Hiro suddenly went pale and looked down at his drink.

Tadashi snickered.

"You ate a bug!" the older Hamada snorted.

"Shut up!" said Hiro.

"So where's your sister?" Brans asked Summer, who cringed at the question.

"Oh yes, we were scared when we heard about Atlas, but seeing you makes us ask how did you escape?" wondered Gra.

Summer took a deep breath and told Brans and Gra about what had happened and why she, Hiro, Tadashi, Spring, and Zwei were on Hipio. Summer stood on their shoulders and whispered this into their ears of course, so no one else could hear the classified information.

After Summer told them the whole story Brans and Gra looked at each other with both confusion and shock.

"I'm sorry" said Summer, noticing her giant friends faces.

"No it's fine we're just…. surprised is all I mean It is a relief that you, Ruby and Zwei here were able to escape Atlas unharmed, but all of this magic it's unbelievable" stated Brans.

"But we'll help you any way we can" added Gra. With that Summer, Hiro, and Tadashi smiled at each other.

"Thank you so much" said Tadashi feeling a bit more comfortable around Brans and Gra.

"Now we just need to find a place to spend the night" proclaimed Summer as Brans and Gra looked at their small friends sadly.

"Well we would offer for you to stay in our guest rooms, but there too big for you as you might've guessed" replied Brans, but Hiro, Tadashi, Summer, and Spring weren't the only ones who heard this. A Faunas girl with long brown hair, brown rabbit ears, and a brown tattered dress had also heard this while she was carrying a large berry over to Gra and when she did hear this her lovely rabbit ears twitched.

"Master Gra, Master Brans, my home could be suitable for your guests" said the rabbit girl.

"Velvet, we can't ask you to do that" Gra said to the rabbit girl, who Summer looked at in confusion.

"Y-you can speak english?" asked the silver eyed girl. Velvet shrugged.

"Well yes but only a little bit my father was well educated" said the rabbit girl and with that Summer took out her scroll and scanned english into Velvet's head.

"Better?" asked Summer as Velvet smiled.

"Yes, very much thank you, and really master Gra it's no trouble, I've been living alone since my father passed away, and I'd love the company" stated the Faunas girl.

Hiro, Summer, and Tadashi looked at each other. Was this really the best choice? Then again it wasn't like they had any other option. And with only a moment of hesitation the three friends made their decision.

"If it isn't too much trouble for you than we'd be happy to stay with you for our time here" said Summer.

"Well then it's settled, I'll help you move your ship to my home" Velvet offered.

"Oh, no need, we'll take care of that" said Brans as he and Gra gently took their guest's pod in their hands and started to follow Velvet to a small Faunes village, as did Summer, Hiro, Tadashi, Zwei, and Spring; who was still air.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad you know with insalved Faunes let me know what you think of this chapter, the next one is coming soon! Please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi ya fellow readers here's my next chapter to my amazing fanfic hope you love it and I have a favor to ask, HELP ME GET OVER 900 reviews! please, and enjoy my chapter here.**

Once in the Faunes village Hiro and Tadashi couldn't believe their eyes, there were countless beggar Faunes, the homes were in bad shape, and the dirt roads were covered in litter.

"I feel sorry for these guys, it's just not fair that they're in this position" said Tadashi.

"I know Gra and Brans are two of the very few Gaola's who help the Faunes fight for their rights, but as of now they have to act like they don't care when really there doing everything they can to help them" stated Summer.

Hiro and Tadashi looked up at Brans and Gra, who were carrying their ship with care, and smiled up at them. The two giants noticed this and smiled back.

"You know you aren't bad, even though your from earth" commented Gra in a friendly tone making Hiro's smiled widen.

"Thanks, I'm starting to think that all those stories about giants being bad guys aren't accurait" said the spiky haired boy to Tadashi who nodded in response.

"Alright here we are" stated Velvet stopping in front of a small one story hut type house. Gra and Brans then put the pod down in front of Velvet's door.

"Well we have to go now, there's gonna be more trailing on Faunes rights and as supporters we have to be there, but we'll check on you in the morning" said Brans as he and Gra started to leave but they were stopped by Tadashi calling out to them.

"I want to come too!" he shouted raising his hand.

Gra and Brans turned to the one armed teen as did Summer, Hiro, and Velvet.

"Really?" asked Gra as Tadashi nodded.

"Yeah, its not fair that the Faunes are in this position, I want to help them anyway I can" he said.

Gra and Brans looked at each other and smiled.

"You know its funny, we we're told you earthlings were ignorant and selfish, but I think the ones who say that are wrong" stated Brans.

"So can I come?" asked Tadashi.

Brans then gently lowered his giant hand in front of Tadashi's feet.

"Of course you can" said Brans, making Tadashi smile.

"Just give me one sec ok?" proclaimed the one armed teen as he walked over to Hiro and pulled him over to the side.

"What? What is it?" asked Hiro.

"Look, I'm going to this Faunes thing for two reasons. One to help with the Faunes rights and two so you and Summer can get some alone time, talk to her and… ask her out little bro" Tadashi encouraged as Hiro's eyes widened.

"Why do you always say stupid things like that?!" asked the younger brother in an annoyed tone.

Tadashi frowned.

"It's not stupid, don't think I haven't seen the way you two have been looking at each other, ask her out! Just think about it ok?" said the older Hamada as he walked over to Brans, who ut Tadashi on his shoulder and walked off with Gra.

"Well I guess we should get your ship inside" suggested Velvet as she helped Summer and Hiro push the pod into Velvet's small house…. well it wasn't much of a house, it had a small living room area with a fire pit in the middle, a bathroom, and a bedroom.

Hiro and Summer looked around.

"W-well you certainly have a lovely home" stated Summer trying to say the pointiest thing she could about this ugly place.

Velvet gave a gentle grin

"It's alright I know it doesn't look like much but I was raised here" she said as she helped Summer and Hiro move the ship to the farthest corner of the living room.

"Well we should get to work" proclaimed Summer using her storage drive to scan out a tool box and three small lunch boxes.

"This third ones for Tadashi and this one's for you Hiro" said Summer handing Hiro one of the lunch boxes. "Speaking of which when are those three coming back from the trial?" asked the silver eyed girl while sharing part of her lunch box with Zwei who was in the front seat of the pod.

"Oh they'll be back by the time we're all asleep, those trials go on forever so make yourselves comfortable you'll be sleeping out here" said Velvet.

"Of course thank you Velvet, you really didn't have to do this for us" stated Summer.

Velvet hesitated before shaking her head.

"No I did, I really did. Good night" the rabbit girl replied, going to her bedroom and closing the door.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

After three hours of working on the tracker Hiro and Summer had finally finished it and decide to call it a night.

"I can't believe we did it" stated Summer wiping the sweat from her brow with her hand.

Hiro smirked at his friends comment.

"Well I can, we're awesome" said the raven haired boy.

Summer gave a light giggle.

"Well I think we earn a goodnight's sleep. Tomorrow we'll use the tracker to find the summer maiden" stated the white cloaked girl as she used her storage drive to scan out three sleeping bags. One for her, one for Hiro, and one for Tadashi when he got back.

"So who's sleeping where?" asked Hiro taking his sleeping bag form Summer's hand.

"I can sleep on the ground and you could sleep in the pod" suggested Summer.

Hiro looked at the dirt floor they were standing on, there was no way he was gonna let Summer sleep on such a disgusting surface!

"A-actually how about "I" sleep on the floor and how about "you" sleep in the pod" Hiro shuttered while blushing a bit.

Summer gave him a small shocked look.

"Are you sure? Because it's no trouble for me I can totally sleep on the ground" Summer stated.

"No it's ok I'll sleep on the ground" said Hiro as he settled his sleeping bag on the ground and took of his helmet.

Summer blinked at him and sighed, realizing she was not going to change her friend's mind.

"I suppose I can't talk you out of it, alright then I'll sleep in the pod" proclaimed the silver eyed girl as she settled her sleeping bag in the pods back seat

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

After another hour Tadashi had returned to Velvet's house with Gra and Brans .

"Thanks for coming with us to that trial, I know we're getting closer to earning n Faunes their rights" stated Gra.

Tadashi smiled.

"Well that's good to hear, and if you don't mind I'd like to come back and keep helping you with this cause" proclaimed the one armed teen.

Gra and Brans looked at each other and smiled.

"We'd be happy to have your help with our cause" said Brans gratefully.

Tadashi smiled.

"Than I'll see what i can do to come back for the next monthly trail, but I doubt Summer would let me use the ship once every mouth when we have to use it to find the rest of the maidens" he reminded himself and his friends.

Gra and Brans looked at each other and snickered.

"Oh that won't be a problem by tomorrow" stated Gra.

Tadashi raised his eyebrow.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked.

Gra and Brans snickered again.

"Oh, it's a surprise" answered Brans with a sneaky smile as he and Gra waved goodbye to Tadashi as they left the Faunes village.

Tadashi watched the two Gaola's backs until they were out of sight.

"I wonder what those two are planning…. I guess I'll find out tomorrow" the one armed teen said to himself as he walked inside of Velvet's home to see Summer and Hiro asleep. Summer was asleep in the open pod's back seat in a sleeping bag with a sleeping Zwei in her arms, while Hiro was asleep in his sleeping bag on the ground next to the pod.

Tadashi smiled at the seen and picked up his sleeping bag, which was in the pods front seat, and settled it on the ground next to Hiro.


	18. Chapter 18

**HI ETH here thank you my fans for reading this story but…. PLEASE REVIEW! I need feedback! other than that enjoy this chapter.**

late in that night, Hiro woke up to Zwei licking his face. "Ugh, Zwei what is it? Go back to bed" Hiro moaned as he picked his head up to look at the dog, but only for a moment and then started to back down, but Zwei started tow tug at his arm. "Zwei, what's your deal?" asked Hiro sitting up and rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes and watched as Zwei jumped into the pods back seat where Summer was tossing and turning harshly in her sleep.

"No! Ruby, Hiro, guys no!" said Summer in a raspy voice that was surprisingly quiet.

"She must be having a nightmare, that's why Zwei woke me up" thought Hiro as he grabbed Summer's shoulders and started to gently shake her, trying to wake her up "Summer? Summer, wake up!" Hiro whisper yelled a he shook his friend in a lightly but forceful way.

Summer's eyes then shot open and she was hyperventilating.

"You were having a bad dream" Hiro reassured.

Summer then lugged forward, rapping Hiro in an embrace and started to sob in quiet sniffs and hiccups so she won't wake anyone up.

"I-I s-saw y-you, and R-ruby a-and our f-friends b-being k-kiled by a-an army o-of G-grimm!" Summer gasped while sobbing.

Hiro stiffened for a moment, he didn't know what to do. He then rapped Summer in his arms and gritted his teeth.

"Stop" he said firmly.

Summer sniffed again. "What?" she whimpered.

"I said stop" Hiro repeated.

Summer started at her friend blankly. "I don't understand- she started but was cut off by Hiro.

"I hate seeing you like this, the face your making right know, it's the same face you were making the day I found you in your pod. Don't you get it? I hate that face, I don't want to see you sad ever again!" Hiro whisper yelled, almost shouting.

Summer looked at Hiro in shock making the raven haired boy himself cover his mouth, realizing what he just said.

"I, I, I- Hiro started but stopped when Summer bowed her head and put her hand on his mouth.

"Did you know that were people in Atlas's solar system who thought we were crazy for staying on Atlas because it had the most deadly creatures in the universe? Well they were right but we loved our home even though it had monsters on it, it was our duty to make sure they didn't spread, but sometimes it was hard to stay strong. Some people went insane when some had nightmares every night…. like me" Summer trailed off as she then planted her head on Hiro's chest, who gave a silent gasp.

"You have nightmares every night?" he asked.

Summer was silent for a moment. "It's not every night just most nights, some are worse than others… like tonight, I'm sorry I woke you" said the silver eyed girl.

Hiro shook his head. "It wasn't you it was Zwei, he must've wanted me to help you" he stated as Summer gave a light giggle.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for helping me with my restlessness and I don't like it when you sad either…. so I'll try not to be sad around you" she stated.

Hiro blushed a deep scarlet.

"I can't do this anymore; I'm gonna tell Summer how I feel, but even so I'm sure she won't feel the same despite what she just said, and I can't keep this to myself forever, I have to do this!" Hiro thought to himself. "Well big brother I hope your advice works" the raven haired boy muttered to himself.

"Hm, what?" asked Summer, lifting her head up from Hiro's chest.

Hiro then held Summer an arms length away from him by her shoulders.

"Summer, I need to tell you something important," Hiro stated sincerely.

Summer's expiration turned sad. "You think I'm too much don't you?" she asked.

Hiro's eyes widened, that was anything but true! "No! That's not it at all" he exclaimed, sounding a little louder than he wanted to be.

"Oh good, than what is it than?" asked Summer politely with a hint of hope in her voice.

Hiro was about to open his mouth to speak when he started to feel sweat going down his back. "Should I really tell Summer how I feel? I mean what if she just laughs in my face? I mean who am I kidding? She's too good for me, she's just this perfect princess of a person" the raven haired boy thought to himself, starting to sweat even more, and thankfully for him Summer didn't notice.

"Well what is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Summer patiently with a gentle smile as Hiro still held her by her shoulders and arms length away.

"Well, I guess it's too late to back down now" Hiro thought as he took a deep breath. "Summer, I've been wanting to tell you…. that I- Hiro started but was cut off by a high pitch scream.

Hiro, Summer, and Zwei jumped and Tadashi shot up from his sleeping bag.

"W-what was that?" asked Tadashi rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It came from Velvet's room!" shouted Hiro as he got out of the pod, as did Summer who grabbed her weapons and handed Hiro his helmet.

"Hurry Velvet might be in danger!" yelled the silver eyed girl as three friends and their dog rushed to Velvet's bedroom door, which Tadashi kicked down and what he and the others saw made their jaws drop. It was Lavender and Tyrian, they had attacked Velvet, who was still in her brown tattered dress ,was on the floor, and her shoulder was bleeding.

"Velvet!" shouted Summer as she shot an arrow at Lavender and Tyrian that let off a mini explosion to distract them so she, Hiro, and Tadashi could help Velvet.

"Velvet, are you ok?" asked Tadashi as he tried to help the rabbit girl up who flinched and grabbed her bleeding shoulder in pain.

"Get out of here, run!" yelled Velvet.

Hiro then shook his head. "You don't understand these are "our" enemies, well at least Lavender is we don't know this guy" said the raven haired boy pointing to Lavender and Tyrian who could only stare at the friends in shock.

"Summer is here with the summer maiden…? Well at least we'll kill to birds with one stone this way. Tyrian, take down my niece but remember, Salem wants her alive, I'll take care of the others" Lavender stated as she made her severe fold into a rifle and started shooting at Hiro, Tadashi, Summer, Zwei, and Velvet but just before the bullet could hit them a line of fire came between the friends and the villains.

"H-how, w-who, what happened?" asked Hiro as Tadashi was shielding him. The friends turned to see Velvet hurling fire blasts that were coming from her bare hands at Lavender and Tyrian.

"Velvet….? asked Summer hesitating as the rabbit girl kept throwing fire attacks at the two enemies.

"That's right, I am the summer maiden!" shouted Velvet as she gathered up all the fire in the room and making it into a giant fireball, which she hurled at Lavender and Tyrian, who jumped out of the way, letting the giant fireball hit the wall that was behind them, which instantly burned it down.

Tadashi had started hyperventilating the minute he saw the flames Velvet had made that were now burning down her bedroom wall.

"Tadashi are you ok?" asked Hiro as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"T- the f-fire, C-Callahan, f-fire, f-fire e-everywhere!" Tadashi shuttered shaking under his brother's grasp.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Summer.

"I think Tadashi is going through some serious trauma about the fire where he lost his arm" explained Hiro as he pulled Tadashi into a hug. "It's gonna be ok bro" the younger brother soothed.

"He's right Tadashi you- Summer started but was cut off when she was kicked to the other side of the room by Tyrian, who stepped in front of her.

"Summer!" Hiro shouted in alarm.

"Go to her boy, me and the dog here will make sure that your brother is safe" Velvet promised as she made summer weeds grown from the ground and made them tie Lavender and her weapon to the ground

Hiro could only stare at the sight.

"Go! This won't hold her for long!" shouted Velvet.

Hiro gave the summer maiden a nod and told his brother to hang in there and ran to Summer's side.

"I've got your back!" he ushered.

"Thanks Hiro" said Summer as she split her bow into two guns and aimed the at Tyrian, who only gave a sickening laugh.

"Oh how sweet of you to stand by your lover" Tyrian chuckled as he took of the hood of his brown cloak revealing his cat like green eyes and his long black braided ponytail.

"Who are you?" asked Hiro taking out his knife.

Tyrian smiled evilly. "Who I am matters not to you, no I only matter to you" stated the mad man as he pointed to Summer, who raised her eyebrow.

"Me?" she questioned.

Tyrian lowered his hand and started laughing madly. "You haven't the slightest clue, oh how exciting this must be!" he laughed.

Summer frowned bitterly. "What do you want?"

"Oh!" Tyrian gasped mocking shock. "The beautiful rose has thorns, my little flower I'm here to whisk you away with me" stated the ponytailed man.

With upon hearing that Hiro pointed his knife at the man and stepped in front of Summer. "Well what if she doesn't want to go with you? he asked in a protective tone.

Tyrian stared at the two blankly "Well, then I'll take her" he stated simply.

Hiro's face became filled with rage. "I'm not going to let you do that" he snarled. That's when Tadashi, despite being a little dizzy with trauma came next to Hiro in front of Summer.

"No "we" will not let you do that" stated the older Hamada.

Tyrians sick smiled became bigger. "Good" he hissed ripping off his cloak and revealing that he had a scorpion tail and stinger, Tyrian was a Faunus!

"He's a Faun- Hiro started but was cut off when Tyrian gave him a hard kick in the stomach, which pushed him into a wall.

"HIRO!" Tadashi and Summer shouted turning around, which was a big mistake because right after they did Tyrian tried to sting Tadashi with his tail, which Summer thankfully noticed and shoved her friend out of the way.

"Thanks Summer" said Tadashi as he helped himself and Hiro up. Summer started to use her guns to shot at Tyrian, who either dodged the bullets or blocked them with his tail.

"We can't let her fight alone" stated Hiro forcing himself not to wince from the new sore spot in his stomach when he stood up.

The Hamada brothers tried to help Summer as best they could but Tyrian was much more skilled in hand to hand combat and combat in general than he looked, with one kick he was able to knock both brothers a wall and he used his tail to knock Summer off her feet. The silver eyed girl then put her arms up for defence when her eyes lit up.

"What's going on?" asked Velvet as she made big monster flowers attack Lavender.

"Another silver eyed power" Hiro gasped in awe.

The silver light flowed from Summer's eyes and forged a life sized silver bear Grimm with a scar over its eye.

"W-what is it, I mean I know its a bear Grimm but I mean at the same time it's not" said Tadashi.

Summer then recognized something about this creature. "I fought and killed this thing on Atlas, I know that scar!" the silver eyed girl exclaimed.

"Then why is it back?" asked Velvet. Summer and the others then watched as the silver bear Grimm attacked, not them but Tyrian and Lavender along with the monster flowers.

"Wait I think I know what this power is" said Hiro.

"What?" asked Summer.

"It's only a theory but you said that "you" defeated this monster, and now its back fighting alongside you instead of against you, I think when a silver eyed warrior defeats something their power bring back what they've killed and make it fight alongside them" Hiro explained.

Summer thought about what she had just heard, the theory her friend had might've been right but she needed to be sure. She then pointed her arm at the silver bear Grimm and lifted her arm a bit and at that the creature stood up on its hind legs and smacked Lavender to the side missing Tyrian, who knocked Tadashi out so he wouldn't stop him from what he was planning to do.

Tyrian snuck up behind Summer, who didn't see him as she was using her silver grimm Grimm to help Velvet with Lavender, but Hiro noticed Tyrian and watched as the scorpion man took out his stinger and aimed it at Summer's back.

"NOOOO!" screamed Hiro, and without thinking he jumped in between Summer and Tyrians stinger and cringed as it pierced his stomach.

"HIRO!" Summer screeched, turning around, seeing what had happened and caught Hiro before he hit the ground.

Hiro's woon was poisoned by the scorpion venom and he was gasping for air.

Tyrian snickered at what he had don't despite hitting the wrong person.

Summer gritted her teeth, took out her sword, and sliced off the stinger of Tyrian's tail.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tyrian screamed in the most unhuman way. "You brat!" he yelled at Summer starting to retreat, which Lavender saw and used her force field to contain the Faunas man.

"Your not going anywhere until we take the summer maiden and my niece" she scowled right before Velvet trapped her in a big green pod and ran to he friend's side.

Summer put Hiro's head in her lap. "Hiro, you saved me, you saved me but why would you do it so recklessly?" Summer asked as tears formed in her eyes; she knew what was going to happen to her friend and there was nothing she could do.

"I'll go get help, and just to make sure this weirdo doesn't try anything….." Velvet trailed off as she forged a green pod around the forcefield Tyrain was in just to be sure he wouldn't try and escape. "Ok hang tight" said Velvet as she faded into summer air and hurried away to get help.

Spring revealed her physical form, went to Tadashi's side and felt his pulse. She sighed in relief, the oldest Hamada was ok…. but the same could not be said for the youngest one.

"Hiro answer me, why did you do that?" asked Summer as her tears feel onto Hiro's cheeks, which were growing more pale by the second.

"Hm, people always do crazy things…. when they love someone" Hiro said hesitating before he finished.

Summer's eyes widened, and with that her silver bear Grimm faded away. "Love?" she asked very stunned.

Hiro gave a weak nod. "I'm sorry I wanted to tell you. For the first time in my life I loved someone more than a machine and it wasn't my brother, I just didn't think you'd feel *cough* the same way" Hiro gasped for air again.

All Spring could do was watch the scene in sadness , she too knew what was going to happen.

Summer sighed and shook her head. "Hiro, there's something I've been keeping from you too" she prompted.

"What?" asked the raven haired boy softly.

"I love you too" Summer stated as he face went red.

Hiro's vision started to get blurry form both joy and the poison that was in his woon. "I want *cough* to do something before I die" Hiro said.

Summer shook her head. "You can't and you won't, Velvet is getting help you're gonna be ok, you have to be!" Summer shouted.

"I still need to do this" said Hiro and just before Summer could ask Hiro took off his helmet, reached up, gently took Summer's face in his hands, pulled her towards him, and kissed her.

Summer flinched but kissed Hiro back and as they pulled apart she noticed Hiro's face was pure white. "Does this mean we're….?" Summer trailed off, not quite sure how to finish that sentence.

"I'd like that" finished Hiro.

Summer smiled through her tears. "Than I promise I'll save you, nothing will stop me!" she stated.

Hiro smiled. "At least I'll die with you as my girlfriend…." he said softly as he closed his eyes; he was gone.

Tears streamed down Summer's face. "I-I'm sorry H-Hiro. I-If only there was a way I could've saved you!" she wept as she hugged Hiro's dead body close. That's when Summer's silver eyes started to glow with white light, as did her hand's that were on Hiro's poisoned wound. Summer could only watch in surprise as as the white light coming from her hand's healed Hiro's wound and once it was completely healed up the white light in Summer's eyes and on her hands faded and Hiro's eyes fluttered open; he was alive!

"Hiro?" asked Summer as tears of joy formed in her eyes.

Hiro smiled softly. "Hey" he said simply.

"Hiro!" shouted Summer as she rapped Hiro in a hug, but the raven haired boy still had a lingering thought in his head.

"So…. are you still interested in being my girl- he started but was cut off when Summer kissed him. Hiro flinched for a second, but kissed her back. The two then pulled apart when they heard Lavender and Tyrian scoff in disgust. Summer got up and walked over to the pod Tyrian was in.

"If I ever get my hands on you I will break your legs for trying to kill my boyfriend" she promised sincerely.

Hiro put his hand on the silver eyed girl's shoulder. "It's cool at least we finally have Lavender and another one of Salem's followers as prisoners" he started, making Summer smile.

"I suppose your right, and you and I are together, that's all that matters right now.

The two lovers smiled at each other for a moment until Hiro realized something. "How are we gonna tell Tadashi this?" he asked.

"I don't think telling him and your aunt that you actually died is a good idea" prompted Summer.

"Ok first off, as far as aunt Cass knows about any of this, me and Tadashi are just staying at Wasabi's place for a few nights to work on a project, and second Tadashi can not know that I died, he would kill me again, and finally I was talking about us being a couple. How are we gonna tell our friends and siblings about this? We can't just keep it to ourselves" said Hiro.

Summer looked down realizing her boyfriend was right and just before she could reply Spring started to speak. "That's not important now, Tadashi is out, Velvet's the summer maiden, and we caught two of Salem's followers. I say you two lovebirds talk about you news of your relationship later" prompted the spring maiden.

Hiro and Summer looked at each other and nodded, Spring was right they had to focus on the task at hand.

Suddenly Velvet burst into the house. "Summer, Hiro I brought Gra and Brans everythings- Velvet started in a panic tone but stopped when she saw Hiro was ok and helping Tadashi up, who had just woken up. "Oh you're alive, Hiro thank Zira I thought for sure after Tyrian here stabbed you with his poisonous stinger that you were gone, but hey you did it to save Summer and your ok now so that's all that matters" said the rabbit girl making Hiro, Summer, and Spring cringe as they turned to Tadashi, who had his jaw dropped as he looked at his little brother.

"You…. DIED!?" the older Hamada shouted.

"But I found out I can heal with my eyes and I healed him before it was too late, is what was left out!" Summer shot quickly.

"Hiro died?" asked Gra and Brans peering through the front door.

"Yeah, we need to talk" said Hiro running a hand through his hair.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(

The group went to Gra and Brans kitchen, where they could all talk alone and explain everything. The two Gaola's put Hiro, Summer, Tadashi, Spring, Velvet, and Zwei in front of them on the table and put the pods Lavender and Tyrian were in on the side of the giant table so the group could keep an eye on them.

"Do you all want something to sit on?" asked Gra as he and Brans were about to grab a few small enough things for their small friends to sit on, but Summer put up her hand.

"No thanks, I have a couch" she said as she used her "scroll" to scan out a large dark green couch which everyone sat on, but Hiro's eyes were on his girlfriend's scroll.

"Your scroll is also a storage drive?" he asked as he sat down next ot Tadashi on the large couch.

"Yes but it can't hold much since it's mostly used for contact, research and other stuff.. I have only that couch and spare food and water in my scroll, I told Baymax that before we left" Summer stated as she sat between her boyfriend and Spring, who Velvet could not stop looking at.

"So your the original immortal spring maiden?" asked the rabbit girl as Spring gave a small nod.

"Yes, I am but how do you know about the maidens? And how did you get the summer maidens power? Atlas and everyone on it died along with anyone who could've been in the previous summer maidens final thoughts" said Spring. Everyone then looked at Velvet who sighed.

"My father, before he died, like I said was very educated he had learned a lot about Atlas including the legend of the maidens and when Atlas died and when the summer maidens power went to me he said that I had to be randomly chosen by the power since the people in the previous summer maidens final thoughts were died" said Velvet softly. "We spent the last month of his life learning about his power and how to control it and when my sensitive hearing heard that you all were looking for the maidens to protect them from this Salem I decided to help anyway I could if you wanted to protect me and the other maidens….. I was going to tell you when the time was right I'm sorry" proclaimed Velvet as she flinched in pain and grabbed her bleeding arm.

Summer smiled softly as she used her storage drive to scan out a first aid kit and tended to Vevlet's arm. "It's ok Velvet you every right not to tell us but that's not important, what is important is that Salem; the mother and creator of all Grimm slash the most dangerous being in the universe is after you and your power, that's why you were attacked" said the silver eyed girl as she and the others turned to scowl at Lavender and Tyrian. Suddenly Spring's lit up with an idea as she used her power to make a soothing aroma fill the two pods the villians were in, instantly putting them to sleep.

"That's just to make sure they don't eavesdrop on us" Spring stated.

"So what do I do?" Salem will eventually find me again" said Velvet with a look of worry in her face.

"Well Gra and Brans here destroyed Lavender and Tyrian's ship and tracker for the maidens so I think you'll be safe for awhile since we're gonna lock thee two up but salem might get supioscus and send some of her people to look for them but her soldiers don't stand a chance against the Gaolas so you should be safe like I said" said Tadashi

"However you have to be on your guard and we'll stay in touch and tell each other if anything serious happens" Summer proclaimed.

"That sounds good" said Velvet.

"Well we better get home than, our mission is complete here" stated Hiro with a hit of sadness in his voice, he didn't want their space adventure to end so soon.

"But we have one problem, Lavender and Tyrian won't fit in our pod" said Summer in a concerned tone.

Gra and Brans then looked at each other and snickered.

"Tadashi do you remember that surprise that we were telling you about before?" asked Brans.

"Yes, why?" asked Tadashi raising his eyebrow as Gra and Brans smiled while reaching unter the giant table and picked up a brand new airship that was blue and silver, was as big as a bus and cloud carry ten people.

"For you, our very dear friends" said Gra as he and Brans put the ship beside the couch.

"Oh it's beautiful. Thank you so much. All we have to do is put our tracker for the maidens in it and we can go home" exclaimed Summer happily as she ran her fingers along the air ship's wings.

"Which is now fully able to track the maidens down" said Hiro putting a hand on Summer's shoulder and smiling.

"Yes that is wonderful. All me and Gra ask in return is that Tadashi comes back once a month for the Faunes rights trial and you all come back soon" stated Brans. Summer, Hiro, Tadashi, and Spring smiled.

"We happily agree" stated Spring. "And next time we will bring Ruby" added Tadashi.

"Please do!" exclaimed Gra happily. But Velvet's face fell. "Do you have to leave? Can't you stay a bit longer? I don't have a lot of friends other than Gra and Brans" said Velvet sadly as Summer than put a hand on her shoulder.

"Distance can't stop friendship, not to sound cheesy" stated the silver eyed girl.

"What does cheesy mean?" asked Velvet raising her eyebrow.

"I have no idea" replied Summer.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)))(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

It wasn't long before Summer, Hiro, Tadashi, Zwei, and Spring were giving goodbye hugs to Gra, Brans, and Velvet.

"Remember to stay in touch" said Velvet hugging Summer and Hiro at the same time.

"We will and we'll keep you posted about Salem" stated Hiro as Velvet then hugged Spring who hugged back.

"It was nice to meet another maiden, I hope we meet again as well" said Velvet.

"Me too" replied Spring as she and the others turned to Gra and Brans.

"We will miss you, but we promise we will protect Velvet, we'll move off the planet if we have to!" stated Brans determinedly.

"Well let's not go that far I think now that we have two of Salem's followers things will start looking up" said Summer as Brans and Gra brought the small group up to their cheeks which their small friends hugged. After the hug Gra and Brans put their four friends down beside the ship which the four went into. Lavender and Tyrian, who were still asleep in their summer plant pods were in the back seats of the ship where Spring sat so she could keep an eye on them. Tadashi and Hiro sat next to eac other behind the driver's seat, where Summer sat with Zwei in her lap.

"Alright is everyone ready?" asked Summer as she positioned the ship to face upward towards the sky.

"I am" stated Spring as she continued to watch Lavender and Tyrian, who were still asleep in their pods.

"Me too, Hiro do you have your seatbelt on?" asked Tadashi looking at his little brother, who rolled his eyes; Tadashi had been more overprotective since he found out Hiro had been teper rarely dead and it was driving Hiro himself crazy.

"Yes big brother and yes Summer, I'm ready" siad Hiro,voice softening when he spoke to his secret girlfriend.

Tadashi frowned when he looked at Hiro's buckled seat belt. "Your seatbelts not on tight little brother, do you know how dangerous that is?!" tadashi scolded as he tok the end of Hiro's seat belt and tightened it extra hard, making Hiro wince and lose his breath.

"Ow! Too tight!" he shouted as he fixed his seat belt in a more gentle way.

Summer frowned. "Will you both stop it?! Tadashi you need to calm down if there's ever another accident of any kind I'll just heal Hiro again and As for you Hiro, your brother is just trying to keep you safe, so both of you shut up!" said Summer looking at both brothers sternly.

Hiro and Tadashi looked at eachother and sighed.

"Sorry" stated Hiro looking a Tadashi who sighed as well.

"Yeah I'm sorry too bud I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you…. for good that is" stated Tadashi.

"Hiro hugged Tadashi. "I get it you don't want to lose me, but we don't have to worry about that anymore know that we know that Summer can bring back her fallen foes that she's killed and better yet can heal anyone at anytime or place, so don't worry" proclaimed Hiro as Tadashi hugged his little brother back.

"Ok, just promise me you'll be more careful little bro, especially on missions" said the older Hamada releasing Hiro from the hug.

"I promise I will" stated the younger brother as Summer smiled.

"That's more like it and since we told everyone back home about Velvet and the new silver eyed powers we are ready to go" said Summer as she started the ships engine.

Gra, Brans, and Velvet were a safe distance away from the ship and watched as it launched into the sky.

"I hope they make it home safely" stated Velvet, who was on Gra's shoulder.

"Me too" said Brans.

"As do It" proclaimed Gra.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Back on earth in Hiro and Tadashi's garage Wasabi, Honey, Gogo, Fred, Baymax, and Ruby were discussing what they had learned from their friends in space.

"I can't believe Summer actually brought Hiro back from the dead with an awesome healing power!" exclaimed Fred.

"That's what your thinking about? Not the fact that Hiro dead?!" stated Wasabi exasperated.

"Poor Hiro he must've been so scared at that moment" Honey Lemon squeaked.

"I will need to scan Hiro when he gets back to make sure he really is ok" stated Baymax.

"Well on the bright and cool side, Summer can heal and can bring back the Grimm she's killed and this time they fight alongside her" said Gogo.

As the friends kept talking the summer maiden and Summer's amazing new powers Ruby stayed quiet. She didn't want to admit it but she was envious of Summer and her power, "she" wanted to be the one with the highest average of power destined to stop Salem, but sadly that was not in her favor.

Wasabi noticed Ruby looking sad and put a hand on the red hooded girl's shoulder. "Hey Ruby are you ok?" asked the male with the dreadlocks.

Ruby hesitated before nodding. "Yes I just hope my sister makis it home ok" she said.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Meanwhile back in space near Hipio Summer, Hiro, Tadashi, Spring, and Zwei had just stopped by the Hipio Gona to say a quick goodbye to Neon and Tadashi had fallen asleep once he got back in the ship, giving Summer and Hior a chance to talk about their relationship.

"I still can't believe we caught Lavender and another one of Salem's followers" exclaimed Hiro softly as Tadashi's sleeping head rested on his shoulder.

"Me neither and Fred can quarantine them in his basement, he said he worked it out with his dad for suitable containment" said Summer looking back at Hiro, who's smile then faded.

"Then guess there's only one problem left" he stated.

"Yeah…." Summer trailed off in a worried tone, she knew exactly what her boyfriend meant.

"...How are we going to explain to our friends that we're together?" asked Hiro.

Summer paused. "I don't know" she answered.

Spring watched the seen from the back of the ship and sighed. "It is going to be a long day once we get back…."


	19. Chapter 19

**HI yeah fellow fans ETH here hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones from here on out Hiro and Summer are boyfriend and girlfriend! *squeal* sorry about Hiro in the last chapter but he wasn't dead for long thank God. Again sorry. Please review and enjoy! big shout out for Eris such good support I want to know what you people think REVIEW!**

Salem was getting restless, exactly one week ago she had sent Lavender and Tyrian; two of her most trusted followers to the planet Hipio to find the summer maiden and then they were suppose to bring the maiden back so Salem could steal her power and give it to one of her followers, and after, the two were supposed to find Summer Rose and bring her to Salem for mysterious reasons. But Lavender and Tyrian had not reported or returned since the day they had left and the search parties had serached all of Hipio, but Lavender and Tyrian had vanished.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Salem screamed slamming her fist on her throne, before her were three of her soldiers, who wore white and red masks and black clothing.

"Your majesty, we have searched the entire planet Hipio and have scanned it for Tyrian and Lavender's DNA, but found nothing" stated the head soldier.

Salem frowned deeper. "Ridiculous why do you- the Grimm queen started but was cut off by another soldier; a lieutenant bursting into the throne room.

"Your highness! I have just returned with my troop and we have a witness who saw what happened to Lavender and Tyrian!" the lieutenant shouted as he motivated for another soldier to to come into view. The soldier brought in a young cat Faunas with grey hair and cat ears, was tied up, and she wore a green tattered dress.

Salem smiled. "Well done lieutenant, bring her forward" said the Grimm queen calmly. The lieutenant then took the tied up Faunas and made her kneel down once she was in front of Salem. "Speak child, what did you see of a women in a lavender cloak and a Faunas with a scorpion tail?" asked Salem as the young Faunas looked up at her in fear.

"I-I s-saw a young w-woman in a w-white c-cloak t-take t-them into a s-ship t-that I-I w-was t-told w-was going t-to e-earth. That's all I know I swear!" shuttered the female Faunas.

Salem's smiled faded. "Summer Rose…. lieutenant?" said the Grimm queen.

"Yes my lady?" asked the lieutenant who stood next to the kneeing cat Faunas.

"Feed this girl to the bear Grimm" stated Salem as the lieutenant nodded, now pulling the screaming Faunas out of the throne room.

"NO PLEASE, I HAVE A FAMILY!" screamed the Faunas in terror as she was taken out of the throne room.

After the lieutenant had left Salem turned to the three soldiers she was talking to before.

"You three, find Adam and tell him he is to forge a plan to find Lavender and Tyrian, free them, and then find wicked humans in the San fransokyo prison to follow me as subjects…. Summer Rose can wait, for now" said Salem.

"Yes my lady" proclaimed the three soldiers at the same time as they rushed out of the throne room to find Adam, leaving Salem alone in the throne room. She looked out the dark window and at the city in the distance.

"You will be mine Summer Rose, very very soon. Be prepared you will see that my wrath is worse than death…."

)(^())(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(

Meanwhile, in the city, Hiro and Summer were discussing important matters while sitting in a booth at Hiro's aunt's cafe.

"So how are we going to tell my aunt, our siblings, and friends that we're a couple?" asked Hiro as he took a sip from his smoothy.

"Well, I think we should just be straight with them, I mean there's no use in trying to hide it" stated Summer as she took a bite from her cookie.

Hiro smiled at his girlfriend, through Summer might've only been fourteen she acted much older and wiser.

"Your right, but how are we gonna tell them is the real problem" said Hiro.

Summer's face then brightened with an idea. "I think I might know the perfect way to tell them…." she trailed off.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(

Later that night in the Hamada living room Hiro and Summer had gathered up Tadashi, Aunt Cass, Ruby, Zwei the dog, Baymax, Honey lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred for a big announcement.

"Ok you're all probably wondering why me and Summer called you here" proclaimed Hiro as he ran a hand through his hair nervously while Summer, who was standing beside him stroked a small strand of her hair in the same way.

"B-but before me and Hiro say anything…. everyone have some cookies we prepared for you" said Summer gleefully as she and Hiro took out a large plate of chocolate chip cookies from the countertop behind them.

"Yes! cookies!" shouted Ruby and Fred as they pumped their fists, they were the first to get cookies.

"Sis these are so good like always!" stated Ruby as she devoured her cookie and wiped off the crumbs with her green sweater sleeve.

"Yes, your cookies are the best" added Wasabi as he took another cookie while Hiro frowned.

"Hey I made them too!" he exclaimed making everyone look at him.

"Well than in that case you did a great job too Hiro" stated Gogo as she shared her cookie with Zwei.

"Yeah you did their only a little bit burnt" Tadashi commented as both his aunt and Honey Lemon slapped him on his real arm arm.

"Tadashi come on, give your brother a sincere compliment!" Cass scolded.

"Yeah, he helped Summer with theses amazing cookies!" added Honey.

"Ok, ok I was kidding, OW!" Tadashi and laughed as Baymax waddled toward him with Mochi in his arms.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain, Tadashi?" asked the robot as Mochi purred in his arms. Summer and Hiro watched as the while group started to bicker, much to the couples annoyment.

"What do you think we should- Summer started but stopped when Hiro pulled her close and took a deep breath.

"SUMMER AND I ARE DATING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, making everyone including Summer go silent. Ruby's jaw dropped as she looked at her sister, who was now smiling lovingly at Hiro while in his arms.

"Summer is this true?" asked Ruby a little breathless.

Summer took a deep breath. "Yes little sister, Hiro is my boyfriend" stated the silver eyed girl as she kissed Hiro's cheek.

"So this is for real, you guys are together?" questioned Tadashi, still shocked.

"Yes" said Hiro and Summer in unison.

Everyone went silent again which worried Hiro and Summer. Did they make a mistake telling everyone about their new relationship so soon? But then to the young couple's surprise everyone in the room other than Baymax shouted out for joy.

"YES! I knew it would happen, I shipped you, I shipped you so bad!" shouted Fred pumping both of his fists and starting to do a full on victory dance.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Honey squealed as she and Baymax rapped Hiro and Summer into a hug.

"I as well congratulate you" stated the robot as he and Honey released the couple for the hug.

"Oh my gosh you two will be so happy together!" Wasabi cheered.

Gogo smiled. "All I have to say about this is; IT'S ABOUT TIME!" she shouted with a small snicker.

Cass looked as if she was about to cry.

"Aunt Cass are you ok?" asked Hiro.

Cass could only nod as she rushed over and rapped Summer in a bone crushing embrace. "Welcome to the family!" she exclaimed bursting into tears of joy.

"Oh…. well um, thank you, miss Cass" replied Summer awkwardly as she patted Cass on the back.

"Please, call me aunt Cass!" Cass wepted happily, but before Summer could respond, Tadashi pulled her out of his aunt's hug and in front of him and stared at her blankly.

"Tadashi, what's wrong?" asked Summer.

Tadashi was silent for a moment as he hugged Summer. "Please just promise me you'll give Hiro the happiness he deserves….. and if you break him I will break you! But besides that I know you two will be very happy together" the older Hamada stated as he released Summer from the hug.

The silver eyed girl looked at her friend with a mini shocked expression and then gave Tadashi a nod.

Ruby then walked over to Hiro and grabbed him by the shirt. "I'm happy for you two but break my sister's heart and I will break every bone in your body! Other than that may your relationship be a happy one" said Ruby with a smile as she let go of Hiro, who smiled at her nervously.

Suddenly everyone heard Fred's phone go off; it played the old Batman jingle.

Fred smiled sheepishly as he noticed everyone looking at him with a strange expression, and picked up his phone looking at the text he had received and his face became filled with worry. "Guys….. Heathcliff said that Lavender and Tyrian woke up" said the comic book nerd, forgetting Cass was also in the room.

Cass raised her eyebrow. "Who are Lavender and Tyrian?" she asked making the group laugh nervously.

"Um…. Freds talking about this video game that…." Honey trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"It's about zombies that you need to make sure don't wake up or they can kill your avatar that your playing as in the game, and we named our zombie's Lavender and Tyrian!" Wasabi laughed nervously.

"Yeah, right Fred?" Gogo gritted through her teeth as she elbowed Fred hard in the stomach making him lose his breath and wince in pain, she couldn't believe Fred said something about Lavender and Tyrian in front of Cass.

"Right, ow!" Fred gasped clutching his stomach.

Summer bit her lip."Well all of us better get over to Fred's place and take care of this…. so see yeah!" said Summer as she picked up Zwei and started to head out with everyone in the room other than Cass, Mochi, and Tadashi.

"Bro aren't you coming?" asked Hiro turning to Tadashi once he noticed his older brother wasn't following the group.

"Um… you go on ahead I need to study, you can fill me in later" Tadashi answered as he rubbed the back of his neck with his robot arm.

"Are you sure what if we need you? asked Honey Lemon, standing next too Hiro who was also next to Summer.

Tadashi gave a sad smile. "You'll be fine" he said as Hiro raised his eyebrow.

"Tadashi are you sure your ok?" the spiky haired teen asked.

"Um, yeah I just really need to study" Tadashi insistied.

Hiro hesitated before sighing. "Ok then I'll fill you in later with what happens with Lavender and Tyrian" Hiro called as he left the room with the others.

Once everyone but Tadashi, Cass, and Mochi were gone Cass sighed and gave a small giggle.

"They sure are in to that zombie video game they just mentioned, I'll never understand kids, but on the other hand our little Hiro has a girlfriend!" Cass cheered as she picked up Mochi, held him close and twirled happily, while Tadashi sat back on the couch with his brow frowned and his hands together, which Cass noticed.

"Tadashi are you ok? Aren't you happy for Hiro?" she asked as Mochi jumped out of her arms and onto Tadashi's lap.

Cass sat next to her eldest nephew and looked at him. "Tadashi?" she questioned as the one armed man started to pet Mochi.

"I'm happy for Hiro, I mean his first girlfriend, I mean wow. I'm proud of him it's just…. I don't know" Tadashi stated sadly. Cass gave him a gentle look as a strange thought came to her head.

"Are you jealous of Summer?" she asked. At that her eldest nephew looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Jealous, no why would I be jealous of Summer?" asked Tadashi with a small fake laugh.

Cass's face became serious though,

"Come on Tadashi, out with it" she started crossing her arms.

Tadashi looked at his aunt for a moment and sighed. "Ok the truth is I think it's too soon, I mean I know how much they liked each other before this, but they're fourteen; they're too young!" Tadashi insitsted as he stopped petting Mochi.

Cass sighed. "I knew it, you are jealous of Summer- she started but was cut off by Tadashi.

"I said I'm not I'm just looking out for Hiro" the one armed teen stated firmly as he set Mochi on the other side of the couch, stood up and started to head up stairs, but before he did Tadashi stopped and looked back at his aunt. "Please don't tell Hiro or Summer about this"

Cass hesitated before nodding. "Ok I won't tell them, but you should" she proclaimed. Tadashi sighed before walking up to his room.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))((^)(^)(^)

Once at Fred's place Big hero 6 and the Red Rose were waiting in Fred's room for the White Rose to talk to Lavender and Tyrian since she had offered to do the task but at the current moment she had to prepare herself to see her aunt and actually talk to her.

"How long do you think it'll be until those two jerks will be able to escape?" asked Gogo playing with her discs.

"Well I don't think it'll be anytime soon, we took their scrolls and put them in highly advanced tech cells so they won't be getting out" Ruby answered using her red cloak to polish her scythe.

"Still Salem will send more of her followers to find them" commented Wasabi biting the bottom of his lip nervously.

"Yes, Wasabi that is true but I think we should focus on the fact that we finally have two people who can tell us more about Salem" Honey squeaked while playing on her phone.

"Yeah, that's true and we can keep them here as long as we need to" Fred stated as he was striking action poses by the mirror in his superhero lizard suit.

"Looking at the situation with a positive outlook is sure to make it more clam than it really is" exclaimed Baymax, making everyone other Hiro nod. He was lost in thought, thinking about the way Tadashi had acted when he had announced his and Summer's relationship. Was he upset? and on top of that thought Hiro was also worried about Summer, she said she would be the one to talk to Lavender and Tyrian but before she would do that she wanted to prepare herself in her mother's garden, which the group helped her build in Fred's huge backyard. Hiro took the thought into consideration and decided to go check on the white hooded girl.

"You guys wait here, I'm gonna go see how Summer's doing" Hiro said as he took off his helmet and set it on a nearby table.

"Ok dude you go check on your girl" Fred smirked making Hiro roll his eyes.

"Shut up"

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^))(^)(^)(^))(^))(^))()(^)(^))(^

Hiro found Summer in a small garden area filled with blooming white, red, lavender, and royal blue roses, there was a small pool filled with pink lotuses and finally Summer standing in front of a tombstone with a royal blue flaming rose symbol on it. The tombstone read; IN LOVING MEMORY OF MIDNIGHT ROSE, THUS KINDLY I SURRENDER.

Summer had her hood on and her white cape was flowing in the breeze, white rose petals were falling off of it and disappearing within seconds.

"Summer are you ok?" asked Hiro tapping the girl's shoulder. Summer turned to her boyfriend with a sad smile.

"Yes, just being in the presence of my mother makes me feel better even more so when your with me" said Summer sweetly as she took Hiro's hand and smiled softly. Hiro smiled too as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, hugging Summer tighter.

"No but I'm gonna do it anyway, I might be the only one Lavender will talk to" the silver eyed girl stated determinedly as she gently pulled away from the hug.

Hiro sighed, he was proud to call Summer his girlfriend. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" asked the spiky haired boy. Summer smiled again and lightly shook her head.

"I have to do this alone but I think I'll just try talking to Lavender since she's actually sane" she responded.

Hiro nodded knowingly. "Yeah I know what you mean, Tyrian is still throwing himself against his cells walls" Hiro stated as Summer took one last deep breath.

"Ok I'm ready now"


	20. Chapter 20

**HI ETH here hope you like this chapter and a big shout out to my favorite reviewers; Lefty and Eris if you want me to make a shout out to you then leave a nice review, thanks! enjoy please review!**

Summer entered a white padded room that had a see through, bullet proof cell in the middle that contained Lavender, Tyrian was in a similar cell in another padded room. The two villains had there scrolls taken from them and Lavender had her speare lash rifle taken from her and at this very moment she was sitting in a small chair in her cell.

"So you came to visit me in my new home; how thoughtful" Lavender commented sarcastically when she caught sight of Summer outside of the cell.

"You know why I'm here" stated Summer firmly while crossing her arms.

Lavender looked down with a stern face. "You want to know why me and Tyrian were ordered to kidnap you and you want to know more about Salem" she stated.

"That's it" Summer responded with a single nod.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you anything about those things" Lavender said flatly.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, which is why I'm giving you a choice. Come back to the light Lavender, free your heart of evil we can beat Salem- Summer started but her aunt cut her off.

"All that time spent training at Beacon, fighting Grimm, and defending the earth and you still don't know what your dealing with, there is no beating Salem!" Lavender shouted. Summer looked at her aunt and sighed.

"Your wrong, I've done things that most people would consider impossible and I know the reason I was able to do it is because I didn't do it alone I had friends to teach and help me, work with us at least I know we'll have a better chance…. please" Summer begged.

Lavender stared at her niece and frowned. "... You sound just like your mother" she said cooly. Summer gave a silent sniffle and tears were forming in her eyes.

"You know I think about those times you used to play with me and Ruby when we were little back on Atlas. You always told me to never give up no matter how hard a challenge might be…. what happened to you aunt Lavender? You were this loving person, you told me you loved me as much as if I was your own child, just why?" asked Summer as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Lavender sighed and shook her head. "I took every opportunity I could to prove that I could be better than your mother but it was never enough. Midnight Rose was always better than me and when Salem found me I was shown the true way to live I tried to get my sister to follow me but Midnight was certain Salem could be defeated, I killed my sister because she couldn't face the truth. She was weak and naive, what I did to her was mercy on her innocence. "you" should be the one coming with "me" otherwise you'll end up just as blind as your friends…. and your fool of a mother" said Lavender. At that Summer slammed her fist on one of the padded walls and her face reddened with anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! My mother was the greatest woman who ever lived and though me and Ruby's friends are not blood bonded we are still family all the same!" Summer screamed.

Lavender only looked at her niece with a dull expression. "I can only tell you that I don't know why Salem wanted you, she just said to bring you to her alive, and Tyrian is an insane evil Faunas who was in asylum on Hipio that some of Salem's followers found helped escape so he could serve our queen, and since he knew the planet he was the perfect one to come on the mission. You're lucky I'm telling you this because it's all I can tell you" Lavender stated.

Summer let out a slight gasp, she couldn't believe Lavender had cracked! But she also wondered how much of it was true. "How do I know your not lying?" Summer questioned crossing her arms again as Lavender shrugged.

"You believe what you want and why would I lie now? What do I have to lose?" asked Lavender calmly as she sat back down.

Summer sighed, she had heard enough…. but at least she had gotten some useful information. Before the white hooded girl could leave the padded room Lavender called out to her one last time.

"Just so you're aware, Salem's troops will find me and Tyrian. I'd be prepared if I were you" she said making Summer frown at her.

"We'll be ready when they come"

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^

Hiro was waiting outside of the padded room when he saw Summer come out. "Did you get anything out of her?" he asked.

Summer gave a soft sigh. "I got what I could…. Lavender was jealous of my mom, and the funny thing is I think she still loves me and Ruby, I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm worried I'll do the wrong thing" said Summer sadly.

Hiro put his hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled gently. "Summer I'm gonna be honest with you; your the most perfect person I've ever met, part of the reason I didn't tell you how I felt sooner was because I thought you were to good for me…. I thought I wasn't good enough for you- Hiro was about to go on when Summer slammed her fist on the corridors wall.

"STOP! Why would you think I'm perfect I'm not! I yell at Ruby sometimes, I burn toast all the time, and I hate our third period professor!" Summer screamed making her silver eyes light up for a short moment which stopped when she reached up to cover her face and fell to her knees, and started to cry.

Hiro looked at his girlfriend stunned, seeing an angry side of Summer was rare. Without another thought he kneeled down to the girl he loved and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed, this whole time I thought you were this perfect person, with brains, a gentle touch, graceful, a hero, heck even after so much loss you don't let it make you a victim. I guess that's what had me thinking you were perfect" Hiro explained. As he rocked Summer in his arms, an idea came into mind. "Hey how about tomorrow night I take you to this restaurant it has the best food in the city, it'll be just you and me our very first date night. Maybe it'll cheer you up" the raven haired boy said sweetly.

Summer looked up at her boyfriend and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You know one of the reasons I fell in love with you is because you always know how to make someone feel better, I can't wait for tomorrow" the silver eyed girl responded as she wrapped her arms around Hiro, hugging him back.

)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)^(^)(

After Big Hero 6, and the Rose sisters had a talk about what they had learned from Lavender, they all decided that the best thing to to would be to stand by until further notice.

Hiro and Baymax went home that night after stopping a Grimm attack on the city with the others after the meeting. They had also stopped an attack in Mexico earlier that day and Hiro was exhausted. He and Baymax went up to the bedroom to find Tadashi sitting on his bed looking at a photo of him and Hiro as kids…. and he had sadness in his eyes.

"Hey bro, are you ok?" asked Hiro patting his brother's shoulder. Tadashi was quick to cover up his sad state with a small smile.

"Hey little bro I'm good really" started the older brother.

"Are you sure" questioned Hiro.

"Yeah, so what happened with Lavender and Tyrian?" asked the older brother changing the subject. After explaining what Lavender had told Summer, Tadashi's face was full of concern.

"Well what you just told me does say a lot about Tyrian and why he was told to help Lavender find the summer maiden" the older Hamada stated.

"Yeah and Summer was really overwhelmed afterwards, I should've gone with her" said Hiro shaking his head with regret.

Tadashi bite his lip when his little brother mentioned Summer, now that Hiro had a girlfriend, his big brother was worried he would spend less time with him, and just when he got his baby brother back no less.

"Hey Hiro I was wondering after class tomorrow do you want to build a robot with me? It can do whatever you want it to do" offered Tadashi with a hopeful smile, but it faded when his little brother shook his head.

"Sorry Tadashi tomorrow after class me and Summer are going to have our first date night. I offered to do this for her after she got upset over her talk with Lavender and she said she wanted to so that's what we're gonna do" Hiro stated.

Tadashi frowned, was his brother really choosing some girl over him? The older brother then sighed, making Hiro frown as well.

"What?" asked the younger Hamada.

"Nothing I get it, you want to spend more time with your amazing girlfriend than with me" Tadashi concluded bitterly.

Hiro's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Wait! Are you jealous of Summer?!" asked Hiro in shock as he stood up from his brother's bed.

"What? no I'm just…. I think your too young to date!" Tadashi yelled standing up from the bed as well.

Hiro faked a laugh. "Your joking right? you're the one who was encouraging me to ask Summer out!" he argued.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Tadashi shot back, face reddening with anger.

Baymax scanned the brothers. "Your blood pressures are elevated and your brows are frowned, you both appear to be angry. I suggest taking deep breaths and- the robot started but was cut off by Tadashi.

"Not now, Baymax!" the one armed teen shouted.

"So you really are jealous of Summer, well that's too bad because I love her and you can't change that!" Hiro screamed.

Tadashi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh you love Summer, she means that much to you? Well tell me this, did Summer comfort you when you had nightmares? Or stood up for you when you were bullied? Or took care of you after mom and dad's death? NO! That was me, all me! So tell me this, why would you choose her, this alien girl over the person who practically raised you?!" Tadashi screamed back but once the words left his lips his face became filled with shock and regret. Hiro looked as if he was about to cry.

"How could you say that about her?" Hiro whimpered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hiro I- Tadashi started as he used his real hand to reach out to try and reach out to Hiro who only flinched back as more tears made their way down his cheeks.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch" the younger brother proclaimed as he went over to his bed and stripped it of his blanket and pillow and silently when down stairs with Baymax waddling behind him.

Tadashi sat back down on his bed and put his hands in his hair, he knew how badly he had hurt Hiro and maybe he was right maybe he was jealous of Summer, but the one armed man refused to let himself think that. Right now he had to find a way to make up with Hiro.

)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(

The next night at a restaurant called "Sushi and Sushi" Hiro and Summer were sitting at table outside of the place eating fancy sushi dishes.

"Oh this is so nice, I love sushi now!" Summer squealed she wore a turquoise sweater, black leggings, and red converse while Hiro wore his normal attire for any other day.

"Well I'm glad you like it" said Hiro sadly. Summer looked at her boy friend, he had told he about the fight between him and Tadashi and since he told her she was worried for the two brothers.

"I'm sorry, I'm the reason you got upset with Tadashi- Summer started but was cut of by Hiro.

"No your not, Tadashi was just being immature and jealous" he said bitterly as he bowed his head. Summer's eyes widened at the statement.

"He's jealous? But he has no reason to be, I know that we both hold a special place in your heart that the other can't replace" the silver eyed girl stated sweetly.

"Exactly! Hiro exclaimed.

"So how are you two gonna patch things up?" asked Summer as Hiro sighed.

"I think for now we just need to stay away from the other, oh but don't worry I promise you we'll make up" Hiro promised.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^^^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

After another hour of eating and laughing Hiro and Summer decided to call it a night. Hiro had just paid the check when he and Summer heard a buzzing noise that sounded like a phone.

"Is that your scroll or a my phone?" Hiro questioned Summer when suddenly Ruby burst out from the bushes behind the table Hiro and Summer were at, she was holding her scroll, which was the source of the buzzing that had a holographic message on it, and she was wearing a camo suit and helmet.

"Oh my stars, Lavender and Tyrian escaped!" she exclaimed looking at the message.

"RUBY! Were you spying on us this whole time?!" Summer shouted face turning red as Ruby's face went pale.

"I um…. hey your my sister and your last boyfriend worked for the devil, so how can you not expect me to do this?" asked Ruby taking off her camo helmet.

"Oh screw it! What do you mean Lavender and Tyrian escaped?" asked Summer.

"Yeah, they were in highly advanced containment" added Hiro.

"I don't know Fred just messaged me, telling me that his house was attacked by Adam and some of Salem's soldiers and that they helped Lavender and Tyrian escape and get back Lavender''s weapon and their scrolls" stated Ruby.

"Then what are we waiting for? Summer call everyone else we have to get to Fred's place as soon as possible and Ruby, just so you know I'm also annoyed with you for spying on us" said Hiro glancing at Ruby who gave a sheepish smile.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)

When Hiro, Summer, and Ruby met Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Tadashi, and Baymax at Fred's house they couldn't believe their eyes; some of the house's windows were broken, the front doors were kicked down and Fred and Heathcliff were sitting in the back of an ambulance getting stitches.

"Fred Heathcliff, are you two ok?" asked Tadashi as the gang rushed over to their two friends.

"Yeah we're ok don't worry. I'm sorry we tried to stop Lavender and Tyrian from escaping but Adam had us outnumbered" stated Fred shaking his head apologetically.

"That's alright Fred, and I think I can explain how they found Lavender and Tyrian, from what my scroll is picking up there's a DNA scanning signature in this area, highly advanced Atlas tech" proclaimed Ruby as she used her scroll to scan the Fred's house.

"Ok radom question how come the silver eyed protection charm didn't protect Heathcliff or Fred just now and how come it didn't protect you on Hipio?" asked Wasabi.

"Oh me and Ruby can explain that we're trying not to relay so much on this power so just in case anything happens to us none of us will become careless. No offence but we really need to rely more on skill than magic" Summer answered.

Tadashi frowned.

"That's why we weren't protected on Hipio? Summer, Hiro died!" Tadashi shouted making the gang and even some of the cops that in front of Fred's house look at him.

"I know that, I'm sorry we didn't tell you there's been a lot going on lately and we forgot, and I saved Hiro and can heal people now again I'm sorry- Summer start but Tadashi cut her off.

"I don't care if your sorry, I almost lost my brother! And Fred and Heathcliff could've been killed!" Tadashi yelled.

Summer bite her lip.

"I'm sorry, but I saved Hiro and we can't always rely on magic" the silver eyed girl squeaked.

"Yeah, well I don't care, I want you to put that protection charm back on us and heal Fred and Heathcliff, NOW!" Tadashi demanded.

Summer gave a small sniffle and raised her hands over everyone, putting the protection charm on them and healing Fred and Heathcliff's woons.

"There the protection charm's back on and healed Fred and Heathcliff, I'm going home now and Hiro thank you for tonight I had a good time" Summer said sadly as she walked away.

Hiro watched Summer go, turned to Tadashi, clenched his fist, and punched his brother in the face! It wasn't a very hard punch, but it still hurt all the same.

"What the- OW! HIRO!" Tadashi shouted in pain as Hiro started to go after Summer.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax.

"Not now!" Tadashi gritted. "That boy is in so much trouble!"

"No, that boy gave you what you deserved!" Gogo snapped, making Tadashi turn to her.

"What do you mean? He punched me in the face, he could have broken my nose!" Tadashi shot back.

"Yeah, and you would have deserved it!" Wasabi argued.

"Yeah, how could you talk to my sister like that?!" asked Ruby.

Tadashi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Guys are you serious? Summer kept a secret from us, and we promised not to do that!" Tadashi shouted.

"Well it wasn't a secret, she forgot to tell us and with everything else going on I can see how she forgot" Fred defended after Heathcliff went over to talk to some of the cops.

"Fred's right you really should not have yelled at Summer like that" Honey agreed.

"Yeah dude, and we've all noticed; you're jealous of her" Gogo stated.

"WHAT!" Tadashi shrieked.

"Come on man, it's obvious, you've had a grudge with Summer since she and Hiro announced they were a thing" Wasabi pointed out.

"I- I- I" Tadashi was tripping over his words.

"I think you should apologize to my sister" proclaimed Ruby as she and the other's went home for the night, as did Fred who when inside his house. Tadashi bowed his head and was about to head home himself when Honey Lemon held onto his hand. Tadashi looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not that mad at Summer, annoyed maybe but…. you guys might be right, maybe I am jealous, it's just Hiro's my little brother and I just got him back…. and I don't want to lose him like this so soon" Tadashi sighed again glumly. Honey then put her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Tadashi I know how much you love Hiro, we all know and he'll alway be your little brother but he's also growing up and Summer's your friend you should say your sorry to her, she's doing her best and if you need support in that I'm here for you, we all are" said Honey as she patted Tadashi's shoulder and then started to head home as well.

Tadashi thought about what Honey had said.

"I know that she's right it's just…. I'm ready to let go of Hiro yet"

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Meanwhile in Salem's hideout, Lavender and Tyrian where bowing before the Grimm queen herself in the throne room.

"Forgive us my queen, we had no clue that my niece would be with the summer maiden" said Lavender. Salem put her hand up to make the cloaked woman stop talking.

"You failed me many times now Lavender, please tell me you at least no of the summer maiden's current location?" asked Salem. Lavender and Tyrian nodded.

"Yes my queen she in in the area of Kurko on Hipio, but I think you would care to know that Tyrian here tried to kill Summer when we were instructed to take her to you alive and we found out she can heal with the power of her silver eyes" Lavender added making Tyrian scowl at her.

"Is this true Tyrian?" asked Salem looking at the man with the scorpion tail who gave an ashamed nod.

"But that brat cut of my tail!" he whined making Salem frown.

"Your lucky that your skills are useful in my court otherwise I would've killed you for this" stated the Grimm queen cooly as Tyrian bowed his head in shame while Lavender gave a small smirk.

"What's our next move my lady do we attack the summer maiden?" Lavender questioned.

"No the summer maiden we'll be waiting for us thanks to you, we will wait a month to attack her, when she least expects it, our motivation now is much more effective at the moment, Adam! bring in the the one you told me about that you got form the human prison, is he what you promised?" asked Salem as Adam entered the room with a middle aged man with gray hair in an orange prison uniform.

"No…. he's more, and he knows more about Big Hero 6 than we do" Adam stated.

Salem smiled evilly.

"Good, what's your plan…. Mr. Callahan?" asked Salem as the ,middle aged man bowed before her.

"Your majesty…. I have a plan to break up Big Hero 6"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi ya folks, sorry if this is a little late on update my computer broke and I had to use an old crappy one, but anywho I melted when I was writing this and you will too when you read it please review, love ETH, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

"Are you sure you want to go on this mission alone?" Hiro asked his girlfriend, Summer Rose who was in her white cloak and hood, black bodysuit, had her bow and arrow pack on her back, and her sword and scroll were on her side.

"Yes, I'm sure and while I'm gone I want you to try and talk to Tadashi and try to make up with him" said Summer sweetly as they were standing by the front door of Fred's house in their super suites. Hiro then took Summer's hand in his and used his thumb to stroke her knuckles.

"Summer, you know I love you, but I really don't want to talk to Tadashi until he apologizes to you" Hiro admitted.

Summer sighed and gave her boyfriend a look of understanding.

"Ok, take your time, but promise me you'll do it, ok?" she asked taking hold of Hiro's other hand. Hiro smiled and kissed Summer's cheek.

"I promise I will" he whispered into her ear making Summer blush.

"Ok thanks, I should be off, I'll be back the day after tomorrow by noon. I love you Hiro" Summer hugged her boyfriend who hugged back.

"I love you too Summer" he said as he pulled out of the hug to kiss Summer again, this time on the lips. The action made Summer blush even more as she kissed her boyfriend back.

"Um, you better get going if you want to make it to the other side of the country by morning" said Hiro as he and Summer backed out of the kiss.

"Oh, yes of course and you better head back inside for training, you know how my sister is" stated Summer as she pulled her hood over her head and gave Hiro one last smile before she sped off in a fleet of white rose petals. Hiro watched as the white streak zoomed out of sight.

Hiro put his purple helmet back on and was about to go back inside when Tadashi appeared in the doorway.

"You two are already kissing? Isn't it a little early for that?" he asked bitterly, crossing his arms.

Hiro frowned at him.

"We're in love, and I'm not gonna talk to you until you've apologized to Summer so see you later" the younger brother gritted as he walk back into Fred's personal dojo.

Tadashi sighed.

"I try to apologize to him and instead I start a fight" he said to himself as he watched Hiro enter the dojo. "But one way or another Hiro I hope you'll forgive me.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

The Hamada brothers didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night. At around three in the morning Hiro found himself awake with his thoughts and Baymax, who was at his side trying to help him go back to sleep.

"Hiro, you are feeling guilty about fighting with Tadashi. I suggest you both apologize to each other" stated Baymax in a whisper so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

Hiro frowned.

"I'm not talking to that jerk face until he says sorry to Summer!" the boy spat crossing his arms.

Baymax blinked.

"You should still talk to Tadashi despite you being mad at him, if you tell him that you love him and Summer equally he will most likely understand" said the robot as he deflated back into his red suit case in the corner of the room, leaving Hiro with his thoughts.

"Maybe I'll do something like that…." the boy muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^))(^))^)(^)(^

The next day in a lab in Salem's hideout, the Grimm queen's newest subject was working on a formula that would hopefully be the downfall of Big Hero 6. Callahan; the newest follower, had changed out of his prison uniform and into a black trench coat, shirt, pants, and gloves so he could work with all the formulas around him in order to make the substance he needed for his mission. As he worked Callahan felt fascinated by all the new chemistry and formulas around him, most were from different planets in different solar systems, but a few were also from earth.

Callahan smiled and loaded the now finished formula into a dart and then placed it the object into a gun.

"At last I will have my revenge on you Big Hero 6…. Especially on you, Hiro Hamada" Callahan said to himself as he was about to put the gun in his coat when Lavender came into the lab while sharpening the tip of her long sphere with a rock.

"What do you want?" asked Callahan frowning at the cloaked woman, who only looked back at him with a look of interest on her face.

"I still have questions for you. You've told us your story, but why you're here doesn't make sense. You told us you did all of those bad things because your daughter was thought to be dead but was really alive and is now healthy and alive, so why didn't you just live out your sentence in jail and then go back to her? That's what I would expect from a human" proclaimed Lavender, making Callahan frown even more.

"When my little Abigail came to visit me in prison, she told me that she was so ashamed to me that she didn't want anything to do with me ever again, and with that she left me and didn't even look back. Sure Big Hero 6 saved her and I'm happy about that but it's also because of them my last bit of family will never talk to me again! So this time I take something precious from them and after I do I'll start a new better life here and our queen will have a new follower raised to worship her" said Callahan holding up the gun triumphantly making Lavender roll her eyes.

"I would do this better, but if our queen says you must do it than so be it. You'll be a wonderful replacement for Qrow 2.0 but not as good as the original Qrow, he was perfect in so many ways…. Lavender trailed off happily while Callahan rolled his eyes.

"Just tell her majesty that the formula is ready" he instructed making Lavender scoff at him.

"Fine but take caution on this mission my nieces will most likely be there. Now hurry the Grimm attack on the city at the current moment should be enough to draw those brats out so I'd get going if I were you" stated Lavender as she left the room leaving Callahan alone.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Once aware of the Grimm attack on downtown San Fransokyo, Big Hero 6 and the Red Rose suited up and rushed out for battle.

As the team fought the monsters, Tadashi made sure to keep everyone in check on how strong the beasts were even if the silver eyed protection charm made it so the Grimm couldn't see the heros, but little did any of the team know that they were being watched while fighting the monsters and that one of them was being targeted….

After the monsters were defeated and killed Hiro heard Tadashi contact him through his helmet.

"Hey Hiro, you did great out there with that one Grimm wolf you really- Tadashi started but was cut of by his younger brother as he got off of Baymax's back.

"Tadashi, I know what your trying to do and it's not going to work. You should apologize to Summer if you really want to talk to me again, your- OW!" Hiro shouted as he felt something like a needle go through the fabric of his suit and into his arm muscle.

"Hiro!? Are you ok? asked Tadashi in a tone of panic through Hiro's helmet.

"I'm ok bro, stop worrying…. is it hot out here?" asked Hiro groggily as his vision began to blur. The team then gasped, Hiro was shrinking before their very eyes!

"Oh my stars what's happening to him?!" Ruby yelled.

"I don't know!" Honey shrieked.

After a moment the shrinking stopped and all that was left was a small lump in the center on Hiro's suit.

"W-what just happened?" asked Wasabi with a shutter.

Ruby pointed her scythe at Hiro's helmet and flicked it off and what everyone saw made them gasp, including Tadashi who fell out of his desk chair when he saw the seen through Baymax's helmet instead of Hiro's.

"Oh no" stated Baymax looking at what was in front of the group.

"How is this possible?" asked Gogo, nearly choking on her gum.

In front of the group in Hiro's suit was a small, sleeping toddler with messy black hair and bushy eyebrows. There was no doubt about it, the group of heros were indeed looking at Hiro Hamada.

"Oh my God!" Honey and Fred said at the same time.

"He turned into a baby?!" asked Ruby, pulling back her scythe from Hiro.

"It appears so" Baymax replied.

"How the hell did this happen?" asked Gogo as Honey approached the sleeping infant and saw the small dart in the fabric part of his sleeve and took it out. It must have still been in Hiro's arm because once Honey pulled the dart out Hiro woke up, and when he saw the group he shrieked and start to cry out of fear.

"Make him stop!" yelled Wasabi covering his ears.

"Why is he crying, shouldn't he know us?" asked Gogo.

Baymax scanned the crying baby.

"Hiro has the mind of his four year old self since he is four from what my data indicates" stated the robot.

"So he doesn't know us?" asked Fred.

"No it doesn't seem like that" said Ruby.

Honey then opened the dart in her hand and gasped at what she saw.

"What is it Honey Lemon?" asked Wasabi upon hearing his friend's gasp.

"There were chemicals in this dart, some were sleep chemicals but most of them are not from earth from the looks of it" Honey breathed.

"That thing was in Hiro's arm right?" asked Ruby as she walked over to Honey to get a better look at the dart.

"Yes, it has to have been the reason Hiro turned into a kid!" Honey exclaimed.

"Baymax can you scan this thing?" asked Gogo as Baymax did so, and reported.

"The chemicals in the dart are the same ones that are going through Hiro's blood stream at this moment but I cannot identify the chemicals" the robot stated as Ruby took the dart in her hands.

"Well I think I can, most of these chemicals are from "Sembi" the planet of plants its a few galaxies away from Hipio" proclaimed the red hooded girl.

"So you think Salem and her crew are behind this?" asked Wasabi.

"All I know is that someone meant to do this to Hiro, we better get this crying kid home to Tadashi I bet he's worried sick about Hiro" Ruby stated.

"HECK YEAH, I'M WORRIED!" Tadashi shouted through everyone's ear pieces, making the team of heros flinch.

"Not to change the subject, but can we please think about how amazing this is? I mean someone was turned into a kid!" Fred exclaimed making everyone else other than little Hiro, who was still crying loudly, give him a "really?" look.

"What? I'm just saying" Fred prompted.

"So on another topic how are we gonna take this crying kid home? He won't let us near him" said Gogo as she and the others looked at the crying little boy.

Baymax than approached the infant and cradled him in his arms and started to rock him.

"You will be alright, there there" the robot cooed making the baby's cry's fade as the little one fell asleep in the suit that was way to big for him now.

"He's acting more like an actual baby than a four year old" Ruby pointed out.

"I guess this is just what he was like when he was four' stated Wasabi.

As the group started to head to the Hamada home they had no idea that the one who did this to Hiro was very angry.

Callahan slammed his fist on the alley wall.

"Damn it! I couldn't take him, his friends and even one of Lavender's nieces was with him…. but maybe this is all I'll need to do, I'll wait for the perfect moment to strike. Besides I need to get my home ready for its new arrival…." said Callahan as he walked off with a devilish smile on his face.

)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^))

Once back at the Hamada household Tadashi was still having trouble believing the sleeping child in Baymax's arms before him was his fourteen year old brother Hiro.

"You told Summer about this right?" asked the one armed teen as Honey Lemon nodded.

"I facetimed her on the way here, she didn't believe me at first but when I turned my phone to Hiro she dropped her scroll out of shock, but she says she and Spring won't be home until tomorrow afternoon" said Honey but before Tadashi could respond everyone heard a small whimper. The group turned to see little Hiro had woken up from his nap and looked about ready to cry again until he caught sight of something, or rather "someone" that made him smile.

"DASHI!" Hiro called happily as he reached for none other than Tadashi, who looked surprised but sighed.

"Bring 'em here Baymax" prompted the one armed teen as he opened his arms.

Baymax waddled towards Tadashi and placed the small child in the one armed teens arms.

Once with his big brother, Hiro rapped his arms around Tadashi's neck and hugged him tight.

"Aw…." said the rest of the group observing the cute scene in front of them.

"*Ahem* guys can any of you tell me more than I already know about this? Hiro was targeted by someone who got chemistry from this planet called Sembi and you don't know who did this other than it could be Salem's work?" asked Tadashi.

"Well that's what we can conclude, I talked to Summer about this and we decided that I'm going to take the ship to Sembi with Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred here to find things that can help us reverse this formula, Honey will stay here and work with the earth chemistry we need to make it and one of the things we know is that there was sleeping medication in it, and as for the three people who know Hiro the best; Tadashi, Baymax, and Summer…. You three are on babysitting duty" Ruby stated.

Fred pumped his fist.

"Awesome, we're going to space, finally!" he shouted.

"Aw, come on I get airsick!" Wasabi groaned.

"Sorry, but I need help to look for specific plants on Sembi, Honey needs to stay here and work with the earth chemistry we need for the cure, and finally since Tadashi, Summer, and Baymax know Hiro the best Summer thinks it's best for the three of them to be on babysitting duty" Ruby explained.

"Yeah, all that makes sense" stated Gogo smacking her gum.

"So now what?" asked Fred.

"I suggest we get out of our super suits before someone sees us" stated Baymax a he took off his helmet.

"He's right, and I think you two can take care of Hiro yourselves for one night right?" asked Wasabi. Suddenly Honey Lemon's eyes widened in realization of something important.

"Wait what about your aunt? What is she gonna say when she finds out about this?" she asked.

"Don't worry about aunt Cass, she left the city for a week, she said something about helping out a friend with their bakery" said Tadashi.

"So we have a week to turn this kid back to normal age? I don't if that'll be enough time" proclaimed Gogo as she looked at Hiro, who was now asleep in Tadashi's arms.

"I know but it's all we've got" said Ruby.

"Well I say we head home for the night and head to space tomorrow" stated Wasabi with a yawn.

"Yeah, sure you can go to space tomorrow, but I'm gonna see what I can do with the formulas I have to make a cure tonight, but I'll need Baymax for this whole project instead of him being on babysitting duty, he has a scan of little Hiro here and I'll be needing it" said Honey.

"I'm fine with it, I'll be ok until Summer can get here. Baymax are you ok with staying with Honey for all of this?" asked Tadashi as he adjusted Hiro in his arms.

Baymax blinked.

"I am alright with it, but are you sure you will be alright with Hiro?" asked the robot.

Tadashi looked as his little brother in his arms.

"Yeah, I'll be ok" the one armed teen replied.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^))^)(^))(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

After his friends left, Tadashi turned off the lights in the cafe and walked upstairs with sleeping little Hiro in his arms.

As Tadashi put Hiro into clothes that would fit him and put his super suit in the closet, the older brother started to think on what Hiro was like when he was four…. Well for the first time. Little Hiro back in the day, only wanted to be held by people he was close with, like his brother or aunt, he really only talked around his family, he mostly cried when he was around strangers, and he was very curious and always building stuff and trying to find a new experience to endor.

Tadashi lied sleeping Hiro down and took the box of kid clothes down stairs to the washing machine. Aunt Cass had kept all of their clothes from when they were kids because she liked how cute they were. Tadashi had always complained to her about how dumb it was to keep all these old clothes, but at the moment he was grateful that his aunt did keep them.

"I'll never whine about this again" Tadashi said to himself as he waited for the washing to finish when suddenly he heard the small pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs. Tadashi turned to see little Hiro at the bottom of the staircase, the little boy was wearing a long blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Dashi, why did you leave?" asked Hiro rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. Tadashi smiled, just realizing how cute Hiro was as a toddler. The older brother kneeled down to Hiro's level to look him in the eye.

"I just had to put some stuff in the wash for tomorrow, I would never leave you little brother" Tadashi said, and without thinking he hugged little Hiro, who hugged back but the little boy suddenly gasped and pulled himself out of the hug, which surprised Tadashi.

"What's wrong Hiro?"

Hiro looked at his big brother's carbon fiber robot arm and put his hands over his mouth.

"W-what, H-happend t-t-to your arm, Dashi?" asked Hiro while shuttering.

Tadashi, who was surprised at the question, looked at his fake arm and then back at Hiro, the younger brother looked scared and worried. Tadashi sighed, he had to tell Hiro the truth, he picked up his little brother and then sat in a nearby chair, putting his baby brother in his lap.

"Hiro, you were fourteen when I lost my arm in a fire and…. it was an accident someone meant to cause" said Tadashi. Hiro looked up at his brother; confused.

"But I've never been fourteen, Dashi I'm four and why would someone want to hurt you?" asked Hiro with a little bit of water in his eyes.

"So he can't remember his real age" Tadashi thought to himself, but then noticed his baby brother's destress and hugged him close.

"They didn't mean to hurt me Hiro and the person who did this is in jail, finally this new arm is pretty cool and I've learned to never go near fire and as for the fourteen thing, we'll talk about that later. Right now you and I need to go to bed, we're meeting a few of my friends tomorrow afternoon at SIFT and one of them is gonna help me take care of you, sounds good?" asked Tadashi as he stood up from the chair with Hiro in his arms and walked up stairs to his room.

"Are your friends nice?" asked Hiro as his grip around Tadashi's neck tightened.

The older Hamada looked at Hiro and smiled.

"The people who brought you home today were the ones were most of my friends, but you'll meet my last friend tomorrow" said Tadashi.

Hiro looked down.

"I was scared because I didn't know them, that's why I cried, I'm sorry" prompted Hiro.

Tadashi tilted Hiro's chin up and smiled at his little brother.

"It's ok Hiro,I get it you were scared and you were surrounded by people you didn't know, so tomorrow I'll introduce you to them properly, well you'll meet three of them the rest of them will be in space" stated Tadashi without thinking. Hiro's face lit up.

"Can I go to space too?!" asked the little one, bouncing in Tadashi's arms, making the older brother himself chuckle.

"Ok, ok calm down maybe you'll go another day" said Tadashi, feeling a small ping of sadness in his chest since Hiro couldn't remember their space adventure from a few weeks ago.

Once by Hiro's bed, Tadashi placed the little one under the covers and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Hiro, sleep well" proclaimed Tadashi as he patted Hiro's messy hair and was about to go to his own bed when Hiro grabbed his hand.

"What is it little brother?" asked Tadashi turning to Hiro to see the little one had his arms open to him.

"Hug" was all Hiro said with a smile.

Something inside Tadashi just melted at that, he kneeled down to Hiro's level and wrapped his arms around Hiro's small body as did the little one who rapped his arms around Tadashi. The older Hamada's smile then faded when he remembered the arguments he and Hiro had been having since Tadashi said Hiro was too young to date before Hiro was turned into a four year old.

"Hiro" Tadashi said as he took his brother by the shoulders and gently pulled him out of the hug.

"What is it Dashi?" asked Hiro.

Tadashi sighed.

"I want you to know that If I have ever hurt your feelings, that I never meant to do that, and I'm gonna be a better brother for this day forward" stated Tadashi firmly.

Hiro looked at his big brother; confused and hugged him again.

"You haven't done anything wrong Dashi and even if you have I forgive you" said Hiro.

Tadashi sighed in relief and hugged his little brother back. Maybe, just maybe Hiro would forgive him once he was back to normal.

"Alright little guy we need to get some sleep and Hiro…. I love you" Tadashi said, he couldn't remember the last time he had told Hiro he loved him since teen Hiro hated saying it and part of the reason Tadashi himself was jealous of Summer was because teen Hiro would say I love you to her and not him.

"I love you too Dashi" said Hiro. Tadashi then kissed Hiro's four head happily, which was something he hadn't done in forever.

"Goodnight, Hiro" prompted the older brother as he watched little Hiro yawn and lye back down.

Tadashi quickly went to the bathroom to get into his pj's and then went to bed falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, hoping all he had just gone through had been a dream.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi there fan and readers, ETH again hope you enjoy this I know I am enjoying it, Hiro's a baby! Anywho please review.**

When Tadashi woke up to his alarm clock going off, he sat up to look at Hiro's side of the room, hoping to see his brother as his normal fourteen year old little brother, but he saw the same four year old he put to bed last night, it hadn't been a dream after all.

Tadashi got himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed and brush his teeth, as he did he thought about how different Hiro acted as a toddler compared to when he was a teenager. The younger Hiro loved Tadashi more than other people, yet older Hiro loved Summer more. Tadashi shook his head as he finished brushing his teeth, how could he think like that! He knew Hiro loved both him and Summer…. At least he hoped so.

"That was really mature Tadashi!" Tadashi scolded himself, looking into the mirror and lightly slapped himself in the face.

After brushing his teeth Tadashi exited the bathroom and went over to Hiro's side of the room and nudged the little one in bed.

"Hiro, come on buddy time to wake up" said Tadashi softly.

Hiro moaned sleepy but then put his pillow over his head. Tadashi nudged Hiro again with a little more force this time but the baby just ignored him.

"Hiro" Tadashi warned, by now he was getting annoyed.

"Don't make me do it" Tadashi warned in a playful tone, but Hiro didn't bugde.

"Ok, you asked for it" said Tadashi as he took off Hiro's blanket and started to tickle the life out of the little one, who was squirming madly while trying to swat Tadashi's hands away.

"Dashi, stop ha, ha, ha!" Hiro laughed, now fully awake.

"I'll stop when you get out of bed" Tadashi replied as he grabbed Hiro's feet and started to tickle them.

Hiro shrieked with laughter and nodded wildly, making Tadashi smile triumphantly.

"Ok ,your free to go" said the older Hamada as Hiro giggled and went into the bathroom where a red shirt, a pair of blue shorts, white socks, and black sneakers all his size were waiting for him. While Hiro changed in the bathroom, Tadashi checked his phone for messages, which he only had two. One was from Aunt Cass saying good morning and the second one was from Honey Lemon with good news, Summer had come early and she was at SIFT right now with her and Baymax!

Tadashi stood up as he read the second text.

"Looks like you and me are gonna go to my college to meet my friends early, so are you ready to go?" asked Tadashi once Hiro was in front of him completely dressed.

"Yes, Dashi I'm ready" said little Hiro cutely, making his big brother smile.

"Ok, my friend Honey Lemon bought donuts for breakfast so we'll eat there, ok?" questioned Tadashi as Hiro nodded, but then the little one looked nervous, to which his older brother noticed.

"Are you still scared?" asked Tadashi picking Hiro up and sitting him on his lap.

Hiro nodded.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" questioned Hiro. Tadashi smiled as he ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Don't worry they'll love you, and your only meeting three of my friends, the other four are in space, like I said you'll meet them another time" said Tadashi as he kissed Hiro's cheek, which the younger brother giggled at the action.

Tadashi chuckled at Hiro's response then started to remember how little Hiro back then used to open up better with his big brother around.

"Maybe this will make us closer" Tadashi thought to himself happily.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(&^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(

When Tadashi and Hiro exited the cafe, the older Hamada then realized they couldn't take the motorbike to SIFT since Hiro was too young to ride on it.

Tadashi sighed and put Hiro down to hold his hand.

"Well little guy, looks like we're walking to college" the older one stated.

"Ok, Dashi" Hiro responded.

As the brothers walked to SIFT Tadashi couldn't help but wonder if they "did" have

enough time to bring Hiro back to normal before aunt Cass came home, they only had six more days, but was that enough? What if- but before Tadashi could finish his thought

he saw that he and Hiro had arrived at SIFT's robotics labs, where Honey said to meet.

"This is where Dashi works?" asked little Hiro in total awe of the robotics lab, making Tadashi chuckle.

"Yep little brother, this is it. Now come on there are some people I want you to meet"

prompted Tadashi as he opened the door for him and Hiro.

As the brothers walked towards the lab Honey and Baymax were in Tadashi noticed

there was hardly anyone around.

"Well it is Sunday, and there aren't any classes going on today, but I guess that's a good thing" Tadashi thought as he and Hiro walk into a public lab where Honey and Baymax were, while they were hard at work with some chemistry on one of the tables.

"Honey, Baymax!" Tadashi called making his two friends look up to see he had arrived.

"Tadashi glad you could come early, here have a donut" offered Honey sweetly as she opened a box of donuts and held it out to Tadashi, who took a plain donut for himself and a chocolate covered one for Hiro, who was hiding behind his leg.

Honey kneeled down to Hiro, who nibbled nervously as his donut.

"Hi little one, it's nice to meet you, I was the girl in the pink suit you saw yesterday and Baymax was the one in the red one but don't tell anyone, but other than that I'm glad to meet you" said Honey sweetly with a small wave.

Hiro looked down as Tadashi kneeled beside him.

"Come on buddy say hi" the older brother encouraged gently.

Hiro looked at Honey and gave a small wave as he finished his donut.

Honey did her best not to squeal, Hiro was just so cute!

"Oh you're such a sweetie, oh where are my manners, Hiro I'm Honey" said Honey Lemon.

"And I am Baymax, your brother programed me to heal the sick and injured" said Baymax, making Hiro's eyes widen and look at Tadashi; shocked.

"You made him Dashi?!" asked Hiro pointing at Baymax.

Tadashi smiled at Hiro's enthusiasm.

"Yep, I made him to help people" the older Hamada stated. Hiro walked over to Baymax a little nervously and then started to circle the robot eyeing him closely, making Honey giggle and Tadashi chuckle.

"So cute!" Honey squealed she and Tadashi watched Baymax cuddle Hiro in his arms.

"Yeah really…. Wait where's Summer? I thought she and Spring were here already" proclaimed Tadashi.

"Oh well, they came over right after Ruby, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred went to space, Summer wanted to hug Ruby goodbye since she has to go to space without her and also since it's Ruby's first time in space since Atlas exploded…. I hope she'll be ok" said Honey sadly. Tadashi noticed his friends sudden distress and put his arm around her shoulders, which made her blush but she didn't object.

"Ruby's strong, she'll be ok and she's got Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi with her" Tadashi ushered Honey, making the blonde girl smile at him, Tadashi smiled back. The to stared at each other for a long moment until they realize what they were doing and quickly looked away from each other, blushing.

"Well *ahem* where's Summer? And Spring does she want to help us with Hiro?" asked Tadashi.

Honey shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed again.

"Oh, well Spring says she'll be watching Summer from a distance to be sure whoever did this to Hiro doesn't come back and Summer is in your's, Hiro's and her lab, she said something about preparing herself to see Hiro as a toddler so she's stress cleaning her part of the lab" said Honey, making Tadashi raise an eyebrow.

"Stress cleaning?"

Honey shook her head.

"Some stress eat but people like Summer stress clean" replied the blonde haired girl.

Tadashi shrugged.

"Alright then I'll take Hiro to see her" said the one armed teen as Baymax handed little Hiro to him, much to the little boy's disappointment.

"Aw, but I want to play with Baymax!" Hiro moaned with a pout that made Tadashi snicker.

"You can play with him later he and Honey have work to do and you have to meet my friend who's gonna help me take care of you" said Tadashi. At that mention of Summer, Honey instantly remembered how Tadashi had been acting towards her.

"Tadashi, I want you to say your sorry to Summer if you haven't already, everyone in the group does" stated Honey.

Tadashi looked at his friend and sighed. He knew she was right, he had treated Summer so badly by yelling at her a few nights ago and as a result Hiro was mad at him…. Well at least as fourteen year old Hiro was mad at him.

"I promise I will and before I forget, how's the formula?" asked the older Hamada adjusting Hiro in his arms again.

Honey looked down and Tadashi knew that couldn't mean anything good.

"Well I have all the earth chemistry we'll need to make the antidote, including the sleep medicine that was in the formula, but since the rest of the chemistry is from space I have to wait for the others to get back, but I'm going to see if I can make a substitute for the non earth formulas, Ruby gave me a sample of what did this to Hiro so hopefully it won't be too hard" said Honey.

Tadashi took a breath.

"Well at least we're on the right track and I promise once I get the chance I'll apologize to Summer" proclaimed the oldest Hamada as he left the lab with Hiro in his arms, leaving Honey and Baymax alone.

Baymax scanned Honey Lemon.

"You feel nervous around Tadashi and heat rises to your cheeks when you are around him, dignosies; You have a crush on Tadashi" stated the robot, making Honey blush again.

"It's true, but he loves Hiro so much and has so much other stuff going on…. I don't want to be a burden" said Honey, getting back to work on the antidote for Hiro.

Baymax waddled over to Honey.

"In order to truly be content with yourself out of your feelings for Tadashi, you must tell- Baymax started but was cut of by Honey.

"We should get back to work if we want to turn Hiro back to normal" she sang.

As Honey and Baymax worked the girl herself knew the robot before her was right; she had to tell Tadashi how she felt but she just didn't feel ready.

"What am I gonna do? she asked herself.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)

Once in front of his, Hiro's and Summer's lab, Tadashi looked at Hiro, who was looking at the closed door in front of him and his brother nervously.

"Hey, buddy come on don't be scared. Summer is super nice" Tadashi ushered as he carefully opened the lab door to find Summer, who was still in her white cloak, black suit, and had her weapons and scroll on her while she was cleaning her part of the lab and mumbling to herself.

"Well no one's really here and the security cameras are acting up so I guess she can wear her suit without anyone noticing, and wow Honey wasn't kidding about that stress cleaning" Tadashi thought to himself. He then turned to Hiro in his arms to see the little boy was looking at something with a speechless expression on his face. Tadashi turned to see what Hiro was looking at and when he did his eyes widened; Hiro was staring at Summer.

"Is that Summer?" asked Hiro a little breathlessly.

"Yeah, buddy that's her. Do you want to meet her now?" asked Tadashi still trying to get over the fact that Hiro was staring at Summer.

Before Tadashi could walk into the lab, Hiro squirmed out of his arms, and walked outside. Tadashi raised his eyebrow and followed his brother outside to see the little one grabbing a dandelion from the grass next to the door of the building.

"What are you doing Hiro?" asked Tadashi as he followed Hiro back into the building and stopping in front of his, Hiro's, and Summer's lab, where the door was cracked open a bit.

"I want to meet her by myself, please" Hiro squeaked a little nervously.

Tadashi was shocked upon hearing this, but was even more so when he noticed Hiro was blushing as he looked through the cracked door at Summer, who was still stress cleaning. Tadashi couldn't believe it, even as a toddler, Hiro was in love with Summer.

"Y-yeah sure, you can go meet her by yourself, I can watch if you want" Tadashi offered but to his surprise Hiro shook his head.

"No, but can you please wait outside in case I get nervous?" asked Hiro, but before Tadashi could respond Hiro walked into the lab, to which Summer didn't notice.

Tadashi couldn't help it, he peeked into the lab, watching as Hiro stood behind a few stacked boxes that were taller than him.

Summer sighed as she rushed over to the boxes which Hiro was hiding behind.

"Tadashi will be here any minute with Hiro, after I finish puting the boxes away I'll get some water, I don't want to be too surprised when I see my best friend as a baby" Summer said to herself as she picked up the boxes to see little Hiro holding out the dandelion he got from outside to her. Not expecting to see the toddler behind the boxes she picked up, Summer let out a shriek and dropped them. This action startled little Hiro, making him drop the flower in his hands and hide under a nearby desk.

"Huh?" wondered Summer as she looked towards Hiro's hiding place, where she could easily see him curled up into a ball covering his face. Being a four year old Hiro thought his hiding place was pretty good even though it wasn't really.

"That was Hiro!" Summer thought as she looked at the flower on the ground Hiro was holding out to her before she and him both go startled.

The silver eyed girl picked up the small gift, took a sniff at it, and stood up as she smiled playfully, deciding to have a little fun with Hiro.

"I wonder who gave me such a pretty flower, it'd be rude not to thank them" proclaimed Summer playfully as she wandered around the lab pretending to look for Hiro, who was watching Summer form under the desk in wonder, but he shrank back in fear when Summer kneeled down beside the desk to smile at him.

"I won't eat you" Summer giggled as she looked back at the small flower in her hands and smiled.

"Thank you for the flower, it's beautiful" said the silver eyed girl, making Hiro smile.

Summer smiled back.

"I'm Summer Rose, it's very nice to meet you Hiro, your brother has told me so much about you" prompted the silver eyed girl, but little Hiro's attention was on a small lock of Summer's brown hair that had fallen in front of her face because she had been stroking it earlier. Hiro stared at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He then reached out with his small hand to play with the long silky brown strand and once it was in his hand, Hiro's smile widened.

"Soft" was all he said in a blissful tone.

Summer's smiled and blushed lightly.

"Thank you. Hiro, I'm going to help Tadashi take care of you for awhile is that ok with you?" asked Summer gently.

Hiro looked at the girl before him and released her hair.

"Ok ,will you play with me and Dashi later?" asked Hiro cutely, making something inside Summer just melt.

"That sounds fun, I'd love to play with you and Tadashi, now come on out from under there" said Summer sweetly as she took Hiro's hand in hers and lead him out from under the desk.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, do you like cookies?" asked Summer with excitement in her voice. Hiro's eyes lit up as he clapped his hands and jumped up and down.

Summer giggled.

"Well your in luck, I got some stuff to bake some" stated the silver eyed girl as she held up a plastic bag with ingredients to bake cookies.

Hiro squealed in delight as he reached out to Summer, asking to be held.

"Aw…." Summer exclaimed as she put her hand over her chest. She then put the bag of cookie supplies down and put her arms around Hiro and lifted him up.

Meanwhile right outside of the labs door Tadashi watched the seen before him jaw dropped.

"I can't believe it. Back when Hiro was four for the first time, he only let me and aunt Cass hold him and all of a sudden he opens up to her? UNBELIEVABLE!" Tadashi thought to himself as he gritted his teeth. The one armed teen then saw Summer was about to walk out of the lab. Tadashi was quick to lean against the wall on the side of the labs door, like as if he was not watching the seen at all going on inside the room.

"Hey Tadashi" Summer greeted coming out of the lab with little Hiro in her arms and the cookie supplies in the bag was in her hand.

"Oh hey Summer, I see you met little Hiro here" Tadashi responded, forcing a smile across his face that was surprisingly buyable.

"Oh yeah, he's a little sweetheart, and by the way I brought stuff to bake cookies with, do you want to do it at my place or yours?" asked Summer with a cheerful smile, making Tadashi want to roll his eyes.

"How can she be so happy all the time?!" he thought, but then took a deep breath.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Tadashi mumbled to himself.

"Hm, what was that?" asked Summer as she adjusted Hiro in her arms.

Tadashi was quick to cover up his attitude.

"Oh, um, nothing I just have to cough" said Tadashi clearing his throat.

Little Hiro looked at his brother with a worried expression"

"Are you sick Dashi?" asked the little one.

Tadashi smiled gently and ruffled the little ones hair affectionately.

"No little guy it was just a small tickle in my throat I'm fine Hiro, and to answer your previous question Summer lets make those cookies at mine and Hiro's place" stated the one armed teen.

Summer smiled.

"Ok sounds good to me, I can use my speed to get us all there faster" the silver eyed girl offered, but before Tadashi could respond Hiro squealed in delight.

"You have super speed?!" the little one shouted.

Summer cringed.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone!" the white cloaked girl whispered putting her finger to Hiro's lips as well as blushed at the toddler's comment.

"Oh ok, sorry. But is it true?" little Hiro asked in a whisper.

Summer nodded.

"Yes it is true, I have super speed, so does my little sister Ruby…. We're not human, though" said Summer quietly.

Hiro rose his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Summer looked side to side to make sure no one was watching them, there wasn't.

"I'll tell you what, I'll use my speed to get the three of us to your house and while we bake cookies I'll tell you all about my powers and the planet I'm from, what do you think about that?" asked silver eyed girl.

Hiro's eyes sparkled as he clapped his hands in delight.

"Ok!" he squeaked as Tadashi frowned.

"Are you sure you can carry all three of us and use your speed at the same time?" he asked.

Summer smirked at the older boy.

"I've carried two other people while using my speed before, it's a piece of cake" she replied and she handed Tadashi the bag of cookie supplies and grabbed his hand while holding Hiro in the other.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Summer with excitement in her voice.

"YES!" exclaimed little Hiro excitedly while Tadashi just gave a small nod.

"Alright hang on tight, and here we go!" shouted Summer as she sped off in a fleet of white rose petals with Hiro in her arms and Tadashi holding on to her.

Summer stopped in front of the lucky cat cafe and put Hiro down, who was trying to catch the vanishing white rose petals around her. The silver eyed girl giggled at the seen while Tadashi chuckled.

When the white rose petals all disappeared, Hiro looked disappointed for a second, but smiled when Tadashi unlocked the cafe door.

"Cookie time!" the little one shouted as he ran into the cafe and upstairs to the flat he and his brother lived in.

"Well he's excited, you really didn't have to get cookie stuff" said Tadashi as he and Summer walked into the cafe.

"Yeah, I did. I know that this is supposed to be a bad thing, but I think we should make the best of it until things are back to normal" Summer responded gently as she walked upstairs with Tadashi in tow.

The one armed teen wondered if he should apologize to Summer now, but before he could even open his mouth, Hiro and Summer were already in the kitchen getting the cookie supplies out to get ready to bake.

"Dashi, come bake cookies with us!" Hiro called waving Tadashi over to him and Summer.

Tadashi could help but smile as he entered the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi ya ETH here hope that your enjoy the story and I have big news! I gonna start a new fanfic! So keep your eyeballs out for it it should be out in less than a mouth! In the meantime please review!**

All while baking cookies, Summer told little Hiro all about her past, Atlas, Grimm, Semblances, remnants, and even about how she came to earth. She just left out that Hiro was the one who found her, she also left out Salem and Lavender of course.

Hiro listened to Summer with fascination as he put small balls of cookie dough onto a tray.

"So Atlas…. exploded?" asked the little one looking at Summer with a look of disbelief.

Tadashi had heard what Hiro had said after he put the cookies in the oven.

"Hiro! Don't ask that!" he scolded once he got back to the table to sit with Summer and his little brother.

Summer held up her hand to make Tadashi stop talking as she took Hiro's hand in hers reassuringly.

"Yes, Atlas did die like that, but like I said Ozpin built two pods that took me and Ruby here just in time, and now we carry out our missions aas huntress's on earth to protect your species from the Grimm" said the silver eyed girl gently.

Hiro bit his lip.

"Do you…. Miss Atlas?" he asked Summer, who blinked in response.

Tadashi frowned.

"Hiro! What did I say?!" the one armed teen scolded.

"Tadashi it's alright, from what I've been telling him, Hiro had every right to ask me that" said Summer.

Tadashi sighed and crossed his arms, which made Hiro bow his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" said the little one shamefully.

Summer tilted Hiro's chin up so he would look her in the eye.

"It's ok Hiro, like I said, with all I was telling you, I expected you to ask a question like that and I'd be happy to answer it…. Yes I do miss Atlas. It was my home, and where my kind lived. But the Grimm eating at the planet's core made the whole world unstable, and blow up" said the silver eyed girl sadly.

Hiro bit his lip again in worry.

"What's wrong little buddy?" asked Tadashi looking at his little brother as he started to rub his back. Summer also noticed the little boy's sudden worry and squeezed his hand gently.

"Come on Hiro you can tell us we won't judge you, you can tell me and Tadashi anything" Summer uushered.

Hiro looked at his brother and the silver eyed girl before him and sighed.

"Will earth explode like Atlas?" the little boy whimpered. Summer and Tadashi were shocked upon hearing this, but Tadashi too looked at Summer with a questionable expression.

"Will earth end up like Atlas since the Grimm are now here?" Tadashi thought to himself, knowing if he asked the question out loud it would scare Hiro even more.

Summer smiled gently and released Hiro's hand.

"No, thankfully earth will not end up like Atlas since the Grimm were not formed at the it's core and aren't eating at it destructively. I promise Hiro, the earth will be fine" stated the white hooded girl.

Hiro then breathed in relief, as did Tadashi but he made it so his little brother couldn't notice.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Later on Summer, Hiro, and Tadashi were telling jokes and funny stories while they ate their freshly baked cookies.

"So then I said; now that's a katana!" Summer laughed as she took another bite out of her cookie. Hiro and Tadashi also laughed while they ate their cookies.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

For the rest of the day Summer and Tadashi played with little Hiro and Mochi. Late in the morning after they ate cookies they played hopscotch outside in the Hamada backyard, at noon they play tag, and finally around evening the trio watched "Finding Nemo" until Tadashi and Summer decided it was time for Hiro to go to bed.

"Bedtime little brother" said Tadashi as he paused the movie.

Summer then stood up from the couch.

"Well then, I should head home for tonight. I'll see you two tomorrow, I had a lot of fun today" prompted the silver eyed girl.

Hiro pouted.

"I don't want you to go" the little one whimpered as he walked away from the couch and hugged Summer's waist.

The silver eyed girl was shocked at this action at first, but then she kneed down and hugged Hiro back.

"You'll see me tomorrow I promise" Summer stated as she picked up Hiro and handed him to Tadashi who could see how sad his little brother looked about Summer leaving and wondered what he could do about it…. That's when an idea occurred to him.

"Hey, Summer after Hiro here gets in his PJ's would you like to help me tuck him in?" asked the one armed teen.

Hiro gasped and looked at Summer with hope in his eyes.

Summer's smiled widened.

"Well if makes Hiro happy than I'll be glad to " said the silver eyed girl.

Hiro clapped in delight, making Tadashi smile.

"Ok little guy go upstairs and get your PJ's on and me and Summer will tuck you in, ok?" said Tadashi as he put Hiro down by the stairs.

"Ok Dashi" stated the little one, who went upstairs.

Once Hiro was gone Summer looked at Tadashi to see he was watching the stairs and listening for Hiro. Tadashi then turned to notice Summer was was looking at him and he raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked as Summer quickly turned away.

"Nothing it's just you seem pretty calm about this whole thing when I'm trying not to lose my head about it" said the silver eyed girl, starting to stroke a small strand of her hair.

Tadashi stared at Summer with shock.

"She's just as worried as I am" Tadashi thought to himself as he remembered how worried he was for Hiro when Baymax and the others brought him into the garage to him yesterday.

"I'm not calm I'm just as worried as you are for Hiro, but this whole thing is starting to bring us closer…. Summer I'm sorry" said Tadashi.

Summer then looked down with guilt in her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who forgot to tell you about the protection charm delay" prompted the silver eyed girl.

"But I'm the one who yelled at you" pushed Tadashi.

Summer then smiled gently.

"Well I forgive you for that" she said.

Tadashi smiled too.

"And I forgive you for forgetting about the protection charm, as long as you don't do it again" stated the one armed teen, making Summer giggle.

"I won't"

Tadashi chuckled and held out his robot hand.

"Friends again?" he asked.

Summer smiled and shook Tadashi's robot hand.

"Friends again" she agreed with a smile.

The moment was cut short when Summer's scroll began to buzz. Summer took the object off her side and turned in on to see a hologram of Ruby calling her from Sembi.

"Ruby, did you guys find what you need on Sembi for the formula?" asked Summer. The hologram of Ruby frowned.

"Well nice to see you too sis, and yes we have everything we need for the formula now and were about to start heading back with everything after Fred is done taking selfies with a giant flower" said Ruby rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Rubes, we're just anxious to turn Hiro back to normal before miss Cass gets back" said Summer.

Ruby smiled gently.

"Ok, ok I get it but don't worry as soon as we get back to earth we're gonna help Honey and Baymax get that formula ready to turn Hiro back to normal, so chill out ok?" prompted the youngest Rose sister.

Tadashi bite his lip. A small part of him didn't want to turn Hiro back to normal since older Hiro was still mad at him for yelling at Summer, but then again they had to turn Hiro back to normal before aunt Cass came home and Hiro said he'd forgive Tadashi after he said sorry to Summer and he did that so maybe, just maybe when Hiro was turned Back to normal he would make up with his older brother.

After thinking about the situation, Tadashi took a relaxed breath.

"Ok thanks for the update Rubes, we'll see you guys tomorrow right?" asked the one armed teen looking at the hologram of Ruby.

"Well, we'll be back very late tonight, so yeah you guys will see us tomorrow" stated the red hooded girl about to hang up, but Summer stopped her.

"Hey Ruby before you leave, how are you doing in space? If you thought you weren't ready to go back and still aren't, I'm sorry I made you go- Summer started but Ruby cut her off.

"Sis, I'll be honest with you, I don't think I was ready to come here before we left, but now that I'm here I feel like I'm healing a little faster now" said Ruby with a small smile.

Summer was a little shocked upon hearing this from her sister, the girl seemed to always keep things to herself, but she then smiled back.

"Ok then, be safe coming home ok, all of you" proclaimed the oldest Rose sister, making Ruby nod.

"I promise we will, I'll see you at home" prompted Ruby as the hologram of her disappeared from Summer's scroll.

"What was that?" asked a small voice. Summer and Tadashi turned to see little Hiro by the bottom of the staircase in the PJ's he wore last night and as of now he was pointing at Summer's scroll and asking what it was.

Tadashi and Summer were silent.

"How long were you standing there buddy?" asked the older brother with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I just came down stairs when the floating picture of the red hooded girl was saying goodbye and disappeared" said little Hiro incessantly.

Summer and Tadashi took a breath of relief.

"So what's that?" asked little Hiro pointing to Summer's scroll again.

Summer smiled, walked over to the little one and kneeled down beside him.

"This is my scroll, it's like a phone only it can do more than one. Everyone on Atlas had one and it was always shaped liked their symbol and it was also the same color" Summer explained as she let the little boy hold her scroll.

"You mean the symbol that's on a newborn remnant stomach for the first ten minutes of their life, like you told me?" asked Hiro.

Summer giggled and nodded again.

"It's time for you to go to bed, you'll be meeting my sister tomorrow along with the rest of me and your brother's friends and you'll be meeting them where we go for training" said Summer referring to Fred's house.

"Ok, will you tell me a story?" asked Hiro as Summer picked him up and held him in her arms.

Summer smiled.

"Of course, I have a story from my childhood I think you'll like" said Summer as she started to tell the tale for the wizard and the four maidens….

)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)()^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^))(

"...And they promised to come every year to visit their dear friend, the end" said Summer finishing the tale of the four maidens. Summer and Hiro were in the Hamada brothers room, Summer sat on the edge of Hiro's bed, were Hiro himself was tucked in and staring at Summer in wonder.

"Is that a true story Summer?" asked the little one, curiously.

Summer nodded.

"Yes, and I know one of the maidens, I know Spring. She is the immortal maiden who will have her powers forever while her sister's powers get pasted onto young women when they die" explained the silver eyed girl.

Hiro smiled with wonder and curiosity.

"You know the spring maiden, can I meet her?!" asked the little one excitedly while jumping up and down in a sitting position in his bed.

Summer snickered at the little boys enthusiasm, as did Tadashi who had been standing in the doorway of the bedroom but was now by Hiro's bed with Summer trying to help calm the little one down.

"Hiro, come on now, calm down. If you go to sleep now I'll see if I can get Spring to come and see you tomorrow" whispered Summer as Hiro then started to lye down.

"But it's hard to fall asleep!" Hiro maoned.

Summer smiled gently.

"Then how about I sing you a lullaby?" she offered.

Hiro looked up at the silver eyed girl.

"Ok" he said as Tadashi tucked him in. "Can Dashi stay too?" asked the little one cutely.

Summer looked up at Tadashi, who nodded.

"Of course I can stay little guy" prompted the older Hamada in a whispering voice.

Summer smiled again.

"This is a lullaby my mother sang to me and my sister when we were little" said Summer as she sat at Hiro's side and ruffled his hair as she started to sing;

 _Deep in the meadow under the willow, a bed of grass a_

 _Soft green pillow, lye down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when again they open the sun will raise. Here it's safe and here it's_

 _Warm here the daisies guard you from all harm, here your dreams are sweet_

 _And tomorrow bring them true, here is the place where I love you…._

As Summer sang Hiro's eyelids grew heavy and in the time she had finished the lullaby the little one was asleep with his old stuffed bunny he hadn't slept with since he was nine.

Summer and Tadashi slowly and quietly left the room and closed the door.

"Thanks for helping me with him Summer" said Tadashi with a grateful smile as Mochi rubbed against his legs and purred.

Summer smiled back.

"You know I'd do anything for my friends" she said, but then her face turned into a worried expression. "Oh and by the way I need to talk to you about, it's about the protection charm. I found out about this, this morning before you came to SIFT with Hiro, Honey, Baymax and I stopped a Grimm attack on the city. I put the protection charm on them freshly but the Grimm could still see and hear them!" stated Summer worrily.

Tadashi's eyes went wide as he picked up Mochi and held him in his arms.

"You mean the protection charm stopped working that's why this happened to Hiro?" asked the one armed teen.

Summer looked down in shame.

"That's what I think, Baymax scanned me after the battle and said it was just about me not the protection charm. Baymax said the reason mine is acting up is because I have too much negative emotion. We should find the root of the problem in order to fix my protection charm since the only other person who can put it on Hiro is in space right now" said Summer. "Are you mad?" asked the silver eyed girl.

Tadashi put his real hand on Summer's shoulder after agausting Mochi in his arms.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm glad you told me. I'll keep a close eye on Hiro until Ruby gets home and as for you I want you to take it easy and find out where these negative emotions are coming from, ok?" asked Tadashi.

Summer looked up at her friend with a small look of shock on her face, but then she smiled.

"Ok I will, well I should be heading home I'll see tomorrow at noon at Fred's place and I'll see if I can get Spring to come, goodnight" said the silver eyed girl as she went down stairs and closed the front door behind her.

"Goodnight" said Tadashi to himself as he went into his room to get ready for bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi ya fans and readers! Sorry this took so long to update, I've been writing another fanfic and RWBY one you should check it out. Anywho it was also my birthday on the 24th so you now spent it with my family yada, yada, yada. So yeah enjoy this chapter!**

Callahan watched sleeping little Hiro through the Hamada brother's bedroom window.

"I'll strike at midnight and then I'll make my escape with what I came for" he stated to himself.

)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^((^(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Once it was 12:00 AM, Callahan carefully opened the Hamada brother's bedroom window and climbed through. His shadow fell over little Hiro, who began to stutter from the cold air emitting from the window. The little boy stirred and his eyes fluttered open and when he turned and say Callahan's dark shape and he screamed. This surprised Callahan, who went back out the window so no one would catch him.

"DASHI!" Hiro screamed as Callahan ran out of sight once he was on the ground under the bedroom window.

Tadashi, being startled by Hiro's screaming, fell out of bed with a thump.

"Hiro! Hiro, what's wrong?!" he shouted as he turned on his lamp to see his little brother shaking and crying while sitting up in bed.

"Hiro buddy, what happened?" asked Tadashi more gently when he saw it was nothing serious. Tadashi then walked over to Hiro's bed and sat next to the little boy and cradled him in his arms.

"Buddy, what's the matter?" asked Tadashi again softly once he got Hiro to calm down a bit.

The little one trembled as he spoke.

"I-I s-saw t-the B-boogeyman!" Hiro squeaked as he buried his face his his big brother's shirt and cried softly.

Tadashi raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean Hiro, what did you see?" asked the older brother softly as he started to rub Hiro's back.

"I-I s-saw a m-man in b-black, a-and he w-was reaching f-for me u-until y-you w-woke up a-and then h-he r-ran out of t-the window!" Hiro cried.

Tadashi then gently set Hiro down on the bed and looked out the open window to see no one was outside, not that he could see anyone anyway because of how dark it was, it wasn't until he looked down at the window sill to see a boot print, which made his worry grow.

"There was someone here!" he thought as he turned back to Hiro who was under the covers of his bed still trembling.

Tadashi then walked over to his little brother and took of the covers and picked the little one up and walked over to his own bed.

"how about you sleep with me tonight, would that make you feel better and safer?" asked Tadashi as he put Hiro down on the bed and tucked him in.

The little boy nodded.

"Yes, please…. I was really scared Dashi" Hiro said as tears started to run down his face again.

Tadashi's big brother instincts instantly kicked in, he then rapped Hiro up in a blanket, put the little one in his lap and started to rock him.

"Hush now little brother, its ok shh…. I'm here I'm right here" Tadashi soothed as he kissed the baby's head.

After ten more minutes of comfort from his big brother, Hiro calmed down but he was still sniffling.

"Do you feel better now little guy?" asked Tadashi as he tilted Hiro's chin up so he would look him in the eye.

Hiro gave Tadashi the smallest of smiles and nodded.

"Yes, can I still sleep with you?" asked the little one with big Bambi eyes that just melted Tadashi's heart.

"Of course little brother I'll always be here for you" said the one armed teen as he laid down on his bed with Hiro in his arms and pulled the covers over them.

"Dashi?" Hiro said.

Tadashi smiled at his little brother.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I love you" said Hiro sweetly as he the drifted off to sleep. Tadashi felt his heart melt even more, it really had been a long time since Hiro said he loved him and even longer since Hiro got scared in the middle of the night and crawled into bed with Tadashi so the older brother couldn't help but let his eyes water a bit, but he also couldn't help but worry about who snuck into his and Hiro's room to do…. Who knows what.

"It had to have been the person who did this to Hiro, they must have tried to kidnap him!" Tadashi shivered at the thought as he snuggled closer to Hiro as if he thought that would protect him.

"I won't let anyone take you from me little brother, you'll always be safe with me" Tadashi trailed off in a whisper as he fell asleep.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^))(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)((^((^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

When Tadashi woke up the next morning, he felt something warm hitting his face. His eyes opened to see Hiro's sleeping face just inches from his. Tadashi smiled and sat up.

"Alright little guy, come on time to wake up" said the one armed teen as he gently shook the little one awake who moaned softly.

"no sleep nice" stated the little one groggily as he swatted at Tadashi's hands sleepy, making the older one chuckle.

"Come on now, we have to eat breakfast" the one said, but Hiro didn't budge.

Tadashi thought for a moment.

"... I'll give you gummy bears for dessert" the older one offered and with that Hiro spran out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get changed into a new set of clothes.

Tadashi laughed.

"Works every time"

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^))

After having some pancakes for breakfast and gummy bears too of course, Hiro and Tadashi went to the garage for some brother bonding time.

"Ok Hiro, we can stay here until noon and then we have got to my friend Fred's house to meet Summer ok?" said Tadashi as he sat down with Hiro at one of the desks.

The little one nodded.

"Ok, Dashi what are we gonna build?" asked Hiro looking at the tools and materials all around the room.

Tadashi smiled at his brother.

"Well I was hoping we could work on this" said the oldest brother taking out a new carbon fiber arm from underneath the desk, it looked like the one Tadashi was wearing only it was white and light blue and looked lighter.

"Cool!" Hiro gushed as he took the arm in his hands. "What are we gonna do to it, it it for you?" asked the little one with excitement in his voice.

Tadashi held up his real hand to get his little brother to be quiet.

"Yes Hiro, it is for me and I was hoping you could help me put in some upgrades" said the one armed teen.

"Like a gummy bear compartment?" suggested the little one.

Tadashi chuckled.

"That's not a bad idea, but I also need you to help me finish it, can you help you big brother?" asked Tadashi.

Hiro clapped his hands.

"I'll help…. But what's wrong with the arm you have?" asked little Hiro pointing to the orange carbon fiber arm Tadashi was currently wearing. The older brother looked at it and then back at Hiro, he would've guessed that the little one would've been curious he was the one who built the first carbon fiber arm, not that he knew it at the moment.

"Nothing's wrong with this one it's just the one here is gonna have more features" the one armed teen explained.

"Oh" stated Hiro in an understanding tone that sounded a bit sad. "But you'll always like that one the most, right?" asked the little one pointing to the arm Tadashi was wearing.

The older Hamada raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

Hiro looked down.

"I don't know I just don't want you to forget that one, I'm sorry" said Hiro meekly.

Tadashi's eyes widened.

"He doesn't remember being a teenager but he still has most of the feelings. That's why he's still in love will Summer, and he cares about the arm because he made it for me that's why he feels this why!" Tadashi thought to himself and with that he took Hiro into his arms and held him close.

"Hiro if this arm really means that much to you, then I won't make a new one" said Tadashi rubbing Hiro's back.

The little one shook his head at Tadashi's words.

"It's not really about the arm, Dashi" said Hiro.

Tadashi frowned.

"Than what is it about?" asked the older Hamada as he gently ruffled the younger ones hair.

Hiro looked at his brother with watery eyes.

"When you said you were in a fire and lost your arm it scared me , and the robot arm will always be a reminder of that, but it also says how lucky you are to be alive right now. I don't know why, but the arm your wearing says that, that's why I think this one is better, it reminds me of how lucky you are" said Hiro in a surprisingly serious tone.

Tadashi had no words to speak.

"As he was working on my new arm he must have felt this way, but does older Hiro feel like this is a reminder too?" Tadashi thought to himself.

"Hiro how long have you felt like this?" asked Tadashi, tilting Hiro's chin up so he would look at him in the eyes.

Hiro blinked.

"Since I saw your robot arm for the first time" the little one responded.

Tadashi nodded.

"Ok just wondering…." Tadashi trailed off as an idea occurred to him. "Hey how about we build a gummy bear robot, one that can do anything you want it to do? How does that sound?" asked the older brother.

Hiro squealed in delight and clapped his hands.

Tadashi chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes"

)((^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

After a few hours of brotherly bonding and inventing, Hiro and Tadashi had a large green gummy bear shaped robot on the desk.

"You want to test it?" asked Tadashi glancing at Hiro who nodded wildly.

"Yes, please!" he said cutely as he twisted the gummy bears left ear and with that the chest opened up with a claw holding out a bag of real gummy bears.

"Yay!" exclaimed Hiro as he took the gummy bears and opened the bag and started to eat them.

"And that's not all" said Tadashi as he twisted the gummy bear's right ear which made the green toy started to dance and sing the "I'm a gummy bear" song.

Hiro clapped his hands with delight as he ate the real gummy bears and watched the toy dance.

"Do you like it?" asked Tadashi, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes! I love it Dashi! Can I show it to Summer?" asked Hiro sweetly with eyes that Tadashi couldn't bear to say no to.

"I think she'd like that" the older Hamada replied.

Hiro clapped happily again, but before the brothers could say anything else Tadashi's computer buzzed.

The older brother immediately turned it on to see Grimm crawling over the city's main square! Tadashi also saw Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, and Summer in their superhero suits fighting the monsters.

"Guys, are you ok?!" asked Tadashi putting in his ear piece that connected him to everyone else in the group.

"Yeah, we're good, the attack only just started so there won't be as much damage!" stated Gogo through her helmet as she used her discs to slice through a wolf Grimm.

Tadashi looked around the seen on his computer, but he could not find Ruby anywhere. Tadashi then started to feel anxious since she was the only one who could really put a protection charm on Hiro at the moment.

"Hey, guys where's Rubes?" asked the one armed teen.

"Oh she was up all night driving the rest of us to earth while me, Fred, and Gogo slept in the back, so we gave her the day off to sleep" proclaimed Wasabi as he used his lazer hands to kill a bear Grimm.

Tadashi bit his lip. He expected something like that to happen, but her still worried for Hiro's safety, for all they knew the one who had snuck into the house that night could be planning to come back!

"Wasabi, you and everyone else are planning to meet me and Hiro at Fred's place right?" asked Tadashi in a bit of a worried ton.

"Yeah man don't worry, Summer got your message this morning about what happened to you guys last night. Don't worry we'll make sure no one takes little Hiro from you- Wasabi was about to say more when a wolf Grimm tackled him to the ground!

"Wasabi!" shouted Tadashi in alarm, but before anything bad could happen, Summer emerged the seen and shot the monster on top of Wasabi with an arrow that held a mini bomb, that went off, killing the monster and saving Wasabi.

Little Hiro watched the seen on his brothers computer in awe.

Summer saved the green guy's life!" He exclaimed as he continued to watch the seen.

"Thanks, White Rose!" said Wasabi as he rejoined the fight.

"Isn't this cool?' asked Tadashi as he and Hiro continued to watch the fight on the computer.

Hiro nodded wildly.

"Summer is so cool, Dashi" proclaimed the small child as he watched Summer save people.

Tadashi cringed a bit with envy.

"Yeah, Summer is an awesome superhero and stuff, but "I" make sure everything goes as planned for her and the others in fights and missions" stated the older Hamada, ticking his chest out with great pride.

Hiro raised his eyebrow.

"So that's why you don't fight monsters?" asked the little one.

Tadashi nodded.

"Yeah kiddo, I have an important job and unless it's karate, I'm not really into fighting. My way of protecting people is different but just as important" sated the big brother.

"Oh, ok that makes sense" said little Hiro as he held his new green gummy bear toy in his lap.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

After the fight in the main square of town, everyone reported that they were off to Fred's house and that they would meet the Hamada brothers there to talk about what to do to finish the formula to turn Hiro back to his normal age.

"Ok buddy are you ready to meet Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo? You'll have to meet Summer's sister Ruby later. Said Tadashi as he watched Hiro eat his grilled cheese sandwich, which was what the two brothers were eating for lunch.

"Yes, Dashi I'm ready I can't wait to show Summer my new toy!" Hiro replied holding up the gummy bear robot.

Tadashi smiled and was about to say something else when his phone rang. Tadashi wasn't too worried until he saw who was calling him; aunt Cass!

"Oh crap!" Tadashi gritted as he looked across the kitchen table at Hiro who was still eating his lunch.

The older Hamada knew he had to answer the call or aunt Cass would be worried, lucky for him aunt Cass normally only texted but when she called you had to answer.

"Crud, crud, crud!" Tadashi thought as he answered the phone without thinking and held it to his ear. "Hey, aunt Cass" said Tadashi faking a happy tone with a big fake smile on his face.

"Hi Tadashi, how are my favorite boys?" asked aunt Cass sweetly.

Tadashi could feel the sweat running down his neck and back. Lucky Hiro was too busy eating his lunch to notice his brother was on the phone.

"Oh, we're great, Hiro is working on…. His homework in the garage, and I'm eating lunch, but enough about us how are you?" asked Tadashi trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh I'm great, I'm helping out with Mary's bakery so yeah I'm doing well. Can I say Hi to Hiro?" asked aunt Cass.

Tadashi's mind went blank and his throat felt dry.

"Um…. H-hiro is really trying to focus on his homework, its due pretty soon" Tadashi responded dryly with a small glup, he could almost see his aunt getting suspicious.

"Tadashi honey, are you ok?" asked Cass.

Tadashi cleared his throat

"Yeah I'm ok, I was just up studying really late last night" said the oldest Hamada giving a small fake laugh.

Cass raised her eyebrow on the other side of the phone while she was taking biscuits out of an oven.

"Are you sure you're ok sweetie?" she asked again.

Tadashi took a deep breath.

"I'm sure, I'll tell Hiro to text you later ok, we're gonna go take a break from homework and hang out with our friends" said Tadashi.

Cass smiled gently on the other end of the phone.

"Ok then, tell Hiro I said hi, I love you both" she proclaimed as Tadashi smiled in relief on his end of the phone.

"We love you too aunt Cass, bye" said Tadashi hanging up and then taking another big breath.

"Why couldn't I talk to aunt Cass?" asked little Hiro after finishing his sandwich.

Tadashi looked at his brother from across the table with a gentle expression.

"It had to be a quick call Hiro and we have to go meet our friends now…. Unless you don't want to see Summer that is" said Tadashi teasing his little brother in the end so he wouldn't have to explain the real reason he could not talk to aunt Cass.

At what Tadashi had said in the end, Hiro's eyes went wide and he completely forgot that about aunt Cass' call.

"NO! I still wanna see Summer, Please Dashi?" asked the little one frantically.

Tadashi laughed.

"I was just kidding little guy. Of course you're still gonna see Summer, and you're also gonna meet three of my other friends" said the older brother as he walked over to Hiro and picked the little one up and held him in his arms. "Are you ready to go buddy?" asked Tadashi.

"Yes Dashi" replied Hiro. That's when Tadashi noticed there was grease and crumbs on Hiro's face from the grilled cheese he ate. The older brother chuckled and grabbed a napkin from the nearby counter top and wiped Hiro's little mouth.

As Tadashi did this Hiro tried to swat his hands away.

"Dashi!" the little one complained. Tadashi chuckled again as he continued to clean Hiro's mouth.

"Hiro, you can't go out with your mouth like that, don't you want to look your best for Summer?" Tadashi teased.

Hiro pouted as his brother threw the napkin away.

"That's not funny Dashi" Hiro stated.

Tadashi gave a cheeky smile.

"But you love me anyway right?" the older brother asked, making Hiro finally give him a smile.

"Yes!" the little one shouted, wrapping his arms around Tadashi who hugged back and started walking down the stairs and once he got outside he started the small stroll to Fred's house.

 **Hey readers I've got some bad news, I'm thinking about not doing this fanfic anymore and deleting it NOT DEFINITE…. Yet, you tell me what should I do? Please tell me. Love ETH.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi yeah folks ETH here I'm thinking I might just go on ahead and finish this fanfic and I don't care about those who hate all the hard work I put into this story, or what rude things they have to say about it. But anyway I want some review please I need to know If I'm making you happy or not because I want to make people feel inspired. Any how sorry for the protagonist speech enjoy the chapter!**

Once at Fred's front porch, Tadashi put Hiro down beside him, who was looking at the house in front of him and his brother in awe.

This made Tadashi chuckle.

"Pretty cool huh? Just wait until you meet everyone" said the older brother as he knocked on the door.

Hiro then looked nervous.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" asked the little one, but before Tadashi could answer the front door was opened by Heathcliff.

"Welcome, mister Hamada" he said.

Tadashi smiled.

"Hi Heathcliff, this is little Hiro" prompted Tadashi ushering to Hiro who was hiding behind his big brother's leg while looking up at Heathcliff, nervously.

Tadashi then knead down to his little brother's side.

"Come on buddy say hi" said Tadashi, gently putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

The little one looked up at Heathcliff and waved shyly at him.

"Um…. H-hello" prompted the little one in a small voice.

Heathcliff gave a polite smile.

"Hello little fellow" he said.

Tadashi smiled as he picked up Hiro.

"Heathcliff, is the gang here?" he asked the butler, who gave a single nod.

"Yes, also the young lady known as Spring is also here" Heathcliff added.

Tadashi gasped slightly.

"Summer actually got Spring to come?" he wondered out loud as Hiro clapped his hands in delight.

"Yeah, the spring maiden is here!" he squeaked, but the nervous look he had before came back to his face.

Tadashi noticed this and cradled Hiro closer.

"What is it Hiro? I thought you were excited to meet Spring, what's going on?" asked the older brother.

Hiro looked down.

"What if the rest of your friends don't like me?" asked Hiro sadly.

Tadashi tilted Hiro's face up.

"Hiro that's not possible- Tadashi started, but was cut off by his little brother.

"But I made them feel bad when I cried as they took me home the other day" stated the little one.

Tadashi sighed.

"Hiro, that wasn't your fault Hiro, you were scared because you didn't know them but your gonna get to know them now and that's what matters" said Tadashi as Heathcliff lead the way to Fred's room where the rest of the group was waiting.

Tadashi and Hiro saw Fred, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey lemon, Baymax and Summer in the living room area in Fred's room in their super suits. Spring was there too, looking more cheerful than ever while sitting next to Summer, who was the first to notice that Hiro, Tadashi and Heathcliff were now in the room.

"Hey guys" Summer greeted walking over to her three other friends as Hiro reached for her once she was close enough with his free hand since on of them was holding his gummy bear robot.

"Summer, I missed you!" Hiro exclaimed excitedly as Tadashi hesitatingly handed him over to Summer, who gladly bounced him in her arms.

"I missed you too" she stated as Honey and Baymax brought over a basket of fresh biscuits to them.

"Me and Baymax made biscuits for everyone this morning and now that you two are here we can dig in!" said Honey as she handed little Hiro a biscuit, who gladly accepted it.

After everyone other than Baymax had a biscuit Summer and Tadashi brought Hiro over to Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo.

"Hi little guy aren't you cute?" Fred cooed as he waved to little Hiro who bowed his head shyly while in Summer's arms.

Tadashi gently tilted Hiro's face up.

"Come on Hiro, say hi" the older brother encouraged.

Hiro slowly looked up at Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi and gave asmall shy waved.

"Hello" he said in a tiny voice.

"Aww…." the three friends exclaimed.

"Hi Hiro I'm Wasabi" said Wasabi taking a single step toward Hiro, Summer, and Tadashi. Gogo and Fred did the same.

"Hi ya, Hiro. I'm Gogo" stated Gogo with a sweet smile as she took off her helmet.

"And I'm Fred" proclaimed Fred, striking a superhero pose and taking off the top part of his suit, making Hiro giggle.

"It's nice to meet you" said the little one feeling a little less shy. Summer meanwhile was looking over at Spring, who was smiling cheerfully at her.

Summer smiled back as she carried Hiro over to the green women.

"Hiro, this is the spring maiden Spring" said Summer introducing the little one to the lady who watched over her like a guardian angel.

"H-hello Spring" said Hiro nervously. While he was excited to meet Spring, he was also still a little nervous around new people which Spring noticed so she was gentle.

"Hello Hiro, It is very nice to meet you. Oh, and I have a gift for you" proclaimed Spring making a peach grow in her hand, which made little Hiro perk up.

"I grow the best peaches, I hope you like it" said Spring handing Hiro the peach who gladly accepted it and took a big bite out of it, and once he did, the little one took more bites into the fruit with adoring hunger.

"It's so good!" Hiro squeaked.

Spring smiled cheerfully and clapped her hands.

"Wonderful, I also brought peaches for everyone!" Spring sang turning around with a basket of peaches.

"Aw, nice!" shouted Fred, pumping his fist as Spring gave him a peach which he devoured.

"Fred! Manners!" Wassabi scolded as Spring handed him a peach.

Fred stiffened.

"Um…. Yeah, thank you miss Spring your gift is very generous" said Fred politely as Gogo playfully rolled her eyes while eating her peach and lightly elbowing Fred.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^

After everyone had peaches and Hiro showed everyone his gummy bear toy, they went outside to Fred's backyard where Heathcliff had set up the training equipment such as targets, bad guy and monster manikins, and a sparring mat.

"Wow!" said little Hiro spinning around in a circle so he could look at everything.

"Yeah, I know right, you wouldn't believe how long it took us to set this up for the first time" commented Gogo smacking her gum.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(((^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^((^)(^((^((^)(^)(^)(

Throughout the afternoon Hiro watched his new friends train. He watched Wasabi and Gogo hit monster manikins with their discs and laser hands, he watched Honey and Fred hit targets with their fire shooter and chem balls, he even got to watch Spring and Tadashi spare! But what Hiro found the most interesting was Summer and Baymax fencing.

"This is so cool!" Hiro gushed as he watched Summer use her sword to force Baymax's out of the robots hand!"

"Pretty cool huh?" asked Summer turning to Hiro.

"Yes!" the little one responded. "I like your sword where did you get it?" asked Hiro looking at the the sword in Summer's hand.

"You want to hold it?" asked Summer, making Hiro let out another squeal.

Tadashi meanwhile, overheard this and was immediately at Hiro's side.

"Um are you sure that's a good idea?" asked the older Hamada putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

Summer put her sword in both hands and then took its holder off of her side and put the sword in.

"This will make it safer" she offered making Hiro look up at Tadashi with hopeful eyes. The older brother sighed.

"Ok fine, just be careful ok?" said the older Hamada.

Hiro smiled.

"Ok Dashi" the little one responded as he held out his hands to which Summer put her sword in.

Hiro gasped slightly in awe.

Summer giggled at Hiro's reaction to holding her sword.

"This weapon was my father's before it was mine. He left it to me when he died" said Summer. Hiro then handed the sword back to Summer.

"This thing is amazing!" Hiro gushed.

Summer playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yeah my sword is pretty cool, but personally I think this is cooler…." Summer trailed off as she took out her bow and shot an arrow smack dab in the middle of one of the targets that was father up in front of her and her friends, and once the arrow hit the bullseye the arrow turned the target into ice which was what was in the arrow.

When Hiro saw this his eyes widened.

"That was awesome!" he yelled. "Can I shot an arrow with your bow? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?" Hiro begged.

Tadashi bit his lip.

"Is that really a safe idea? I mean Summer's bow is also a gun" Tadashi thought as he looked at Summer how had the same concerned looked on her face as he did.

"How about I take out the bullets and lock the splitting part of the bow tight maybe the little one here could shot a few arrows" offered the silver eyed girl. Tadashi opened his mouth to objected, but once he took Summer's suggestion into consideration he closed his mouth and looked at Hiro who looked back at his big brother with hopeful eyes.

"Ok, let the kid try your bow" said Tadashi, making little Hiro jump up with excitement.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^))(^))(^

After Summer had gotten her bow ready she gave it to Hiro so he could shot a few normals arrows. The little one gave it a few fumbled tries before he managed to at least hit the target and Summer helped Hiro set the bow right as she gave him a pointers on how to his the bullseye.

"Ok Hiro, draw all the way back with your arm…." Summer instruckeded as Hiro held the bow tightly in his hands and drew back the arrow in it like Summer had told him, all while Tadashi and the others were watching him.

"And…. RELEASE!" shouted Summer.

Hiro then let the arrow lose and it hit the middle of the bullseye!

"I did it!" shouted Hiro excitedly.

"You did!" exclaimed Summer happily as she picked Hiro up, hugged him and swung him around in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you little brother!" shouted Tadashi after Summer put the little one in his arms.

"Great job little man!" said Wasabi patting Hiro on the back.

"You're awesome buddy!" exclaimed Fred pumping his fist.

"Indeed" Baymax agreed.

"I gotta say you did great, little guy" said Gogo smacking her gum.

"Oh, we're so proud of you!" Honey gushed while clapping her hands.

"You are quite the little archerer I must say" stated Spring while happily patting Hiro's hair.

Hiro blushed at all the compliments he was receiving.

"Thank you everyone" he said cutely.

"Aww…." everyone sighed, half of them putting their hands to their chests.

)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)*^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^

After having dinner in Fred's fancy dining room and playing with the gummy bear robot, Hiro was out like a light on the sofa in Fred's room, while everyone else talked about what to do next.

"If I'm lucky maybe I could finish the formula in a few days, since I have everything I just have to learn how to use it" said Honey Lemon taking off her pink helmet and setting it on her lap.

"Since Summer gave me a chip that tells me about almost all of the chemistry in the universe, this task for creating the formula to turn Hiro back to normal should be easy" stated Baymax standing beside the couch.

"That's great and all, but we only have four more days until miss Cass gets home is a few days gonna cut it?" asked Gogo, but before anyone could answer her the group heard a scarred moan coming from the other side of the couch. It was Hiro, his brow was frowned and he was squirming under Summer's cloak, which the silver eyed girl let him use as a blanket for his nap.

Spring gently swaddled the little boy in the white cloak and cradled him in her arms.

"I think he's having a nightmare" she whispered as Fred came over attempting to wake Hiro up but Summer stopped him by putting her hand his shoulder.

"Don't wake him up it'll make his fear worse" she said as she held her arms out towards Spring.

"Can you hand him to me please?" asked the silver eyed girl.

Spring smiled.

"Of course" she whispered handing the sleeping child to Summer who started to rock Hiro back in forth.

"Shh…. It's ok Hiro, you're alright" said Summer as Hiro continued to squirm. Summer then gave the smallest of sighs and leaned over to kiss Hiro's forehead and the minute her lips touched the little boys forehead her silver eyes started to glow! And the moment they did, Hiro stopped squirming and frowning and went back to a peaceful slumber. After Summer kissed Hiro, her eyes stopped glowing.

"What just happened?" asked Wasabi looking very petrified.

"Another silver eyed power" Spring breathed.

"But what did it do to Hiro?" asked Gogo as Baymax waddled over to Hiro and Summer and scanned them.

Since Summer gave Baymax a chip for her kind he could identify silver eyed powers and what they could do.

"The silver eyed power that Summer just released was a power that can calm current nightmares and replace them with sweet dreams with a single kiss" stated the robot.

Everyone looked at Summer who looked a bit shocked herself.

"So silver eyed warriors can take away nightmares with a kiss?" she asked still holding Hiro in her arms.

"That's what it looks like, I mean look at this little guy you can barely tell he was having a nightmare a minute ago" prompted Tadashi looking at his baby brother while ruffling his hair.

Hiro's eyes then fluttered open.

"Dashi…." the little one trailed off while yawning and reaching for his older brother. Summer smiled and handed Hiro over to Tadashi, who handed her white cloak to her.

"Hiro, what do we say to Summer for today?" asked the one armed teen. Hiro rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you for letting me play with your bow and then letting me sleep in your cloak" said Hiro giving Summer a smile, who smiled back.

"Your welcome, sleep well tonight, I have a surprise for you tomorrow" stated Summer as she leaned in and kissed Hiro's cheek. The little boy blushed deeply and smiled excitedly, while Tadashi cringed a bit, which Summer secretly noticed.

"*Ahem* well Honey Lemon since we're all back from space we'll all be helping you and Baymax finish the formula. And Tadashi we'll all be coming over to our to your place at around seven PM with the status for the day, sound good everyone?" asked Gogo trying to lighten things up.

"Yeah" everyone else said in unison.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(*^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)

After everyone said goodbye for the night, they all headed home and as the girls and Baymax went back to their apartment Gogo noticed Summer looking sad.

"Summer, what's up?" she asked the silver eyed girl.

Summer was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I feel like Tadashi is still jealous of me" stated the silver eyed girl starting to stroke a small strand of her hair.

Honey, and Gogo looked at each other.

"You two talked right?" asked Honey.

Summer nodded.

"Still, I know for sure that's why I can't use my protection charm" she responded.

Baymax scanned the girl in front of him.

"This is true, in order to solve this problem however, you must talk to Tadashi, it would help both of you and it would fix the protection charm" stated the robot.

"I know that's why I'm surprised I found a new power when this is going on" siad Summer.

"Love, which is basically what your power runs on, can over take anything with practice but sometimes, like now you must have your emotions happy or at least at peace for powerful spells like the protection charm, but the power you released earlier was only a small one so it didn't require much power" prompted Baymax.

"And that's what's wrong I feel like Tadashi is still jealous of me and that makes me feel guilty" said Summer looking down as Baymax; attempting to comfort the silver eyed girl, hugged her.

"You will be alright there, there" said Baymax.

Summer hugged back.

"You know the only way for you to get through this is to talk to Tadashi" prompted Honey. Summer sighed as Baymax released her from the hug.

"I know I just don't know how to do it" she stated.

"Please, if you can handle fighting soulless monsters you can handle this" said Gogo.

"I don't feel…." Summer trailed off as she put her face in her hands. Honey saw this and put her arm around her friend.

"Just take tonight to think about it ok?" said the blonde girl.

Summer looked up at Honey and smiled. "Thanks, I will" she said as she and the others walked home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys finally I can get back to this fanfic sorry if it took me so long I was working on another one for quite some time, anywho enjoy this chapter!**

It was a little past nine PM when Wasabi drove Tadashi and little Hiro home and by the time they had arrived at the lucky cat, Hiro was fast asleep in the back seat and Tadashi had been watching him from the passenger seat all the way from Fred's house, which Wasabi noticed.

"Hey, you know Tadashi you worry to much" stated the driver as he parked in front of the cafe.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Tadashi as he was getting little sleeping Hiro out of the car and then rested the little one's head on his shoulder.

"I mean, Hiro might be a toddler now but you gotta admit with Summer's help you- the man with the dreadlocks started but Tadashi cut him off.

"Who says I need Summer's help to take care of my little brother?!" he snapped. "I don't need her help, she's just being nice!" Tadashi stated sharply, almost yelling which made Hiro stirre.

"Dashi….?" moaned the little one rubbing his eyes and then looking up at Tadashi , who's annoyance disappeared when he saw his little brother's face. But before the older brother could speak Wasabi spoke up.

"Hey little buddy I got an idea; how about your big brother her lets you inside and you go get ready for bed, and I'll talk to him for a bit and he'll meet you inside. Sound good?" asked Wasabi, to which Hiro gave a small sleepy nod.

"Okay" the little one stated sleepy. Tadashi then looked at Wasabi with a confused expression and put Hiro down and unlocked the door.

Once little Hiro was inside, Wasabi frowned and crossed his arms at Tadashi.

"Are you "still" jealous of Summer, is that it?" he asked, making Tadashi's eyes widen.

"What?! NO! That little out burst I had was only because I know I can handle little Hiro on my own, and just because Summer can do a bunch of cool stuff does not mean that I'm not cool too!" proclaimed Tadashi. Wasabi raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"I knew it, you are still jealous of Summer, you have to let Hiro live his life. No matter what age he is" Wasabi stated, making Tadashi sigh.

"I know and I'm working on it it's just I finally have my brother back…. I'm not ready to let go" siad Tadashi sadly. Wasabi sighed and patted his friend on the back.

"I know it's not easy, but your actions aren't only making Hiro upset…." Wasabi trailed off letting the realization hit Tadashi.

"You mean…. Summer?" he asked as his friend nodded.

"Bingo, she's your friend too keep in mind and she's lost more than you too and keep in mind that Hiro is like a light in the darkness for her, so yeah, just think about it ok" proclaimed Wasabi as he got into his car. "Goodnight" he said as he drove off.

"Goodnight" said Tadashi as he walked back into the cafe and sighed. "He's right, I shouldn't blame Summer for me not wanting to let Hiro go, it's just she's his first girlfriend it's just hard to…. What am I gonna- Tadashi thoughts were then interrupted when he realized he had made it to his and Hiro's room where the little one was waiting in bed for him to give his little brother a hug.

"Dashi, I'm scared what if the boogeyman comes back to get me?" Hiro whined, looking around the room in fear, that made Tadashi pity his little brother as he remembered what happened to him last night…. What if that person would be back? The thought made Tadashi shiver, which Hiro noticed from across the room.

"Dashi, are you okay?" asked the little one, gripping at his bed covers.

"Hm? Oh nothing buddy don't worry, if that person comes back I'll beat them up for you!" said Tadashi striking a kratie pose that made Hiro giggle. "Now it's time for bed kiddo" stated Tadashi turning off the light and then walked over to sit on the side of Hiro's bed and opening his arms. Hiro giggled again and crawled over to his big brother and wrapped his arms around him in a hug who hugged back and kissed his little brother's hair. "Okay buddy time for bed" said Tadashi tucking Hiro in but before the older brother could leave the bedside, Hiro grabbed his hand. "What's wrong little guy?" asked Tadashi kneeling by his little brother again.

"Nothing, I just want to say that love you Dashi" said Hiro as Tadashi and smiled and hugged Hiro who hugged back.

"I love you too little guy"

)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

Later that night at around two in the morning Tadashi woke up to hearing shuffling and whimpering. The one armed teen sat up and looked towards the source of the noise; little Hiro. Tadashi could see the little one was tossing and turning and whimpering in fear.

"Hiro?" asked Tadashi turning on a lamp on his night stand and then putting on his carbon fiber arm, finally he walked over to his little brother's bed, where the child was still squirming and moaning in fear. "Poor kid, he must be having a nightmare" Tadashi thought to himself as he neared his little brother. "Hiro?, Hiro wake up!" Tadashi urged, shaking his little brother softly. Hiro's eyes were sealed shut and there was tear stains on his cheeks. "Baby brother, it's me, it Dashi, you have to wake up" said Tadashi then all at once Hiro's eyes shot open and more tears streamed down his face.

"D-dashi….?" he questioned looking up at his big brother and then wrapping his arms around him in a big hug. Tadashi hugged back and ruffled the little one's hair as he rock him in his arms.

"Shh…. Shh…. Shh, its okay Hiro, I'm here" Tadashi whispered as he then kissed his little brother's cheek.

After a few minutes of just hugging, Tadashi finally whipped the tears off the baby's cheeks. "Did you have a nightmare, what was it about?" asked Tadashi. Hiro sniffled and looked up at his brother.

"I-I s-saw a m-monster, a G-grimm B-bear and i-it ate m-me" Hiro whimpered while shuttering, Tadashi then wrapped a blanket around the little one before he continued. "The G-grimm k-killed y-you and S-summer" Hiro managed to say before beginning to cry again. Tadashi gave a silent gasp before hugging Hiro closer.

"That must have been so hard for the kd to see, to see the two people he loved most die" Tadashi thought. "I'm not gone Hiro, I'm right here see? And Summer is safe too" said Tadashi and he gently pulled from the hug and made Hiro look at him.

"But it was really scary" stated Hiro hugging Tadashi again.

"I know it was…. How about you sleep with me tonight?" offered Tadashi. Hiro then looked up at his brother and gave a sad smile.

"Yes please" he said cutely. Tadashi smiled and wrapped Hiro in another blanket and then carried him over to his bed, layed down and pulled the covers over them.

Surprisingly when Tadashi reached over to turn off his lamp Hiro was already asleep. The one armed teen smiled.

"I guess crying can really drain you" he thought. Tadashi then watched his brother for at least a few minutes before he fell asleep himself.

)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))()^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Tadashi woke up to hearing his phone buzz. He first looked at Hiro to make sure he was still asleep which he was, in fact he was sleeping right through the buzzing of the phone. Tadashi smiled and picked up his phone it was Summer calling him. Tadashi clicked the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Summer" he said.

"Hey, Tadashi I just wanted to tell you Honey Lemon says the formula is almost done, but she needs everyone's help to finish it including Ruby's help, but I'll be over as soon as I'm done fighting this pack of Grimm wolves" said Summer, while Tadashi could've sworn he heard fighting noises on his end of the phone.

"Ok don't worry about the protection charm I don't think we need it at this point if the formula is almost done, and your fighting Grimm is that what I'm hearing?" asked Tadashi.

"Yeah sorry I gotta go, are you sure about the protection charm?" asked Summer. Tadashi looked at sleeping little Hiro who looked as content as one could be.

"I'm sure, and are you sure you don't need any help with that fight? Because I can call, the others" Tadashi offered as the fighting noises got louder.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll tell Ruby about the protection charm, I'll be over at nine, this won't take long for me" said Summer. As Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to fight alone?" he asked one last time, but then his phone hung up. "Hello?" Tadashi asked before shrugging and putting his phone and looking at the time on it; 8:30 AM. "Well we've got to get dressed, we'll eat breakfast when Summer gets her" Tadashi said to himself before nudging Hiro beside him. "Hiro time to wake up" Tadashi urged, softly rubbing Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro, who was still half asleep, swatted Tadashi's hand away lightly. The older brother smiled playfully, knowing exactly how to wake his little brother up.

"...Hiro you have to wake up, Summer will be here soon" said Tadashi, and the moments those words were spoken, little Hiro spran out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. Tadashi pumped his robot fist lightly in the air. "Knew it would work"

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^

Once Hiro and Tadashi were dressed, the brothers decided to make homemade waffles for when Summer came over. Not that they did a good job though, Hiro kept eating the gooey waffle mixture and Tadashi burned the waffles in the waffle maker. Tadashi and Hiro crossed arms, squinted, and tilted their heads at the burnt waffles on a plate on the counter.

"We did not do a good job" Hiro observed. Tadashi couldn't help but laugh.

"No, we did not. Maybe we can ask Summer to help us bake something when she gets here" said the one armed teen.

"Cookies?!" asked Hiro jumping up in excitement. Tadashi laughed again and shook his head.

"Now Hiro, I know you love Summer's cookies, but you have to eat real food too okay? And don't forget Summer is bringing a surprise for you today" said Tadashi picking up little Hiro who bounced in his arm while clapping his hands in excitement.

That's when the boys then heard knocking on the door down stairs.

"She's here!" Hiro squeaked happily as Tadashi put him down.

"Then let's let her in" proclaimed Tadashi as he and Hiro walked hand and hand down stairs to the door. And when Tadashi opened it Summer was there in her white cloak and black suit.

"Hi, Tadashi. Hi, Hiro" the silver eyed girl greeted as little Hiro cried out in delight.

"Hi, Summer!" he squeaked as he hugged the huntress's legs. Summer smiled and kneed down to hug Hiro back.

"Hiro, are you excited to see my surprise?" asked Summer gently pulling Hiro out of the hug. The little one nodded enthusiastically, to which Summer smiled. "Okay, Spring bring him out" the silver eyed girl commanded.

"Spring is here? Then who will watch and keep Hiro safe from a distance in case that person from our bedroom comes back?" Tadashi wondered in thought. Suddenly Zwei; Summer and Ruby's corgi ran into view from around the corner of the building, and ran straight towards Hiro in great exitment.

"Zwei, you were supposed to wait!" Summer laughed but the dog ignored her.

"PUPPY!" Hiro squealed in delight opening his arms, which Zwei jumped into, tackling the little one and then wildly started to lick his face, making the child laugh.

"Sorry Summer, it seemed when Zwei picked up Hiro's sent he got excited and I lost my grip on him" said Spring coming from around the building where Zwei came from and stood next to Summer, who sighed.

"I guess even as a kid Zwei can still recognize Hiro- HEY! Zwei let the kid breath!" Summer scrolled her dog as she walked over to him and Hiro and pulled Zwei off of the laughing child.

"Your puppy is so cute, this is one of the best surprises ever! What's your puppy's name?" asked Hiro walking over to Zwei, who was in Summer's arms, sqirming wildly as the child scratched him behind the ears.

"His name is Zwei, sorry about his wild behavior he just gets really excited around little kids" Summer explained.

"Even though he already knows your not supposed to be a kid; I guess it all matters in looks in this case" Tadashi mumbled to himself.

"Hi Zwei, I'm Hiro" said the little one cutely as he hugged the small dog, who licked Hiro's cheek again but this time in a more calm manner. Summer smiled and gave a small giggle.

"He likes you, and there's more to this surprise than you think. Zwei will be spending the whole day with us!" Summer cheered, making Hiro clap his hands in happiness and Zwei barked happily.

"Can Spring play with us today too, please?" begged Hiro as Summer let him hold Zwei. Tadashi looked at Summer with a bit of a worried expression. Summer knew what Tadashi was thinking; would something bad happen if Spring wasn't keeping a look out for trouble?

"It's okay Tadashi, Spring can forget about look out today, since like you said the formula is almost done so you know who should be back to normal soon" stated the silver eyed girl. Surprisingly Tadashi smiled.

"Okay Hiro, Spring can play with us today if she wants" he said. Hiro held Zwei tighter as he looked at Spring with hope in his eyes. Spring looked at the little one and smiled.

"I'd love to spend time with you all today" proclaimed the Spring maiden happily. Making Hiro's smile widen.

"Yay!" he the little guy cheered and hugged Zwei, who barked happily. The moment was cut short when Summer sniffed the air by the open door leading into the Hamada house.

"Did you two…. Burn Something?" she asked. Tadashi ran his robot hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, this is what happens whenever the Hamada brothers try to make waffles, trust me this has happened more than once" He laughed. Summer smiled and shook her head.

"I can't leave you two alone for even a second now can I?" she giggled. Tadashi bite his lip to contain another laugh.

"Can you help us out with breakfast?" he asked as Summer then patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry with Spring's power to make spring fruit, I'll make a mean breakfast" prompted the silver eyed girl as she and everyone else headed inside the Hamada household.

)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^())^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)

After making fresh orange juice from Spring's oranges that the spring maiden grew from her hand, and frying some eggs, Summer brought the breakfast to the table.

"Thanks for helping me out with breakfast Summer, sorry you had to make it" said Tadashi as he sat between Summer and Spring a the table after he filled up Mochi's bowl up with cat food.

Summer smiled gently at Tadashi.

"It's okay Ruby and Gogo can't cook either, me and Honey Lemon are in charge of the cooking and the baking at home" stated Summer after she took a sip from her orange juice.

"Aww, look at that" Spring suddenly said as she pointed at the other side of the table. Curious Tadashi and Summer looked to where Spring was pointing to see Mochi was on top of the table in front of Hiro who was still holding Zwei in his arms. The cat was nuzzling the dogs face affectionately

"Aww…." Summer and Tadashi cooed as they watched Hiro pet both animals.

"Mochi and Zwei are best friends!" said the little one happily.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

After breakfast Hiro played fetch with Zwei in the backyard of the Hamada household.

"Go get it Zwei!" shouted the little one as he threw a stick as far as he could, which was not very far but Zwei still fetched it all the same. Summer, Spring, and Tadashi watched as Hiro then started to rub Zwei's tummy. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Little Hiro cooed as he scratched Zwei's belly as the dog's little tail wagged happily. Summer's face suddenly then lit up with an idea. She then got out of her seat and kneeled next to Hiro and her dog.

"Do you want to see Zwei do a cool trick?" Summer asked the little boy who looked back at her and nodded wildly. Summer smiled. "Okay stand back please?" she asked politely. Hiro then backed up until he was between Spring and Tadashi's chairs. Summer smiled again and turned back to Zwei and took out her bow, split it into two guns and pointed one at Zwei. "Zwei, Cannonball!" Summer commanded and with that Zwei rolled into a ball and Summer shot him with a fire bullet making the dog shoot forward as a fireball, stopping before he could hit the fence of the backyard.

"WOW!" Hiro shouted jumping up and down clapping his hands and then ran over to Zwei, who stood up on his hind legs, put his paws on Hiro's shoulders and licked the little ones face.

"It is pretty cool, isn't it? I've only seen this fireball thing once or twice but it is pretty awesome" said Tadashi standing beside Hiro who was laughing as Zwei licked his face.

"I wish Mochi could turn into a fireball like Zwei" said Hiro, who started to play with the corgi's ears. Mochi; who was in Spring's lap looked at Hiro and frowned at his statement, hopped off of the spring maidens lap, and walked through the cat door back into the house.

"Hey Hiro, do you want to help me show off some soccer skills to Summer and Spring?" asked Tadashi kicking around a nearby soccer ball and kicked it around in a cool way. But to the one armed teen's surprise, Hiro shook his head.

"Summer promised we could give Zwei a bath" said the little one as he hugged Zwei to his chest. Tadashi was taken aback at this.

"Hiro would really prefer to hang out with Summer over me?" Tadashi wondered.

"Can we please give Zwei a bath now?" asked little Hiro politely, looking at Summer who smiled.

"Of course we can, lets go to my place and- Summer started but was cut off by Tadashi.

"You can give Zwei a bath here in the backyard" he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice, which everyone else failed to notice…. Accept Summer who frowned to herself.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^

After watching Spring, Summer, and little Hiro give Zwei a bubble bath in the backyard, Tadashi gave Hiro some dry cloths to put on and then laid the little one with Zwei in his arms up in bed later that night.

As Tadashi put Hiro to bed for the night the little one was out like a light. Tadashi smiled a bit at the seen and leaned over and kissed the baby's forehead and then went back downstairs, hardly realizing he had a look of annoyance on his face that he had had on his face ever since Hiro said he would rather play with Summer than him.

Once he was down stairs Tadashi noticed Spring frowning at him with her arms crossed and Summer had her back turned to him.

"Um… what's up?" Tadashi asked cautiously. Spring then cleared her throat and looked at Summer, who finally turned to look at Tadashi with an ashamed look on her face.

"T-Tadashi, I need to know something, can you please be honest with me?" asked Summer, starting to stroke a small strand of her hair, making Tadashi raise an eyebrow.

"Um, sure" he said awkwardly. Summer then took a deep breath.

"I feel like you don't like me, like at all, bottom line!" proclaimed the silver eyed girl. Tadashi had a look of shock on his face that suddenly without meaning, became a look of annoyance.

"Oh whatever gave you that idea, Summer?" asked the one armed teen a little harshly.

Summer bit her lip.

"Well ever since me and Hiro started dating you've been behaving…. Differently towards me, like we aren't friends anymore, and I really saw it when Hiro said he wanted to give Zwei a bath with me instead of- Summer started, but was cut off by Tadashi.

"Why do you think I took it personally?! It's because my stupid brother thinks you're like the best thing ever, when really you're just a stupid girl trying to restore your dead planet's legacy!" Tadashi shouted, but once it came out he instantly regretted it, because once Summer heard it, she covered her face and her eyes started to water.

"Summer I- Tadashi started as he tried to reach out to Summer with his real hand, but she slapped it away. "Hey! Summer look I- Tadashi started again but Summer cut him off.

"SHUT UP! Maybe it's a good thing Hiro might like me more, since he has a stupid Glorpnorp for a big brother!" shouted Summer as her head shot up from her hands, she also had tears streaming down her cheeks. Tadashi was stund, never even in a million years had he expected that from Summer Rose, the girl who was known for being a real life Mary Sue being. Tadashi's frown deepened.

"Oh? Oh yeah? Well someone should tell Hiro that he's dating a jerk!" he yelled. Summer's frown deepened too.

As the bickering between Summer and Tadashi continued and as Spring tried to stop them…. None of them had any idea that Hiro had woken up and he was hearing how mean his two favorite people in the world where being mean to each other. Scared; Hiro tiptoed down stairs with Zwei in his arms and without anyone noticing he sneaked outside and sat under the light of a lamppost's light near the lucky cat. It was dark but that's not was scaring little Hiro who was burying his face in Zwei's fur and crying.

"Z-zwei, are S-summer and D-dashi f-fighting b-because of m-me?" Hiro whimpered. Suddenly Zwei started to growl. Hiro looked up and ended up feeling so scared he forgot how to scream.

"Hello Hiro, or rather my new son…." stated Callahan as he lunged forward from behind and tried to grab Hiro, who gave a small, surprisingly quiet squeak of fear, but before Callahan could reach Hiro, Zwei leaped forward and bite his arm. The middle aged man didn't yell for the fear of being caught all he did was grunt in pain and whacked the small dog against the side of a building, making the Zwei release him. The small animal fell to the ground with a thump and fell on his side dazed and letting out small whimpers.

"Zwei!" Hiro shouted reaching out to the small dog as he tried to run to Zwei, but Callahan grabbed him and held him close, then he took out a small white cloth and held it to Hiro's face, instantly knocking the baby out.

"Finally at long last, I have a chance to start over. Come along now little one, let's be on our way" said Callahan softly, turning around and disappeared into the night without any human being knowing what he just did.

 **HI ETH here hope you liked this chapter see you in the next one!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi ETH here, HIRO HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! What will happen? You'll have to read and find out!**

"I can't believe we finally finished it!" prompted Fred pumping his fist as he, Wasabi, Gogo, Ruby, Baymax, and Honey Lemon were walking to the lucky cat with the now ready green formula in Honey's hands.

"Yeah, well I couldn't have done it without everyone's help, thanks guys" said Honey sweetly making everyone else smile.

"No problem Honey- Ruby! What did Summer and me tell you about wearing your cloak out in the open when not being a superhero?!" asked Wasabi frowning at Ruby, who wore her red cloak, black and red outfit, and had her red hood on her head, covering her face. Ruby frowned at her friend.

"Hey, I'm covering my face, it's fine! And if Summer gets to wear her cloak and suit, I can too!" Ruby stated firmly making Wasabi roll his eyes.

"Well yeah, but Summer's more careful" he mumbled.

"I heard that neat freak!" shouted Ruby, getting Wasabi in a head lock and giving him a hard nuggie.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, OW!" yelled Wasabi after Ruby released him.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax waddling closer to Wasabi, who was fixing his dreadlocks.

"I'm okay now, but thanks Baymax" said Wasabi as he patted the robot's soft arm.

"Oh my God, my poor baby!" screamed Ruby suddenly as she ran to the building next to the lucky cat and picked up…. An injured Zwei!

"ZWEI!" everyone shouted in alarm as they gathered around Ruby who was cradling the poor dog.

"Baymax scan him, Zwei could be badly hurt!" said Honey in a worried tone. Baymax did as he was told and scanned the dog.

"Zwei has a small sprain on his front left leg, treatments include a cold compress and plenty of rest, I will need to go inside the lucky cat to get a cold compress though" stated the robot.

"But how did this happen?" asked Ruby holding Zwei closer.

"Yeah, isn't this little guy supposed to be playing with little Hiro all day?" asked Gogo smacking her gum.

"Yeah, that's what Summer said…. I think something might be wrong now that I think about it" proclaimed Wasabi. But before anyone could respond, Baymax spoke up.

"I am picking up DNA traces of Robert Callahan and little Hiro under this lamppost" stated the robot, pointing to the lamppost next to the lucky cat.

"What!" everyone shouted.

"You mean that crazy revenge guy you told me about?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, but he couldn't have been here he's in jail!" prompted Gogo.

"Yes, but you guys remember the prison break that happened recently where some of the people in prison disappeared? Maybe Callahan was one of the escapees" Fred offered.

"Hey for once Fred might be right, bu the only catch would be what was little Hiro be doing out here? Tadashi and Summer are watching him" stated Wasabi.

"Actually I think those two are fighting right now" said Ruby, putting her ear to the door of the cafe. The rest of the group looked at each other confused.

"How do you know that?" asked Honey raising an eyebrow. Ruby turned to look at her.

"Because I can hear them shouting at each other from here" she said simply, and with that being said everyone rushed into the cafe and upstairs to the Hamada apartment and in the living room, they all saw Summer and Tadashi shouting at each other and Spring who was between the two, was trying to calm things down but her efforts were useless.

"You're such a goody good!" Tadashi yelled at Summer, who's face was becoming more red with anger.

"Oh yeah? Well a least I didn't run into a burning building and left Hiro alone so carelessly!" Summer screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone went silent in shock, other than Tadashi who let out a small growl.

"You and I both know why I did it, so don't even go there!" Tadashi stated firmly. As the two continued to argue the rest of the group looked at Spring.

"Do they even know we're here?" questioned Wasabi.

"Dude, it's obvious that those two are fighting over Hiro and who he loves more this is a super typical thing in comic books related to this situation" Fred whispered to his friend.

"You know Freddie you might be right, and after what we just heard Summer say, it's most likely official" stated Honey.

"Oh, I've been trying to stop those two for an hour, they "are" fighting about that" proclaimed Spring, standing next to the group and crossing her arms. At her words the group's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell us that Hiro's been missing for over an hour!?" shouted Gogo, making Summer and Tadashi instantly stop talking and turn to their friends.

"What do you mean Hiro is missing? He's asleep upstairs…." Tadashi trailed off as he then ran up the stairs and after he was in his and Hiro's room he let out a cry of distress and ran back down stairs in a state of panic.

"Hiro is gone!" the one armed teen shouted.

"What?!" yelled Summer using her speed to get up to Hiro and Tadashi's room and when she saw Hiro's empty bed, she sped back down stairs. "He's gone!" she shouted.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" asked Spring throwing her hands up in the air.

"Okay first everyone please calm down" Honey Lemon scolded lightly. Everyone then took a small breath.

"Okay then now that that's out of the way, not to make you more worried but we think Callahan escaped from jail and kidnapped Hiro who Baymax found traces of outside, same with Callahan" said Fred simply.

"WHAT?!" screamed Tadashi and Summer, making everyone else in the group cringe and cover their ears.

"Well to be fair we don't know that for sure we just found Zwei outside hurt, and Baymax picked up some DNA traces of both Callahan and Hiro, but other than that, we don't really have any proof that Callahan kidnapped Hiro….. Okay now that I say it out loud it seems more likely" said Wasabi.

"We'll check the cafe's security cameras, and then we'll know for sure what happened" procamiled Tadashi ina worried voice.

)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(

It wasn't long before the group was in the Hamada garage looking at the cafe's security camera footage from an hour ago outside of the cafe on one of the computers.

"I don't get it, if this place has cameras then does that mean your aunt knows about us?" asked Honey. Tadashi then shook his head.

"No aunt Cass leaves all the looking at the cameras to me and Hiro, and if there was any trouble we'd tell her, but that's not what we're here for, we are here to find out what happened to my little brother!" Tadashi shouted.

"And my boyfriend!" yelled Summer.

"Yeah, yeah, that too" said Tadashi not even looking at the silver eyed girl who just frowned at him. Once Tadashi had pulled up the footage from the the camera outside from about an hour ago, Everyone saw Hiro appear on the screen crying into Zwei's fur and talking about how he thought it was his fault Tadashi and Summer were fighting. When they heard this Tadashi's and Summer's eyes widened.

"That's not your fault Hiro!" Tadashi shouted even though he knew his brother couldn't hear him. As the scene continued they all saw Callahan appear, hurt Zwei, knock Hiro out, and escape with him. All while this was going on Tadashi's hand became fists and he gritted his teeth and Summer did the same.

"That dirty rat!" Tadashi screamed as he slammed his robotic fist on a nearby table, making it break in half. "Unbelievable first he takes my arm, then he takes my little brother? I'LL KILL HIM!" and with that Baymax waddled towards Tadashi and scanned him.

"Tadashi you appear to be over stimulated your blood pressure is elevated as is your sense of rage" stated the robot. "I suggest you take a deep- Baymax started but was cut off by Tadashi.

"I'm going after Hiro!" the one armed teen proclaimed as he grabbed his cap and started out of the garage, but Baymax grabbed his hand.

"I highly advise you to calm down, before you go after Hiro" said the robot.

"Yeah, dude you don't even know where Hiro is" stated Ruby as she was fixing the cold compress around Zwei's leg.

"Right, here Baymax use your advanced scanner to find Hiro and Callahan!" Tadashi demanded as he grabbed Baymax's red helmet and put it on the robots head. "There now where's my brother?!" Tadashi asked running out of patience. Baymax scanned the city.

"Hiro is on the other side of the city, in an abandoned warehouse, with Callahan" said the robot. Tadashi gave him a nod.

"Okay give me the address and I'll leave right away- Tadashi started, but was cute off by Summer.

"I'm coming with you, Hiro is my boyfriend, and besides it's also my fault this happened" said the silver eyed girl. Tadashi frowned.

"You mean this 'is' mostly your fault, you started the fight!" He proclaimed. Summer frowned at him.

"Excuse me? But you're the one who started yelling at me and insulted me!" Summer shouted.

"Yeah?! Well you were the one who was hogging Hiro, he's 'my' little brother!" Tadashi shouted. And right there and then, Tadashi and Summer were fighting again. The rest of the group could only watch as the bickering got worse with every second that past. "If hadn't taken Spring off of petrol Hiro would have still been safe!" Tadashi yelled.

"Oh yeah?! Well if you hadn't insisted that we didn't need the protection charm, maybe- No! Hiro wouldn't even in the Glorpnorp, Callahan's grasp!" Summer shouted.

"How are we gonna stop this?" asked Gogo smacking her gum. Honey Lemon then took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, making Tadashi, Summer and everyone else jump but it made the two stop arguing and look at Honey, who looked ready to explode. "This mess is both of your faults, Tadashi you have been mean to Summer and not caring about how that would make her feel, and your the one who said Hiro didn't need the protection charm today!" yelled Honey pointing at Tadashi and then she pointed at Summer. "Summer, you are being bad because you aren't telling Tadashi how much his jealousy is hurting you, and you're the one who said it was okay for Spring to be off of petrol, which made so she couldn't see Callahan coming for Hiro earlier. So in other words…. YOU TWO ARE BOTH TO BLAME!" Honey yelled, making everyone jump. Summer lowered her head a bit and Tadashi rubbed the back his neck with his real hand. Honey then cleared her throat and stood up straight. "Now, I want both of you to apologize, shake hands, and then we'll all come up with a plan to save Hiro" said Honey, returning to her calm self. Summer looked at Tadashi and gave a sad sigh.

"Sorry" she said. Tadashi then crossed his arms.

"Sorry" he grumbled, only to earn a shove from Fred, who was right next to him.

"Like you mean it…" He warned. Tadashi looked at him in disbelief and then at the others who frowned at him and nodded their heads.

"Fine" he sighed. "I apologize for being a jerk" stated Tadashi feeling a bit defeated as he held out his robot hand, which Summer shook.

"Well I'm glad that's over, you two were acting like spoiled brats, honestly we expected more from you two" Wasabi proclaimed shaking his head lighting while Ruby and Zwei, who was in her arms nodded their heads in a agreement.

"Hey!" Summer and Tadashi frowned.

"Sorry but it's true you guys, new can we focus on the fact that we have to save Hiro from Callahan?" asked Gogo smacking her gum again.

"Right!" Tadashi and Summer said at the same time. They then looked at each other and frowned. "Okay, stop that" they said as they then pointed at each other. "I mean it, AAHHHH!" they shouted realizing they had done it again. Everyone else shook their heads.

"It's going to be a long night" Ruby observed.

"You said it" stated Fred.

)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^(^)(^)))(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(

Meanwhile in an old abandoned warehouse, little Hiro was tied to a chair in a room that looked like it belonged to a little girl. Hiro was scarred, but he dared not cry, for the fact that was how scared he was.

"Dashi…. Summer…. I'm scared, I want to go home" Hiro whimpered.

"You are home little one" a grown male voice suddenly spoke up. Little Hiro jumped as Callahan came out from the shadows of the room.

"How long have you been watching me?" asked the little one in a frightened way. Callahan said nothing as he approached the little one who looked up at him with fearful eyes, once he was right in front of the little one, Callahan kneeled in front of him. Hiro finched and shrank his head away from Callahan, who only smiled lovingly at him and drew his hand through the child's messy hair.

"It's alright Hiro, I'm not going to hurt you, what kind of father would I be if I hurt my own child?" asked Callahan as he forced Hiro's face back up by cupping the little ones chin in his hand and making him and look back up at him. Hiro was shaking head to toe, what did this man want from him?

"B-but y-you h-hurt Z-zwei, h-how d-do I know y-you w-won't h-hurt m-me?" Hiro shuttered as Callahan raised an eyebrow and then removed his hand from Hiro's face.

"Zwei? That's a very unusual name, Oh, you mean that dangerous dog that bit me?" asked Callahan, making Hiro frown.

"Zwei was only trying to protect me from you! And when Dashi and Summer find you, you'll be sorry!" Hiro shouted, making Callahan's face fall, he clearly wasn't expecting that.

"Dashi…? Oh you mean Tadashi, you foolish brother, he won't be coming to save you and neither will Lavender's niece, Summer Rose or should I say the superhero the White Rose?" Callahan snickered cruelly, making Hiro shiver again.

"How do you know about Summer, and what do you want from me?" Hiro whimpered. Callahan then smiled as if he was waiting for Hiro to ask such a question, and with that he grabbed a nearby chair and sat in front of the little one.

"Hiro, I took you in for quite a few reasons, but the main one is so you can be my child. You see I have a daughter but she wants nothing to do with me anymore because of some past mistakes that I've made, and well let's just say you're a lot like her in the best ways" said Callahan in a cheery voice, making Hiro cringe. "You're a prodigy like her, you're sweet like her, stubborn, determined, and of course, she was adorable, just like you" said Callahan ruffling Hiro's hair again, making the baby try and cringe away but he had no such luck, not with these stupid ropes keeping him tied to the chair.

"You can't just keep me like this, and you still haven't told me how you know about Summer being the White Rose!" Hiro demand, making Callahan frown.

"Now Hiro, don't you worry your sweet little head about that stuff, I'll tell you when you're older for now you and I can be a family. And of course, you're right I can't keep you tied up like this, it's rude here now" Callahan cooed as he untied Hiro and once he was free the little one shot strait for the door and pulled and pushed at it, but alas it was locked. Hiro then felt Callahan wrap his arms around him and lift him up into a crushing embrace. "Now, Now I won't let you leave, not when our family has just started, and don't worry I have everything prepared for you, food, this fine home where no one will find us, and I'm a teacher so you don't have to worry about school and you're so smart so we have nothing to worry about" Callahan cooed as he cuddled Hiro close and planted a kiss on the baby's hair, making the little one squirm even more.

"Leave me alone! I want Dashi and Summer, let me go!" Hiro shouted trying to wiggle free from Callahan, who had a look of disappointment on his face.

"I see…. Your still old enough to want you're real family…. I'll just have to fix that, now won't I? I'll need to make more of that formula I used to turn you into what you are now, but it'll be worth it" said Callahan, making Hiro go still with fear.

"W-what a-are you t-talking a-about?" asked Hiro while shuttering, but Callahan didn't answer. He simply reached into his coat pocket and took out the white cloth he had used to knock Hiro out earlier and pressed it against the little ones face again, knocking the baby out once more.

Callahan then cradled Hiro and then set him on the bed and pulled the pink butterfly colors over him. The middle aged man then sat on the bed and stroked his hand through Hiro's hair.

"We'll be a family you and me Hiro and I'll have the love I lost once more…. But first you'll have to be an actual baby and I'll start on that formula right away and as for you, you enjoy your nap little one" prompted Callahan as he got up from the bed and walked over to the door to unlock it, but then he stopped, he then hesitatingly walked back over to the bed and kissed little Hiro's cheek and then looked upon him lovingly. "Soon everything will be perfect little one, I promise…. I once said that to my other child, but this time intend to keep the promise I make" stated Callahan as he then left the room and locked the door behind him.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(

"Okay, so how are we gonna save little Hiro?" asked Fred while sitting with the rest of the group in the Hamada garage.

"Well I think we should start with the fact that we know where Callahan is keeping Hiro" proclaimed Ruby as she played with Zwei's ears as the little dg sat in her lap.

"That's a good point Rubes, and the only real problem is that Callahan knows more than half of us and most of our tricks so he'd probably expect half of whatever we end up planning to do" said Wasabi.

"Yeah then there's that" proclaimed Honey putting her finger to her chin in deep thought.

"But we do have the formula to thurn Hiro back to a fourteen year old, maybe we could use that to our advantage" she suggested, but Gogo shook her head.

"We can't risk losing that formula, I say we get Hiro back and then turn him back to normal. We worked too hard on that formula to lose it" she said crossing her arms. Summer then nodded at her friends remark.

"I agree, and I can easily take down Callahan, and since he doesn't know us it should be easy for me and Ruby to- Summer started but was cut off by her little sister.

"Actually I think it's best if you and Tadashi do the rescuing sis" stated the red hooded girl, making Summer and Tadashi's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" they shouted together.

"You heard me" replied Ruby as she looked down at Zwei while petting his soft fur.

"There is no way I am saving my baby brother with her!" yelled Tadashi.

"And there is no way I am working with this Glorpnorp, excuse my language!" prompted Summer crossing her arms.

"Actually this could help the two of you with your differences, by working together and saving someone you both love" said Baymax.

"I agree" proclaimed Wasabi.

"Same" replied Gogo, Fred, and Ruby at the same time. Summer and Tadashi looked at their friends in shock.

"You guys can't be serious!" exclaimed Tadashi throwing his hands up.

"Yeah, come on Honey Lemon, help us out here!" Summer begged as she shook her friend by the shoulders lightly. Honey gave Summer a nervous look.

"... Well it would probably help you two fix the gap in your friendship" she said with a nervous small laugh. Summer slowly let go of Honey Lemon and then sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine I'll do anything if it means saving Hiro…. Even if it means having to work with a son of a-" she started but was cut off by Honey covering her mouth.

"So Tadashi, you and Summer here will go and save Hiro from Callahan together without arguing right?" asked the blonde haired girl with a nervous laugh as she looked at Tadashi, who gave an annoyed sigh as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, whatever" he stated.

"TADASHI!" everyone shouted making the one armed teen jump a bit.

"Come on man let go of your jealousy for at least a few hours" prompted Wasabi.

"Yeah man, come on…. For Hiro" Fred replied, knowing those words would break Tadashi, who finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll work with little miss perfect, okay jeez" Tadashi prompted in an annoyed tone. The rest of the group other than Summer and Tadashi, smiled.

"Okay then it's settled, you and Summer here will go to that warehouse and save Hiro" stated Gogo smacking her gum again while no one noticed Fred in deep thought.

"Hm…. hold on I have to go do something. Summer send me the address of the warehouse Hiro and Callahan are in, I'll meet you there" said Fred as he put the head of his super suit on and super jumped out of sight.

The rest of the group just stared at where Fred had disappeared.

"Where is he going?" asked Ruby as Gogo then shook her head.

"When it comes to Fred you never know" she stated.

"Alright then" Summer proclaimed as she stood up from her seat and took out her sword from her side. "Let's go we can take Bumblebee to that warehouse. As for the rest of you, I want you to stay contacted with me and Tadashi through our earpieces from the control station here, Spring is already watching us from a distance just for good measure, are we all set?" asked the silver eyed girl. That's when Tadashi stood up from his seat.

"We are taking my motorbike" he stated firmly, making Summer frown at him, but before she could speck Tadashi held up his hand. "Security cameras will be able to see you as your secret identity later on and then connect that to seeing you today on their footage as the White Rose on the same bike, so it's safer if we take my bike" he said simply but also firmly.

Summer sighed.

"You're very considerate Tadashi, thank you" said the white cloaked girl in an almost sarcastic way, making Tadashi roll his eyes.

"Lets go" he said as he got on his bike and put on his helmet and handed one to Summer, who put on the helmet she was given and got on the back of Tadashi's bike. "Hold on tight so you don't fall off" said Tadashi dryly not even bothering to look back at Summer, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I will you don't have to tell me I ride a bike like this" she proclaimed as Tadashi just scoffed and started the bike and drove out of the garage. while their friends watched Honey sighed.

"I hope they can save Hiro without losing it on each other" she stated in a worried voice.

"Ditto" said everyone else at the same time.

 **Hope you enjoyed that, see you in the next chapter! Love ETH!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HI ETH Here, will Tadashi and Summer save Hiro together? Or will their grudge against each other get in the way? Let's find out!**

Tadashi and Summer didn't talk on the way to the warehouse. Tadashi kept his focus on the road and tried not to worry too much about Hiro, while Summer had her hands grasped onto his shoulders and stared off into the sky worrying her head off about her poor boyfriend. Tadashi seemed to feel this though, and for the first time in a while, he felt sorry for Summer Rose.

"I'm sure he's okay" he said to Summer suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Summer turning her head back to him.

"Hiro, I mean I…. I think he'll be okay until we get there" the one armed teen proclaimed. Summer then gave a sad sigh.

"We don't know that" she said.

Tadashi gasped slightly to himself, he had expected a more positive response form the girl on the back of his bike.

"I really do think that- Tadashi started but was cut off by Summer.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" she questioned, making Tadashi frown.

"What's with you? I'm trying to lighten things up, and here you are being miss negative instead of your usual miss perfect, why are you acting like this?" asked Tadashi.

"Do you really think this is the 'first' time I've been in a situation like this?! A situation where I could possibly lose someone I love?!" Summer shouted. "That I don't think I could be left alone again by someone who promised to stay with me, like Hiro?!" she yelled. Tadashi at this point, had enough. He then stopped the motor bike on the side of the road and as he was doing this the sun was slowly rising.

"Get off" Tadashi stated firmly, not even looking at the white cloaked girl who took off her helmet, but had a look of anger and confusion on her face and stayed on the bike.

"What's with- she started but was cut off by Tadashi.

"I said get off! You can use your speed to get to the warehouse!" he shouted, Summer rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to do that" she stated, making Tadashi frown even more.

"Unbelievable! Why are you being so stubborn?!" he asked. Summer then gave him a blank expression.

"It's because we're already here, stupid" she prompted as she pointed to an old abandoned warehouse right behind Tadashi, who stared at it with a dumb look on his face, he hadn't realized he and Summer had been riding on the down side of the city for the last few miles.

"Oh…. Than I guess we should hurry and- the one armed teen was then cut off when Summer suddenly pushed him to the side, hard. "Hey! What the hell was that- He started but stopped when he realized…. Summer was then fighting a Grimm wolf…. One that could have killed him had Summer not pushed him out of the way. "She just saved me…." Tadashi trialed off in thought as he watched Summer killed the beast with her sword and watched as it turn into smoke and ash.

Summer then lowered her sword, took a relaxed breath, and turned to Tadashi.

"Are you alright?" she asked holding out her hand to the one armed teen, who hesitatingly grabbed it with his real hand and got himself back up. Summer let go of Tadashi's hand once he was on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm good" Tadashi replied.

"Alright then let's go" said Summer as she turned back to the warehouse. "There's more Grimm in the surrounding area, nothing we can't handle but I worry for Hiro's safety" she admitted as she took her scroll from her side, scanned the warehouse, and then pulled up a holographic blue screen with a graph on it.

"What did you just do exactly?" asked Tadashi as he followed Summer towards the warehouse while the silver eyed girl herself was looking at the graph coming from her scroll.

"I scanned the area and the graph here shows how much Grimm activity is locally taking place" Summer answered.

Tadashi's eyes widen at her words.

"I'll admit…. That's impressive" he stated looking away from Summer and rubbing the back of his neck with his robot arm.

Summer's eyes widen, but then she sighed.

"I'm still mad you know, about everything you've been saying and doing to me, especially about what you assumed about me when we were on your motorbike" said Summer in an annoyed tone.

Tadashi turned back to Summer. "I wasn't assuming anything, I get it this is hard for you. I mean you lost your parents at a young age, you had to raise your sister, fought in a war, lost two of your close friends in it, you had to leave and watch your planet die, and then you find out that your aunt killed your mother, and-" the one armed teen then started counting everything that had happened to the girl before him before he could stop himself, but Summer then cut him off and stopped walking towards the warehouse.

"Stop" she whimpered. Tadashi's eyes then widen realizing all that he had said.

"Oh man, Summer I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he started as he tried to put his real hand on Summer's shoulder but she cut him off and flinched away.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked not even looking at Tadashi, who sighed.

"Look Summer, your not happy with me, and I'll admit I've said and done some things that to you that I regret and I didn't even think about all you've been through, and even though I was a jerk to you…. You saved me, and I'm grateful for that" he admitted.

Summer's eyes became a little wider at Tadashi's words. Then she gave a sigh with the smallest of smiles. "I saved you because weather we're going through a rough time or not you're still my friend…. And my boyfriend's older brother and if he ever lost you again, I would die seeing him suffer" Summer admitted finally turning to Tadashi and giving him a small smile. The one armed teen smiled back, gave Summer a nod and held out his real hand.

"Real truce?" he asked with the smallest of shrugs. Summer smiled softly again and was about to shake Tadashi's hand when the moment was cut off by a scream.

"AAAAHHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" it was a child's scream nonetheless, this made Tadashi and Summer's eyes widen.

"HIRO!" they yelled together as they ran towards the wooden double doors of the warehouse where they had heard the scream come from. Summer and Tadashi pushed and pulled on the doors but they were locked.

"Stand back" Summer ordered putting her arm in front of Tadashi, who was quick to obey.

Summer then pulled out a black bomb arrow from her pack and shot it at the door. Then in less than in instant the wooden double doors exploded. Tadashi and Summer didn't even wait for the smoke to clear, they just ran into the warehouse in hot pursuit. Tadashi had the machine gun in his robotic wrist ready while Summer had her bow that was now two guns, ready, and once the smoke cleared the duo couldn't believe their eyes. They saw Callahan, who had a tight grip on a squirming Hiro in his left arm and in the other, in his hand he held a small needle with a dark purple liquid in it.

For a moment Tadashi couldn't move. This was not the Professor Callahan he once knew. The Professor he knew was kind encouraging, determined, and inspiring….and yet the man in front of him didn't seem to be any of those things, this man was crazy, a kidnapper, and an attempting murder. For a moment Tadashi even wondered if it was really Robert Callahan he was looking at, but the man's face was unmistakable.

"HIRO!" Summer's voice snapped Tadashi back to the current situation.

"DASHI! SUM-" Hiro started but was cut off by Callahan covering the his mouth with the same arm he was using to hold onto him.

"Let him go Callahan!" Summer shouted in anger pointing one of her guns at the man, but also being careful not to point in it at Hiro though.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you Summer, what if you hit this poor child?" asked Callahan holding Hiro in front of him as if the child were a shield. Summer's face was in a frown but nonetheless, she lower her gun and Callahan moved Hiro back to his side. "That's what I thought"

"How do you know who I am?" asked Summer lowering her hood from her head, knowing it had no real purpose in front of Callahan, who chuckled lightly at her question and held Hiro tighter, making the little one squirm even more.

"Oh, ever since I started working for her highness I've known all about you and your little sister…. Ruby right?" questioned the professor in a teasing tone. Summer's frown then became deeper and her silver eyes lit up a bit.

"What do you want from Hiro- No what does Salem want from him?" asked the silver eyed girl who's eyes where getting brighter by the second with magical silverlight. Callahan's face then became serious.

"I would get rid of that stupid sparkle in your eye and I would advise you both to put your weapons completely away, unless you want me to put this serum into Hiro, and if I do he'll turn into a real baby and this time he won't even remember his blood family" said the grey haired man putting the needle closer to Hiro. Tadashi and Summer gave silent gasps and lowered their weapons and Summer made her eyes stop glowing.

Callahan smiled cruelly, but he didn't make any move to move the needle from Hiro.

"Now that's more like it- the Professor started but was cut off by Tadashi who had his head hung low.

"What is wrong with you? How did you become so broken inside, to hurt so many people and not even care about what you've done to them…." Tadashi trailed off in a voice that sounded like he was crying.

"Tadashi…." Summer said in a pity tipe voice. Tadashi's head then shot up. Tears were streaming down his cheeks but he also had a look of rage on his face.

"YOU DO IT ALL WITH A DAMN SMILE ON YOUR FACE!" Tadashi shouted. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE, ESPECIALLY TO ME AND HIRO, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Tadashi control yourself!" Summer begged, trying to put a hand on the one armed teen's shoulder, but Tadashi swatted it away.

"WELL YOU LYING JACKASS, SAY SOMETHING!" Tadashi yelled as more angry tears streamed down his face.

Callahan stared at him with a blank expression. "I regret thinking you had great potential when really all you have is great foolishness" said the man slightly shaking his head in disappointment.

Tadashi's eyes widened at Callahan's choice of words as he feel to his knees.

"Tadashi! Are you okay?" asked Summer, quickly kneeling down beside the wide eyed teen, who stared at the ground starting to lightly hyperventilate. Hiro could see the pain his brother and friend were in and frowned. He then opened his mouth and bit Callahan's hand to the best of his ability, since the man's hand was still covering his mouth, and once the boy's little teeth sank into Callahan's palm the man cried out in pain and dropped Hiro who immediately ran to Tadashi and Summer and hugged his big brother tight.

"Dashi! Dashi! Please don't be mad anymore, that man is just a big meanie!" Hiro hugging Tadashi tight, but Tadashi's face was unchanged and he didn't make any move to hug his baby brother back.

"Hiro, sweetie are you okay?" asked Summer, opening her arms to Hiro who quickly entered her embrace as she picked him up and held him tight.

Tadashi then got up and put his robot hand on Hiro's back, but he kept his cold stare on Callahan, who was on his knees holding onto his hand in pain.

"N-no Summer, I'm okay, but Dashi are you okay?" asked Hiro looking at his brother who eyes were fixed on Callahan.

"I'm great…." Tadashi trailed off as he slowly walked towards Callahan, who once he saw the one armed teen coming towards him he backed away.

"Tadashi, I- The former professor started but was cut off by the one armed teen.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart" Tadashi growled. Callahan backed away and only stopped when his back hit the wall.

"Well I- the former professor started again but was cut off again by Tadashi.

"You lied to me, you started a fire, stole my brother's invention, your the reason my arm is gone, the reason I was kidnapped, and blackmailed, you attempted to kill innocent people and Hiro, and now this?! Well I want you to know I'm not leaving here until you get what you deserve!" shouted Tadashi.

Callahan then smiled maddly. "Well I think you're forgetting something in your little plan" he prompted.

"And what would that be?" Tadashi asked growling.

"Well I work for the Grimm queen which means…. The Grimm are on my side" said Callahan, that's when growling filled the air, making Hiro squeak and hold onto Summer tightly. The silver eyed girl then took out her sword and turned to see at least two dozen Grimm wolves in the shadows.

"Tadashi, you take on Callahan, I'll handle the Grimm" Summer proclaimed, holding Hiro in one arm and her sword in the other. Tadashi's eyes widen at her words.

"Summer you can't fight with a toddler in your arms, that'll put Hiro in danger!" Tadashi shouted. Summer considered what Tadashi had said as the Grimm started to close in on her and Hiro, who buried his head in Summer's shoulder in fear. Summer's face then lit up with an idea. Summer then closed her eyes and thought hard. And the moment she opened her eyes and silver light poured from her eyes, turning all of the Grimm wolves into stone. After another few moments the light died down completely, Summer blinked, but her smile soon became a frown when she heard a cry of pain. Summer and Hiro turned to see Callahan had overpowered Tadashi who was on his knees with both hands on his head and he was crying out in pain, while Callahan was pointing a small round device at the one armed teen.

"What are you doing to Tadashi?!" shouted the silver eyed girl as she pointed her sword at the grey haired man, who chuckled again.

"Oh, not to worry this little device here is only meant to give very bad headaches when pointed at someone. I invented it but I wouldn't have had it right now if it weren't for your aunt Lavenders help" Callahan snicker.

Summer frowned, but she also wondered a few things. "Why did Ruby's protection charm keep us form Callahan's sight? And why did my power have no effect on Callahan?" she wondered to herself, then it all hit her. "It's been 48 hours since Ruby put on the protection charm, well at least on me Tadashi hasn't had it on him in awhile" she thought to herself in realization and she then noticed Callahan's leg and arm were bleeding from her power but it appeared to only be strong enough to graze someone.

"My power is weakening because of my negative emotion problem that Baymax mentioned" said Summer out loud to herself. And then as if on cue, the Grimm wolves started to break free of the rock around them. "The stone around the Grimm…. It's hollow instead of filling, these negative emotions are affecting me more than I thought" said Summer.

"Negative emotion?" asked Tadashi still groaning in pain. Summer looked back at Tadashi and bowed her head a bit.

"I-" Summer started but was cut of by Callahan.

"Well I think this chatter is annoying so if you need to say something make it quick, since I'm going to kill all of you except my little Hiro of course" said the former professor, looking at both Summer and Hiro not realizing that Tadashi had moved out of his device's view and got up right behind him. Summer saw this and realized what her friend was doing, but tried to focus more on the Grimm wolves surrounding her and Hiro. Summer realized she had no choice, she had to use her weapons.

"Hiro, get on my back" Summer instructed, the little one did as he was told, and one he was on her back Summer put her sword back on her side, took out her bow and shot a few bomb arrows at the Grimm, which killed the monsters after the arrows let off an small explosion.

Callahan growled and when to look back at Tadashi only to see he was not where he last saw him. Tadashi then tapped Callahan from behind and once the former professor turned around Tadashi did an uppercut punch to Callahan's chin with his robot arm, which knocked the former professor back dazed.

"Great job Tadashi, lets get Callahan to the- Summer started but was cut off when something grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the ground. Summer and Hiro both let out a shriek when they looked behind them to see something that looked like a black floating crystal ball. It also had six red arms with a claw on the end of each one and one of the arms was wrapped around Summer's ankle.

"Callahan, I believe this belongs to you" said a silk like voice coming from the crystal ball as one of its other legs snagged Hiro off of Summer's back by the little one's waist who screamed as he was put back in Callahan's arms, who recovered from Tadashi's beating and cuddled Hiro close.

"NO! Hiro!" Summer yelled as she tried to get free of the red arm around her ankle, but the creepy thing acted fast and threw Summer against a wall, knocking the silver eyed girl out.

Tadashi clenched his teeth, he then noticed Summer's guns on the floor by his feet. Tadashi acted fast and picked both up and pointed one at Callahan and the other at the dark crystal ball.

"Who are you?" Tadashi asked the dark crystal ball. There was a moment of silence and then the voice that came from the crystal ball spoke once more.

"I…. am Salem" said the silky voice as the crystal ball showed the Grimm queens face with an evil expression.

Tadashi was terrified. Never in his life had he seen a being that make him feel this intimidated. The one armed teen felt his throat go dry and when he tried to speak his tongue felt heavy, but before he could speak Salem turned to Callahan, who was now holding a squirming Hiro once again. "Callahan I will leave you too your mission with that brat, and once you're done I wish for you to report back to me" stated the Grimm queen as the image of her in the crystal faded into smoke and then the crystal ball fell to the ground and shattered and its legs fell around the shattered pieces looking lifeless.

Tadashi then shook his head and then pointed both of Summer's guns at Callahan, who just chuckled.

"That's right "you" make use of those weapons they won't be of much use to miss Rose for much longer, since her silverlight will soon destroy her" Callahan snickered as he held the needle closer to Hiro.

Tadashi froze at the man's words and glanced at Summer who was lying on the floor a few feet away from him. Tadashi then looked back at Callahan.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked hoping that the professor was only trying to mess with his head.

"What I mean is that Summer Rose's silver eyed power will consume her and then it will destroy her. Her highness said that Ozpin hoped that Summer and her sister would defeat Salem before it would happen since what's going to happen to Summer is all because of the Grimm queen herself" said Callahan.

"What….?" a sweet voice cut in. Tadashi cringed when he turned to see Summer had regained consciousness and Spring was kneeling beside her helping her up. "What are you saying?" asked Summer as Spring held her arm as she got back up on her feet.

"I mean Salem put a curse on your family's bloodline miss Rose, you see when the Grimm queen was told of Ozpin's lots of greats grandfather's vision of the most powerful silver eyed warrior with the last name Rose defeating her for good with their power, she hunted down your lots of greats grandmother who also had silver eyes; Daisy Rose and put a curse on her bloodline so that when the most powerful silver eyed warrior in the family was born into her family, they would eventually be destroyed by their own silver eyed power, it's the only way to stop the Grimm queen…. But of course that will never happen considering the more powers miss Rose here unlocks the more powerful her light becomes and the more closer it will get to destroying her" Callahan chuckled.

Summer's eyes widen as sher fell to her knees.

"Summer! Are you okay?" asked Spring kneeling next to Summer once more. Tadashi frowned and pointed the guns closer to Callahan.

"Don't listen to him Summer, he's just trying to get into your head" said the one armed teen.

"He's telling the truth" said Summer softly, but loud enough so everyone else could hear her.

"What do you mean?" asked Spring as Summer's eyes remained wide as she stared down at the ground.

"Daisy Rose was me and Ruby's lots of greats grandmother and I was told that she one day she just became very cautious when she used her silver eyed powers and she was the same around her children and children's children, who were also silver eyed warriors, and with each generation the silver light in the family got stronger all leading up to me…. No one knew why Daisy was so careful but now…. Now it all makes sense. I'm am so far the most powerful silver eyed warrior to ever exist…. This curse will destroy me" Summer trialed off, her eyes still wide and on the ground. As Spring held onto Summer's arm kneeling next to her, the green maiden looked at Tadashi, not knowing what else to do. Tadashi didn't know what to think either. He had lost his parents and more than once, including now he had almost lost Hiro he was not prepared to lose anyone else. Despite previously being in a bad place with her, Summer was still his friend, and his little brother's girlfriend, Tadashi knew he couldn't lose her.

Tadashi turned back to Callahan.

"Summer don't listen to him. Like I said, he's just lying to get into our heads, well it won't work, now Callahan let Hiro go or I swear I'll shoot you!" Tadashi shouted.

"Believe what you want, but don't come crying when Summer's silver eyed powers consume her" Callahan warned. "Now let's get down to business" he said as he held up the needle with the serum in it.

"NO!" Tadashi yelled.

"HIRO!" Summer and Spring shouted.

Suddenly the warehouse door swung open with Fred in the doorway in his super suit and a young woman was beside him….

 **Cliffhanger! Ma ha ha ha! Sorry it took me so long to write, I've been writing an original novel of my own…. But that's a story for another time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**What's up?! ETH here, I hoped you liked the last chapter, anyhow let's get to it! Enjoy!**

"Dad! What are you doing?!" shouted the young woman looking at Callahan, who stopped the needle just before it could touch Hiro.

"Abigail?" questioned the grey haired man.

"Abigail...? Fred…. What are you doing, why did you bring Callahan's daughter here?" asked Spring as she kept Summer on her feet.

"Duh, I brought her here because I knew she was the only one who could talk some sense into Callahan. Spring come on that was such an obvious twist that it shouldn't even be called a twist" Fred stated as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in disappointment.

Callahan dropped the needle and Hiro, who ran to Tadashi and hugged his legs.

"Dashi! Dashi! Please don't be mad anymore, I'm okay!" shouted Hiro as he started to cry. Tadashi just dropped Summer's guns and picked up his little brother and held him in a loving embrace.

"It's okay little brother you're safe now, I promise" Tadashi usured.

Callahan rushed over to Abigail and hugged her.

"My baby girl, forgive me, I was so alone I- the professor started but was cut off by his daughter as she hugged him back.

"Its okay dad, I'm sorry its because of me that you did all of this, I was stupid I- Abigail stated but was cut off by her father.

"None of that matters anymore, we're together again and we're not fighting anymore" stated Callahan as he and his daughter hugged each other tighter.

*BANG!*

A sudden gunshot caused everyone to suddenly jump, but once they saw where the bullet had ended up their eyes went wide.

I bullet had gone in the side of Callahan's stomach.

"DAD!" Abigail screeched. As she caught her father and lowered him to the ground.

Summer was the first to look where the bullet had come from, and when she saw who made the shot she frowned.

"Adam" she stated menacingly as the red haired boy came out of the shadows with his red blade folded into a rifle.

"Hello, my darling" he greeted.

"Shut up, you!" Spring snapped.

"Adam, how could you?" asked Summer in a weeping tip voice.

"Oh, come now you don't tell me you actually care for this man, he is your enemy" said Adam, and even though he was wearing a mask, the group could tell he was rolling his eyes.

Summer bowed her head.

"Yes, that's what I believed at first, when Big Hero 6 told me about Callahan I thought all he cared about was revenge, but now…. I see him making up with his daughter and now I realize he's a man who had a broken heart only just moments ago, and his bad intentions even though they were bad all he was doing was trying to break free of the sorrow in his heart…. AND NOW HE'S DYING BECAUSE OF IT! I WON'T LET YOU BE SATISFIED IN KILLING HIM!" shouted Summer as she took out her sword and started to run towards Adam in hot pursuit. The red haired boy sighed.

"Why are you so foolish my love?" Adam asked as he opened a portal with his red skull scroll and jumped in, but before Summer could follow it closed.

"Damn it, he got away" she gritted but her frustration was cut short when she heard Abigail's soft crys. Summer and Spring turned to see the young woman was next to her father who was lying on the floor and held his head in her lap. Fred, Tadashi, and Hiro were also around the father and daughter…. Well Fred and Tadashi were but Hiro was behind his older brother, still afraid of Callahan.

"Dad hang in there, we'll get to a hospital and- Abigail started but was cut off by her father.

"No sweetheart, it's too late for me *cough* and even if it wasn't, I've been wanting to die for a long time now, and I have made too many mistakes to be allowed to go on, now maybe, just maybe God will pity me" said Callahan gasping for air while holding his daughter's hand and while blood leaked from his mouth and seemed to pour from his side, which Fred was pushing on to keep it from bleeding, but it wasn't working. "Ta- *cough* -dashi" Callahan coughed as he turned to his former student. "I'm sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, all I ask of you and your team is that you stop Salem" said the former professor. Tadashi held his breath, trying to hold back tears.

"Professor you were like a father to me back then…. I promise we will stop Salem" stated the one armed teen. Summer and Spring were kneeling with everyone by now and Summer hated seeing all of this. Even though Callahan had tried to kill her and most of her friends, she pitied him as if he were a beggar. She then stretched out her hand, hoping her healing powers were able to heal this poor man.

Callahan noticed this and frowned.

"Don't" he proclaimed.

"Huh?" asked Summer feeling confused.

"I know you can heal people with your power, but I don't want to be saved" Callahan replied. Abigail's eyes went wide.

"What? Dad you can't be serious!" she weeped. Callahan took his daughter's other hand in his own.

"My little girl, *cough* I'm glad I could see you one last time" said Callahan as he then turned to Summer. "Miss Rose *cough* what I said about the curse was all true- Callahan started but was cut off by Summer.

"That's enough, please don't talk anymore- Summer started but was cut off by Callahan.

"I must tell you…. There's a way to break the curse that Salem put on you" he said. Everyone's eyes widen at his words.

"W-what?" asked the silver eyed girl.

"You mean there's a way to save Summer?" asked Tadashi as he now held Hiro in his arms.

"The only way for the one destined to stop Salem to rid of the her curse is to kill the Grimm queen, and worse no one knows when the silver light will destroy the most powerful silver eyed warrior it could be a year or a week but I know their power has to be at maximum strength to destroy you but it would only kill you and no one else, Summer so be cautious of your power…. And stop Salem *cough* …. Stop Salem…." Callahan breathed and then he was gone.

"Daddy, no…." Abigail cried as she held her father's dead body close.

Summer couldn't help it, she reached out her hand to Callahan's body, but Abigail swatted it away. "No let him rest, as much as I want him back his life would still be bad, he'd be in danger from those people he just betrayed, and I won't want him to live in fear" said the young woman wept. Summer put her hand down.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Abigail looked at her father's body and closed his lifeless blue eyes.

"I'm sure"

)(^)(^)(^)(^)^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^^)(^

After a small talk about a few things Abigail agreed with the group of hero's that she would leave the country for her own safety after her father's funeral, which Tadashi had promised he'd attend to.

Once back in the Hamada garage, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey, Baymax, and Ruby ran towards Summer, Spring, Tadashi, Fred, and little Hiro to make sure the little one was ok.

"Oh Hiro, sweetie are you okay?" asked Honey giving Hiro a hug, who hugged back.

"Yeah, Honey Lemon I'm okay" said Hiro as Baymax scanned him for good measure.

"Hiro has a slight bruise on his arm but aside from that he is perfectly fine" stated the robot as Ruby came forward with Zwei in her arms.

"Hi Hiro, I'm Ruby I don't believe we've met before" said Ruby as Zwei squirmed in her arms.

"Zwei! You're okay!" Hiro exclaimed as he jumped up and down, which made Zwei bark happily. "Oh, and it's nice to meet you Ruby, I really like your sister Summer" said Hiro cutely. Ruby smiled at the child's words, even she had to admit he was cute.

"So what happened to Callahan?' asked Gogo as everyone turned to Tadashi, Summer, Spring, and Fred, who all had looks of guilt on their faces.

"Yeah you guys might want to sit down for this…." Tadashi trailed off.

)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^(()^()^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)

"Whoa, just whoa" said Gogo after the four who were at the warehouse explained what had happened with the evil professor…. And about what they had learned about Summer's curse.

"That's rough" stated Wasabi.

"Oh my gosh, poor Callahan, poor Abigail" said Honey looked down in pity. The whole group sat in a circle of chairs in the garage as they talked.

"So Summer will die?" asked Wasabi in a worried tone making, Spring shake her head.

"Well no, not necessarily, there is a way to save her" she proclaimed.

"Yeah that's to stop Salem" said Tadashi.

"So in other words, its either Salem or Summer?" asked Gogo.

"That about sums it up yeah" replied Fred.

"But the real question is when will this happen to Summer and how much time do we have to destroy Salem until it happens?" asked Wasabi, making everyone then look at Summer who just bowed her head.

"It's uncertain, for all we know it could happen any day now, I'm still wondering how I've been able to survive all this time with my powers becoming stronger and all" said the white hooded girl, when suddenly she felt two small arms wrap around her legs, Summer looked down to see little Hiro hugging her ankles.

"Summer I won't let you die! I don't really understand what happened back at that scary place with that man, but I do know that you might die. I won't let that happen! I'll protect you from monsters and I'll even train to become a huntsmen like you and Dashi and then you'll be safe!" Hiro stated determinedly as he hugged Summer's legs tighter. Summer smiled softly at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Hiro, I want you to do something for me" said Summer as she picked up the child and set him on her lap. Hiro's smile brightened.

"What is it?" asked the little one as Summer took a breath.

"Well there is a way you can protect me and the rest of us, heck it's even how you can protect the planet" prompted the silver eyed girl.

"Whatever it is I'll do it to protect Dashi and you" said Hiro now bouncing in Summer's lap.

Summer smiled sadly.

"Well there's this formula that Honey made that'll help you protect us. I can't tell you much about it, all I can say is that it will help you protect us" said the silver eyed girl looking around at everyone else in the room and winking, making everyone else look at each other and nod.

"Oh yeah you mean the formula- Fred started but was cut off when Ruby and Gogo covered his mouth.

"SHH!" Gogo scowled.

"You're an idiot Fred I hope you know that!" Ruby whisper yelled to him.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Hiro as Tadashi and Summer exchanged a worried glance. Tadashi then took Hiro's hand.

"Well Hiro, to keep us all safe you have to get a small shot so the special formula can affect you the right ,positive, safe way" he said.. Hiro then had a look of fear on his face, but in less than an instant his determination came back.

"I'll do it, if it means I can protect my friends and fight the bad guys than I'll do it!" stated the little one. Summer, Tadashi and the rest of the group smiled at his brave words.

))^)))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^((^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^))((

While Honey Lemon got the formula ready in the Hamada garage, Tadashi went to his and Hiro's room to get the little guy into some bigger clothes so when he returned to his normal age the toddler clothes wouldn't rip.

And while Tadashi and Honey were preparing, the rest of the groupm stayed in the closed Lucky Cat Cafe.

"It's not fair, I just met the little guy and now I have to say goodbye to him!" Ruby complained, crossing her arms and slouching in her chair.

Gogo shook her head at her friend.

"Well come on Rubes, it's not like we're saying goodbye to Hiro all together, we're saying goodbye to little Hiro" she clarified.

"Yeah, but Ruby has a point its still sad. I mean I'm gonna miss the little guy too, and just when I was considering on making him my apprentice slash sidekick!" prompted Fred in an annoyed and whining like tone. Everyone then stared at Fred with "really?" look on all of their faces. "What? It would've been awesome, I would've been like a second big brother to him and not only that but one day I would allow myself to call him my son" stated Fred standing up and putting a fist to his chest.

"Okay still think its sad that little Hiro is being turned back to normal?" Gogo whispered to Ruby in cringing type voice.

"It's a god thing! It's a good thing!" the red cloaked girl whispered back.

Summer smiled and giggled a bit at her friend's and sister's silliness, but her smile soon became a frown.

"I don't want to die, not for a while. I'm not ready to leave everyone behind…." she thought to herself, bowing her head in sadness, which Baymax noticed.

"Summer your neurotransmitter levels are low and and you appear to be growing more pale, which highly indicates that you are sad and stressed" stated the robot.

Everyone else in the group then turned to the white hooded girl with concerned expressions.

"Are you still thinking about the curse?" asked Wasabi.

Summer gave a small sigh.

"A little bit, I just can't- Summer started but was cut off when Spring, who was sitting next to her, took her hand.

"We won't let this awful thing take you Summer, we're going to find a way to save you" said the Spring maiden gently.

Summer gave her the smallest of smiles, but it then became a frown.

"If I may ask, how do you plan on telling Hiro about this curse if he does not remember when he has returned to normal?" asked Baymax waddling closer to Summer, who bowed her head lower.

"I don't know…. But I do know Hiro's been through enough pain to last him a lifetime, and I don't want to burden him with anything else….. So for now I won't tell him" she said

Fred gasped dramatically at her words.

"You're going to lie!"

Wasabi frowned at him.

"Fred save your judgement, sometimes lying is apart of keeping people safe- Wait! We promised each other we'd never keep secrets like this!" exclaimed the boy with the dreadlocks.

"Yeah sis, what will Hiro do if he finds out you kept this from him?" asked Ruby looking at her sister who signed again.

"I- I don't want to lie to Hiro but you guys know how much he worries about me I don't want to put him through anymore of that, I'm going to tell tadashi and Honey what I plan on doing, as for the rest of you I want you all to keep quiet about my curse to Hiro when he returns to normal,understand?" asked Summer "And that goes for you too Baymax" she then stated as she got up from her seat and heading into the Hamada garage to talk to Honey before anyone could answer.

The group watched Summer closed the door behind her and sighed.

"This is a mess. I mean as if trying to find the rest of the maidens wasn't hard enough and now we have a smaller time limit to when we have to defeat Salem? Why is this just getting worse?" asked Wasabi crossing his arms and shaking his head while heavily sighing.

"I will have to keep a close watch on Summer's health if we are to know when the curse will take effect" prompted Baymax.

"Good point, you can also help tell us how long until the curse does…. You know…." Spring trailed off not want to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, we know but the real problem is we have no idea how we're gonna keep this curse form Hiro. I mean he's Summer's boyfriend and she's not even going to tell him that her life is a stake more than any of ours!" Gogo proclaimed.

"I hear you… but we have no choice but to think it'll all work out, until further notice I'm keeping this a secret…. For my sister" started Ruby determinedly. Everyone else looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. Until Wasabi put his hand on the red cloaked girl's shoulder.

"If it means that much to you, than I'll keep this a secret too" he said gently.

Ruby looked at him and smiled with a hint of blush on her cheeks. The two then looked at the rest of the group, waiting for a response.

"If Summer needs me to keep this a secret, then I'll do it" stated Spring.

"Same" replied Fred.

"If this will improve Summer's depressed state than I shall keep the curse a secret from Hiro" Baymax prompted.

Everyone then turned to Gogo, who sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll keep this a secret, but if Hiro finds out about it and gets mad I'm not taking the blame!" she clarified.

Ruby smiled at her.

"Okay, I'm glad we all agree"

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(*^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^()(^()(^)(^)(^

"WHOA, YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?" shouted Honey after Summer had told her she was planning to keep her curse a secret form Hiro.

"Yeah, I know it seems harsh now, but I just don't want Hiro to know that my life is at risk…. You understand right, Honey Lemon?" asked Summer bowing her head. Summer and Honey were standing next to one of the desks in the Hamada garage.

"I do understand, but what if Hiro finds out about you keeping this from him?" asked the blonde chemist with a concerned face.

Summer sighed and bowed her head.

"I'll just work hard to keep this curse a secret, because I have to make sure he doesn't find out about this" she stated determinedly.

Honey sighed with the formula to turn Hiro back to normal in her hands.

"If you think this is best then I'll keep your curse a secret too" she promised.

Summer smiled sadly as she patted Honey's shoulder.

"Thank you, I wish it didn't have to be this way, but until I figure out how get rid of this curse and do so I don't want to mention it to Hiro, I'm gonna tell Tadashi to keep quiet about this too" she said.

Suddenly the two girls heard a knock at the garage door, the one that lead into the house.

"Come in!" Honey and Summer called together. The door then opened with Tadashi standing in the doorway, as he was holding little Hiro in his arms who was wearing a long navy T-shirt and a pair of grey shorts that were too big for him.

"Hey guys" Tadashi greeted.

"Hi, Summer, hi Honey Lemon" Hiro called happily while waving.

Summer smiled at the boy a have a small wave.

"Hi, Hiro. Are you ready to do this?" asked the silver eyed girl.

The toddler noded fast.

"Uh, huh I'm going to do this to protect my friends and family!" stated like Hiro determinedly, making Tadashi chuckle.

"Well okay then, Honey is the formula ready?" asked the one armed teen.

"Yes, all we need is Baymax's help to inject it into Hiro and then we'll be all set" said the blonde girl leaning over and winking at Summer.

Tadashi's face then turned into a frown.

"Hey, Honey Lemon can you take out to the others for a minute, I need to talk to Summer" Tadashi requested.

Honey nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll be sure to give the formula here to Baymax. Come here Hiro let's go" Honey said cooing at the little boy who was placed into her arms with a smile on his face.

After Honey closed the door behind her, tadashi pulled out a chair from one of the desks and sat in it. Summer did the same and sat in a chair in front of him.

"Tadashi you don't have to say anything, I know you're sorry and it ok- Summer started but was cut off by the one armed teen.

"No, it's not okay, I was a big jealous jerk, I yelled at both you and Hiro. and because of all of that I don't expect you to want to forgive me so if you really don't want to I deserve it" prompted Tadashi bowing his head in his hands.

Summer sighed.

"I want to forgive you and I will because your not only my boyfriends big brother but you're also my friend. So its okay" said Summer as she then held out her hand. "Is now a good time to ask for that real truce?" she asked.

Tadashi looked at Summer's hand and then shook it with his real one and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks…. Friend" he trailed off.

"Okay now that that's settled, I hate to ask but can you do something for me?" Summer questioned.

"Sure what is it?" asked Tadashi as he released Summer's hand, who then sighed with guilt.

"I want you to keep my curse a secret from Hiro" she proclaimed.

Tadashi's eyes then widened.

"WHAT!?" he shouted.

"I know, I know! We promised not to do anything like that, but i don't want to put any pain or pressure on Hiro- Summer started but was cut off by Tadashi

"Well he'll go through more pain if he realizes you're keeping this form him! He yelled.

"I know and that's why I'm going to make sure he doesn't find out " Summer proclaimed. "Everyone else agreed to keep this form Hiro and until I break this curse that's how it'll be. So I beg of you…. Help me keep this secret, I don't want to do this but I have no choice if I want to keep Hiro safe from pain, this is the only way" she said as she bowed her head trailing off in tears and small cries.

Tadashi put his real hand on Summer's shoulder.

"I get it I won't tell him, but if Hiro turns back to normal and remembers the curse I won't hold back on telling him, seem fair?" he asked gently.

Summer sniffled and nodded her head as it was still bowed.

Tadashi gave a small smile.

"Okay, let's turn him back to normal"

 **Heyo, everyone cliffhanger! And comment on what you think will happen in the next chapter, see you next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey there fellow readers sorry I haven't updated in forever I'm working on other fanfics and stuff so yeah enjoy!**

After Summer and Tadashi had their little talk, they went back out to the cafe to see the rest of the group wishing little Hiro luck while Baymax held the little one in his big balloon like arms.

"Be brave little man, we know you can do this" said Wasabi giving the little guy a pat on the back.

"We'll be with you when this happens too so you will not be scared" stated Baymax patting Hiro's head, who smiled at the robots gentle touch.

"Yeah, Hiro and you've been such a good kid and after that shot you'll be stronger than ever!" prompted Fred.

The sudden reminder of the shot made Hiro look nervous again.

Upon seeing the child's discomfort, Gogo elbowed Fred.

"What Fred means to say is we are glad you are being brave and we are proud of you" said the black-haired girl, making Hiro smile again.

"Thank you! When I become stronger I'll be sure to take care of all of you, no matter what!" the little one stated determinedly.

"Well kid, you've got the spirit of the huntsmen, I'll say that much" proclaimed Ruby, as Zwei gave a happy bark from her arms and gave Hiro a small lick on the nose, making the little one giggle.

"Thank you Ruby, I want to be a huntsmen and an inventor, just like all of you, Dashi and Summer" said the little one determinedly.

Honey giggle and ruffled the child's hair. "Well if you keep moving forward, you'll be a great huntsmen and inventor, we know you can do it" she stated.

"Yes, we believe in you" said Spring.

Summer and Tadashi smiled at the scene. But they also had sadness in their eyes, they had all grown so close to little Hiro, but they also missed older Hiro, even his sarcasm and awkward ways. And most importantly, they needed him to defeat Salem, so they had to bring him back. Not to mention, all the hard work their friends had put in to reversing that formula.

Tadashi then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Guys… it's time…" Tadashi trailed off, trying not to show the sadness in his voice.

Everyone walked into the Hamada garage in silence. Baymax place little Hiro on a chair and then walked over to Honey Lemon who was at one of the desks, where she was checking the formula one last time with Gogo, Ruby, Spring and Wasabi's help, all while Fred was talking about all the powers he wanted that possibly could be given to him made from the potions made from the plants from planet Sembi. This gave Summer and Tadashi a chance to be alone with little Hiro for a bit.

"Are you still nervous Hiro?" asked Summer, taking the little one's hand and squeezing it gently.

Hiro looked up at her, "a little bit, but I'm still going to do it so I can protect Dashi, you and our friends" stated Hiro determinedly in the end.

Tadashi chuckled "We know you'll protect us little brother, and you'll be a great huntsmen and inventor" said the older Hamada, as he placed the gummy bear toy in the little one's lap, who hugged it in great excitement.

"Okay, Baymax has the formula ready" said Honey, as she and the rest of the group turned around.

Hiro then saw the needle on the tip of Baymax's finger and gave out a whimper while hugging the gummy bear toy closer. Summer and Tadashi smiled at him gently.

"It's alright Hiro, it will be over quick" said Summer in a soft voice as she squeezed Hiro's hand again.

"Dashi, Summer, will you both hold one of my hands please?" asked the little one cutely. Tadashi and Summer smiled at him again.

"Of course little brother" as he took Hiro's other little hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you…" Hiro trailed off as he kissed Tadashi's cheek and then Summer's, which surprised both of them, but then they smiled.

"Are you ready Hiro?" asked Baymax. The little boy looked up at the robot and smiled bravely.

"Yes, I'm ready" he stated determinedly. With that said, Baymax rolled up Hiro's sleeve and cleaned a spot on the child's shoulder with a small cotton ball…. And very gently pierced the little boy's skin with the needle on the type of his finger, and once it happened little Hiro past out cold into Tadashi's arms. Baymax then gently took the needle out and the rest of the group held their breath and waited. After a few seconds little Hiro's tiny body started to grow! Most of the baby fat on the child's cheeks melted away and his face became older and then it stopped.

"He looks like he's back to normal, that's a good sign" stated Spring with a hopeful tone.

"Do you really think it worked….?" Wasabi trailed off as Hiro started to stire in Tadashi's arms, then his eyes opened as he let out a moan until he noticed everyone staring at him. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked groggily.

"HIRO!" they all shouted happily as they tackled the startled boy in a bone crushing group hug.

"Whoa, do you guys mind? I can't breath, and does anyone care to explain why I'm in a long T-shirt and shorts and what happened to me?" asked Hiro as his friends released him from the hug only to have Tadashi embrace him.

"Oh man, little brother you scared me!" he said squeezing the breath out of Hiro, who only tried to push away.

"Tadashi, if you think this will make me forget about what you did to Summer, you are highly mistaken!" Hiro gritted as he was finally able to get out of Tadashi's embrace.

The older Hamada frowned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked his little brother.

Hiro thought for a moment.

"I remember we just defeated a pack of grimm, I was talking to you when that stinking pain suddenly appeared in my arm and then I got really warm and…. Everything went dark….. What happened to me?" asked the fourteen year old boy with a confused look as he turned to the rest of the group only to have Summer pull him into a kiss and to have Zwei lick his cheek while sitting in his lap.

"Ew…. take it elsewhere guys" Fred stated in disgust only earning a nudge form Gogo.

After a moment Summer pulled out of the kiss and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hiro before we explained anything, I want you to know that Tadashi apologized to me for what he did a few nights ago and I forgave him. To be honest for a the past few days ma and Tadashi here have been learning a lot about each other and it's true that we argued a bit but we forgave each other and we're friends again…. Just so you know" said the silver eyed girl.

Hiro stared at her for a moment as he held Zwei in his arms and turned to Tadashi.

"Did you really apologize?" asked the young teen.

Tadashi nodded.

"It is, the whole time you were a temporary kid me and Summer were either arguing or trying to apologize and failing, but in the end we worked to togher and saved you from Callahan" said the one armed teen.

Hiro's eyes went wide at his big brother's words.

"Um…. Your telling me I was turned into a kid….?" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I know, crazy huh?" asked Ruby a small smirk.

Hiro was silent for a moment before he started to laugh.

"Yeah, sure guys. I was totally a kid for the passed few days!" he laughed…. That is until Gogo sighed and pulled up a picture on her phone of little Hiro in a group picture with everyone who was a Fred's house that day they all trained together.

Hiro stared at the picture with his jaw dropped.

"Okay, do you believe us now?" asked the black haired girl smacking her gum.

The fourteen year old boy was still he did know what to think for a moment, then he took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Okay…. Anyone care to explain what happened to me?" asked Hiro, trying not to freak out as he was speaking.

After ten minutes of explaining to the messy haired boy what had happened in the past few days (leaving out the parts about Summer's curse of course) the teen himself ran a hand through his hair.

Whoa, just whoa, I can't believe I don't remember any of that, but I'm kinda glad I don't…. Callahan did a lot of bad stuff but…. He didn't deserve to die…. Especially in front of his daughter like that…." Hiro trialed off sadly as Summer put her arm around him gently.

"At least he's finally at peace now" she said softly.

"Yeah, he's in a better place man" replied Wasabi.

Hiro was silent as he then thought for a moment.

"Guys can I have a minute with Tadashi, alone?" asked the messy haired teen.

The group nodded and walked out of the garage, as did Summer who kissed Hiro's cheek before leaving with everyone else.

"Be gentle with each other okay?" she whispered to her boyfriend who smiled at her and gave a nod.

Once and the whole group was gone, Tadashi sighed and ran his real hand through his hair.

"Hiro I'm so sorry-" he started but Hiro cut him off.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I yelled at you, I punched you in the nose, and I ignored you on purpose after that, if anyone should be sorry it should be me" said the messy haired teen.

Tadashi shook his head all of a sudden feeling angry.

"'I' did worse, I got jealous, I called Summer an alien, was mean to her, and I hurt both of you, Hiro I'm so sorry" Tadashi proclaimed.

Hiro smiled at his older brother.

"Its okay, I forgive you, especially after all you did for me these past few days…. Not to get all mussy" said Hiro.

Tadashi smiled back at his brother.

"I forgive you too" he prompted opening his arms to Hiro who shook his head.

"No way, not happening" he said.

"Yep, yep, get in here, don't make me have to tackle you…." Tadashi trailed off in a teasing tone as he held his arms out wider.

Hiro sighed and walked closer to Tadashi, and hugged his brother.

"There, are you satisfied?" asked the messy haired teen rolling his eyes in the hug, but Tadashi could hear the smile in his voice.

After the two Hamada's made up they went back into the house from the garage to see the rest of the group waiting for them.

"So….?" Honey trailed off.

"We're good guys, me and Tadashi made up, so we're cool" Hiro clarified.

"Yeah, and form this point forward, we promise; no more fights between us Hamada's" said Tadashi.

"Come on, we all you two aren't gonna keep that promise" stated Fred blanky.

"Yeah you're probably right" Tadashi replied with a small chuckle.

"So…. now what?" asked Gogo.

Everyone then turned to Summer.

"I think we should go back to our search for the maidens, remember Salem is still trying

to find them, and we still have to find the Fall and Winter maiden" said the white cloaked girl.

"Good point, but I think there's also a problem; the tracker for the maidens power doesn't work anymore" proclaimed Fred.

"Fred, what did you do this time?" Wasabi groaned putting a hand to his face in annoyance.

"I didn't do anything!" Fred protested. "...This time!" he clarified.

"Yes, it isn't Fred's fault, when we checked on the tracker in the ship to see if we could find the next closest maiden all we got was stadic" said Honey Lemon.

Hiro bit his lip.

"Me, Summer, and Tadashi will take a look at it, but it could be that the next maiden is too far away" he said.

"Yeah you're probably right, still there's only one way to find out…." Tadashi trailed off as he started to walk back to the garage door, he then turned to Summer and Hiro. "are you two coming?" he asked..

Summer sighed.

"Actually I was hoping me and Spring could take Honey and Baymax to space to see Sembi since they're the only ones who haven't seen space yet and I think Honey will love the chemistry in the planet life there" said the silver eyed girl. "I promise it'll be a quick day trip and I can leave the tracker her with you two so you can take a look at it" she stated.

Hiro, Tadashi, and everyone else gave Summer and confused look.

"Oh Summer, you don't have to do that-" Honey started but Summer cut her off.

"No Honey Lemon it wouldn't be fair if I didn't do it. Plus Sembi is a beautiful planet, and I'd feel terrible if you didn't see it" she said.

Honey then shrugged.

"Okay if you really want to do this then I go back to the apartment and get ready" she prompted as she turned to leave the cafe with Gogo and Ruby in tow.

"And I shall charge myself upstairs to get ready for this long trip to the planet Sembi" said Baymax as he walked up to the Hamada apartment.

"Well Fred we should probably head home too for the day after all this turning Hiro back to normal and stuff I think we could use some rest for a day" proclaimed Wasabi.

"You said it dude" said Fred as he and Wasabi started to leave the cafe.

"See you guys" Wasabi called as he and Fred went out of the cafe.

After everyone else was gone, Summer picked up Zwei who was wagging his tail at her feet and looked at Spring and Tadashi.

"Can you two give me and Hiro a minute?" asked the silver eyed girl.

"Sure Summer" said Spring as she and Tadashi headed into the garage and closed the door.

Summer then sat down at one of the cafe's tables and Hiro sat beside her. She then took a deep breath and then started to explain that when Hiro was a temporary child, the group discovered a new silver eyed power, one that could allow the silver eyed warrior to take away nightmares with a single kiss and about the negative emotions that caused Summer's power to not work right…. However Summer herself left out the parts about her curse.

"Whoa that's crazy, its like around every corner we find a new silver eyed power" said Hiro.

Summer gave him a nod.

"Hiro…." she trailed off.

"Yeah" the spiky haired teen replied.

"I…. I have something to tell you" said Summer hugging Zwei tighter.

Hiro noticed his girlfriends uneasiness and gently took one of her hands in his.

"Summer, whatever it is I'm here for you… I love you" he stated.

Summer looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but then she took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I've decided to never use my powers unless I really need them, and if Ruby can't use hers" said the silver-eyed girl.

"What, why?" he questioned.

Summer looked down at Zwei in her lap.

"I… I… I just feel like I need a break from all of that magic, it leaves me feeling tired and Ruby needs more chances to use her powers" she said.

"But it's your destiny to stop Salem. If anyone has to train with powers, it's you" he stated. "Not that I'm saying you need it, I'm just saying that-" Hiro started but was cut off when Summer took her hands from his and covered his mouth.

"I will train, but I'm going to limit when I use my powers. I'll need most of my strength to defeat Salem when the time comes" she proclaimed as she removed her hand from Hiro's face and laid it on his shoulder. "You understand, don't you?" asked Summer.

Hiro touched her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I do. If this is what you think is best then don't use your powers as much" he stated.

Summer then forced a smile on her face through the guilt inside of her and stood up from her seat.

"Okay, just thought I'd let you know first. I'm going to get the ship and I'll bring the maiden tracker right before me, Honey, Baymax and Spring leave for space" said Summer. Then she walked over to the door leading to the garage and looked at Hiro as she put Zwei down and put a finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

Hiro gave her a confused look, until Summer opened the door and out tumble an eavesdropping Tadashi and Spring, who both laughed nervously as they got back up.

"And as for you two, Spring before we leave for space I want you to tell Baymax about what I just told Hiro and when it comes to my power using limit. And Tadashi I want you to do the same and tell Wasabi and Fred. And as for me, I'll tell Honey, Gogo and Ruby" said Summer in a serious, yet playful tone.

"Um, sure thing" stated Tadashi with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck with his robot arm and pulled out his phone to call Wasabi and Fred and walked back out to the garage.

"Of.. of course Summer" proclaimed Spring as she turned into air and flew up to the Himada apartment to deliver the message to Baymax.

Summer then took Zwei back in her arms and walked over to Hiro and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later…. Cutie" Summer teased with a playful smile making Hiro blush and rolled his eyes in a playful way.

"See you…." he trailed off as Summer left the cafe with Spring following her as air.

Hiro sighed. "Summer, you've been through so much and now…. Now I feel like that something might have just been added to that pain and you won't tell me what it is…. Why?" he thought to himself as he walked upstairs to his and Tadashi's room and flopped down on his bed letting out a big sigh.

"My scanner indicates that you are distressed" said Baymax as he stepped out of his charging station and walked over to the side of Hiro's bed.

Hiro sat up as looked up at his robot friend.

"Yeah, I'm good I just…. Have a few things to process, I mean I was turned into a kid and kidnapped by Callahan, who was working for Salem. And with all that she's doing against us I think it's more than safe to say the Grimm queen thinks we're a threat, we have to be careful" stated the messy haired teen.

Baymax blinked.

"I believe you should spend more time with Tadashi" he said changing the subject.

Hiro started at him.

"Why, whats up?"

"Tadashi was as worried about as Summer was when you were turned into a child and kidnapped, and as I recall you seem to be spending a lot of time with Summer and less time with Tadashi, this could lead to your brother feeling more lonely" proclaimed Baymax.

Hiro was silent for a moment and then he sighed.

"You're right, I've been more than unfair to my brother then I realized…. And I'll make it up to him" stated Hiro as he got up and opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out Tadashi's old favorite cap he had lost before entering the fire where he lost his arm.

"You have not given that back to Tadashi?" asked Baymax.

Hiro shook his head.

"I kept forgetting to, but now I think it's a good time to give it back to him" the messy haired teen said as he turned back to the staircase, but before he left, Hiro ran over to Baymax and hugged him who hugged him back.

"Thanks for the advice buddy" prompted Hiro before rushing downstairs.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Tadashi turned once he heard Hiro come into the garage.

"Hey little bro, I-" the one armed teen started but stopped when he saw Hiro holding out his old favorite cap to him.

Tadashi stared it for a moment before taking it into his hands. "You…. You still have this?" he questioned.

Hiro nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I thought you might want it back, I'm sorry it took me awhile to remember I had it" the messy haired boy shrugged sheepishly.

Tadashi looked up at Hiro and and let out a small chuckle.

"What?" asked Hiro

"Nothing its just I have something of yours that you may want to have back" prompted the one armed teen as he turned back to the desk and turned back to Hiro with the large green gummy bear robot toy he and little Hiro had built.

"What that?" the teen questioned.

"Hm, we built it together when you were turned into a kid, it was meant to be a toy, but you can still have it if you want" said Tadashi as Hiro took the gummy bear robot in his hands.

"This is really cool, what does it do?" he asked.

Tadashi looked up at Hiro, a bit surprised at his questioned, but then he gently took the robot out of Hiro's hand and made it dance like it did last time and then it agave Hiro gummy bears from its chest again, much to the boy's delight. "This thing is awesome!" Hiro proclaimed a she held the gummy bear robot up after it finished dancing.

"I'm glad you like it" said Tadashi as he fixed his cap on his head. It wasn't until he saw the new white and blue carbon fiber robot arm on the desk in front of him that he frowned bit.

"Does older Hiro really hold the same value for the arm I'm wearing like younger Hiro dos?" he asked himself.

"Tadashi are you okay?" asked Hiro when he noticed his big brothers frown.

"What? Oh no it's nothing…. Actually, Hiro can I ask you something" Tadashi questioned as he picked up the new arm.

"Yeah sure, is that a new arm?" asked Hiro raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it is…." Tadashi trialed off as he told Hiro about what he said to him as a temaray kid and how he felt that the arm Tadashi wore at the moment was a reminder of how important his brother was to him.

Hiro looked after Tadashi told him this.

"Hiro do you really feel that way, about the arm?" asked the one armed teen.

Hiro looked away from his brother. "It's okay you can tell me" said Tadashi putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder and smiling at him in a comforting way. Hiro finally looked back up at Tadashi with tears in his eyes. "Hey bud, are you okay-" Tadashi started but was cut off when Hiro lunged forward, hugging him tight and started to cry into his shoulder.

Tadashi was shocked, Hiro barely cried, but that didn't mean it never happened.

The one armed teen then hugged Hiro back and rubbed his back to calm him down. "It's okay little bro, I'm here…. I'm here" Tadashi shushed.

After a few minutes of sobbing Hiro was finally able to calm down and speak.

"It's not really about the arm anymore, that part barely matters to me now because after all I heard about what you did for me even though I was a jerk, it became more about you" said the messy haired teen.

Tadashi smiled at Hiro.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

Hiro nodded.

"Yeah you mean more to me then any robotic arm, but if you tell anyone that I cried and got all mussy I will shave off your eyebrows when you sleep!" stated Hiro.

Tadashi chuckled.

"Got it" he said

Hiro's face then brightened up with an idea.

"Hey Tadashi, why don't we work on that new arm together?" Hiro prompted.

Tadashi smiled, but after a moment he frowned.

"Are you sure that wouldn't bother you?" he asked.

Hiro shook his head.

"Not as long as you build it with me" stated the younger teen.

Tadashi smiled.

"Then let's do it" he said as he and Hiro started to get out what they need to finish building Tadashi's new robot arm.

 **Hope you enjoyed see you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone ETH here I hope you enjoy this and all so, yeah I'll shut up and let you get to it!**

Adam was bowing before the Grimm queen; Salem in her dark throne room, explaining what had happened with Callahan with a wicked smile on his masked face.

"I trust you took all of the professor's equipment that we gave him and brought it back?" asked the Grimm queen. Adam gave her a nod.

"Yes my queen, and I have given it all back to Lavender" the red haired boy replied.

"Good, has she finished building the new tracking device for the maidens?" asked Salem, but before Adam could respond the tall double doors leading into the throne room opened and Lavender walked in and bowed to Salem. "Good you're here Lavender, you seem to be recovered from you're last encounter with your niece and her allies, and I trust that you've finished the new tracking device to find the maidens power hosts?" asked the grimm queen extending her hand out to Lavender, who bowed deeper.

"Yes, it is almost finished my queen" she stated. "However I have concerns for when we find the next maiden, what if my sister's children show up with their friends again and win against us once more? We cannot spy on them, let alone touch them so long as they use the power of silver-" Lavender started but was cut off when Salem slammed her fist on the arm of her throne.

"WHAT YOUR NIECES DO TO TRY AND STOP US SHOULD ONLY BE OF LITTLE CONCERN, ESPECIALLY SINCE WE ALL KNOW THAT THE ELDEST OF THE TWO HAS NOT MUCH LONGER TO LIVE!" the grimm queen shouted at the top of her lungs, making Lavender and Adam jump a bit.

Salem took a breath. "I know that your nieces are proving to be a threat but we must press on if we are to succeed in taking the universe" she said.

Lavender gave a nod.

"Of course my queen, forgive me" Lavender lightly begged.

"If you want forgiveness then get back to work on the tracking device for finding the maidens powers. As for you Adam, inform the doctors that Tyrian will be getting a new tale constructed by Lavender" Salem ordered.

"Of course my lady" said Adam as he left the throne room after bowing before the grimm queen one last time.

Lavender looked back up at the grimm queen.

"My lady, would you like me to start Tyrian's um…. New tail after I finish the maiden tracker?" she asked only then just then finding out about having to build a new tail for the scorpion man.

"Yes, get started on the tail right after you finish the tracker, and when the next maiden is found inform me of her whereabouts" Salem ordered.

Lavender bowed deeper.

"Right away my queen" she said as she turned to leave the room and closed the tall double doors behind he leaving Salem alone in her dark and eerie throne room with her evil thoughts.

The grimm queen stood up from her throne and silently walked over to one of the tall windows and stared at the city of San Fransokyo that was far off into the distance of the dark night.

"How are you still alive Summer Rose? As far as your bloodline goes you're the most powerful silver eyed, your little sister being less powerful than you proves that…. So why hasn't the curse I put on your family destroyed you yet?" the grimm queen asked herself out loud.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^))^)^)(^)(^(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^((^)(^)(^(^((^))(^)(^()^(^)(^(^((^)(^)^)(^)(^

Meanwhile far away, above the pink planet Sembi Summer was flying her and her friends large ship with Spring, Honey Lemon, and Baymax while occupying a few of the many passenger seats while Summer herself drove the ship.

"Oh, Summer, Sembi is so beautiful, and it's my favorite color!" Honey gushed as she peered out the window next to her seat.

Summer giggled.

"I thought you'd like this planet," she said as she turned the ship towards the planet.

Once the ship was one of the planet's surface, Honey gasped at what she was seeing, the planet had pink grass! A purple sky and bright blue clouds.

"Whoa…." Honey trailed off in awe as she and everyone else stepped out into the light out of the ship.

"I know, pretty amazing, right?" asked Spring, observing an oddly shaped orange flower with her light green fingers.

"Well Sembi is known as the planet of beauty and plants, I hope it's amazing" Summer giggled as she too stepped out of the ship and then scanned it in to her storage drive.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^))^)(^((^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^()^((^))^)(^((^))(^))^)(^)(^)(^)^((^)^)(^))^)(^))^(^(

After a few hours of laughing and frolicking through the meadow they landed in with many unusual flowers surrounding them, Summer, Honey, Spring, and Baymax sat down in the lush pink grass under a giant red tree while Summer taught Honey about Sembi's chemistry and plant life.

"So most of the fruits and veggies here are edible?" asked Honey as she paid close attention to Summer's words.

"Yeah, but some of them are dangerous and toxic and shouldn't even be touched" the white cloaked girl warned.

"Got it" Honey stated.

Summer smiled at her but then it became a frown.

"Summer….?" Spring questioned when she noticed the white cloaked girl's facial expression changed.

"I'm fine, sorry I just…. Lost in thought, I guess" said Summer.

"Honey and Spring looked at each other and then at Baymax.

"Baymax, can you scan Summer please?" asked Spring.

Summer raised an eyebrow. "What for?" she asked.

"Because you're obviously hiding something" Honey replied as Baymax scanned Summer.

"Your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are feeling guilty since you have trouble keeping eye contact and-" the robot Summer held up her hand making Baymax stop talking as she began to stroke a small strand of her hair as she looked down. Honey then scooted closer to the white cloaked girl.

"Are you still thinking about your curse and not telling Hiro about it?" she asked, putting a hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Yes, I didn't think it would affect me this much, but it's also making me realize how much I care about him…. And how much I love him" Summer proclaimed.

Honey then leaned in and wrapped her arms around Summer.

"You know you can talk to us anytime, I know you don't want to talk to Hiro about your curse but you can always talk to me or the rest of our friends when you need to" the blonde haired girl.

Summer stared at Honey Lemon's words and hugged her back.

"Thanks Honey, I appreciate it" she prompted as Spring joined the hug as well.

"And don't forget I'm here too," said the young green woman, tightening the hug a bit as Baymax joined the hug too.

"I am also here Summer, you will be alright, there, there," stated the robot as he used one of his balloon like hands to pat Summer's head.

The silver eyed girl smiled.

"I sure am lucky to have all of you at my side but I'm okay for now, I promise I'll talk to you when I'm ready, I promise" Summer proclaimed with a sweet smile as she and her friends broke the hug.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^((^((^)(^((^((^))^((^((^()^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()^()^((^)(^))

After a little more exploring and collecting new chemical formulas for Honey's collection, the group decided it was time to start on their route back to earth.

"Oh I'm so excited to experiment with all of this new chemistry!" Honey gushed as she carried a small box full of beakers with new chemistry.

"Well be sure to be careful when you do that, there are a few of these that are pretty dangerous if you don't know what your doing, so be sure to read those filles on that drive I gave you before you go crazy, okay?" Summer warned sincerely as she too carried a box of beakers towards the ship with Honey walking beside her, but just before the two girl's could get inside the ship where Baymax and Spring were waiting, Honey tripped on her own feet and in the process a beaker in her box filled with light blue liquid tipped out of the box and spilled onto Summer's fingers where her palm gloves didn't cover.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Summer, are you hurt?!" asked Honey in alarm as she adjusted the beaker back into the box.

"Don't worry, I'm okay, it's fine Honey. That was tree sap from a "Gifino" tree, I'll be okay that liquid is a harmful as clean water" Summer usured as she shook her hand to dry off the sap.

"Oh Summer, are you sure?" asked Honey in concern.

"Positive" Summer replied with a nod. "Now let's go, we don't need everyone getting worried about us back at home," she said as she walked into the ship as Honey followed close behind as she let out a sigh of relief.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^(^((^()^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^))^(^)(^)(^)(^))^(^)(^)(^)(^^))^((^)

On the way back to earth that night in the ship, while Honey Lemon slept and Baymax charged in the corner Summer was starting to twitch in her seat as she drove the aircraft and she was scratching at her hand…. The one that Honey had spilled "Gifino" tree sap on…."

"Summer are you okay?" asked Spring who was sitting on the passenger seat next to the silver eyed girl.

"What? Oh, yes I'm perfectly fine just a bit antsy I guess" Summer answered as she scratched at her hand again. "But anyway, look we're right above earth" said the silver eyed girl pointing to the big blue and green planet that the one in the ship called home. "*Cough* *cough*!" Summer wheezed covering her mouth.

Spring raised an eyebrow.

"Summer are you sure your okay?" she asked in a concerning voice.

"Yeah, Spring I"m just a little- *COUGH* *COUGH*!" the silver eyed girl wheezed again as red bubbles started to come out of her opened mouth!.

"OH MY STARS!" Spring shrieked, making Honey stire in her sleep and wake up.

"What's going- *Yawn* on?" Honey asked in a sleepy voice but her eyes went wide at what she saw happening in front of her; Summer's skin had literally turned blue!

"What the-? What happened?" Honey asked as she ran over to Spring and Summer, who was coughing up more red bubbles.

"I don't know, first it was twitching and itching, but then it became coughing up red bubbles and turning blue!" exclaimed Spring putting her hands on Summer's shoulders.

"Summer are you okay, are you in pain?" asked Honey trying her best not go crazy and scream.

"No, not- *cough* *cough* really, I just feel dizzy, cold, and my hand is itchy. *cough* *cough*!" Summer wheezed again as more red bubbles came out of her mouth. Honey looked down at Summer's hand when the silver eyed girl scratched at it again and her eyes widened; Summer's hand, the one she had spilled the tree sap on was now not only blue but it also had green spots on it as well!

"Summer that's right where I spilled that formula on you, right?" asked Honey. Summer coughed up more bubbles and gave a nod. Honey then gasped in realization. "Oh god, I think this is my fault" she said covering her mouth.

"I think there's only one way to find out, Honey Lemon get Baymax and have him scan Summer" Spring ordered. Honey looked up at the green woman.

"Are you sure Baymax will know what this sickness is and what caused it?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"Oh, he'll know Summer made sure to give that robot all of the health information known to all living things in the universe, well all that's known now at least, now hurry!" Spring shouted, making Honey jump as she quickly ran to the back of the ship and activated Baymax, who quickly scanned Summer.

"Summer has the blue-red fever, very rare to occur on Atlas. Side effects include skin turning blue, coughing up red bubbles, a fever of one hundred and two, dizziness, and green spots appearing where the sickness entered the body. Luckily this is only contagious to reamants like Summer and Ruby" stated Baymax.

"So you mean those green spots are where the fever entered Summer's body? This has to be my fault! That tree sap I spilled on Summer's hand must have caused this!" Honey exclaimed.

Summer looked up at her friend with weak eyes. "That's impossible, "Gifino" tree sap isn't toxic…." Summer trailed off in sudden realization.

"Summer, what is it?" asked Spring, helping the silver eyed girl sit up.

"... Baymax, can you please scan the "gifino" sap in Honey's box, please?" asked Summer. Baymax did so and then walked back to then walked back to the three girls.

"The "Gifino" sape is diseased with the same germs of blue-red fever" said the robot, making Summer;s eyes widen.

"Then this is bad, "Gifino" tree sap is 'normally' harmless unless it's diseased then it can be very toxic" Proclaimed the silver eyed girl.

"Well then, what's the cure for this blue-red fever?" asked Honey Lemon, but just before Summer could respond she coughed up more red bubbles.

Spring sighed in a worried tone and and turned to Honey and Baymax. "The cure for this fever is back on Sembi and is called a moonstar flower" stated the green woman.

Baymax tilted his head and spoke up. "A moonstar flower; a silver flower that is the shape of a star that also has great medication qualities when used correctly for lots of sicknesses like the blue-red fever, in our case we would need to clip a few of its petals and mix it with hot water, then Summer should drink it, and she should be back to normal overnight" stated the robot showing a picture of a moonstar flower on his chest. It indeed was silver and was the shape of a star and it was also beautiful.

"Should we go back to Sembi then?" asked Honey, still feeling worried for Summer.

"No, we should go back home and tell the others what has happened to Summer and put her down to rest, 'then' we'll figure out what to do about getting that moonstar flower, alright?" said Spring. Honey looked up at her and nodded.

"I shall drive, since Summer is sick" offered Baymax.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" asked Spring as she and Honey helped Summer lye down in the back of the ship.

"Yes, I downloaded information from one of Summer's files on her scroll" replied the robot.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^((^(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

As Baymax flew the ship back down the earth, Honey and Spring sat in the back of the ship where Summer was lying down. Honey looked beside her to look at Summer, who had her head in Spring's lap with her eyes closed, while Spring herself held her hand and rested her other hand on Summer's shoulder while looking down upon the silver eyed girl with worry in her eyes.

Honey then bit her lip to hold back the tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault if I hadn't been so careless and clumsy, Summer wouldn't be going through this right now!" Honey thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut, no longer being able to hold back her tears. Spring turned to Honey when she heard her sniffles and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey Lemon, this isn't your fault" she said gently. Honey looked up at Spring.

"But it is! I was dumb enough to-" she started but Spring cut her off.

"You could never have known that tree sap was bad for Summer, but that doesn't matter anyway, now we have to focus on getting Summer home safely and getting her better, so I would stop moping be grateful that we're not in a worse situation" stated Spring smiling gently. Honey smiled at her sadly through her tears and looked back at Sumer as she wiped them away. Summer then coughed up more red bubbles in her sleep.

"Spring is right; I have to focus on helping Summer get better, which means getting that flower… but I still believe this is my fault. Summer wouldn't be sick if not for my clumsiness, but because of that, I'll make sure to get that antidote for her, no matter what!" Honey said to herself determinedly.

 **HI ETH here sorry this was short but I want to save the good stuff and all so yeah see you later, I'll be updating some different fanfics for a bit!**


End file.
